


In Chains

by jasminflower69



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Dark, In Chains, M/M, Romance, Slavery, jasminflower69
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:12:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 94,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminflower69/pseuds/jasminflower69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Medieval Magic AU) When Ivan, the king of Europa ends out with a slave named Alfred who's broken down to nothing, he tries to help the boy to discover he's more than he bargained for in more ways than one. (Dark, Mature, slave rape, not for the faint of heart. Language.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Life is never fair, and is often horribly cruel to those who weren't born into the right side of it. Ivan was born right where a boy could wish. His parents were the king and queen of the land. Rich and loved by all, they were just what any child could dream. His mother, as beautiful as she was kind, was always smiling at the boy, ruffling his hair before telling him to clean up for meals. His father, light and playful, was always making sure his son was the happiest he could be. He learned from the best tutors in all things, history, writing and reading, magic and skills that might, one day, serve him well. 

On the other end of the spectrum, born into poverty, a child orphaned on the streets after an illness swept through the house, Aaron, as well as his brother and sister, had been the twinkle in their parent's eyes. They'd loved them dearly, and begged his mother's sister to care for them after their death, but she disappeared, taking all of their belongings and money with her. His siblings didn't survive the illness either, leaving him alone. At three years old, Aaron understood what suffering was. He had been kicked from his home, as the village felt burning it might keep the sickness from spreading. He was alone and cold before he was found, and by the worst kind of people to find such a young boy. 

At three years old, he was put into the training for a slave. The slave owners beat him horribly, starved and raped him repeatedly, trying to break his spirit. They knew they couldn't sell him before he was completely submissive. At five years old, he caved in. He gave up living for himself. He gave up his thoughts and his name, responding simply to 'Boy'. By the time he was ten, he'd forgotten his life before this. He couldn't remember his parent's loving gazes, or what it felt like to have his stomach full. He didn't know what it felt like to not have the leather cuffs at his wrists and neck. Though he could remove them for comfort in private, he understood better than to remove them when anyone could see. He had lashes across his back from that the first time and would never make that mistake again. He would wake and make breakfast before heading to the farm animals outside and feeding and caring for them before returning inside. He'd wipe himself off with the cold water in the basin at the back door before cleaning the house and making lunch. After lunch was eaten and the dishes cleaned, he'd lower himself on all fours in the center of the living room so that the master could use him however he wished. He'd wipe himself off again before making sure the house was still clean before washing the laundry, making sure the fire was properly lit and the wood was set up for the master to easily be able to lift and access before he went to his room, aching and tired from the day and would drift off, seeing the eyes of a smiling woman he no longer remembered in his dreams.

At ten years old he was sold to a young lord who, though he owned the slave, he only saw him every once in a great while. The slave masters took care of him, working him much harder than the master before had. Scrubbing the floors, chopping more wood, though he had to admit, it was nice to have someone else tend to the animals, as the burlap wrap he wore wasn't enough in the colder winter days, and he'd gotten frostbite a few times before. The lord would never have guessed at the sadism the master showed to the slaves. Even at such a young age, he understood what it meant when he came to him with wine on his breath and his hand in his pants. He'd already been trained, and though he was a lot rougher than his previous master, biting and scratching skin from his back, he couldn't complain. He didn't dare to. After all, who would worry for such a pathetic being?

Years passed, the king of the area had passed on, having died early of a heart attack, and his son, though only 18 took the throne, his mother at his side to assist him however possible. Though the kingdom loved him, he never felt it. He knew his mother loved him, but that was all he felt. The repetition of the days, wake, schooling, meetings, dinner, more meetings before bed, wore on him. He understood it was all necessary, but he didn't really understand why. Why was he suddenly so important? He'd just been a child a year ago, but now it was like the kingdom had forgotten his father, and he was tossed into the spotlight, a convenient replacement. 

“Feliciano Vargas, I've heard rumor that you're shirking your responsibilities to the land.” Ivan stated, seeing the man before him cross his arms and shake his head.

“Your highness, I can assure you nothing of the sort has happened. You and your advisers are more than welcome to come and see what my days consist of. All I have time for is work. My city, while not the largest, is prospering quite happily.” He smiled, watching the king as he nodded, curious.

“So there's not rioting in the streets or widespread famine in your village?”

“Who would say such preposterous things?!” Feliciano stood, staring around the table at the other eyes. “I've worked myself to the bone to make sure my city is happy! There is plenty of food, and it's well shared! We've reverted to bartering to make sure everyone has what they need, even if the profits are in wool and wine, it's enough to keep the people happy! Even the miners are cared for properly by the city! I promise you, my king, if you come out, you can see for yourself! You can see what I've done since my father passed away!” He pleaded, desperate to not fall into the king's bad side.

“I shall. I'll go with you tonight, if it's not too much trouble and return tomorrow evening.” Ivan stated, knowing that as an order of this type, his advisers couldn't deny him this. It was a 'wellness check' for a city. 

“We should prepare some men to go with you, as guards and advisers in this situation.” Arthur, Ivan's most trusted adviser stood and Ivan nodded.

“Arthur, I want you and... Lukas to come with me on this excursion.”

“Yes, sire. We'll prepare immediately.” Arthur nodded before turning and running from the room to tell the other what was planned.

Arthur was a mighty magician, though Ivan had noticed that his own magical abilities were stronger, even if Arthur knew more spells and potions. While Ivan was more rounded in his abilities, Arthur solely relied on his magic. Lukas was more like Ivan in that respect. He could use magic, he was good, but he wasn't the best. His main abilities involved fighting and strategy. Between the three of them, many had sworn they could take over the world. 

Ivan would never have want of that, though. He had almost too much to handle as it was. He knew, the instant he'd said it, that Arthur realized he was using this as an excuse to escape his captivity in his own castle, even if just for a day. Ivan smiled as he walked up to his room to pack before telling his mother what was happening.

“Be careful, my precious little boy.” The woman, her hair grayed at the temples, smiled brightly at her son. “Remember always, I love you, and am very proud of you.” She smiled, softly patting his cheek as he smiled at her, giving her a hug before he left.

She'd informed the advisers a week ago she'd forseen her death, and it would be quick. She felt she was about to die, and would join her beloved husband. The first thing she'd done after the dream was to tell Ivan that while she was dying, he'd find the one to take her place in his heart. He'd find someone to bring him more warmth than she ever could. He comforted her, but felt it was just a dream. After all, only elves had ever been known to see the future.

Ivan couldn't help but let his horse run ahead of the rest, even the guards he was supposed to be protected behind. He let the wind run through his hair from the warmer days of spring that had come in and sighed, loving the feeling of being outside, of seeing everything so alive. It was only a three hour ride from their gate to the city of Italia, but it seemed entirely too short for Ivan.

It also seemed entirely too long for Arthur. “Your highness, please come back! We can't get to the city if we keep having to search for you!”

“I'm not running ahead too far! You're just too worried!” Ivan laughed as the horse ran through a creek, spraying Ivan as well as Arthur and Feliciano in water that was deceptively warm. Lukas stayed back, watching the antics with all of the joy of a cat in a bath. 

“I will dye your horse pink if you get me wet.” He spoke out loud enough that Feliciano laughed and Ivan gasped, mortified of the thought of riding through town on a pink horse.

“Lukas! You shouldn't say such things before lords!” Arthur shrieked, horrified, causing Ivan and Feliciano to laugh even harder.

“Then maybe our lord shouldn't be playing in the water like a child. I'm just going to make sure you two twits aren't killed in your sleep.” He mumbled, brushing his blond hair from pale blue eyes. His physique was fairly feminine, but it was horribly deceptive. As thin and small in stature as he was, Lukas was one of the fiercest knights in the kingdom. 

Arthur was nearly the same size, thin and small, but he didn't have the muscle to back it up. While Lukas' hair was sleek and longer, coming down to his shoulders, Arthur's hair was cut short to try and make it look more calm, but it retaliated and stuck out, no matter what was done to it. Large green eyes, bright with the knowledge of the world around him looked at Ivan as he chuckled, his horse standing proudly on the other end of the creek.

Ivan was huge. He stood almost a quarter of the height of the other two, but with the weight of both of them combined. He showed every muscle in huge biceps, his chest and stomach trained to perfection. He had enough weight to help hide a bit of the strength, but it was barely a cushion from the table he leaned against all the time. His nose was larger than most, something he'd gotten from his mother, along with the violet eyes and silver hair. The body of a god, that's what he'd gotten from his father. 

It took a while for Lukas to convince him to continue the road in peace. Finally falling into file behind the six guards, he sighed, bored as they crossed into the city.

When they walked in, after hearing the rumors of famine and illness, they were surprised to find a joyous shopping area. Women laughed as they wound wool into thread, dying the colors as the customers asked. Men wore smiles as they forged swords and cleaved beef. Children ran through the streets dressed in beautifully dyed clothes, laughing and playing, obviously not starving or in need.

“I think we need to schedule another meeting with Lovino.” Ivan stated as he looked around, surprised at the happiness he found. “This city is obviously well cared about.”

 

“We should look over the whole city before this is decided.” Arthur stated. “Not all cities are happy all over. This may just be the face of the city. You never know what could be at it's heart.” Ivan nodded, understanding the sentiment, even if the words made Feliciano flinch. 

“Before that, let's go to the castle to refresh before looking at the rest of the city.” Lukas stated, knowing he needed a glass of something alcoholic, and not that lacquer Ivan drank.

Drinks were brought to the table, and Feliciano smiled, taking a few reports from the castle staff before they were brought into the dining hall, food and drinks served.

“Sir.” The slave master walked in and Feliciano turned to him with a frown. “I want to take over the newest boy. I think he would serve my household well.”

“Why would I give him to you? Don't you live here? What would be his purpose?” Feliciano asked, his eyes narrowing at the man. He honestly hated him, only giving him the job as his brother was owed a great debt, and he couldn't turn it down. 

“I could find many things for a boy of his skill. I'll pay you for him.”

“You're willing to part with money? He really must be something, then. Please bring him to me immediately.” Feliciano sighed, turning back to his drink, watching as the rat of a man scurried away. “I hate that man.” Feliciano mumbled, catching Ivan's eye.

“Then why let him work here?”

“His brother saved my life. This was what he asked in return, that his brother have a good job with steady income. I'm half tempted to ask if I've paid my debt yet.”

“If you don't mind me asking, what does he do?” Arthur asked, curious about the care the older man had been using with his words.

“He's the slave master of the house. He makes sure the chores get done, and the few slaves I allow are well cared for.” He watched as Lukas and Ivan both frowned. Their own kingdom wasn't free of slaves, a few working even in the castle, but he also knew his slaves stayed on their own free will. Ivan had set them all free after they learned the job, and they all chose the life they had over the ones they could have had if they'd left. They were servants willingly.

When the man scurried in, a young man about eighteen behind him it broke Lukas' heart. He stayed in the shadow along the wall, having learned not to be seen. He kept his head down, his hands at his side and they could all see the leather straps around his neck and wrists, scars from years of wear visible. Long, tangled hair hung down to his waist and he wore only a burlap cloth, tied with twine at the waist. Feliciano stared for a moment at him, a frown lighting his face. “Boy, come here.” Feliciano stood when the boy took a few steps forward, but didn't come anywhere near the table. “Come to me, all the way over here.” He spoke and the man shifted uncomfortably before walking to the lord, his eyes never leaving his feet.

“What is your name?” Feliciano asked and the boy's face shot up to Feliciano's chest. He stared for a moment before his lips opened, but he was unable to form words. His voice hadn't been used since he was six. His lips moved before he closed his eyes and focused, trying to get his mouth to move correctly.

“I don't have one, my lord.” Feliciano looked at this man. He was too thin for his height. His eyes showed terrible fear. Scars were seen creeping around his neck and Feliciano turned him, sliding the cloth off to show scars covering his back from lashes, whips and bite marks. 

“What have you done to him?” Feliciano's voice shook as his eyes widened. Feliciano's hand reached out, aligning with marks on his hips as he realized they were fingernail marks, and at his hips... “What have you done?” Feliciano looked up at the man who's hope of getting the slave was ripped away, as well as the feeling of safety he had in the other man's presence. The boy before him closed his eyes, his head pressing down hard, as Feliciano stood and walked around, his hand stilling at his hip. “I welcome you into my home, give you a job to keep everyone happy and healthy, and you beat and rape as you please?!” Feliciano's voice nearly roared in the room and the man stepped back in fear as a thin sword was whipped out, pointed at his throat. “I should kill you where you stand...” He stared for a second before his brows lowered, his sword hand following after. “With this, my debt to your brother is paid. He saved my life, and I'll spare yours, but if I ever see you in this kingdom again, if you are ever seen here, I will have you beheaded.” Feliciano stared as the man nodded and turned, running without a word. Feliciano slid his sword back into the sheath before turning to the man who hadn't moved, his clothes still around his hips, his eyes trained on the floor before him. Tears sprung up in his eyes as he stared. “I don't know how to make this right.” He stepped forward, lifting the clothing back over the man's shoulders, who visibly comforted at the fact that he wouldn't be the night's entertainment. 

“Maybe you should check the others, see if he was the only one who was... treated like this. I'll assist you.” Arthur stood and they both made their way down to the slave's quarters, Lukas staring at the man who hadn't moved as if he were frozen.

“Boy, sit and eat.” The boy turned and nodded, sitting near the other side of the table from the group and took a few slow bites before his hands stilled, wondering why the other two at the table were staring at him like that. “Eat. It's alright.” Lukas' voice comforted the boy who nodded and took a few more bites. It was already more than he was used to for a day and his stomach wasn't used to it. “Why won't you eat?” Lukas asked, a bit astounded and insulted before Ivan sighed.

“He's been starved. His stomach might not be able to handle very much.” Ivan frowned as the boy stared at the plate before him, barely touched, but he didn't dare look up.

“I don't understand how you can't have a name. It's insane.” Lukas frowned, watching the boy as Ivan nodded.

“That's the first thing that needs to be remedied. It's pointless to have someone only refer to you as 'Boy'. But what kind of name works for someone like you?” Ivan let his tone carry, wondering over the answer as something popped into his head. “His face is almost elven in features. Perfectly angled jaw, and summer sky eyes... an elven name.” Ivan sat up with a smile as he nodded, looking over at Lukas. “What do you think of the name Alfred?”

“Alfred... It should work.” Lukas nodded as he took a sip from his cup, watching the boy on the other end. “Does the name work for you?” Lukas asked and the boy just stared for a moment before trying to get his mouth to work again.

“Whatever my lords want to call me.” He spoke softly and Ivan frowned.

“You're coming home with us.” Ivan frowned. Something about the way the young man before him presented himself made his heart burst. He hadn't felt this before, but he wanted so badly to make him happy, to see that face that looked like it had never seen a good day smile brightly. Ivan knew it would be a beautiful thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur came back into the room with his knees weak. “Feliciano has asked if we can return another day. The quarters, they were really bad.” Arthur looked sick to his stomach as he glanced up at Ivan and he stood. 

“Take me to him.” Ivan spoke and Arthur knew it wasn't a request. When they made it back down, Feliciano was sitting on the floor outside the room crying his eyes out. Arthur winced, knowing he had to feel horrible for not realizing earlier what had been happening. They'd only had five slaves, and they were all in the same condition, the two women having signs of children being cut from them. They were all in pain, but Arthur could say, mentally, the one upstairs was the worst one off. “Let me have Alfred.”

“Alfred?” Feliciano wiped his tears before realizing who was there and he stood, trying to dry his eyes. “I'm sorry, your highness. I don't mean to cut off your visit early, but I have to figure out how to right this.”

“Let me have Alfred. It'll be... the compensation for the time.” Ivan spoke softly and the man before him looked up.

“If you can promise me you'll fix this, at least with him, I'll give him to you.” Feliciano spoke softly. “I'm sorry to dump this kind of horror on you, but I can't let him go unless I know you'll treat him well.” The man burst into tears again and Ivan nodded.

“I promise to the best of my ability.”

“Your highness, this is a great responsibility. That man has mentally collapsed completely. There's nothing there. This may be more than someone as busy as yourself has time for.” Arthur spoke, but Ivan shook his head.

“I can't explain it, but somehow I know I need to see that man laugh.” Ivan watched as Arthur's face shifted to complete confusion.

“If that's what your highness really wants...” Arthur frowned, watching as Feliciano smiled.

“He has no belongings, so I don't have anything to send with him.”

“I can make due. We'll head out. I'll be back in a week.” Ivan spoke softly before patting Feliciano on the shoulder. “If there's anything you need for this undertaking, feel free to let me know. Seeing you in pain shows me you really do care a great deal about the people in your village, even those who are normally ignored as slaves.” He spoke softly before turning and heading back to the dining room. 

“We're heading out after a fix.” Ivan stated and looked at Alfred. “Alfred, come here.” He spoke with a strong tone and the man scrambled to make his way over before he was punished. “You have been given to me.” Ivan's hand reached out and tilted the chin up so as to see his new owner. “I am your master now, do you understand? You are to serve no one but me, no matter what is said.” Ivan spoke and Alfred nodded, not a word passing his mouth. “Tell me.”

“I understand, Master.”

“Call me Ivan. I don't want you to call anyone master, ever.” Ivan stated as he looked at the man before him and sighed. “I don't have what I need here so we're going to have to clean him up and take care of his clothes.” Ivan stated as he slid his hands onto Alfred's shoulders and started a chant. Alfred clenched his eyes, terrified as a light covered his body. He felt an odd warmth cover his skin and couldn't help but whimper as it started to become uncomfortable, but he relaxed when it died off before it got worse. Ivan stepped back and frowned, looking over the man again before threading his fingers over the material at his chest and wincing. That material had to have hurt to wear. He whispered again, this time Lukas and Arthur joining in, each focusing elsewhere as they created clothes and shoes for the man. 

Alfred stared, surprised at the light that surrounded him. It wasn't as frightening after the first time and he stared as the clothes changed, the material thinning out and lightening up, the abrasiveness against his skin faded off, becoming something resembling the soft clothes the lord of the castle had worn. A white shirt, simple enough with loose, flowing sleeves, thick pants that covered his legs in a way he wasn't used to, and leather boots that came up to his knees. “Is that comfortable for you?”

“I don't understand.” Alfred stated, but he didn't move. His eyes still focused on his shoes as the soft words left his mouth. 

“Look at me.” Ivan spoke and Alfred looked up, seeing uncertainty before surprise shine across the other's face. “We're going to leave here. You're going to live with me. I need you to feel comfortable with me, alright?”

“Yes, Ivan.” He spoke, but everyone in the room knew he didn't understand.

Ivan gave up and sighed, pressing his hand to his forehead. “Come on, let's go.” He said, turning and heading out to the stables.

Alfred rode with Lukas, as he had the strength to hold both of them, while not having Ivan's weight that he worried would overwork his horse with another person added. It was obvious to everyone there Alfred was horribly uncomfortable by the time they reached the castle. Ivan watched as a few of the council members rushed out and grasped Ivan, nearly dragging him into the castle. “Your mother, she's collapsed.” Francis, an older lord spoke and Ivan took off running, suddenly worried his mother had actually foretold her future. By the time he reached her, she was gone.

That night, as they sat around the meeting table, while no meetings were happening, Arthur kept glancing over to Ivan with worry. He knew the king could be selfish and childish, but he'd never seen him this sad since his father passed away. Lukas was trying to inform anyone that came into the room that it wasn't a good time and successfully shooed everyone away while Alfred sat at the other end of the table, his eyes pinned on the table before him. He wouldn't even look up. 

“As I lay dying, your heart will find the one who is meant to be by your side. You won't understand, but they will bring you more warmth, more love then I ever could. You will find the other half of your soul, as well as the other half of your power.”

“So I'll find a queen while my mother lays dying? That doesn't sound very chivalrous.” Ivan had joked, but now the laughter seemed horrible. Alfred. This man was going to be the other half of his soul? The other half of his power laid in a man? He wanted to laugh. He wanted to say it wasn't true, and just have his mother return, happy and healthy, but he understood. That wasn't always the way the world worked, and denying reality wouldn't change it. “Alfred, where do you normally sleep? What kind of bed?”

“I don't understand, Ivan.” He spoke. It still sounded like master in Ivan's ears and he hated the tone. 

“Arthur, what were the servant quarters like?”

“Empty potato sacks on the brick.” Arthur spoke softly and Ivan glanced over, frowning. Even the rugs here would probably be more comfortable. 

“Come, Alfred. I'll make you up a room.” Ivan stood and Arthur stilled him.

“He won't be staying with the other servants?” He was honestly confused over the treatment.

“No, he's to be my personal servant. He'll work with me only.” Ivan stated and Arthur nodded, but the surprise was quite visible.

The room beside Ivan's had been empty since his father passed away. It had been Ivan's room back then, a bit smaller, a bit warmer. “This should work well. Arthur, can you have the room made up while I show Alfred around?”

“As you wish, your highness.” Arthur decided to just give up. He remembered the words Ivan's mother had spoken and realized maybe Ivan was putting a lot of faith in her. It wouldn't be the first time. Ivan had always loved his mother, and now, just after she had gone, of course he'd be clasping desperately to her final thoughts on his life. Arthur raised his hand and tapped it to a mirror, lighting a similar mirror downstairs and didn't see anyone. He tapped gently and waited for a moment before a girl ran forward and looked at the mirror, staring at the man. 

“Arthur! What can I do to help you today?” She grinned, her red pigtails flipped over her shoulders as she leaned forward, waiting for his words.

“The room beside Ivan's, his old room. I need it fixed up. New bed and fresh bedsheets, dusted and cleaned out.”

“I don't think I'll have the time to finish it all today. The others left early, after their shifts were done.” She frowned, thinking and Arthur sighed. 

“Can you try? Lukas and myself can help out, if you need.” He spoke softly and the girl nodded, grinning. 

“Thank you, Arthur! You're such a sweet heart!” She giggled before Arthur tapped the mirror twice, breaking the connection to the one mirror, and lighting the one on Lukas' wrist. 

“Oh, this can't be good.” Lukas raised an eyebrow as Arthur sighed.

“The staff all left early today. Come help move in the bed and clean the room.” Arthur frowned as Lukas rolled his eyes and stood. 

“You're so helpless. I guess I can come and save your ass.” Lukas tapped this mirror, ending the connection before Arthur could complain. 

“Cheeky little wanker.” Arthur mumbled as he turned, looking around inside the room. The furniture that was in the room was old, broken and practically falling apart. They would have to have it all replaced, but for now, Alfred didn't even have any belongings. Arthur sighed as he took his finger to the armoire, tracing lines that cracked when he tapped the wood a moment later. Just big enough to fit in the fireplace.

It was two hours later. Except for the cutting up and removal of the old furniture, magic wasn't to be used. Ivan was a strong believer you should try and succeed by your body before your magic, as magic was known to fail sometimes. The floor was swept, the window opened to allow in some fresh air, while the fire in the fireplace kept the room warm. Madeline worked on straightening the linens and dusting the sconces on the wall before asking Lukas to retrieve new candles. Arthur swept the floor, making sure to get everything around the walls last, as to not have to redo it after Madeline's dusting. He couldn't complain about Lukas getting the easiest jobs now, as he'd brought the bed up on his own. When the room was finished, Arthur looked around with a bit of a smile. They'd brought up a rocking chair, a new armoire and a small dresser, as Arthur knew Ivan would be sending him to the tailor in the next day. He made sure the room was cleaned up before tapping the mirror on his wrist and Ivan glanced down, seeing him with a frown. “What is it?”

“The room is done. If you get a chance, remember to take him to the tailor. Making him more clothing will be a strain.”

“I actually just got him measured.” Ivan sighed as he looked up, seeing Alfred standing still as death against a wall in the walkway. “I don't know what he's been through, but he seems scared to death of everything. He won't be ready to serve anyone for a while. He's going to be bored by my side until he's able to learn what to do.” Ivan watched as someone walked through the hallway, walking past the man without even noticing he was there. Ivan sighed as he realized this really was going to be a lot of work.

On the other hand, he desperately wanted to see those large, blue eyes shine. He felt like he needed to see a smile on this man's face. He smiled a bit as he turned, shaking his head. “Alfred, follow behind me.”

“Yes, Ivan.” Alfred stated as he stepped to Ivan's back. 

“Look around. Take in your surroundings. You'll need to know how to get around, and it'll be easier to learn if you have more clues than the floor beneath your feet.” Ivan watched as Alfred glanced up, looking around with outright fear showing in his eyes. He was still so afraid. As Ivan lead him through the walkway, it wasn't too long before they entered the kitchen and Ivan looked around. “This is the kitchen. We have cooks, but often I end out coming down for snacks in the middle of the night when they're not here. I'll probably send you down here a few times a day, so remember where it is. You're welcome to get something to eat whenever you're hungry as well.” Ivan stated before turning and stilling. Something didn't settle right as he turned back, seeing Alfred eying a roll before turning back to Ivan to walk and stopped when he realized Ivan hadn't continued. “Are you hungry?” Ivan asked and Alfred softly nodded. “Go ahead and grab what you'd like. We have just about anything you could want...” He watched as Alfred grabbed a roll and held it before him, worried to eat in front of others. 

He'd been punished for that in the past.

“Go ahead and eat. It's fine.” Ivan spoke softly as Alfred brought up the roll and gently nibbled at the end, knowing he probably wouldn't be able to finish it. Ivan watched in worry as Alfred ate. Such a simple thing, a roll. Why didn't he take anything to put on it? He may not be used to having such things himself, but he would have at least seen others eat like this in the past. Did he not want to try? Was he not interested in pushing the boundaries of his new environment? “What is your favorite food?” Ivan asked, having a feeling the boy wouldn't even know, and he was right. Alfred glanced up, staring, his eyes wide as he stared at the center of Ivan's chest, trying to get the words to make sense to him. 

“Whatever Ivan wants me to have, I will enjoy.” He spoke softly and Ivan frowned.

“That's not the way it is here. Each time you come down I want you to try something new, if there's anything available. If the cooks are here, you are to tell them to make you something different. I'll leave a list, things for them to make for you, and when you're done with it all, I want you to tell me what you liked the most, is that understood?” Ivan asked and Alfred nodded.

“Yes, Ivan.” Alfred nearly whispered as he stared, the roll in his hands held just before his mouth. Ivan sighed as he turned, waving Alfred to follow and he did so, finally feeling comfortable without eyes on him as he nibbled more at the roll. When they made it up to Alfred's room, Alfred looked around, seeing the blank walls and bare furniture. 

“This is your bedroom from now on. This is your bed, and clothes will be made to fill the dresser and armoire. You're allowed to keep things you want here. This place is somewhere for you to feel comfortable, alright?” Ivan spoke as Alfred nodded, but as his eyes glanced around the fear disappeared for a moment, leaving curiosity in the man's eyes. “Is there something you don't understand?” Ivan asked and Alfred nodded. “You're allowed to ask questions, you know.” Ivan watched as Alfred steadied his breath for a full sentence.

“Why are you giving me a name? Why are you giving me a room? I don’t understand. You tell me to look around, to see the things around me and I can't...” Alfred's voice caught, tears coming to his eyes as he dropped to his knees, pressing his face to the carpet and his hands out on the floor with his wrists up, showing the loops in the leather straps on his leather cuffs. He was awaiting punishment for his tears. Ivan realized his whole life had been spent being submissive, and the pose he was in at this moment showed the degree of it. His head down, his knees bent, keeping his back in the air for lashes, and his ass in the air for other punishments. He would be horribly easy to chain up, if Ivan had any interests in such things. Instead Ivan bent down and slowly undid the leather straps from the wrists. Alfred stared, more fear coming to his eyes. 

“Please...” He spoke, his eyes wide as he watched the leather strip away from flesh, though he knew better than to move his hands away. “Please, Ivan!” He cried, in fear that he'd be beaten without the leather. Every time he'd been seen without it, he'd been hurt. Ivan's hands stilled.

This was one thing that made him feel comfortable. He was used to the leather. Ivan sighed as he nodded. “I'll let you keep them on for now, since it seems that's what you want.” Ivan spoke as Alfred nodded and quietly let out a breath, not even realizing he'd grasped to the one thing that for him still felt normal.


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred woke the next morning to find a girl in his room, throwing a log into the fire and she turned with a smile, seeing the man stand up and rub his eyes before looking at the window. “Good morning, Sir.” Madeline smiled at the man, who's eyes shifted to his feet as he nodded, stepping back to the wall. “Sir, is everything alright?” She asked and Alfred nodded. He'd spoken more yesterday than he had in twelve years and he felt the overuse, a pain in his throat as the girl stepped forward and pressed her hand to his head. “You don't seem sick. So, what's your name?”

“I am Alfred.” He spoke, his eyes never raising past the girl's shoes. 

“What kind of lord are you?” She asked, not realizing the situation.

“I am a slave to Ivan.” He spoke softly and the girl's eyes widened. 

“That's really funny, Alfred. Everyone knows Ivan doesn't keep slaves! He set us all free!” She laughed as Alfred stood, his eyes still trained down, no smile or laugh crossing his face. “You are joking... right?”

“I am a slave to Ivan.” He repeated, a bit quieter this time. Madeline stared in shock at the man before her as a knock was sounded at the door. Alfred was too afraid of Madeline to move. She' noticed the terror on his face and went to open the door herself, finding Ivan standing there, looking at her with confusion. 

“Good morning, your highness!” She smiled, giving a courtesy as Ivan stepped into the room, seeing Alfred pressed against the wall. He'd hoped maybe a good night's sleep would loosen that, but it hadn't seemed to work. 

“Madeline, what were you doing in here?” Ivan asked, curious as the girl smiled, motioning to the fireplace. 

“It's my shift to take care of the fireplaces. I was just throwing a few more logs onto the fire to make sure Sir Alfred was comfortable.” She spoke and Ivan nodded.

“He's not a sir. He's... someone I picked up to serve as my personal servant.” Ivan nearly whispered and Madeline's eyes widened.

“He said he was your slave, sir. It's not true, is it?” She asked softly and Ivan frowned, but nodded.

“It is. I can't give him his freedom til he understands what to do with it.” Ivan sighed and Madeline turned to the boy with a smile.

“What do you want to do with your life?” She asked. “You ever want to be a butcher, or an explorer?”

“I wish only to serve Ivan to the best of my abilities.” He spoke softly and Madeline stilled, staring. 

“Sir, I don't think I understand.” Madeline turned to Ivan with a frown. “What kind of slave is he, exactly?” She worried, seeing the hollow look in the man's face.

“He seems to have been just about every type. He's covered in scars and wounds. His hands show he was used to cleaning and chopping wood, but... he seems to have been used in less... fruitful ways.” Ivan watched his wording, but Madeline understood all the same. She stepped up to the man and held his hands. 

“Alfred, do you know who gave you that name? Your mother or your father?”

“Ivan gave me that name.” Alfred mumbled and Madeline turned to Ivan who nodded. “Did you have another name before?”

“I was Boy.” He spoke softly and Madeline felt her heart crack. She understood now. She realized what had happened. 

“He was professionally trained, wasn't he?” She asked, feeling her heart die a little in her chest. 

“It looks like it. He doesn't even understand eating, or wants. Those concepts were trained out of him.” Ivan spoke clearly and Madeline nodded.

“Do you know how old you were when you were taken or sold?” She asked and Alfred stilled. He didn't remember anymore. “Do you remember the face of your mother or father?” she asked and Alfred simply shook his head. “Do you remember anything before you were a slave?” She asked, desperately hoping he would reply in a more positive note, feeling her heart squeeze when he shook his head again.

“Your highness, we have to help him.” Madeline looked up with tears in her eyes as Ivan nodded.

“It will take time, Madeline. He needs to discover himself before he can discover the world around him. If you have any ideas, I'd be happy to hear them. I've never seen someone broken down to this degree before.”

“I have.” Madeline frowned. “I've seen it once. It was years ago, a man, in order to sell a slave, just a little boy was ordered to hang himself from his own collar. He did as he was told and nearly died.” She spoke. “It was the most horrible thing I'd ever seen.” She whispered, turning back to Alfred, who hadn't realized his hand had lifted to his collar at her words. 

That had been him. He remembered, that was the day he was sold to the Vargas household in Italia. “That was about eight years ago. Alfred, was that you? Is that how you proved your loyalty?” She asked and Alfred nodded. 

Ivan had heard enough. He felt his heart pound, anger and fear at this situation running through his mind at the man before him. “Come, Alfred. It's time for breakfast.” Alfred nodded and fell into line, following behind Ivan like he'd been told the day before.

Arthur was surprised to find the seat he normally sat in already occupied, but didn't mind as he sat beside the slave. Lukas sat across from him, staring in wonder at the man who didn't seem to look up to see anyone. Ivan looked around the table and grabbed a few things for Alfred's plate before grabbing things for his own. “Alfred, take a bite from each thing before you eat the one you enjoy the most, alright?” Ivan spoke and Alfred nodded before looking over and seeing how the others ate. He grasped his fork, the weight hurting his fingers, but in such presence, he didn't want to stand out too badly. He didn't ever remember using silverware, but knew now was the best time to learn. Ivan noticed his struggling and watched as Alfred tried to stab a bite of the egg and ham quiche quite unsuccessfully. He was able to cut the bite off, but it didn't stay on the fork, so Alfred tried other methods that he could think of before he attempted to scoop it up and it flung out, splattering across Arthur's cheek. Alfred flung himself to the floor in the same submissive pose Ivan had seen the day before. 

“I'm sorry!” He gasped out, his body tensed as he awaited punishment and Arthur stared down at the boy with a frown. 

“I should think so. That was quite the situation.” Arthur stated, glaring at Lukas who laughed across the table at the man's misfortune. 

“Alfred, return to your seat.” Ivan stated as he stood and pushed the chair in, grasping Alfred's hands in his own and tried to teach him how to use the silverware. He hadn't realized he'd been this far neglected. Alfred, as they soon realized, learned very quickly. Ivan watched as he finally got the grasp of it and ate, taking one bite of each thing before going on to the next. 

“Looks like he can eat more.” Lukas pointed out and Ivan frowned.

“Are you full?” He asked, watching as Alfred stilled, unsure. 

“I don't know.” He spoke, his stomach seemed full. It felt contented, though he felt he could easily eat more. 

“If you feel like you're eating too much, stop. You don't need to be in pain, alright?” Ivan spoke and Alfred nodded, his eyes carefully sliding up to look at Ivan. 

Ivan watched, surprised as the man before him never looked at people without being told to first. He didn't say a word or move a muscle in fear of startling the boy. He just sat there and watched as bright blue eyes traveled over him, though he refused to meet his eyes. Alfred finally broke the gaze and turned back to his plate, only eating a few more bites before glancing over at Arthur to figure out what to do with the silverware now that he was done. Since Arthur hadn't really done anything with his silverware, just left it abandoned on the plate, Alfred simply pulled his hands to his lap and waited, though he wasn't sure for what. 

He ended out spending the day sitting behind Ivan as the meetings carried on. Alfred noticed Arthur and Lukas occasionally going to retrieve things, ink and ale as the king tended his people, lords coming to give reports on their lands, farmers coming to debate over which of the two owned a cow and everything in between. Alfred realized what was happening fairly quickly, and watched over, seeing Ivan write out the decisions during the meeting. 

The third meeting in, nearly an hour after they had started, a woman and her father came in, another young man came in with them and stood, waiting for his turn to speak as the father and daughter began their words.

The father had received a wedding proposal for his daughter, the only one in the household. He didn't wish for them to marry, as the young man had always left a bad taste in his mouth. One day he came home to find his daughter missing and a chest of gold on his floor. He hunted the man down and took back his daughter. Next, the young man came up and declared that the daughter loved him back. They had been speaking of marriage for a while and he fought tooth and nail to get the money for a dowry for the father, in exchange for his wonderful daughter. He softly spoke words of love, smiles and joy that they'd shared. He said that he'd shown up for an answer to the marriage proposal and the daughter said he'd agreed. He hadn't known her father hadn't actually agreed, and was mortified and embarrassed when he was hunted down and called a slew of names on the street before his wife to be was stolen away, the payment gone with them. He said he only wanted the money back if there was no way he could have the girl. Ivan stood and looked down over both of them before calling the girl forward. The man turned nervous, asking if women were actually allowed to give testimony in the court, only to receive glares.

“Do you love this man?” He asked softly and the girl swallowed hard, shaking her head. “So he was lying to me about this?” Ivan asked and again, she barely responded, a nod this time. 

“He's lying to everyone, your highness. He's already married!” She gasped out and Ivan turned to the man, standing to let him know he was now officially in trouble. Alfred watched as the guards stepped over, blocking the doorway as the man stepped back. 

“Is this true?” Ivan growled and the man whimpered, stepping back and nodding. 

“I love her more than my wife! I already found another suitable husband for her! I don't understand why you would lie about the rest!” He turned to the woman who stepped back, a familiar fear in her eyes and Alfred stared, realizing what was happening. 

“Ivan.” Alfred's soft voice didn't carry over the ruckus in the room. “Ivan!” He spoke louder, but only Arthur heard, glancing over in wonder as the boy reached out and grasped Ivan's hand. Ivan turned as Alfred looked at the girl, watching with worry. “I know that look. He wishes to sell her, and she knows it.” Alfred spoke and the girl stepped back to her father, her arms clasped over her chest. 

“Is this true?” Ivan asked, turning to the group and the girl nodded, while her father became mortified. 

“I should have killed you that night.” The old man snarled and Ivan stared at the man who was now looking between the king and the girl in shock and horror. 

“Your highness, I paid a good deal for her! I could make a fortune for a woman as beautiful-”

“Guards, arrest him. He is to await trial in the morrow.” Ivan spoke, nearly a growl passing his lips in a tone dark enough to cause everyone in the room to step back, creating as much space as possible between themselves and the angered king. Alfred just stood, waiting to see if he'd be punished for jumping in as he had done and Arthur motioned for him to sit. Alfred sat down, his hands trembling on his lap as he watched Ivan for any movements to be wary of.

As the man was dragged from the room Ivan sat, staring. When the room was finally silenced he turned to the old man with a frown. “You are to keep the gold he'd offered as payment for your trouble. Is this acceptable?” Ivan asked, his tone still held the hard edge of anger, but everyone knew the danger had passed. 

“No, your highness. I do not want or need that fool's money. I should give it to his wife in hopes she runs off to find something better for herself.” He spoke up and a few chuckles rang out in the room, knowing the tone of adding insult to injury. Ivan nodded and thanked the old man for his thoughtful gesture before sending a guard to take the chest to it's new owner.

With that, the room emptied of the few from this case, leaving only those at the head table, as well as a few spectators who seemed to only be here for entertainment. Ivan turned to Alfred and stared, honestly terrifying the boy. “Good eye, Alfred. I never would have realized what was happening if you hadn't spoken out. It's good to keep your wits about you. Please continue to pay such attention.” Ivan spoke and Alfred stilled, surprised to hear such words.

“Thank you, Ivan.” He mumbled, sitting for the rest of the day. Nothing else seemed to warrant his attention, but it was fine, as he'd discovered by the end of the day he was actually exhausted from the court. He didn't understand it, as he hadn't cleaned, and he hadn't been used, so why was he so tired? They retired to the dinner table, much later than they should have and ate before heading to their rooms. Ivan walked down the hallway, oddly comforted by the sounds of Alfred's boots clacking the wood behind his own. Ivan turned to Alfred and sighed, looking over the boy who never looked up, who always seemed to keep his face to his feet. He could see debris stuck in his tattered and matted hair and frowned, knowing there was a chance it was too badly cared for to save. “Stay here.” Ivan spoke before retreating to his room to grab two robes and walked from the room, listening. As he heard Alfred's foot falls he couldn't help but sigh, an odd apprehension, as well as an unfounded calm seemed to radiate through him. They got down to a large room and walked in. 

Ivan didn't even think anything about it. A bath was just what was needed after a day like today, and he knew Alfred probably hadn't had one in a long while. Though they'd magicked him clean, nothing beat a hot bath. He walked over, turning the dial and hot water flowed into the huge bathtub. It had been made for six people. Ivan's father, the old leader of the army, the old 'holder of knowledge', the old lord of the magicians, Lovino and Feliciano's grandfather, and the sixth spot, as they all would proudly announce, was left open for the goddess. It was said in old legend a woman came down from the heavens and granted a wish to the man who she fell in love with. His wish was to be able to use magic, just as the elves had. She granted the wish and he used it to make a pendant for her, a five point star in a circle as a wedding gift. The symbol of the goddess was still used to this day. 

Ivan hung up the robes before turning to Alfred and sighed, the heat from the water fogging the air. The water ran in from a hot spring, and though it mixed with a colder stream, the ground between the two seemed to be eroding, as the water seemed hotter every time he drew a bath. He turned to Alfred and sighed.

“Undress. You need a bath as badly as I do.” Ivan stated, sliding off his boots and clothing, not looking or realizing the horror in Alfred's eyes behind him. After all, for Alfred, the few baths he'd been in were never once for cleaning and though he felt that Ivan wouldn't hurt him, this was an old wound. His hands trembled so badly he almost couldn't undo the tie on the belt, and he fought to remove the boots. When he'd finally stripped down he stood stock still, staring at his feet with his hands covering what they could between his legs. Ivan walked over and turned off the tap before climbing into the tub and looked over, wondering why Alfred hadn't joined him this time.

Ivan wasn't prepared to see that look on the boy's face. “Alfred?”

“I'm sorry, Ivan.” He spoke, his voice shaking as he climbed into the tub and stood, unsure of what was wanted of him. “How-” He swallowed hard. “How do you want me?”


	4. Chapter 4

“How do you want me?”

Ivan stared at the boy before him, trembling and standing in the water, his eyes wide, absolutely terrified. Ivan blinked slowly, the words the boy just spoke running through his mind as he put them into order, the understanding of what was just said made his stomach twist. “Alfred, sit down.” He spoke softly and Alfred did as he was told. His shivers got worse in the warmth and Ivan just watched for a while, honestly not knowing quite how to deal with the situation he'd found himself in this time. “I will not rape you. I will not take you against your will, even if you don't fight back.” He spoke and Alfred nodded, but continued to shake. Ivan watched, seeing the fear barely dissipate from the man before him. “Was it common for you to be... taken in the bath?” Ivan asked and Alfred nodded.

“Every time, Ivan.” He spoke softly and Ivan stared.

Every bath he'd been raped. It was no wonder he was panicking this badly. Ivan stood and grasped a bottle from behind him, pouring the liquid into his hand and walked over, grasping a pitcher before sighing. “Close your eyes.” Alfred did as he was told and waited, his shaking getting worse at seeing Ivan so near. When the warm water cascaded over his head he gasped out in panic as Ivan slapped the other hand to his head and started scrubbing the boy's hair. “I'm not joking, or lying to you. I won't take you like that.” Ivan spoke as he continued scrubbing, the suds from the shampoo dripping down Alfred's face and he stared ahead, unsure of what to do now. If he wasn't going to be taken, then why bring him into the bath?

“I don't understand.” Alfred spoke softly, trying to keep down the panic that he still felt bubbling in his chest. 

“You will eventually. I promise.” Ivan spoke softly as he worked on Alfred's hair, knowing now, with his fingers running through that much of his hair really was too far gone. He reached over and grasped a sharp knife, one he normally used for shaving and held up Alfred's face. Alfred's eyes widened as they settled on the knife, but he didn't move an inch. Ivan lowered the blade to Alfred's throat and the boy clenched his eyes, awaiting the pain when the blade was brought up, cutting the hair from his face instead. Alfred felt the blade move across his skin, but in his fear he couldn't get himself to open his eyes. When his face had been completed Ivan turned him and took the blade to his hair, cutting off most of it. Ivan realized he needed to have the largest mat cut out and afterward went into shaping the boy's hair, trying to make it look decent, though it was at the nape in the back. Only Arthur's hair was this short. Ivan frowned at the worry his hair would end out just as unmanageable as he grasped the brush and ran it through, trying to break down the knots so his hair would be evenly cut. It took nearly an hour, and the water had to be replaced from the trimmed hair and dirt that had clung to Alfred. When it was done and the water replaced, Ivan went to work trying again to clean the boy's hair. This time it was much easier, and though there was still a lot of dirt, it was much easier to clean out. It took another two rounds to finally remove the last of it and Ivan knew when his hair dried it would be a different color than they'd already seen. He sat back on his side of the tub and looked across, seeing the face still down, his eyes still clenched and frowned. “Look at me.” He spoke and Alfred opened his eyes, slowly looking up at Ivan with worry. 

Ivan stilled, looking across at him. Without the whiskers, and with his hair cut the way it was now he looked like a different person. His skin seemed shades lighter and his eye color seemed to have lightened, but the fear was still held there. “There's a washcloth and soap behind you. Go ahead and get cleaned, alright?” He spoke and Alfred nodded, but didn't say a word. He turned quickly and worked as fast as he could with his hands trembling as badly as they were. Ivan couldn't help but sigh as he dunked his own head into the water and grasped the half empty shampoo bottle. This was going to take some getting used to. 

Ivan shaved, cleaned himself off, but didn't have the desire to sit and relax like he normally did. The boy shaking like a leaf across from him left a bad feeling in Ivan's chest so after he knew Alfred was done, he climbed out and watched as he was followed. Alfred stood still as Ivan tossed a towel to him and smiled. “Go ahead and dry yourself.”

“Yes, Ivan.” Alfred spoke as he brought the towel over his skin. It was softer than just about anything he'd touched before so he took a bit longer to dry off than he needed, but it wasn't mentioned by Ivan. (He did notice, but felt it was too amusing to see the boy dry his head four times.) Alfred was handed one of the two robes and Ivan wrapped one around himself. 

“I'm sorry if it's too large for you, but your clothes haven't arrived yet.” Ivan spoke softly and Alfred nodded, but slid the robe on all the same. It was softer over his skin than he was expecting and he looked down, surprised to find the outfit didn't seem too horribly large for him. He looked up to see Ivan staring a bit surprised. “You're larger than you look. Your shoulders are very broad. When you finally put some weight on, you'll have women fighting for your hand.” Ivan laughed, missing the confusion that played so easily across Alfred's eyes.

They wandered up the stairs and Ivan sighed as he realized something. “Tomorrow morning I'll bring you an outfit to wear for the day.” Ivan turned, looking to Alfred's hands, seeing them still trembling a little. “I'll see you in the morrow.” Ivan turned, going into his room and he waited for a moment, listening to hear Alfred's door close as well. He moved to his bed and laid down, unable to break the confusion from his heart. He wanted so badly to see him smile. He trembled and mumbled, he wouldn't look up and seeing him in such a state hurt, but at the same time, Ivan couldn't deny an excitement he hadn't felt before. He nearly danced with joy at the knowledge he'd be seeing him again first thing in the morning.

Alfred, on the other hand laid down and closed his eyes before taking time to think. Everything was so different and confusing. His sole purpose was to keep his master stress-free. He cleaned and worked to make sure his master didn't have to worry about much, and if he failed in his job, he was either the punching bag to relieve stress, or he was used as a release. He hadn't been working, so he couldn't help but wonder, if he couldn't keep Ivan stress free, if he wouldn't use him in any way he could, did that make him a bad slave? Would he be sold? His hands roved over the soft material of the robe. He was dressed in warm and comfortable clothes. He was fed til his stomach couldn't handle more. He was pampered like the finest of whores, so what would happen if he wasn't able to start helping out soon? Would he be sent to another house like the last one he was in? Alfred finally passed on to sleep with tears in his eyes.

When he awoke again, it was to a knock at the door. He rushed over, worried he'd overslept and threw the door open in a panic, seeing Madeline, Arthur and another man standing with box laden arms. “Good morning!” Madeline pushed past, laying the boxes in her arms down on the dresser as the other two came in and laid down their boxes as well. They all stopped and stared, causing Alfred to look between the three of them in worry. 

“Is something wrong?” Alfred asked, clasping his hands over his chest and stepping back to the wall, the eyes on him terrifying him half to death. 

“You're almost unrecognizable. It's amazing!” Arthur stated, crossing his arms in approval while Madeline nodded happily. 

“Very handsome! I'm surprised how much a bath and a haircut can change someone's appearance!” She giggled as she ran over and tugged open a couple of boxes, pulling out clothes and shooed the men from the room before turning to Alfred with a grin. “Now, strip!” Alfred nodded and undressed, standing still and shaking as she walked over with a frown. “Don't be like that! I'm just getting you dressed! Lift your leg!” She stated as she bent down, sliding undergarments over him.

To her, this was just a job. She was to get him dressed and make sure he was cared for before running through the house to make sure all of the windows were opened and the curtains clean or replaced. “I can dress myself.” He spoke softly and Madeline looked up at him with curiosity. She noticed his hands shaking and frowned.

“You don't have to be shy.” She stood, stepping away and seeing him calm slightly. “It's just what I do.” She spoke carefully before handing Alfred his pants. “If you don't want my help, I'll step out into the hallway. Let me know when you're done so I can make sure everything's done alright.” She turned and walked from the room, a little let down at having put that look on his face. 

Alfred dressed as quickly as he could before opening the door. Madeline laughed before running in and tightening the straps on the sides of his pants and making sure his shirt was tucked in properly. She looked at the wool socks abandoned on the bed and told Alfred to sit while she slid them on and grabbed the new boots, brown and thick leather, and slid them on as well. She stood back as she looked him over and walked over, grabbing a brush that had come in with the clothing and started working on brushing his hair. 

She was amazed at the way his hair puffed up a bit, especially one strand that stood up from the rest above his right eye. Madeline giggled as she realized this one hair defied gravity and probably would til the next washing. “Your hair seems much lighter. It's practically golden.” She spoke as she brushed, unknowing Alfred was fighting to keep his eyes open. The brushing was calming him and when Ivan came in a few minutes later, Arthur and Francis at the door commenting on his appearance, Ivan's eyes widened. 

He looked so calm. He sat with his hands folded on his lap, his eyes half opened, looking on the verge of sleep. Madeline brushed, not knowing the affect her actions were having on him and he looked suddenly so contented Ivan couldn't move to say anything. He just stood and watched with interest for a while as Madeline brushed away. After a few minutes she jumped from his bed and ran over, putting the brush on the counter before turning and looking, seeing him still dazed from being brushed.

“Are you too tired to follow along today?” Ivan asked softly and Alfred jumped up. He was on his feet instantly, his hands clasped over his lap.

“No, Ivan! I'm sorry!” He gasped out and Ivan sighed, walking over.

“I was hoping a bath and a good night's sleep would calm you down some. Relax! You're alright!” Ivan smiled softly as Alfred nodded. “Was the brushing calming you that much? You looked on the verge of sleep.”

“Yes, Ivan.” He mumbled softly and Ivan couldn't help the smile that came to his face. 

“Come on. It's time for breakfast.” Ivan spoke as he reached out and patted Alfred on the head before his hand stilled and his eyes widened, reaching out to pat his head again. “Your hair is very soft.” Ivan smiled as he turned. Everyone except Madeline followed to the dining room, where Lukas already sat in wait. Arthur sat in the seat beside Alfred before either of them made it to the table. Francis didn't seem to worry about the seating and sat down on the other side of Lukas, a sigh coming from his lip as he glanced over.

“Your highness, I would like to remind you that your mother's funeral is tomorrow. As such, I have taken the liberty of canceling your court for the day. I thought that today might be a good day to unwind, try and let go of some of the stress you've been facing. As such, if you wish to leave your new servant behind-” Francis grinned and glanced over, seeing Ivan's eyes narrowed at him. “Fine, be that way.” He feigned sadness. “If you ever want to play, come find me.” Francis grinned at the boy who nodded before glancing over at Ivan, seeing his eyebrow raise. Ivan noticed the worry in Alfred's eyes and shook his head, letting him know he was free to turn this one down and Alfred sighed in relief. Ivan turned his eyes back to Francis, covering his mouth to hide his mirth, fighting down the need to laugh at the situation as Francis gave his report on the state of the kingdom. “I'll have your horses brought around. I know how you enjoy a ride.” Francis spoke as he stood and started grabbing the food to fill his plate. 

Food was eaten and Ivan walked down to the stables, seeing a few horses rounded up. He walked up, patting his mare, Samstag on the head and she whinnied, pressing her long snout against his hand. Ivan turned to Alfred and frowned, worried. “Do you know how to ride?” Ivan asked and Alfred simply shook his head, staring in awe at the huge beast before him. “You'll ride with me today, then.” Ivan spoke, watching for any sort of worry, but Alfred showed none. The stable hands rushed out to saddle the horse and Ivan turned, seeing a little worry cross Alfred's face as he stepped up and held out his hand.

Alfred stood completely still. Ivan reached out farther, and finally Alfred swallowed hard before taking his hand. He was pulled up and placed in front of Ivan, so his arms would keep him from falling off. Alfred felt his hands shake as he placed his hands on the horse's neck, patting her gently as if it would calm her down, though he was the one upset. “Do you not like horses?” Ivan asked and Alfred swallowed again.

“I was kicked a few times.” He spoke and Ivan understood. 

“Who was training them? Were they riding stallions, or were they for battle or show?” Ivan was trying his best to figure out some sort of link for them, something to talk about. 

“I... tried to train them and failed.” Alfred stated softly. 

“Did they tell you anything about training horses before this? Had you ever even ridden one before?” Ivan stared, a bit surprised.

“No, Ivan.” Alfred's hands softly ran down the mane, trying desperately to calm himself as Ivan sighed, the worry of disappointment raising up in Alfred's chest.

“It's no wonder you failed, then. You can give someone a horse and a destination, but it does you no good if there's no map.” He sighed. “You can't expect someone with no experience to understand something they've never done.” Ivan said, the words calming down the man before him. Alfred softly nodded, still patting the soft fur, trying to keep his heart from beating out of his chest. “Here, hold the reigns behind my hands. It'll give you somewhere to grasp, and it'll show you how to move your hands to control her, alright?” Ivan asked softly and Alfred nodded.

“Aren't you gone yet?” Arthur grumbled as he came out and a hand ran over, pulling his horse from the stall with the saddle already over his shoulder. “You're going to kill that poor horse with all of that extra weight.”

“Samstag can easily carry twice my weight. She'll be fine, since there's no baggage.” Ivan boasted, surprised to hear Lukas grumble.

“Then why did Alfred ride back with me the first day?” Lukas raised an eyebrow and Ivan frowned.

“I did have baggage that day.” He mumbled and Alfred looked around, seeing the horses readied and looked down, again running his hands over the horses mane.

Alfred kept his hands on a death grip on the horse's reigns as Ivan lead them through the city. Ivan greeted the citizens, who quite often came up to him to greet as well. A few of them offered him trinkets and wares from their shops, and Ivan would laugh and thank them before paying them, even when they turned the payment down. “It's supposed to be a gift!” One woman laughed as she handed four apples, one for each man present to the king. “It's not a gift if you pay for it! That's not how it works!” She continued her cheery chuckle, a soft sound in Alfred's ears and he watched her, wide eyed. “I haven't seen you before! Are you a new adviser?”

“He is, but he's still very new. If you see him about, treat him kindly, alright?” Ivan asked with a smile and the woman nodded enthusiastically. 

“Of course, your highness.” She smiled and turned to Alfred. “It'll be a pleasure to see you about, Mi'Lord.” The woman smiled brightly before turning and practically dancing back to her shop.

“And the real reason for this excursion comes out, doesn't it?” Arthur laughed and Lukas rolled his eyes. “Introducing Alfred to the city. It'll be interesting to see how he handles it when he's on his own, but now, at least, some people might recognize him. And introducing him as an adviser! Such a promotion for him! I wonder if he's proud?” Arthur grinned and strode his horse forward, looking at Alfred's face. He stilled, seeing the boy's calm demeanor for the first time. It wasn't completely lacking in expression, like he'd normally expect. Instead he looked content. His eyes looked softly around and Arthur just stared, a bit surprised at the difference of appearance. Alfred glanced over and saw eyes on him and it shifted back a blank face as he softly patted the horse's mane. “Interesting...” Arthur's sudden shift of personality drew out Ivan's curiosity, but he decided to wait til later to ask him what had happened.


	5. Chapter 5

Four hours they spent walking through town, and as soon as they entered the castle Ivan was taken off with. He frowned, turning to Alfred before glancing up at Arthur. “Take him to your chambers. Check him for any magical abilities. Another magician is always helpful, Da?”

Lukas frowned. “Your accent is showing again.”

“I'm going to plan my mother's funeral. Let me have it, if just for today.” He sighed before turning and walking away. Arthur stared after him, feeling a bit of worry seep into his chest before turning to Arthur who stared after, wide eyed. 

“Have you ever been checked for magic before?” He asked and Alfred shook his head. 

“No, Ma-” His hands flew up over his mouth, remembering when Ivan told him he was never to call anyone 'Master' again. Arthur stared, startled for a moment before realizing what he was about to be called and sighed, shaking his head softly.

“You know, you won't get punished for accidents like that.” He spoke softly. “You're free to call me Arthur, and you can call Lukas by his name as well.”

“Yeah.” Lukas glanced over, the first time he looked at Alfred without pity or sarcasm. “It'll do you some good to relax a bit. I know you're not used to it, but in case you haven't noticed, your life as a slave is over. Sure, you still have to obey the laws, but if you call someone the wrong thing, or if you look people in the eye, it's not a bad thing anymore. Actually, it would make you a lot less creepy.” Lukas spoke honestly and watched as Alfred fumbled, his fingers tightening and loosening from fists at his side as he thought. 

“I'll consider that.” He nearly whispered and Lukas sighed.

“Use your voice. No one can hear you.” Lukas frowned and watched as Alfred glanced up with wide eyes, surprised.

“Be... louder?” His voice shook, and his stare was intense. Lukas was pissed! He was more creepy with his eyes drilling into his like this than the shy boy he seemed to be a little bit ago!

“Yes! Speak from down here.” He harshly smacked Alfred's stomach. “If you talk from your chest it comes out as a whisper. Try it!” Lukas grinned as Arthur rolled his eyes, but a smile came to his lip all the same.

“But what-” Lukas grasped Alfred by the small of the back and pressed his fist against his stomach, angling his hand upwards. 

“Name the dishes we had for breakfast.” Lukas glanced over at Arthur and winked as Alfred started speaking, unsure of what was going on as Lukas' fist started pushing in, pressing his diaphragm up. Alfred's words came out stronger, changing the tone of voice. Alfred continued while Lukas kept his fist in place, watching the change in posture from his fists and an idea came to his mind.

“That's enough.” Lukas spoke, stilling Alfred's words. “I have a challenge for you.” He grinned and Arthur watched, more interested. Lukas was surprisingly good at this. “You've spent a lot of time watching the way people around you act and react, right?”

“Yes.” Alfred's voice again came out as a whisper.

“Hold eyes during a conversation. React to the people around you the same way you see them reacting to each other. Use that trick I showed you to speak up and look people in the eye until the sun sets. See how well you can do just fitting in for the rest of the day, alright? And since Arthur's going to be testing you for magic, it'll start with people you already know. You can be comfortable, alright?”

“I can try.” Alfred's voice carried a bit further, his tone a bit stronger than before. He stood up straighter, trying to undo years of cricks in his spine and winced as a knot below his shoulder made itself known and Arthur walked around and placed his hand over it, warmth dissolving the knot. 

“Try again.” Arthur spoke and Alfred stood, trying to relax his posture, but keep himself upright. He tried to keep his head up, as well as his eyes. He stood, taking a deep breath and when his eyes opened he grinned. Lukas was dazzled, staring in shock as Arthur came around and stared.

“So, how do these tests go?” Alfred spoke a bit louder than intended and Lukas laughed, nodding.

“Perfect! That's amazing!” He nudged Arthur's side, who still stared with a starstruck gaze. 

“A new look, a new smile, a new life. It's amazing how much someone can change in just a couple days.” Arthur mumbled as he turned, walking towards his room, Lukas taking his normal stride while Alfred seemed to have a spring in his step. He smiled and waved at a few others he noticed in the house and was surprised to find a few maids with bright red cheeks. 

“Why are they all blushing like that?” Alfred asked, seeing another maid staring at him as he walked past and gave a lopsided grin. It was goofy, but somehow it seemed perfect. 

“Because you look like you're on cloud nine. Your hair is amazing and your eyes are beautiful. You're still too thin, but you're really improving, Alfred. Have you even looked into a mirror?” Arthur asked and Alfred thought before shaking his head, glancing down another hallway to see a few people he didn't know and Francis speaking with sad looks.

“We'll have to look out for one.” Lukas laughed as they walked and Alfred shrugged it off, the goofy grin sliding back onto his face. 

Alfred didn't know what to expect, but from something like a magic test, he was surprised at how anti-climatic it was. Sitting on a stool at the side of the room, he was handed stones and sticks of herbs and told to explain how they felt. Arthur would take note of the explanation before going on to the next one while Lukas sat on the other end of the room and played with a feather, making it float while changing it's color. Alfred watched with interest as the feather shifted through the rainbow, his eyes wide as he watched the floating anomaly. Alfred had never seen anything like this before. 

“It's beautiful.” He spoke as he watched, amazed at the scene. Arthur stilled, a little surprised at the childlike look on his face, but realized he was back to his normal attitude and was no longer smiling. 

Arthur felt a little bad thinking it, but he almost liked it better when he didn't smile. He looked more honest. Lukas nodded, but continued his chant as he spoke, twirling his finger to try and keep up the pressure to keep the feather afloat. 

“Looks like you'll be able to try it soon yourself.” Arthur spoke, watching as Alfred's head turned to him. “You have a fairly impressive amount of magic. It'll take some time to learn to use and control it, but I think you'll be alright.” He watched as Alfred nodded.

“You'll teach me?” He asked softly and Lukas reached up and grasped the feather. 

“You're out of character.” He spoke and Alfred sighed, turning his head down to try and slip into the persona he'd been in earlier. 

“It would be good if you'd teach me. I might not be able to do much, but I think it could be a lot of fun!” Alfred grinned and Arthur almost groaned. It was easy to see Alfred wasn't very comfortable like that, and it was almost painful to see the way he thought others acted. Always more loud than needed, an overbearing confident grin. 

“That will probably be expected. Me or Matthew should be conducting the training.”

“Matthew?” Alfred asked, staring and Arthur nodded.

“You've seen him around, I'm sure. He's the librarian for the castle, as well as my apprentice. Has been since he was set free with his sister, about ten years ago.” Arthur explained and Alfred nodded.

“Do I know the sister?” He grinned again and Lukas laughed at the suggestive tone.

“Ja, it's Madeline. The girl with the red pigtails. They're twins, I believe.” Lukas spoke up and Arthur shook his head.

“No, they're just siblings. Matthew had a twin when he was a child, but he died of an illness that swept through the village. Him and Madeline were immune and ended out traveling to the next village over for help. They were taken in by the slaver of the village before they ended out here.”

“So she was like me...” Alfred's fake smile slid off and he looked down at his feet in contemplation.

“Not quite. She was kept as a maid. Matthew was a brilliant child and was able to keep her... chastity by pointing out a master further down the road would pay more for her like that. I think he'd intended to escape after they were sold, but after five years of training they were sold here. You've seen Ivan's stance on slavery. He buys all of them he can and trains them before setting them free, but we all stay.”

“Yup, all of us.” Lukas sighed, going back to his feather.

“So, you guys used to be slaves too?” Alfred asked, wide eyed as he stared at Arthur.

“Yes, but I was taken in a lot older than you and Matthew. I was six when my parents sold me. They said my abilities with magic made me dangerous. I started really early, you see.” Arthur spoke softly, running through the memories in his mind. “They were afraid I was using my magic to take over their lives. They started to claim I wasn't their child and that I'd altered their memories to come into the house under false pretenses.” He watched as Alfred frowned.

“That sounds horrible.” He spoke. He didn't remember his parents, so he didn't know whether to feel bad for Alfred at his parent's rejection or congratulate him on no longer having to deal with people who didn't accept him.

“It was, but I had it easy. I was bought before training started by an apothecary owner and he continued to teach me for a couple of years before he was killed by an attack on the village we were in. As spoils of war, I was taken and sold here.” Arthur watched the expressions pass by Alfred's face. It was so easy to see every emotion in the boy. It was like he'd seen it all before. Like he'd lived through it. “It's weird, but you look a lot like my mother did.” He spoke with a bit of a smile and Alfred let the corner of his mouth drift up, the first sign of an honest smile as he watched with soft eyes. His expression said it for him.

I'm glad you're here now.

Arthur chuckled as he leaned back.

“You two have your wussy stories. I was in a battle. The biggest, bloodiest battle I'd ever seen. I was the lone survivor on my side. Of course an eight year old boy doesn't have much of a chance against an army, right? So King Dmitri, King Ivan's father,” His eyes shifted to Alfred, letting him know this information was for his benefit. “He took me in. He made me a stable boy, but I wouldn't have complained. He was almost as soft about slaves as the current king.” Lukas spoke as he twirled the feather he'd been playing with between his fingers. “Not exactly a trait I mind.” He smiled. “I may have lost my family, but from day one here I had the job I wanted. When I wanted more, all I have to do is ask. Being King Ivan's adviser and guard may be a busy and sometimes boring job, but I get to ride a lot and get to spend a lot of my time with my friends here, so it's fine.” He spoke with more emotion than what showed on his face.

“I don't remember anything before my training started. Mast-” He stopped himself from calling that abomination of a person as master. “The man who trained me, he asked me what color my mother's hair was. What kind of feeling I got when my father smiled at me. If I remembered anything, I was beaten. He forced those memories out of my mind. I know I was with him when I was three, but I don't remember before that. Maybe he had me at two, I honestly don't know. He kept me for a few years before selling me to the Var- Va-” He kept wanting to say master. When he used the word Vargas, If he didn't call them master, he was fucked and beaten at the same time. He sighed and tried again. “He sold me to the Vargas house and I was there from ten til you found me.”

“I don't understand why they'd force you to forget your family.” Arthur frowned and Alfred stared. Somehow he knew. He thought maybe he'd heard the old master explain, but he couldn't be sure.

“If I remembered freedom, I'd yearn for it. That's why it took five years to train me. They had to not only teach me about cleaning, farm care and … sex, but they had to break me down mentally to the point where those things were all I knew.” He spoke softly and Arthur stared in shock and horror.

“So that's what Madeline meant when she said you were professionally trained. You weren't taken as a project or to make a quick buck like the rest of us. You were honestly made into the perfect slave.” Arthur stared, now understanding why Alfred had to fake everything when he tried to be happy. That emotion was probably beaten out of him as well. “Good god, lad! That's horrible! I can't imagine what it would be like to not have those memories of kindness-” He stilled realizing this was another part of the reason he was so empty now. He didn't remember his parent's kindness. He didn't remember the emotion of love. As a person, he was badly fractured. It wasn't just the abuse he had to endure, but the lack of emotion to make up for it only made it worse. “I might be able to help. I don't know if it'll do more harm than good, though.” He stepped forward and frowned, putting his hand on Alfred's head and he jumped back, terrified. “I'll try and show you emotion. Reintroduce the parts of your mind that make up feelings.”

“What will happen if it fails?” Alfred asked and Arthur sighed.

“Probably nothing.” He spoke honestly, watching as Alfred's mind whirred.

“What happens if it works?” Alfred's shoulders lowered, his face looking near heartbreak. Arthur stared, realizing this was the first honest emotion he'd seen on the boy that wasn't just fear. Sadness.

“You'll start to feel more emotions. You'll start to understand what's going on around you better. You'll have emotions back.” He stared, hoping Alfred would step forward, but instead he stepped back.

“So I'll suddenly be able to feel emotions and understand everything that's happened to me? Fifteen years of pain and torture all at once?” Arthur stilled, his eyes widening. Maybe he hadn't thought this through enough first. “Maybe, if it's alright, can I talk to Ivan about it first?” He asked, worry showing plainly across his face and Arthur frowned.

“But it's not his past that will be felt. I understand if you don't want this, but the choice should be yours.” Arthur frowned, watching as Alfred stood, the emotions again stripped from his face. His hands at his side slowly raised, his wrists showing the iron rings from the leather cuffs.

“Whether he wants to act it or not, Ivan is my master. If there's a chance I'll be emotionally damaged from now on, I'd like to get his permission before I even consider it.” Alfred stated. All Arthur could do was nod. It wasn't an unreasonable request, considering, and he was right. Alfred was Ivan's slave, whether Ivan recognized the position or not. 

“That's acceptable. He should be at dinner, unless they keep him busy half of the night.” Arthur sighed, sitting down. “It must be hard for him, planning his mother's funeral.” Arthur sighed as he turned back to the things behind him. “I guess the last part of this is to find out what kind of magic you use.” Arthur turned back and handed Alfred a stone. It was clear as could be and Alfred stared at it with a deadpan glare, his humor and enthusiasm about his character dropped. “Close your eyes and focus on the stone. Try and feel the energy in your veins, the blood, the warmth, anything you can feel and try to press it into that stone.” He waited for a minute before nodding. “That should do. Hand it to me.” 

The stone, which Alfred was sure was clear when he was given it, was now a bright yellow with purple swirls on the surface. “Did I break it?”

“No, it's showing your energy type. It'll probably stay like this for a day or two before turning back. It's unusual, though. Such an odd energy type, and to discover it twice in the castle.” Arthur frowned.

“Why? Who else has it?” Alfred asked and Arthur looked up with a frown.

“Matthew.”


	6. Chapter 6

After the dark conversation they had in Arthur's apothecary, it took an hour to try and get Alfred to start acting like he had been before, with much prompting by Lukas, who admitted to them both he thought that pretending to have emotions, trying to think about them and rationalize what to do and when might be a good way to reintroduce him. 

Arthur was a bit pissed he hadn't thought of it first, which ended out with Lukas picking on him the whole way down to the training grounds. Arthur thought it would be a good idea for Lukas to start training him with blades, as castle advisers were required to know how to use them, if not carry them at all times. Training lasted two hours, in which Alfred only managed to slightly injure himself thrice. 

“How did you manage to slap yourself in the face?! If you'd been using the grip I'd showed you, you would have died!” Lukas groaned out and Alfred let out a nervous chuckle, finally completely back in character. 

“Well, then I guess it's a good thing I wasn't using it, right?” He watched with an amused glint in his eye, the corner of his mouth pulled up as Lukas grumbled. 

“He does have a point. He doesn't know how to use it, but he has it.” Arthur wearily eyed the blade at Alfred's hip and Lukas let out a laugh.

“Aw, come on! I'm still new at this! If I'm not cutting a vegetable, I don't know what I'm doing! Not to mention Lukas moves a lot faster than a zucchini.” Alfred pointed out and neither of the others could figure out if Lukas should be happy or angry.

“What the hell kind of comparison is that?” He asked, a bit shocked and Arthur laughed, causing the soft smile to return to Alfred's face.

“It's the honest kind. I'm still new, mistakes will be made. It comes with the territory. Nothing I can do but learn, which I'm usually not this bad at.” Alfred sighed, rubbing his sore cheek, though Arthur had healed the bruise that had started forming. They walked into the dining room and sat in their seats, waiting for Ivan, but Francis came in instead.

“Tre magnifique! Looks like you're doing much better, Alfred!” He grinned as he sat and Alfred glanced over with a nervous smile.

“Francis. It's good to see you again.” He spoke as Ivan came in unnoticed by the nervous man. “Hope you've been well?”

“Ah, planning a funeral for such a vibrant and loving woman is never easy. I'm just hoping we can do her justice.” Francis smiled softly and Alfred sighed.

“I feel a bit left out on this. I never got to meet her. Everyone seems to say such... radiant things about her. I can't help but think it's a pity I'll never get to find out why.” He sighed as Ivan sat down, shocked out of his mind at the change in the boy since they'd split apart only four hours prior.

“Alfred?”

Alfred glanced over and his character wavered for a moment before he crushed his head down, clenching his eyes, fighting not to lose the character he'd been trying to perfect.

“He's being dared to do this. It's good practice.” Arthur stated and Ivan nodded, wondering how much of what he'd just seen was real. Ivan couldn't help but feel horrible that he hadn't been there to see the first smile.

Alfred looked up with worried eyes at Lukas who could only sigh in frustration. “Lost him again?”

“I'm sorry.” He mumbled softly and Ivan sighed. This was more like what he was familiar with. 

“Try again. Deep breath, ignore Francis. I know he creeps you out too, but you have to do it.” Lukas spoke softly, but clearly enough it was heard by everyone at the table. Francis crossed his arms and mumbled something in french. 

“Ah, I wanted to talk to you, Your highness.” Arthur stated. “I think it might be beneficial to artificially stimulate the emotions in Alfred, to bring them to the surface so he can feel them. He did bring up a good point, that suffering through the emotional damage of his fifteen years in hell might damage him emotionally for years, if not forever, so he wanted to get your permission before deciding.” Arthur spoke and Ivan glanced at Alfred, who looked up with worried eyes. 

“I know you don't like thinking of me as such, but I am your slave. I'll be no use to you if I'm damaged beyond repair from this.” He nearly whispered and Lukas sighed, knowing it would take a while before he was back to where he had been, if that was even possible at this point.

“What are the chances of that? Is there a chance he would be permanently incapacitated from it?” Ivan asked and Arthur frowned.

“There is. It's not a large chance, mind you. Since it's already been lived through, it would be the emotions of remembering, not reliving it. No physical pain from his past, just the mental damage of... whatever memories are trapped in his mind.”

Ivan glanced back at Alfred, sitting with deadpanned eyes at the leather straps on his wrists. “I may be his master, but his life is now his own. The choice is his. If he is damaged, we will try and fix it. He will not be abandoned, and he will not be subjected to any more horrors. That is my part of this agreement. No matter the choice, no matter the outcome, I will not interfere, but I will assist however I am able.” Ivan spoke and Alfred clenched his eyes again. Tears marred his cheeks that still held a little dirt from the training and Alfred nodded.

“I want to try.” He spoke, but didn't lift his face. “I may have been faking the attitude and smiles, but they were fun. I want to know what it's like to smile honestly.” His voice cracked halfway through as drops fell from his chin and Francis stared, realizing what had been happening.

“Mon dieu, you're an amazing actor. I never would have guessed.” He spoke softly, suddenly understanding Lukas' words about him being creepy. It wasn't a spur to himself, but a kick to try and get the other Alfred back.

“I'll call Matthew down, then. I think that will be for the best to do it now so you can start recovering as soon as possible.” He said and Alfred nodded. 

Matthew was called over the wrist mirrors and Alfred sat in terror. Ivan couldn't help but admit he was worried as well. It was little by little, but he could see a personality in the boy that was more and more often making its way to the surface. If it disappeared now it would be heartbreaking. 

“He'll be down shortly.” Arthur stated and everyone nodded, a morose feeling settling in over the group.

The food was brought out, but honestly no one had the appetite at the moment to touch a thing. Only seconds later Mattie made his way into the room with an armload of books. “I was on my way to the dining room anyway, I hope no one minds my books.” He grinned as he ran in. A gray cloak covered everything except his hands and head. His hair shone blond and one wayward strand shot off of his head in the same place as Alfred's. Large violet eyes were obscured by glasses that rode low on his nose. He looked across the table, seeing the man staring at him in shock and he stilled, the color instantly draining from his face. His hands fell to his sides, the books tumbling to the floor as wide eyes stared in disbelief. Alfred stood, stepping back as tears rushed to both of their eyes.

“Mattie...” Alfred stared as Matthew clasped his hands over his mouth, trembling horribly.

“Aaron?!” He cried and Alfred stumbled a few more feet back before falling to his knees, his hands coming over his head. 

“He's losing it!” Arthur ran over and tried to grasp him, but Alfred jumped back farther before screaming. Sobs choked through his lungs as he cried out before the memories of years ago, before he really remembered started to resurface. 

“No!” He cried out as he nearly crawled away, his legs shaking too violently to allow him to stand. “I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to remember!” He cried out as he fell to the floor in a heap, sobbing and yelling intermingling in every breath. He covered his head, trying to protect himself from the beating he always got when he had remembered. For a moment, he was no longer a man. He was that frightened child being lashed viciously every time he said his brother's name. 

Ivan was already halfway to him by the time he stilled, just lost in the pain running through his mind. He sat down and lifted Alfred, who honestly fought to escape, trying to get away from the pain. “Alfred, listen to me.” He spoke in a commanding tone and Alfred clasped his hands over his mouth, his chest heaving through sobs he would no longer allow to escape. “As your master, this is my command.” Ivan spoke and Alfred nodded, near fainting from lack of air. “Remember.” Alfred's eyes shot open as he stared at Ivan, their eyes really meeting for the first time. The softness, the sadness, everything Ivan felt, Alfred could see. His hands loosened before desperately tugging the material of Ivan's shirt as he pressed his face to Ivan's chest. Ivan held him close, wrapping his arms around him and just sat there, holding and running his hand over Alfred's hair as Alfred sobbed.

Arthur stared, heartbroken just from the wounded sounds coming from the terrified man grasped to Ivan like he was the only thing keeping him from just dying, and honestly, he was. Ivan's command, to remember after just finding his brother was almost cruel. 

But it had needed to be said. Arthur turned, seeing Lukas and Francis tending to Matthew, who laid unconscious on the floor.

“Worst family reunion ever.” He sighed as he walked over and sat Matthew up, searching through his pockets for his Eau-de luce. It only took a second for Matthew to turn his head away, coughing to get the foul smell from his nostrils as he sat up and glared at Arthur with a frown. He turned and stood, his footing still a bit unsettled before making his way over to his brother, who was still sobbing uncontrollably into Ivan's shirt. 

“Aaron, I thought you were dead!” He cried and Alfred turned to him, grasping and pulling him in.

“I though you were dead! They told me you had died with everyone else! Wait, that means Madeline is Lin-lin! Lin-lin's still alive too!” He cried harder, sitting on Ivan's lap, his arms around Matthew's neck. 

“I'll call her down. I think she'll be disappointed if she's left out.” Arthur spoke and Alfred nodded.

It was only a couple of minutes later she came in. Matthew and Alfred were talking, both with red blotchy faces, tears still in their eyes as Alfred turned to her and ran over, throwing his arms around her.

“Alfred?!” She gasped in shock.

“Lin-lin! I'm sorry I didn't remember! Please forgive me!” He cried, sobs starting all over again as Madeline froze like stone.

Only one person had ever called her that. “Aaron...” She felt herself spin before turning and running to the trash can, throwing up. Alfred ran over, softly running his hand down her back, trying to grant her some comfort. 

“Yeah, I guess I forgot everything. I was told you and Mattie died with Mom and Dad.” He sighed, patting her back softly as Arthur ran to grab her a napkin to clean herself up. “Will you forgive me?” He asked as she turned, staring with such mixed emotions for a moment he was worried she'd say no. 

“I watched you hang yourself to prove your loyalty to the man who beat and raped you into a mindless creature. It was bad enough when I didn't know it was you, but I don't think I can live with the thought that it was my brother up there!” She cried. “I didn't step in to help you at all! What kind of monster-”

“You're no monster, Lin-lin. You were a slave too, right?” He asked and she nodded, reaching out and hugging him. “We all suffered, but we can all get better too, right?” He asked softly and she nodded, pulling back to look at him.

“Aaron, I can't believe you're here. I dreamed so many times that you were alive!” She grinned and for the first time since he could remember, honestly, a grin lit his face as well. Ivan stared, surprised but amazed at the bright eyes and the way his lip curled. He couldn't help but smile as well.

He'd seen the first honest smile.

Alfred looked at her before a bit of darkness crept into his features and Alfred sat back, placing his hands on his lap. “This is kind of odd, but I'm not really Aaron anymore. He was lost on the way. I have his memories, but it was so much less a part of my life now.” He glanced up with a smile. “It probably will be weird, and maybe it's selfish of me to ask, but would it be alright if I just stayed 'Alfred'?”

“I don't care what you're called. You're my brother.” She cried as she patted him on the cheek and stood, wiping her mouth again to make sure it was clean. “And as your sister, I can officially say this now. Go and eat. You're too thin.” She spoke and Alfred nodded, his chest feeling light as he stood. 

Alfred took a moment, standing and staring at the ground at his feet before he looked up at Arthur and smiled softly. “I don't think I'll need your assistance with emotions anymore. I think they were jarred back up.” He spoke with a soft smile and Arthur nodded.

“I can agree with that. She's right, though, and I'm starving. Come and sit.” 

Everyone ended out sitting to eat, even Madeline, who never sat at the adviser's dinners. Ivan watched with amusement as Alfred couldn't keep a smile down for the rest of the meal.

Afterward, Arthur and Matthew went to work on a few experiments they were conducting while Madeline went to tend to the bedrooms. She couldn't help but wince when she realized she'd seen her brother naked. She was happy she hadn't really looked.

After everyone else had left the table, Ivan sat and stared at Alfred, still staring at the table before him. “Ivan, can I ask you an odd favor?” He asked, his eyes not leaving the space before him and for a moment Ivan was worried he'd regressed.

“Of course.” He watched as Alfred turned to him and held out his hands. 

“Can you take them off?” He looked up into Ivan's eyes, a worry and a warmth both easily seen. 

“Why do you want me to do it?” He watched as Alfred looked down, frowning.

“I was allowed to take them off, but I wasn't allowed to be seen without them. That's why I stopped you my first night. I was still too afraid. The thing is, if I take them off, I always put them back on.” He looked down, hoping Ivan would understand the part he hadn't said.

“As your master, if I take them off, you won't have to put them back on. It's symbolic for you.” He watched as Alfred nodded.

Instead of responding, Ivan reached out and slowly undid the clasps. Alfred hadn't taken them off in months, so his skin was starting to melt into them. It hurt as they were removed, and on a few occasions he hissed or groaned at the pain, but he didn't waver. He didn't pull back at all. Ivan couldn't help but smile at the realization of how much trust Alfred really held in him. “Thank you.” He spoke softly and Alfred looked up, confusion twisting his features. “This is something that's very important to you. You could have asked anyone else to remove them and you know I wouldn't have minded. I'd already tried to take them off once. Allowing me to do something that's this personal with you, it's an honor.” He spoke as Alfred smiled, more tears coming to his eyes.

“I've regained my emotions. I've found my twin and my sister. For the first time that I can remember I'm not hungry or cold. I feel like everything, for the first time in my life is right, and it's all thanks to you.” Alfred nearly whispered and watched as tears came to Ivan's eyes as well.

Neither of them could stop smiling for the rest of the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Alfred didn't panic this time as they lowered themselves into the bath. Alfred leaned back in the water, deciding that the relaxation of the warmth was well overdue and just tried to wind down the racing of his mind, and the burning of the skin at his wrists and neck. He could tell from the worry in Ivan's eyes that his scarring was horrible. He leaned back, resting all of the pained flesh under the comforting, but painful, water. He noticed a slight hum come from Ivan, but if the water was as comforting for him as it was for Alfred, he figured that might be part of it. 

Ivan sat with his fingers trailing through the water, muttering healing chants softly and directing them across the water. He didn't want Alfred to realize he'd helped him out, feeling that for Alfred this pain was just a stepping stone to recovery.

But that didn't mean Ivan wanted to see him in pain. The breakdown earlier proved he'd been through that enough already. He was rewarded with a soft but warm hum from the other as he rested, his mouth under the water, his eyes closed as he soaked. 

Ivan was disappointed when the door opened and Arthur and Lukas walked in, France and another man Alfred had seen before, but never under these circumstances. They chatted as they stripped down and climbed in, Arthur making a comment that it felt weird to have the goddess' space full. 

“Then you can consider Alfred the goddess.” Ivan spoke oddly nonchalantly given the words that were leaving his mouth. The darker haired man chuckled, quite amused at that comment as he climbed into the tub and sat, his eyes on the man diagonally from him in the giant tub. 

“Hello, Alfred. It's good to see you again.”

“Good day, Master Vargas.” Alfred spoke softly, but there was no malice in his voice. The wording brought a frown to Ivan's face. 

“It's Lovino. You know, for a while I thought my visions were wrong. I thought you were mute.” He spoke with a smile. “If you call me Master again, I think Ivan will have my head, so keep the name more... casual, alright?” He spoke softly and Alfred nodded before closing his eyes again and just resting.

“So, Lovino,” Ivan turned, hitching up a brow. “I went on your call to your brother's kingdom and except for the servants, there was nothing of the terror you spoke of.”

“What if I was speaking of the servants? Maybe the whole thing was just to make you find Alfred, had you thought of that?” Lovino smiled, watching as Ivan flustered, but only the two of them knew. 

Ivan turned away and let out a sigh, not noticing Alfred's eyes creep open to watch him. “I guess I would be thankful, if that were the situation. You probably figured if you stated it was the whole city I'd be more likely to go, but if you'd said it was the slaves, I wouldn't be able to make the time, right?” Ivan spoke and Alfred stared, now surprised. “If that's the case, honestly, thank you.” Ivan spoke with a pained smile and Lovino turned, leaning back in the water.

Alfred watched the face Ivan had made. He honestly looked horribly grateful about it. Was finding him so great for someone as important as the king? He was an adviser, sure, but he didn't even understand that yet. It seemed like the whole world was new to him, but somehow, he felt like Ivan was the one person who had really started to open his mind. When he collapsed, when his thoughts were so frantic and terrible he couldn't barely breathe, Ivan was the one he'd clung to. Alfred winced. He had the grasp of his emotions, though now he didn't know how to reign them in. He knew that for him, Ivan was different. He didn't know if it's because he was the one who had saved him, or if there was something else. He didn't have a clue how he was supposed to feel, or what was normal, so what was this?

“Don't be too impressed.” Lovino leaned his head back, his eyes closed. “It's just started and it won't change overnight, alright? One step at a time.” He spoke softly and Ivan stared, a little surprised and confused. 

“That didn't make any sense.” Ivan watched as Lovino turned to him, a little glint in his eyes showing he was now having fun playing.

“It did to one person here.” He watched as Ivan leaned back and huffed, crossing his arms. 

Nothing made Lovino's day more than messing with the king.

“Impressed?” Alfred spoke softly, watching the brunet as green eyes shifted to him. “Is that what it is?” He asked and Lovino stared, surprised.

“Little shit's worse off than I thought.” He mumbled before a hand swiftly met the back of his head. Lovino glanced over at Francis with a wince as blue eyes stared, letting Lovino know he'd gone too far. 

Alfred, though, was used to a lot worse and took the time to look the two men over more. Francis was more built than Lukas, having a decent amount of muscle on his arms and chest, which were both covered in fine, blond hair, the same as the below the shoulder hair on his head. It waved slightly, and though he had it held up in a tie, a few rampant strands hung down into his face, but he never seemed to mind. He had slight stubble on his chin, looking like he hadn't shaved in a couple of days, but it looked like that when Alfred met him the first night. Alfred couldn't help but wonder if the growth was controlled through magic.

Lovino was Feliciano's brother. He was thin, and a few inches smaller than Feliciano, which left him as the shortest in the tub at the time. His hair was dark, but almost looked red on sunny days. He had a dark olive complexion which made his emerald eyes stand out more. 

The eyes reminded him of Arthur's, now that he thought about it. His eyes shifted over to Arthur, sitting back with his mouth closed, a dark look on his face as he stared. He wondered if anything had happened. Arthur's lips tightened before loosening to a frown. Alfred watched before turning to Lukas.

He sat there with a dazed expression and Alfred watched as he started up a conversation with Francis about security during the funeral. 

“Well, since it is such a major event, we'll have dual guards, as we normally do. I'll have to find a third to keep the number when each of you... give your respects.” Francis sighed and Lukas stared, a completely blank look on his face.

“Alfred can do it.”

“I can?” Alfred just lifted his lip above the water. It was easy to tell he wasn't asking, but was more skeptical. 

“Sure. You only had three accidents on your first day, and no cuts, so that's good. The main thing is to remember, no one knows you don't know how to wield a sword. You're a good actor, and honestly, the guard is more for emotional support than in case of attack. You might not have been here that long, but I think you'd be better support for him than any of us.” Lukas turned, seeing Alfred stare at him with surprise.

“You already started training him to hold a sword?” Ivan asked, a little impressed they'd started without him mentioning it.

“Right after the test for magic. He's very powerful with magic, he has an unusual magic type, though. If you and Matthew are twins, that should explain that, though. 

“Another dark healer?” Ivan asked and Arthur nodded, glancing over at the man who stared at him with almost childishly wide eyes. 

“The major difference is it seems like Alfred's magic is twice as potent as Matthews, so we're going to have to figure out how to train him. Matthew wasn't too difficult, as his powers aren't too strong, but I can imagine terror happening if what happened with the farmhouse happens again.” Arthur sighed and Ivan stared at the man before him, a slight shiver running up his back.

“What happened?” Alfred glanced over and Arthur laughed.

“He was aiming for a target I had set up. We were working on that sliver of dark, trying to find an ability that would work for him, and he missed. All of the animals and the farmhands that had been inside were put to sleep. They wouldn't wake up for a whole day! It was crazy!” Arthur laughed and Ivan stared. If he was twice as powerful, would they be put to sleep for two days, or would they all just die? He frowned as he thought this out.

“Maybe teaching him another dark spell first would be a better idea. Something that doesn't have the potential for damage.” He watched as Arthur nodded and sighed.

“I was already thinking of that. Unfortunately, dark spells are hard to control, and a minor sleep spell is probably one of the safer spells.” He frowned as Lukas rolled his eyes.

“What about teaching him an elemental spell? Like image transference.”

“Is that making someone else see images?” Alfred asked and Lukas nodded. “I do that every once in a while now. I've done it when I notice a misspelling on... my old master's notes. I wasn't allowed to speak, so I learned how to show them what they'd done wrong. They usually just thought they remembered how the words were spelled.” He spoke and Lukas stared.

“How did you learn to do it?” He asked softly as Alfred sat up and frowned.

“I went to sleep one night and a woman came to me in my dreams. She told me how to do it, that I should remember the feeling. It was really weird.” He frowned and Lukas just stared at him again.

“This woman, what did she look like?”

“She looked a lot like me. I think maybe it was my mother. Some sort of... delusion. She had long hair and a long dress, and she looked really happy.” He smiled softly as he looked down, staring at his knees. 

“Blue eyes, wheat gold hair, long dress.” Lukas glanced over to Arthur, who stared, a little miffed.

“I've been practicing magic for years and I haven't met her yet! It's not fair!” He grumbled, crossing his arms.

“Maybe you have met her, and you just don't know it.” Lovino watched as Arthur glared at him.

“How would I not remember meeting the goddess? It seems like I'm the only one who hasn't met her! I hate this!” He grumbled and Lovino smiled.

“What if you have met her, but not in a dream? What if you don't need the dream to finish your training?” Lovino watched as Arthur's eyes widened. 

“You mean in the waking world? How could I meet her here? She's not alive.” Arthur's hands shook as he asked, staring at Lovino, who held up his hand and glanced over to Alfred, now sitting up and looking around confused and a little apprehensive to mention it since it seemed like a common sense thing that everyone should understand, even though he had no idea what they were talking about.

“All true wizards meet the goddess in a dream. She gives them the advice they need to make it over their largest hurdles. A couple of people are said to have met her more than once, but that's it.” Lovino watched as Alfred nodded.

“I've met her?” Alfred asked, remembering the feeling the woman had given him. She seemed comfortable and familiar. Like a part of himself. “I don't think it was her. If it was someone new, I wouldn't have felt so... connected to her.”

“Your dream, it was around five years ago, near the beginning of April, right?” Lovino asked and Alfred stared, surprised.

“How did you know?” He asked and Lovino opened his mouth, but was cut off my Arthur.

“April? But the last dream was in March! That would make him the last one to have had the dream of the goddess by at least a week!”

“Isn't it rare?” Alfred asked and Lovino leaned back, knowing Arthur would jump in, and he did.

“Not actually. People would claim to have seen the goddess in their dreams regularly, even if she was only seen once. People would re-dream the same dream and they would be able to pick it apart. Realize more about their powers from analyzing their dreams in different perspectives. A week before the last day of March, five years ago, she stopped appearing. No new dreams, no reliving old dreams. She just suddenly disappeared.”

“But why would I be the last one to have had her dream? What sense does it make?” Alfred asked and Lovino's smile startled everyone.

“You haven't even noticed. No one has. You're all fools. Look down, bastards, and see what we're sitting in.” He watched as everyone's eyes turned down.

For some reason something that would have been this easy to see was just invisible til they really looked. The clear water that flowed from the stream was now opaque and purple. “What in the hell?” Lukas stood and Lovino laughed.

“Don't bother. It's just altered, it's not toxic. It's just water with a little added energy.”

“The water's infused with dark energy?” Ivan asked as he ran his fingers through and Lovino shook his head.

“Two colors. If you found a stone with blue and red, Arthur, what would you think?” Lovino watched as Arthur paled.

“Suicidal. Someone who boils over often and puts themselves in danger of evaporation and death. Volatile and dangerous.” Arthur thought and realized what was happening. His eyes shifted over to Alfred who stared, paled at the description.

“Unless their psyche is so damaged that he can't be at odds with the opposing forces. It's not two halves of a whole, it's two wholes that combine to make a stronger one.” Arthur stared. “But the stone earlier was yellow with purple swirls. Why is it purple now?”

“It's water, not a stone. The colors intermingled.” Lovino watched with glee as Arthur grumbled.

“Wanker! You know that's not what I meant! How can he change from- unless the purple on the stone wasn't purple! It was red and blue combined!” Arthur stood and Lovino shook his head.

“He already knows a dark spell. Of course it was purple, you bastard.” Lovino stared, watching as Arthur sat.

“So all he needs is white and he has the ability for every type of magic? I've never heard of more than two, and you're telling me he has four?”

“Six.” Lovino stated and Arthur stared.

“There's not even six kinds of magic! Fire, water, earth, air and sky! That's all there is!”

“There is another, the one that the elves know. That's why we can be seers, like myself. Spirit, Arthur. Alfred is an elf.” He spoke and everyone turned to Alfred, who stared at him with confusion.

“How can I be an elf if my twin is human?” Alfred didn't even want to try and figure out the magic at this time, the curiosity of his own life was more confusing. 

“You're fraternal and your father was an elf. He hid his own appearance to hide, and hid yours as well. That's why your eyes are such an unusual shade of blue. They don't seem completely outlandishly blue, but they're bright enough that it stands out. Matthew took after your mother, while you took after your father. Madeline can't use magic at all because all of the magic was absorbed from the mother, not from having twins, but from having you. Both of your brothers are strong magicians, but your power dwarfs all of ours. It'll be magnificent, once you learn to use it.” Lovino stared as Alfred winced and looked down.

“The dreams I've been having, am I a seer like you? Are those the future?”

“What did you see?” Lovino had to ask. He could see the life around him, but he couldn't see into other's dreams. Alfred didn't even think about it. He stood and moved forward, grasping Lovino's shoulders and leaned down, pressing his lips to the other, missing the collective gasp.

Ivan stared, feeling his heart break at the action. He had hoped maybe there was a chance between them and discovering Alfred was an elf was a bit of a worry, but seeing him kiss Lovino was like a sword through his chest. His breathing stopped, his eyes widened as he watched, but he promised earlier he wouldn't interfere in Alfred's life, just help.

When Alfred pulled away Lovino was shaking horribly. “As an elf, I'm highly affected by magic. A simple touch would have sufficed. It wasn't necessary to connect the minds directly.” Lovino gasped, his whole body nearly vibrating with chills. “That is a possibility of the future. Remember, the future can be altered, but things that happened in the past are true no matter what.”

“Why didn't I know I had an older brother, then? I don't understand it at all.” Alfred sat down and Ivan stared, realizing neither of the two of them saw that as a kiss. He couldn't help but sigh in relief.

“Your mother, when she found out she was pregnant, she realized she couldn't care for three children, so she used the magic she had to alter the memories of her husband and her son. She made it so the child wouldn't grow to want to return, and so the father wouldn't even remember. It was a secret she took to the grave.” Lovino turned to Arthur and stood, walking over and pressing his own lips to the other's.

When he backed away, Arthur stared ahead with wide eyes, but not in shock at being kissed.

“Alfred, Matthew and Madeline are my siblings?” He asked softly, tears in his eyes and Lovino nodded.

“Congratulations, Alfred, Arthur. You two have found your families.” He watched as they looked at each other with sad but excited eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Alfred and Ivan left the bath and headed to their rooms, both a little lost in thought. 

Alfred was running through his head, trying to decide what to think. He had two brothers and a sister. He thought his family was dead, and his emotions were running rampant from not having the experience to contain them. He'd almost hugged Arthur. Naked and in the bath, he figured that wasn't the best idea, but how was he supposed to feel? He suddenly felt his heart pounding. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to get to sleep that night. It seemed like his head was running forward and he couldn't slow down his thoughts to get a grasp on a single one. Should he tell Mattie and Lin-lin? Should Arthur tell them? Should he be with them when it was said, or should they spend the time alone to get to talk? After all, the three of them had known each other for a long time, and he was just the new guy. 

Standing beside him in the hall, Ivan was thinking about his own reactions. He'd liked Alfred since he'd met the guy. He couldn't explain why, just he felt a draw to the man who stood against walls and never lifted his head. Now that he was looking people in the eye and talking, actually starting conversations, the draw was worse. He'd wondered about their relationship, about how it would be, but discovering he was an elf had caused him to feel a little held back. He worried that maybe Alfred was just out of his league at this point. Elves were famous for their magic, and being in a relationship with a man wasn't exactly the best way to preserve a quickly dying breed that honestly needed more heirs. But when Alfred had kissed Lovino, it didn't matter to him. It didn't matter if all of the other elves died off, he'd wanted a kiss. He wanted that closeness. 

“Ivan?” Alfred asked softly and Ivan glanced around, realizing he'd just been blankly standing, staring at his door. 

“Sorry, just a little overladen with thoughts. Good night, I hope you sleep well.” Ivan smiled and Alfred glanced away before turning back and smiling.

“I'll try my best. You as well.” He spoke and reached for his doorknob.

“Are you lying to me?” Ivan asked, an oddly childish and dark look coming over his face and Alfred swallowed hard before stepping back. Ivan frowned and turned away. “I didn't mean to frighten you. I don't like being lied to, and you're not very good at it.”

“I'm sorry.” Alfred sighed before looking back up. “Just with finding my twin and my sister alive and finding out I have another brother, I doubt I'll be able to sleep tonight. I feel... too... my mind is everywhere.” He said after fighting, trying to find the words and failing tragically.

Ivan stared, a little surprised Alfred had opened up that easily, but couldn't help but smile. “I know how to help you sleep.” He turned and opened Alfred's door, walking to the dresser. “Sit.” 

Alfred sat and watched as Ivan pulled out the hairbrush and stared, knowing what he was thinking. “I don't know if that will work as easily as it did this morning. I was still relaxed from sleep.”

“You're mentally tired from a rigorous day. It may not put you to sleep, but it might help, Da?” He asked as he walked over and Alfred nodded.

“Why do you say 'Da' sometimes at the end of your sentences? I heard Lukas reminding you your accent was coming out, but it's not something I was familiar with.” He asked as Ivan settled in behind him. Alfred's shoulders started to relax the instant the brush ran through soft, but still wet strands.

“Unlike what most people seem to think, my mother was born the princess here, my father was a knight from elsewhere. He wouldn't speak of it, even to her, but when they met, they fell in love. He tried to hide his accent, so I didn't hear it way too often, but it was still fairly strong with him, so I learned it as well. Lukas and a few others were worried I would be seen as less of a king if they discovered I wasn't born of two pure royals, so they try and remind me to cover it up.” Ivan spoke softly, trying to help lull Alfred off, and it seemed to be working. He simply nodded and sighed, a soft and tender sound that filled Ivan with contentment. Ivan knew, when Alfred had started to slump he was on the verge of sleep and set the brush down beside himself before grasping Alfred's shoulders and laying him down gently on the bed. 

“Thank you.” Alfred mumbled, the sleep finally setting in as Ivan pulled himself from the bed and placed the brush back on the dresser. He walked over, seeing Alfred's eyes already closed, his breathing slowed and smiled. He pulled the blanket up, tucking him carefully before his mind fogged and he leaned down, giving a gentle kiss before standing up and staring. 

Ivan could feel his cheeks burn. He'd kissed him. He'd actually kissed him. 

But Alfred was asleep and couldn't kiss back. 

As Ivan left the room he fought to keep in a giggle. He wanted to laugh! He felt outright jubilant! It may not have been returned, but feeling those soft lips against his own was an amazing sensation! He turned, finding Lovino staring with a knowing grin and sighed, his shoulders dropping. “Is there anything you don't see?”

“Not anything like that. It was cute, though, you giving up your morals for something as meaningless as lips touching.” He watched as Ivan sighed.

“I know, I shouldn't have-”

“I meant in the bath. You should know, he didn't see it the same way you did. He hasn't been kissed, and he doesn't understand it. He never saw anyone around him kissing. His first slaver was single, and Feliciano is about as hopeless as can be. He's never seen a kiss.” Lovino watched as Ivan's eyes widened. 

“How can someone at his age never see a kiss?” Ivan nearly bellowed before remembering his place and clasped a hand over his mouth. 

“Who would explain something like that to a mere slave? His eyes were always on the floor, so who is he going to learn it from? Who would tell him about it?” Lovino's eyes narrowed, waiting for the words he knew Ivan would say.

“I'll tell him, then.” Ivan stood, resolute and Lovino laughed.

“You might want to hurry. He's in there right now panicking wondering what you were trying to read in his mind.” Lovino turned to walk away and Ivan made an inquisitive hum, causing Lovino to turn back, a little surprised. In every version of the future Lovino had seen, Ivan never did this.

“But he's an elf. Shouldn't he be with another elf? There are so few left.” Ivan watched, worry and hope both showing on his face and Lovino smiled.

“Even if he tried, it's impossible. Sometimes there's no way to bear children, Ivan, and the torture he's been put through have made it so for him, that's impossible.” Ivan winced at the words. 

“That's horrible.” Ivan sighed, unsure of how he was supposed to feel from such words. 

“Tell me, in the end, is it bad that I feel like this?” Ivan asked, his gaze set on the floor beside himself and Lovino smiled.

“That's not something I can tell you.” Lovino smiled before turning and walking away.

Ivan turned back to Alfred's door, remembering Lovino's words. He was afraid Ivan had tried to search his mind. He carefully opened the door, in case Lovino had been messing with him again to see the mattress shift as Alfred threw himself down quickly. He walked up to see Alfred curled up with his eyes clenched closed. “It was a kiss.” He spoke slowly, watching as Alfred opened his eyes and turned up. It hurt for Ivan to know he put that look on his face. “It's meant to show affection.” Ivan stated, a slight blush coming to his cheeks and Alfred frowned.

“I don't understand.” Alfred watched, his eyes not losing any of their fear as Ivan sat on the bed beside him. 

Ivan stared at his hands, placed over his knees before sighing. “Sometimes a kiss makes you feel closer to someone. It's like a hug, but... it's not something just anyone shares. It's two people who are really close.” Ivan spoke quietly and Alfred frowned.

“But then why did you kiss me? We haven't known each other that long. I still don't understand.”

“I shouldn't have kissed you.” Ivan spoke softly. “It was selfish of me. I'm sorry.” He stood and left the room fighting tears.

Alfred stared at the door in wonder for a moment before he stood and tiptoed over, waiting to hear Ivan's door closed before he slowly opened his door and snuck down the hallway.

It took a while, but he found Arthur and Lukas chatting excitedly about something and walked up, his hands covering his chest. He still wore the robe he'd worn after the bath, which wasn't much in the castle. It was overbearingly hot during the day but at night it was almost too cold. “Arthur, I need you to explain something for me. I'm so confused!” He gasped out and Arthur watched, seeing the nervous energy practically flow from him. 

“What's wrong?” He asked, stepping forward and softly patting Alfred's shoulder, trying to grant him a little comfort.

“I need you to explain what a kiss is. What is it for? What does it do?” He asked, his eyes wide with worry and Arthur slapped a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing.

“Let's go get a drink before we continue this conversation, alright?” Arthur calmed himself enough to say and Lukas, who had been laughing the whole time nodded in agreement.

That's how Alfred, Arthur and Lukas ended out sitting in a family room, three empty bottles littering the floor around them. 

“And then he tells me...” Alfred tried to collect his thoughts, breaking up the sentence. “He said he was selfish and walked away.” 

“So he IS aware of it!” Lukas leaned back with a grin while Arthur spoke.

“He loves you. That's why he did it. You know what you should do?” Arthur spoke loudly, pointing his waving finger in Alfred's general direction. “You should go and kiss him back. Then you should fuck his brains out!” Arthur laughed raucously, and Alfred frowned.

“I should give myself to Ivan? But he said he'd never take me.” Alfred said, not even thinking about the propriety of sneaking into Ivan's room like that. 

“He said he wouldn't take you without you wanting it. We all know you love him! It's obvious to anyone who's paying attention!” More laughter followed. 

“Okay.” Alfred nodded, agreeing without a thought before standing and walking away. Arthur took his new bottle to his lip and started downing it before Lukas realized Alfred was gone and frowned. 

“Do you have any idea what you just did?” He asked, glancing over and Arthur shrugged.

“I gave him the best advice to really find his own happiness. It may be stupid, drunken advice, but people are more honest when they're drunk. It gives a sense of clarity, and you'll notice he didn't deny it.” Arthur grinned and Lukas glanced over.

“He had to ask you what a kiss was. Do you really think he understands love?” Lukas asked and Arthur stared at him for a moment before paling.

“Shite.”

Alfred stumbled through the halls, the floor and walls wobbling around him, but it seemed fine. He felt an odd contentment that didn't seem to let such an oddity stall him as he found his way to Ivan's door and stilled. He couldn't just barge in. It wasn't his room. He knocked at the door, not even wondering if Ivan was asleep and waited for a moment before the door creaked open to a very curious Ivan. “Alfred? Is everything alright?”

“I should kiss you back, then fuck your brains out.” He stated with a sloppy smile and Ivan stared, dumbstruck at the words he'd just heard. He watched for a moment, seeing the unsteady standing and the numb content before sighing.

“You told Arthur I kissed you and you two had a few drinks, didn't you?” He asked and Alfred nodded. “Alfred, come in.” He stood back and Alfred walked in, looking around. He hadn't seen Ivan's room before, and was suddenly interested in all of the old paintings and cluttered jewelry and decorations. As Ivan sat on his bed, he patted the spot beside him and Alfred sat, watching. He understood he was offering himself to Ivan, something he'd never done before, but he wondered if it would be different. If maybe he would understand better afterward. “What exactly did Arthur say?”

“He said I love you back. It's plain for everyone to see, so I should come in and kiss you back and-”

“I got that part.” Ivan cut him off, not sure if his body could withstand those lips repeating those words. “Do you even understand what love is? Do you know what it means to be in love with someone?” He asked and Alfred thought.

“It's supposed to make you feel happy, and want to be with the person you love.” Alfred spoke honestly.

“But friendship is the same. Do you know the difference between friendship and love?” He asked and Alfred stilled before shaking his head.

Ivan sighed softly before leaning over and pressing his lips to Alfred's forehead, a move that struck Alfred as awkward, but he didn't say a word as Ivan pulled back and looked into his eyes with a soft smile. “I'm afraid I must decline. If you don't understand why you're giving yourself to me, I don't want you to. It's supposed to be done with love, not with drunken misunderstanding.” Ivan watched as Alfred nodded, but the dazed and confused look on his face left Ivan questioning. “What don't you understand?”

“Why am I here?” Alfred looked around, surprised and obviously more drunk than Ivan had expected.

“Here, lay down.” Ivan pulled him up onto the bed and walked away, returning shortly with a glass of water. “Drink.” Ivan handed him the glass and Alfred did as he was told before his eyes started to shut. Ivan recognized the signs of passing out and laid down beside him, pulling Alfred to his stomach, laying down wrapping the other man in his arms. “Go ahead and sleep. I'll watch over you tonight.” Ivan spoke softly and Alfred nodded, though he was already half asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

When Alfred awoke the next morning he was pretty sure he was being tortured. Pain rushed through his head and his stomach churned in ways he'd never felt and he couldn't help but wonder what new device had created such amazing suffering as he bit his lips, for a while forgetting his freedom. He felt movement over his chest and glanced over, finding Ivan looking over him with worry. A cold cloth dabbled at his forehead and Alfred remembered. “What happened? Was there an accident?” He asked and Ivan chuckled.

“In a way. Arthur got you drunk last night, remember?” Ivan asked, though he was fairly certain the nights festivities had been forgotten from the haze of the wine. 

“I don't. Why am I in your room? Why am I in so much pain?” He asked, clenching his eyes as his stomach lurched again, causing him to curl up, trying to block the pain that radiated from within. External damage he was used to, but this was excruciating!

“You're in pain because alcohol does that. Can you sit up to drink?” Ivan asked and Alfred slowly sat up, almost feeling like he was going to throw up as Ivan slid a cup into his hand. Alfred chugged it, an odd calming coming over his stomach before the haze that still remained in his head started breaking up. 

Alfred took a sigh in relief, not noticing the warm spot on his back from Ivan's hand. “That really helped. What was that?”

“It's a little something we have around, a hangover relief, if you will.” Ivan watched as Alfred visibly comforted and looked up, a warm smile sliding onto his face. 

“Thank you. Now, if you don't mind me asking, why was I asleep in your room?” Alfred looked worried, more of the propriety than of his own forgotten actions of the night before. 

“Arthur told you since I'd kissed you, and we were obviously in love, you should come up here and kiss me back, and I believe the words were 'fuck his brains out'.” Ivan stated with amusement, watching as for the first time, he really got to see Alfred fluster. His eyes widened, locked onto Ivan's, looking for any sign of dishonesty before he opened his mouth, random syllables flowing from his lip as he tried to come up with some sort of excuse. “It's fine. You were very much out of control of your thoughts.”

“So, if I came up here to... and I woke up here...” Alfred tried again to speak, though his mind still wasn't crystal clear, he understood the implications from his waking.

“I already promised you, I won't take you like that. Unless you want me, I won't make a move, and with the state you were in yesterday, I doubt you even understood what you were asking.” Ivan watched as Alfred looked down, grasping the robe at his knees. 

“Thank you.” Alfred spoke softly before standing and watching for a moment. One thought from the night before stuck out in his head, and it seemed honest and innocent enough, so he leaned over and softly pressed his lips to Ivan's brow before turning and walking out, returning to his own room, missing the wide eyes and blushed cheeks of the man he walked away from.

Arthur stood in the hallway, having just woken up himself, and he remembered enough from the night before to remember what he'd told Alfred. He ran up as quickly as he could and turned the hallway just in time to see Alfred leaving Ivan's room with a slightly bothered look on his face. “Alfred!” He ran over and threw his arms around his little brother before babbling out apologies while near tears. “I'm so sorry! I didn't even think about your past! Something like this was too much to say to you! I never should have- It's all my fault!” He cried out as Alfred turned, staring.

“Nothing happened.” Alfred spoke and Arthur pulled back, wiping a tear from his eyes. “He realized I was drunk and let me pass out on his bed. I feel like a fool.” Alfred spoke, surprised at the pain he felt as he stood there. It was like a hole in his chest and he clasped at it, closing his eyes as tears forced their way through and he slid to the floor, trying to keep in a sob. Arthur grasped him and pulled him into his own room, hiding him before anyone else could see. 

“What happened?” Arthur asked as he situated Alfred on the bed, and the younger recanted the story, or what he remembered of it, as well as this morning. “That sounds kind of sweet. Why are you so upset?” Arthur wondered out loud and Alfred shook his head.

“I don't even know! I don't know what's happening! The medicine worked, why am I still in pain? I don't understand!” He cried and Arthur realized and wrapped his arm over the other's shoulders, pulling his face to Arthur's chest.

“It's because you love him, and though you know last night ended in the best way, you still feel disappointment at being rejected.” He spoke and Alfred just cried for a while before Madeline opened the door, stilling at the scene before her. 

“What's happened?” She asked as Arthur motioned for her to close the door.

It was already too late, as Ivan had just stepped out of his room as Madeline opened the door and it would have been impossible for him to miss the heartbroken sobs coming from the next room. Ivan stood there, feeling his own heart break at the sound. 

Madeline gave her feminine advice as her and Arthur dressed Alfred as quickly as possible, knowing the day would be filled from the funeral. Arthur strapped a sword to Alfred's hip as they all rushed downstairs for breakfast. Lukas, Francis and Lovino all turned in surprise as the door was tossed open, but Ivan just glanced up with worry showing on his face as Alfred rushed in and sat down in his normal seat, gasping for breath from the run. “I'm sorry we're late. I'm still not used to controlling my emotions yet.” He stated as he sat and Lukas slapped a hand over his face as Lovino laughed.

“That's not normally something you should state out loud! Go ahead and lie about that from now on, say you overslept, or you couldn't find the right pants.” Lovino offered and Alfred nodded.

“I'm sorry I was late, I couldn't find the right pants.” Lukas' face met the table, his shoulders shaking in laughter as Lovino let out another laugh.

“What had you so emotional this early in the morning, is what I'm curious about.” Francis wondered, watching as Alfred turned to him with obvious mixed emotions.

“Arthur got me drunk and sent me to Ivan's room, but he turned me down.” Alfred stated and Francis choked on the ham he'd started eating.

“I'm right here, you know.” Ivan stated, deadpanned as Alfred turned to him and nodded.

“I know.”

Arthur laughed at that. “He'll always know where you are, my Lord! I think he'll always be watching you!”

“Mon dieu! That must have taken some control there, Your Highness!” Francis finally added, watching as Ivan turned steadily more and more red. 

“Let's eat! Conversation tonight at dinner, but we need to get moving, and we'll be busy all day!” Lukas stated and everyone snapped to attention, surprised that the commander of the army finally started acting as such. “Alfred, will you be able to stand in as the King's guard, or would you rather someone else do it? It takes a lot of courage, especially if you're in love with him to watch him cry, but do you think you can handle it, or should Arthur?”

“I'll do it!” Alfred nodded enthusiastically, leaving Ivan with a surprised but warm feeling. 

“Arthur, you and I will be exchanging places as the secondary guard. If at all possible, because of Alfred's inexperience with a blade, we should all be present. Lovino, if you sense anything, let us know immediately.”

“I sense a lot, just so you know. Like Arthur's about to burp.”

burp

“See?”

Lukas stared, feeling like the matron in a children's home. “You know what I mean.” Lukas sighed before turning to Madeline.

“Make sure the rooms are set up, and that Alfred and the King have their robes ready. After dinner, baths then beds.”

“Just set up Alfred's stuff in Ivan's room. It'll save everyone time.” Lovino stated with a bored tone as he lifted a roll and smeared strawberry and honey over it. He glanced up, seeing all eyes on him and Ivan as red as could be. “You don't handle your mother's funeral as well as you'd hope, and let's face it, Alfred is your greatest comfort.” Lovino spoke, watching as Ivan sighed.

“I was afraid that would happen.” He mumbled as him and Alfred started filling their plates.

An hour later they walked into the main hall of the castle. Flowers adorned the rooms and Alfred looked around, amazed at the size. He'd never been to the main hall before and hearing Lukas say that it would only hold about an eighth of the mourners was enough to make the man nervous. “Do I look alright to be meeting this many people? I don't want anyone thinking Ivan's guards are shabby.” Alfred stood tall and brushed off his shirt, trying to look his best. Ivan, having already seen the casket at the end, turned to him with tears in his eyes.

“You look fine, Lubyov. Come, let's go see Mom.” He swallowed hard and Alfred winced at the look of the man before him. Never had he seen him this broken up. Just from seeing the coffin across the giant room, his cheeks were red and blotchy. Alfred reached out and softly laid a hand over his back, trying to comfort him as they approached.

She was a shorter woman, long silver hair and skin that seemed almost devoid of wrinkles. He remembered Ivan saying he'd gotten his eyes from her as well and stared, wondering what such a beautiful woman would have looked like alive. Ivan just stared, mourning and a bit taken aback at the hue of her skin before he stepped away, almost unable to look any further. Alfred watched for a moment before stepping up to the casket. He had heard that sometimes spirits linger around their funerals. He didn't know if it was true or not, but since this may be the only chance he had to say this, he decided to try.

“Hello, My Queen. I am Alfred. One of the slaves your son has freed.” He swallowed hard, worried of insulting someone by talking so informally to the queen, but no one seemed to stop him so he continued. “I have heard that for a woman the best legacy you can leave behind is what you leave in your children, so though I may never have met you, I wish only to tell you this. You have raised a kind and caring man who in only a few short days has come to mean the world to me. He is a great king, and a wonderful man, and for bringing such a light into the world, I thank you.” Alfred bowed low before standing and turning away, surprised to see everyone watching him with wide eyes. “What, did I do something wrong?”

“No, it's not that.” Arthur stated.

“It was beautiful. From you, no better words could have been offered.” Francis smiled before patting him on the shoulder and Alfred sighed, letting the worry dissipate. Ivan smiled softly at him and nodded before turning and heading towards the head of the room. Ivan sat and waited, knowing many people would be coming through, and most would take their time to greet him as well. 

It was only a few minutes til people started slowly trickling in, oftentimes handing a gift to the king before making their way over to the queen and saying words of sadness or sharing their gratefulness over her life and rule. Alfred practically kept his hand on Ivan's back, just sensing he needed it.

It was nearly two hours later that something caught Alfred's attention, though no one else seemed to notice it. An older woman stood in the line to greet the king with a scone on a small plate, her eyes shifting between the king and the departed queen as she waited in line. Alfred hadn't even intended to move, but slowly made his way to her side and watched her, standing only inches from her, his eyes locked on hers. Matthew slid in by his side and pressed a hand to his shoulder. “Alfred, what are you doing?”

Alfred reached down and withdrew his sword, holding it to the woman's throat, quickly getting Arthur and Lukas' attention as Alfred stared at her with wide eyes, his hands shaking in horror as he gazed at the woman, who only stared back with tears in her eyes, her hands holding the scone trembling. Lukas withdrew his own sword and held it to Alfred's throat. “Withdraw, Alfred.”

“The food, it's poisoned. It'll kill him.” Alfred mumbled and the woman shook her head, afraid to mutter even a single word.

“Stand down, Alfred!” Lukas yelled and Alfred weighted his possibilities. Lukas would kill him. Alfred took a deep breath before re-sheathing his sword and grasped the scone. He stared at it for a moment, knowing if it was left, it would end out in the food and Madeline would end out eating it. He couldn't take the time to throw it away, so Alfred looked up at the woman as he raised the scone to his mouth.

“Don't!” Lovino ran over and grasped the thing, pulling it back before Lukas could respond. The woman had turned and tried to sneak away and Lovino pointed. “Arrest her!” He yelled and a couple of guards came, grasping the woman who turned back and stared at Alfred with hatred written all over her face.

“How did you know? There's no way you could have known!” She yelled and Lovino sighed, crumbling the scone to the floor. 

“He's a seer, like me. He could see Ivan dying in the future.” Lovino stated and a few people in the line turned to Alfred with wide eyes and joyous smiles.

“King Ivan's new adviser is a seer? How cool!”  
“He doesn't look elven.”  
“He's King Ivan's adviser! We know now that the king will be kept safe!” Cheers and joyous raucous filled the room and Lovino turned to Alfred with a frown.

“Don't give your life away like that. If you would have crumbled it to the floor...”

“I was worried a young child might eat it. I don't want them to suffer. This needs cleaned.” He turned, ready to run when Lovino grasped his arm and waved staff over. “Go back to Ivan's side. He's scared after hearing all of this.” Lovino spoke softly and Alfred nodded before turning to run back. Lovino didn't move for a moment, his eyes settled on Lukas, who stared at the crumbled scone. 

“I pulled my sword on the wrong man.”

“Indeed. You should have known if he was acting that rashly, there had to have been a reason.” Lovino glared as Lukas swallowed hard. 

“Thank you, Lovino.” Lukas turned and ran back to Ivan's side. 

Alfred crept beside Arthur and held his hand as he looked at the still shaking man beside him. “Are you alright?”

“I'm scared. Lukas almost killed me.” He spoke softly and Arthur hugged him.

“He wasn't able to hear you over the others who were startled at the situation. He misunderstood, and he looks very upset over it.” Arthur watched as Alfred glanced over, seeing Lukas staring at the floor before himself, his eyes not on his work. 

“He can't work right now. Arthur, guard with me, please.” Alfred asked and Arthur nodded, a proud look coming over his face.

Ivan had greeted quite a few people, a cold and sad feeling seeping into himself after the warmth of the touch at his back disappeared. He heard the cacophony, but didn't hear what had happened til he heard Alfred say Lukas had almost killed him. He stared, a bit surprised, but tried to continue greeting guests as though he hadn't heard. When Arthur excused Lukas to regain his senses, he felt a familiar hand slide up his back and sighed, feeling that bitter cold that seemed to be worming it's way into him burst away with a steady warmth enveloping him. “Is everything alright?”

“I'm just a little startled. There was a misunderstanding, but it's been resolved.” Alfred said as he sighed and for just a moment he let propriety slide and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Ivan's waist and hugged him, earning a giggle from the woman Ivan had been shaking the hand of. 

“Oh, you two are adorable.” She grinned as she handed Ivan a pie, who looked at it with surprise. 

“What... kind of pie is this?” Ivan asked, a hopeful tone to his voice and she laughed.

“It's your favorite, Mi'lord. Strawberry Rhubarb.” She watched as Ivan cheered before laughing. “It's the same kind I always give you. I hope you enjoy it.”

“Oh, I shall.” Ivan grinned as he passed it to the staff that was taking the gifts to the back room, where others were taking them to the kitchen.

“And as my honest gift, as a token of my appreciation for the queen, I shall give you this.” She handed Ivan a small scroll. He unrolled it, looking it over before looking up with wide eyes.

“Annette, did you really just...”

“Don't give it to anyone else, alright?”

“Thank you!” He hugged her before she curtseyed and turned, making her way to the queen.

“What was that?” Alfred asked and Ivan turned, sliding the scroll into his pocket.

“The recipe for that pie. I've been asking for eight years. I'll have to try and make one tomorrow.” He grinned and Alfred couldn't help but smile.


	10. Chapter 10

It was nearing six in the evening and everyone was tired from standing all day. The crowd sat as Ivan was taken to say goodbye. Alfred was his guard, but stood far enough back to allow his privacy. Alfred took him to his seat, Arthur on the other side as Lukas went to say his final goodbyes. They traded spaces so Arthur could continue, followed by Mattie, Madeline and Francis, the final one up being Lovino and Feliciano who shared a turn. Everyone was a little perturbed as Feliciano leaned over and kissed her cheek gently. When he turned to his brother, he erupted into sobs, Lovino nearly holding him up before another man that Alfred had yet to see ran up and helped take him back to his seat. 

The leader of the local church came up and spoke about the circle of life, and how the queen could now join with the goddess. She was free to fly and float, to grow with the trees and speak to the animals. She was now a part of the spirit of the earth, and Alfred felt a warmth in his heart, but couldn't quite explain it. He heard a soft voice whisper in his ear. “Thank you.” He looked around, but couldn't find the source of the voice.

After the Eulogy Ivan stood at the exit, giving thanks to the attendees, lords and bakers alike. The hall slowly emptied before the doors were closed and Ivan turned back to his mother's coffin, going to say one final farewell before she was taken to the crypt.

Everyone made their way to the dining hall where they ate a little quieter than they were used to, but Ivan just sat and stared, a bit dazed from the funeral. He'd spent the whole day in the room with his mother for the last time, but he was barely even able to see her. Tears came to his eyes and he was surprised to find a warm hand over his on the table and glanced up, finding Alfred watching him with worry. “You should eat to keep your strength up.” He spoke quietly, surprised when Ivan's eyes lead down to his chest. 

“Where did that come from?” He asked and Alfred glanced down, finding a pendant around his neck. It was an amethyst point with the symbol for the goddess carved intricately into the side. Vines and leaves wrapped the length of the stone and Alfred stared at it surprised.

“I don't know.” He leaned back and lifted the necklace. “I've never seen it.”

“I have.” Lovino stared, a soft smile coming to his face. “It's a thing with elves, sometimes at funerals, if the dead deem us worthy, they'll give us a gift as they depart.” Lovino reached into his shirt and pulled out a pendant that looked very similar, but his mouth turned to a frown when he saw it. 

“She knew how much I hate emerald! Sheesh!” Lovino laughed as Feliciano reached into his own shirt and pulled out a similar point, made of hematite.

“She told me to keep smiling.” Feliciano smiled before sighing. His eyes traveled up to Alfred and he frowned, staring for a moment. “You look familiar.” 

“I should.” Alfred laughed, surprising a few in the room, jarring the somber feeling everyone had. “I called you master for ten years and you don't even remember my face?”

“Goodness!” Feliciano jolted up, running over and staring, grasping his chin and turned his face in soft hands. “You weren't joking when you said you'd take care of him, were you?” Feliciano looked up to Ivan with a smile. “I'm glad to see you're doing so much better! And smiling and such as you are! Thank goodness!” He almost looked to be in tears again as Alfred sighed.

“We've had enough tears for one day. Let's try and lift spirits, shall we?” His eyes shifted over to Arthur. “Without alcohol.” He glared as Arthur and Lukas looked down, guilt apparent and Ivan watched before smiling, a light chuckle escaping his throat.

“Thank you.” Ivan spoke softly as he stood, finally grabbing something to eat.

Half an hour later Ivan, Alfred, Francis, Lovino and Feliciano climbed into the tub. Alfred was a little disappointed Arthur couldn't attend, but he and Lukas had to go do some security checks on the castle after having the house open all day. 

“I never would have guessed you were an elf.” Feliciano spoke with a happy voice as he slid into the water. “You don't look it.”

“I don't, but I have no complaints. I found my twin brother and my younger sister and discovered an older brother all living in this castle. Ivan has been terribly kind to me. I really enjoy being here.” Alfred smiled, watching as Ivan smiled back and Feliciano cheered more.

“After discovering the situation with you guys I was terrified. I honestly had no idea that you were being treated that way.” Feliciano looked up with worry evident on his brow. “Do you hate me for that?”

“No.” Alfred didn't even have to think about it. “You weren't aware. We weren't allowed to speak or we faced having our tongues cut out. We weren't allowed to inform anyone else or we faced lashes. Our fear was our own worst problem. We were more afraid of discovery than of the treatment. Honestly, you did what was best, at least for me, after finding out. There's nowhere in the world I'd rather be.” Alfred sighed, feeling the warmth from the tub soak into his body, releasing tension in his muscles and causing him to relax.

“The only question I have left, why do you call His Majesty by his name?” Feliciano asked as Alfred smiled.

“That's what he told me to call him, and that's what I'll continue to call him unless he changes his mind.” Alfred glanced across at Ivan, who watched him through this whole interaction with a smile.

“Are you really this happy to be here?” He asked after a moment and Alfred nodded, a bright smile coming to his face.

“I'm comfortable. People teach me things and I have friends and family here. They don't treat me as if I were stupid, even though I feel it most of the time. I can't imagine a better place. I really do enjoy it here.” He watched as Ivan nodded, relaxing a little.

“I'm glad to hear it.” Ivan watched as Alfred leaned back, a slight sigh escaping him. 

“So....” Lovino sighed, leaning back, turning to Alfred. “Did you hear a voice when you got the necklace?”

“I think it's possible. I don't know when I got the necklace, but about a quarter of the way through the eulogy I heard someone say 'Thank you', but I couldn't figure out who.”

“She thanked you?!” Feliciano stared, surprised. “You must have really impressed her since you got here! She didn't even meet you in life! What an honor!”

“She told me to keep you two out of trouble. I'm pretty sure I'm fucked.” Lovino sighed, glaring between the other two elves and Francis chuckled.

“No need to be so negative, Mon chere, We'll take care of Alfred for you.”

“He's not the one I'm worried about.” Lovino looked over at Feliciano, who grinned up at him with a guilty look in his eyes as Francis started giggling.

“Isn't it a little early to be that drunk?” Ivan asked and Francis shrugged, a sappy smile graced him. 

“It's all relative, Mon Seigneur. What's too early for me is still too late for an alcoholic, non? I just needed to ease the edge, so to speak. It was a hard day for us.” Francis sighed, the smile he'd shown just moments before slipping into oblivion. “It's still just hard to believe.”

“Da, it is. I'm sad she's gone.” Ivan spoke with clarity. “I am also happy she lived. She told me of Alfred's coming, though I doubted her at the time. I wish I could have told her she was right.”

Francis, after remembering exactly what the prophesy had said stared with awe. “So you believe her, that he is all she said he is?”

“To me he is, and that's all that matters.” Ivan smiled at Alfred, who blushed a little under the gazes of those around the tub.

As Ivan pulled himself from the tub, Alfred noticed his shoulders slumped, and though he'd just been smiling, it was wiped from his face the instant his back was to the others. Alfred slid on his robe and followed him to the rooms, sighing as they reached the door. “And they called me a good actor.” Ivan turned, worry and sadness showing so horribly in his expression Alfred almost felt bad for calling him out on it. 

“Was I that obvious?” His voice sounded croaky, as if he were about to cry and Alfred shook his head.

“Not to anyone else.” He watched as Ivan nodded and turned towards his door. “Do you want me to keep you company tonight? No drunken questions, I promise.” Alfred watched as Ivan turned to him and nodded, keeping his voice quiet.

They walked into Ivan's room and Alfred discovered his clothes for the next day laid out on Ivan's dresser and stared before remembering Lovino saying he'd be staying in Ivan's room that night. He couldn't help but chuckle as he walked in and crawled over the bed, laying down on the far side so Ivan wouldn't have to. It was the same side of the bed he'd slept on the night before, Alfred realized and couldn't help but wonder if this was going to become a habit. As Ivan laid down Alfred snuggled in beside him, laying his head on Ivan's shoulder, as Ivan's arm wrapped around him. It was only moments til they were asleep.

The next morning was groggy for the both of them. Ivan was still depressed and tired from the funeral, while Alfred just seemed to not be able to get enough energy to pull himself from the bed. Ivan stood and dressed, only partially awake before realizing Alfred was still asleep and laid his hand on his shoulder to wake him to hear a soft voice. “Please...” Alfred whispered, shivering and Ivan frowned, pressing his hand to his forehead, but there was no abnormality. Ivan frowned, wondering if it was a nightmare and sighed as a knock sounded at the door and as Ivan turned, Alfred screamed, jumping from the bed and crawled straight back, off the bed and into the corner, covering his head. Ivan turned as Madeline ran in from the scream and looked around, seeing Alfred's head and she rushed over, hugging him and trying to coax him into looking around to discover he was safe and Alfred shook as he did so, his eyes wide, his bottom lip quivering before he grasped onto Madeline and sobbed for a moment before collecting himself. He wiped his eyes and stood, still a bit bleary as she pointed out his clothes and excused herself, only having come by to make sure they hadn't missed breakfast. 

Ivan watched as Alfred slid the robe from his shoulders, looking over the scars on his back. “Your scars, do they ever hurt?” He asked and Alfred shrugged, not really having though over it.

“Not really. They can burn sometimes if I hit my back on something, but I haven't really noticed much.” He turned, seeing Ivan's eyes on his back before Ivan looked up to his face. 

“They say an overabundance of scars show you were strong when you needed to be. If that's true, you must be the strongest person I know.” He spoke softly and Alfred nearly laughed at that. Ivan stared, not really having heard such an open, happy sound from the man before. He couldn't help but smile as Alfred slid on his shirt.

“I wouldn't say that. There are many things in my life I haven't understood, or haven't had to live through. Many things that they say make or break the strongest man I'll never experience because I already lived through them, but was too broken to understand.” He spoke. Ivan only made a throaty sound, one in understanding and Alfred sighed as he turned. “Do I look alright?”

“You look fine. What are you, a woman?” Ivan laughed and Alfred looked down with a light blush.

“I don't want anyone thinking your guards are shabby. It would look badly upon you if I don’t' look my best.” Alfred stated and Ivan stared, a little surprised that Alfred was thinking of so much. 

“That's a very interesting view of things. My advisers normally don't even question their own appearances. It's a bit refreshing to hear someone is taking the position so seriously.” Ivan watched as Alfred looked back up into his eyes and a soft smile graced him as he nodded.

Ivan and Alfred made it down to breakfast and they each continued their conversation as everyone else watched them, a little surprised to see such happy banter first thing in the morning after a funeral. They spoke in depth of what Alfred felt was the proper way to describe his job, what it entailed, other aspects of the position that Ivan hadn't even thought of. 

Francis watched with amusement as Feliciano leaned over and smiled. “Looks like they're getting along quite well!”

“They're in love with each other, but neither wants to admit it to the other.” Francis whispered and Feliciano turned, surprised. “It's a bit sad, but it's cute.” Francis turned, winking before his eyes turned back to Arthur and Lukas, who were chatting about drills that needed to be ran with the army later. Lukas' eye turned to the men currently talking about propriety in conversation and decided to completely bypass anything that they were speaking of.

“Alfred, you should join us on drills! It'll be good exercise, and it'll introduce you to the men! It would be a good idea, in case you need to command them, to know them a little.” Lukas watched as Alfred turned and frowned before glancing up at Ivan.

“That is a good idea. I'll join you as well.” Ivan watched as Lukas stared, a bit surprised.

“Are you sure, your highness? It's not going to be as entertaining for you.”

“I'm not going for entertainment. I haven't trained with the men in a while. It'll be nice to test my strength after so long. I've probably gotten weak, sitting in that chair.” Ivan sighed and Lukas shot Arthur a terrified glance. Arthur tried to hide a laugh as Lukas sighed and consented, glancing over to Lovino who's dark glare didn't comfort him in the slightest.

“Why do I have a feeling I'm really going to need your help today?” Lukas turned back to Arthur, who frowned and shook his head.

“I'm to be helping to train Matthew today. I can't assist.”

“Maybe you can train him hear the training grounds? I have an odd feeling Matthew can be of assistance as well. He's been trained in most medical situations, correct?” Lukas asked, his eyes drifting to Lovino, who gave him a curt nod and he couldn't help but sigh.

“Yes, it was some of the first work he was taught.”

“Good. Bring him as well.” Lukas sighed as Ivan stared, surprised.

“What is this all about? Don't tell me you want extra assistance in case I'm injured.” Ivan watched as Lukas turned to him, an expression mixed between anger and surprise. 

“The last time you came out to train with the men I lost two of them and five quit! I still have a guard that has nightmares you're chasing after him!”

“So you're really strong then?” Alfred asked with a smile and Ivan turned to him and smiled, nodding.

“Apparently. I wasn't aware I was this known for it, though!” He laughed as Lukas shook his head.


	11. Chapter 11

Alfred stood back, watching as Lukas spoke to the troops. They were men from the village surrounding the castle, all here by their own choice, and all of them looked happy to be there til Ivan made himself seen and a few smiles drifted off the men's faces before Lukas stated there were two magicians present, and Ivan was capable as well. When he stated they would be sparring, Alfred could see the men pairing off as quickly as possible, trying their best to stay out of the range of the man who looked down. Lukas pointed at one group and they swallowed hard as he chose a third and called them forward. When everyone else had teamed up, he set about putting the groups together. “Will anyone here fight Ivan?”

“I can... try.” One of the men, large with huge arms and practically no neck offered, but he looked terrified.

“It's alright, Da? I'll go easy on you.”

“Your accent, Mi'lord.” Lukas turned as Ivan shrugged, sighing.

“It's not my fault, and everyone loved my father. It's alright if people find out he wasn't from the kingdom. Kings sometimes are from other kingdoms, right?” He asked the man before him, who nodded.

“It would only make sense. Not all royal families can have a son, your highness.” He watched as Ivan turned to Lukas, who sighed.

“If this makes you realize that His Highness isn't completely native to the land here, does it make you worry about his loyalty? What if the nation his father was from asks him to betray us?” Lukas asked and the man stared at Lukas as if he were crazy.

“King Ivan has always looked into our best interest. He's never been less than a kind and just king, with the safety and happiness of his subjects at the front of his mind. I would never doubt him, but I'm worried if you do. Should you be serving under the king if your loyalty is so flimsy?” He asked and Lukas burned red in embarrassment and anger at being called out while Ivan laughed whole heartedly.

“What is your name?”

“I am Aleksandr, My King.” He bowed and Ivan smiled. “I do not see any issues if your father was from the land of Russ. I think it shows you come from a stronger nation. It explains your size and some of your features.” He stood as Ivan stared.

He hadn't even known the name. “The... land of Russ? How do you know of it?”

“My family is from there as well. The accent, Da, it translates as 'Yes'. The way some of your vowels are pronounced. It's obvious if you know what you're looking for.” He smiled and Ivan nodded, just staring in surprise for a moment.

“Have you ever been there?” Ivan asked and Aleksandr looked at him, a bit shocked before nodding. “Maybe later I could convince you to come by and tell me a little about it? It would be nice to learn about the land. I never knew where my father was from, you see.”

“Ah, that's very unfortunate. I'd be glad to, but I think maybe I should bring my grandmother. She lived there almost her whole life. I think she would like to find someone she could talk to about her homeland.” He smiled as Ivan nodded, happily accepting the offer, as they made their way to an empty spot to spar.

“Vladimir.” Lukas called and one of the other men, shorter and a bit more muscular, snapped to attention. “You'll train with Alfred. He... smacked himself with a sword. He has no idea what he's doing. Try not to hurt him, alright?”

“I'll do my best, Domn.”

“English!” Lukas slapped his forehead and Vladimir laughed. 

“Sorry, Yes, Sir.” He blushed and gave a nervous chuckle as he turned to the man standing before him. “So, you're the new advisor, Da?” He asked and Alfred stilled before nodding.

“Yes. My name is Alfred.” He spoke quietly, still not used to being around groups of people and he shifted uncomfortably, looking back at Lukas, who was already getting into position with the other man he'd called out. 

“Draw your sword, let's get started, alright?” Vladimir grinned, one fang showing, creating a misalignment his teeth and Alfred grasped the handle, pulling the sword from its sheath. He tried to remember the pose Lukas showed him, but had little time to prepare as Vladimir ran at him, a light yell coming from him as he raised the sword up and quickly slashed it down. Alfred jumped back, landing on his back as the sword was raised back up and brought down as Alfred raised his own sword to try and block, but Vladimir hit with all of his power. Alfred yelled out as a rock dug into a sensitive place on his back and Vladimir brought his boot down on his stomach, knocking the air from him as he raised his sword back up for another blow. He brought it down hard and Alfred couldn't yell this time, the rock sending the feeling of fire through his back. His eyes watered as he fought back, trying to deflect the blade or offset it but not lose the fingers on his left hand. He tried to raise his leg to kick him in the stomach, maybe send him back enough to get back to his feet, but as soon as Vladimir noticed the foot raising he stomped on Alfred's stomach again, sending more fire through his back before stomping on his leg, the bone cracking before he stepped forward, kicking the sword out of the way and raised his foot over Alfred's head. He didn't intend to stop. Alfred rolled and the boot was brought down, but Vladimir saw this as a possibility and raised the sword back up. With Alfred now trapped between his legs, on his side so he couldn't raise the sword above his head, and fighting to stay conscious through the lack of air from the stomps on his stomach, Alfred couldn't even fight to get away. He clenched his eyes as Vladimir was stopped. He fought, trying to move his hands as Alfred looked down, seeing his own hand on Vladimir's leg and realized he'd somehow used magic to still the man. He was able to fight his way from between his legs and sat, fighting to get air into his lungs before he was finally able to take a deep breath and yelled, his arms wrapped around his stomach, his head hitting the floor as he curled up and tried to fight for the air to continue. 

Ivan heard the yell and stopped his own spar, turning to see Alfred with one leg visibly broken, holding his stomach in pain as tears dripped from his nose to the ground beneath. “ARTHUR!” Ivan yelled as he ran over, grasping Alfred and lifted him, seeing Arthur already on his way over with Mattie close behind. He turned to Vladimir and narrowed his eyes. “Lukas, deal with him!” He yelled before running Alfred over to his brothers.

“What in the hell?!” Arthur yelped as he looked him over, yanking up his shirt to find bruises in the shape of boot prints on his stomach. Ivan winced as he looked up, worry obvious on his face. 

“Does it hurt anywhere else?” Ivan asked and Alfred swallowed hard before trying to say 'Back', but he couldn't get the sound out between sobs from the pain and the fact that his lungs were still trying to function. Fortunately Ivan realized and gently turned him to his side, seeing a black bruise the size of his fist. “You were on a rock when he did this?” Alfred was only able to manage a nod as Mattie sighed, settling himself next to Alfred's leg. 

“Arthur, My King, brace him. I'll set his leg.” He spoke and Alfred clenched as he felt the fingers grasp his leg at the ankle and knee. He lifted the leg, which alone hurt and bent it, making the broken femur easier to align as he quickly yanked it and turned, setting the bone back into proper alignment before he laid his hands over it and started chanting, trying to heal the bone as much as possible before laying him back down.

While this was going on, Arthur was trying to heal the breaks caused by the boot, Alfred could feel a broken rib that was slowly mending while Ivan did a different chant. Alfred wasn't sure what it was til Ivan's hands reached down and rubbed over his stomach and the pain seemed to fade off. He took a deep breath, finally feeling his lungs work properly as he looked up at Ivan, who still chanted, running his hands over Alfred's sides and stomach, each second the pain died off more and more. 

“Why did he try to kill me? I don't understand.” Alfred spoke, his tears drying now that the pain was gone. 

“I'm not sure, but we'll find out.” Ivan spoke softly, worry evident on him as he looked Alfred over for more injury. 

“We can't find out quite yet.” Lukas spoke from above and Ivan looked up, seeing Lukas with a contemplative glance back at the man behind him. “He's frozen solid. Trying to fight it as best he can, but it looks like Alfred petrified him.”

“How in the bloody hell did you manage that?” Arthur looked down and Alfred shook his head.

“I didn't even realize I had until it was done. I think it was just the panic. He was really trying to kill me.” Alfred spoke and Ivan turned to the man with a frown.

He stood and walked over, seeing the king before him with a dangerous look in his eye. “Matthew, can you release him?”

“I can try, your highness.” Matthew slowly crept over, feeling the magic in the air, trying to figure out exactly what kind of spell was used to trap the man, but he couldn't really feel much. He let out an intrigued hum when he realized the magic Alfred used wasn't quickly taken from around him, he'd made it himself, which usually took magicians years to learn. He walked up to the man and slid a hand onto his shoulder. It was dark magic.

“That explains that. He didn't create the magic himself, it was brought out by the fear.” Matthew mumbled out loud as he tried to figure out what kind of a dark spell could petrify.

“Oh.” Matthew stared, worry coming to his face as he looked down, seeing the marks of Alfred fighting himself away from between the man's legs and reached down, lifting the leg of his pants. His leg was gray and hard. Matthew stood up and turned to Ivan.

“I might be able to release him, but he won't survive this.” Matthew spoke softly. “Alfred didn't petrify him, he's turning him to stone.” He spoke and Vladimir stilled his eyes wide.

“Please try.” Ivan stated, by now most of the other soldiers' fights had stalled as they watched the situation with bated breath.

Matthew held his hands on the man's shoulders and forced his own magic in, breaking up the darkness in his skeletal system. It was somehow able to work and Vladimir yelled out in pain as he was able to move again. “Quick, bring me some of his blood! I can heal from it!” He yelled out and Ivan frowned, staring.

“Why should we save you? Especially since you tried to kill Alfred? He's one of my most loyal advisers, and you were told to take it easy on him.”

“If I killed him, I could claim his position!” Vladimir yelled out in panic, tears in his eyes as he could feel the stone making its way up his leg. It was half past his thigh. Ivan stared, surprised by the words and Vladimir let out a panicked groan. “Please, I'll do anything!”

“Anything?” Ivan stared and Vladimir nodded. 

“Anything! It has to be his blood though! The blood with the same magic!” He called out, panic setting further in as he felt the stone reach the top of his leg. 

“Here.” Matthew held out his hand and Vladimir shook his head.

“It can't be you! It has to have his magic!”

“We have the same magic! We're twins!” Matthew called out, anger seeping into his voice and Vladimir stilled, staring. 

“You're not even the same species. He's an elf!” Vladimir pointed and Matthew frowned.

“Try it. His leg is broken, you pompous fool! He can't walk over here!” Matthew snarled and Vladimir groaned before grasping his hand and biting, his one fang sinking into flesh. Somehow Matthew had expected more pain and Vladimir sucked hard, pulling a good few tablespoons worth of blood before pulling his head away. 

“It's slowed, but it hasn't stopped. You may be twins, I can't deny that, but his magic is different than yours.” Vladimir nearly cried. 

“Ivan, Carry me over?” Alfred asked and Ivan frowned.

“Are you sure?” He asked softly and Alfred nodded. 

“I think this day was proof I don't know enough about the art of fighting. While Lukas is teaching me, what would be better than my own guard?” Alfred asked and Ivan stared, surprised.

“He tried to kill you.”

“Yes, and if he tries it again, I won't stop the stone. Or maybe the next time it'll be like the fire in my back.” Alfred gasped, clenching his teeth as Ivan lifted him, the pain from his scars almost unbearable. Ivan carefully walked him over and Alfred stared.

“Do you agree to my demands? You will become my guard. If you attempt to kill me, or succeed, your life is forfeit.”

“I have to. My little brother, I'm all he has. As long as I'm allowed to send money for him, I shall do as you ask.” Vladimir had tears in his eyes. Alfred held out his hand and with a few hesitations, Vladimir took it.

He bit through the skin, surprised to not see as much as a flinch as teeth punctured through muscle. A single mouth full was enough this time, not the four swallows he'd pulled from Matthew. “Oh, hell!” Vladimir yelled as he fell to his knees, coughing and hacking, his legs instantly freed from the stone, but he coughed and hacked for a good few minutes. By the time his breath steadied he looked up, staring at the boy before him.

“Illyana, what have you become?” He asked before passing out cold to the floor below him.

A few of the soldiers had heard his question, and knew about his obsession with the fairytale about the most beautiful woman in the world. She was a goddess to his people. So to Vladimir, Alfred wasn't just some adviser that needed his protection, he was a goddess.

“What an interesting turn of events.” Lukas stared, surprised. “But what should we do about his brother? He mentioned sending money back for him, but I've met him. He's just a child. He can't live alone.”

“Can Madeline use more assistance?” Alfred asked, not feeling alright with allowing a child to be so alone, as he was.

“You're a kind soul, Alfred.” Ivan smiled, looking as the hole in Alfred's hand started to seal. He watched with amusement. “A kind soul, and oddly enough a very powerful one. I'll let him stay in the castle. Lukas, can you retrieve him?”

“Yes, Mi'Lord.” Lukas rolled his eyes, a smile on his face as he turned to the men. “Who told you to stop fighting?!” He yelled and they jumped back into action.


	12. Chapter 12

Vladimir woke in a haze. The power of the blood he'd drank was too strong for his system and he had to wait til it lost some of it's strength before he was able to regain consciousness. 

He looked up, seeing amber eyes looking down over him, worried as he started to try and sit up. “Nikolae?”

“It's alright, Brother. I'm here.” The boy looked up and gently tried to assist with Vladimir sitting up. “What did they do to you?”

“It's my own fault. I tried to kill an adviser, but I should have figured if he wasn't gifted in the blade, he would be in magic.” Vladimir sighed and Nikolai looked up. He pulled out a brush and started going through Vladimir's strawberry blond shoulder length hair. His bangs were cut just above his red eyes and one patch of hair, directly in front of his right ear came down a bit further than it did on the other side, coming almost down to his chest. 

“You should know better! You're a magician as well! Trying to best people you don't know without even realizing they might use magic is stupid! I was really scared!” Nikolae cried and Vladimir sighed.

“Where are we?”

“Lukas said we're moving into the castle. I don't know why, but he brought us here.”

“You as well?” Vladimir gasped, grasping Nikolai and he wondered if the ground below the window was too far to drop him to. He heard a knock at the door and turned, horrified as Alfred opened the door.

“So, you're awake?” Alfred spoke as he walked in, not even realizing how awkwardly the man before him was holding his little brother. “Lukas told me you're vampiric. What does that mean?” Alfred asked, sitting on a nearby chair as Vladimir stared.

“Why is my little brother here?! Is he a hostage? Are you saying if I go back on my word you'll kill him? If you lay a finger on my little brother-” He stilled as Alfred held up a hand, showing he needed Vladimir to quiet. 

“It's nothing like that. Lukas stated he worried for your brother's safety, being so young. I was alone when I was young, and I don't wish that pain on anyone else. I thought it might be good for him to work around the castle as well. He can assist my sister for now, until he's old enough to decide what to do for himself.” Alfred spoke and Vladimir watched, untrusting. Alfred, as he was now, wasn't smiling or shining like the man he'd been seeing at the funeral, at the training grounds. He was cold, unresponsive, almost like a shell of a person. 

“Why are you being so different?” Vladimir asked and Alfred glanced up, his eyes void of any emotion.

“The magic I used on you seems to have taken away the emotions I've gained over the last few days. This is, for the most part, who I was a few days ago. I didn't have emotions, but I was much more fearful. Now Vladimir, please explain what it means that you are vampiric.”

“I need to drink blood to survive. My magic, as well as my life force, come directly from the blood I drink. I need them both to continue to remain living.”

“Does it have to be human?” Alfred awaited an answer as Nikolae looked nervously between the two as Vladimir shook his head.

“I prefer cow. It tastes better, and I never get a magical backlash, like what I got from you, your highness.” Vladimir stared at his hands, fisted on his knees as he remembered the taste of Alfred's blood. 

“I am not royalty.”

“You are a God.” Vladimir stated, afraid to even move at this point. He was the goddess. He was the magic, the light and the life in the world. The symbols all magicians wore was based off of him. 

“Why would you say that?” Alfred asked and Vladimir pulled his hands to his chest.

“You are the reincarnation of Illyana Cosânzeana, the goddess of the world, the creator of magic. I could taste it. You may not have her memories, but you have her powers and her heart. The combinations of blood in you made everyone think your powers came from that, but it's not true. Your powers came from the past, the spirit that resides in you.”

“So, to you, I am the goddess?”

“Yes, your highness.” Vladimir spoke, his hands still clenched to his knees, his eyes wide and set on them in an odd combination of wonder and horror.

Alfred stood, letting the information sink in. “I'll expect you at my door in the morning. Madeline should be by to claim you both before she comes to me. Your belongings will be moved in before the sun sets. Dinner will be brought in for both of you, so rest for the remainder of the night.” Alfred spoke before turning and walking away, leaving them to think.

Alfred walked silently, his arms at his sides, his head held high, but no emotion passed his face as he made his way to the dinner table.

Lovino stared at him, worried at the lack of emotion, while Ivan looked more depressed. They'd made such progress! Was it all for nothing? Would it just be gone now? He watched as Alfred just stared ahead blankly, not seeming to process the people staring, or if he did, he didn't care. Dinner was brought out and eaten without a word. Alfred didn't make his way to the bath that night. He walked up to his room and dressed, laying down and drifted off without any thoughts popping into his head.

The next morning was the first time since Alfred's first full day that court was in session. It began with the trial of the man who had wanted to buy the farmer's daughter to sell into slavery. It was the first emotion Alfred showed, the hatred in his eyes as he stared down at the man from the area now beside the King. Arthur slid his hand to his brother's knee, patting to try and calm him down, as the man on the floor couldn't even break his eyes away to look at Ivan. They were glued to the man beside him who's eyes promised him a mercilessly slow and painful death.

“You have admitted to trying to buy a free woman to train and sell into slavery for your own profit. How do you plead?” Ivan asked as he watched the man, his eyes stuck to the man beside him.

“I- Er- It was-” He stumbled through the words, unable to create a consistent thought with those terrible eyes looking down on him. 

“Alfred was sold into slavery as well. He has little patience for those who try and get away with things of this type. Make your argument so we can continue this before he gets bored of waiting.” Ivan stated and Arthur looked back to Vladimir, who stood at attention behind Alfred. 

“Get him a glass of wine. Red.” Arthur mumbled and Vladimir nodded.

“Anything for his highness.” Vladimir bowed low and ran as quickly as he could, confusing Arthur. He knew the glass was for Alfred and not Ivan, right? He glanced over to Alfred, seeing a darker look seem to seep into his eyes, the vibrant blue turning a steel gray as he glared. 

“I hadn't meant any disrespect, your highness! It often happens that men sell their children into slavery when they have no mother. I knew with her appearance she would get a good home, a good position! And as a virgin, she would be able to rake in more! I wasn't planning to defile her, more like sell her to a home with a man who could take better care of her! That's all! I wasn't going to torture her! Not all slavers are terrible people!” He called out, nearly yelling at Alfred, who just stared down, unblinking, uncaring at his predicament. 

“And you believe forcing her away from her father, the only family she knows to sell to someone she has never met is kind in some fashion?” Alfred asked, his tone low, a growl rasped out in his voice that even startled Ivan.

“It's practically the same for marriage, wouldn't you say? A woman gets sent to live with a man that sometimes she has never met! At least I could make sure she was sold into a good home! I've previously bought five women and sold them in the same fashion, though with the parent's permission. Every one of them has been happy with their new homes! I am often told I am a miracle worker by the same women I sold! Four of them have married the men they were offered to, and the last one is married to his son! They will all tell you the same thing! I am a good man with a kind heart! I do not sell women into torture!” He begged, staring into Alfred's eyes as Vladimir ran up and knelt behind him, holding out his glass of wine. 

“Your Highness.” He spoke with a light in his eyes as he handed the glass forward and Arthur stared, trying to figure out the look on his face. It was almost ecstatic. 

For the first time since he entered the room, Alfred's eyes broke from the man below as he turned to retrieve the glass. “Thank you, Vladimir.” He spoke softly as he took the glass and turned, watching the man before him as he brought the cup to his lip and took a sip. “I would be very interested in speaking to all of these women. If it is as you say, I will be surprised. Every experience I have had with slavers has been tragic, to put it lightly.”

“They will speak on my behalf!” He bowed low, praying that Alfred would call to ask them. 

Alfred shifted his eyes over to Ivan, who sat a bit surprised that his court had been practically abducted from him in such a manner. “We should bring the women in. We should ask them.”

“We should offer them freedom if they ask it. If the men owning them tell the women to lie, they will if they're afraid of what happens when they return. Alfred spoke. “I know what to look for in these women. It shouldn't take too long to get the truth.” Alfred spoke and Ivan nodded.

“You are to be taken by guard to each of the homes and find the women. They are to be brought back here and questioned before a judgment can be passed. We shall reconvene tomorrow morning.” Ivan spoke and the man nodded, a slight upturn to his lip as he stared at Ivan a light chuckle bubbling from his chest.

“Thank you, Your Highness!” The man bowed low as the guards came out and grasped his arms, taking him from the room. 

Ivan glanced over at Alfred, surprised. “What's gotten into you? I didn't think you had emotion, but that look you gave him was enough to frighten me.” Ivan watched as Alfred turned to him, their eyes meeting. That soft smile Ivan had started getting used to seeing was gone. There was no softness, no smile, barely even recognition.

“I'm sorry. I don't mean to have worried you.” Alfred's flat whisper barely made it to Ivan's ears. 

Vladimir lowered himself to one knee, his eyes on his hands clasped over his offered knee as he spoke. “It's the power you used yesterday. It's let the emotion of the goddess come out. His Highness has emotion, but they're combining with the goddesses. That's what's making him so flat. He needs to relearn emotions from the beginning. Being dead for a thousand years will do this to any spirit.” Vladimir spoke and Ivan turned to him, surprised.

“What?” None of this made any sense to Ivan.

“His Highness is the reincarnation of the Goddess, the symbol of magic. I could taste it in his blood.” Vladimir spoke. “If I let this be known, he will have reign over all of the vampires. We have awaited the return of the goddess for all of this time, and to think I get to see you with my own eyes...” Vladimir looked up into Alfred's eyes, joy almost to the point of tears as he reached out and softly held Alfred's hand.

“If the goddess has been dead for a thousand years, why would you know the taste of her blood?” Ivan asked, a little overwhelmed at the words he was hearing.

“It's instinctive for us. Everyone knows the first vampire was the man who created the symbol of the goddess. He was the one who loved her. The power she granted him was too strong for his body, and that's where the vampires came from.” Vladimir spoke and Ivan frowned, but nodded.

“And Alfred is the goddess reincarnated?” He asked and Vladimir nodded, a happy smile on his face.

“Do you know how to make the emotions return to him?” Ivan asked, at this point any advice welcomed.

“Keep showing it to him, and eventually he'll start to feel it back. As they saying goes, time heals all wounds.” Vladimir spoke softly. He looked back up to Alfred with a grin. “But when he's returned, it'll be worth it to be by his side. I am very glad I get to be by your side, Your Highness. Such a privilege for such a lowly vampire.” Vladimir grinned and Alfred stared, a little surprised at the man before him.

“It's a privilege to be my guard?”

“Yes, very much so.” He bowed low and Alfred stared before turning to Ivan, who smiled back with a chuckle.

“I agree, it's a privilege to be by your side, but more for who you are instead of what.” Ivan spoke softly and Alfred pursed his lip as the next person was brought in for court.

The previous man's wife.

Alfred stared at her and as her eyes shifted to the man before her, the seer who had stopped her plan, all she could do was laugh. It was manic, panic stricken as she rocked on her knees, knowing for attempting to kill the king she would pay with her life.

Ivan looked at her and frowned. “Lukas, do you wish to do the honors?” Ivan asked, not really wanting to end the woman's life on his own, but he knew such defiance couldn't be ignored.

“Yes, your highness.” Lukas stilled as the court was taken to the execution ground in the town square.

Alfred stared, an honest combat for his thoughts. He wanted to grasp Ivan. He wanted to hold him close and be happy he was alive and alright, thankful that he'd been able to see the future, and to keep him in the world of the living.

He also wanted to ask if he could kill the woman himself. He was the one who saw the future, who knew what she had done, so he should be able to ask for that right. With Vladimir standing behind him, Alfred felt his emotions shift, combat each other as he stared as Lukas walked up to the woman, pulling his sword from the sheath. Alfred swallowed hard as he reached out, almost beyond his own realization and grasped Ivan's hand. Ivan looked down, a bit surprised, but a smile lit his face as he looked at the conflicted expression of the man beside him. 

Lukas walked up to her, frowning as he held the sword before him. “Any final words?” He asked and the woman turned to Ivan, snarling.

“It's your fault my husband is going to die! He is a good man and your killing him for some outdated reasons! You're a fool!”

“Your husband might live. He has offered proof he is not a cruel man, and his court shall continue tomorrow, but due to your rash decision, if he is let free, he will return to an empty house.” Ivan stated and the woman just stared, shock and horror.

“Lies...” She spoke and the men who had been in court shook their heads. She realized when everyone was suddenly too pained to look at her. He'd spoken the truth. “I'm going to die for nothing. There is no vengeance to be gained. I tried to kill you for nothing!” She screamed before the manic laughter from before started, but it quite abruptly ended with the sound of metal slicing into the wood block beneath her neck.

Alfred wouldn't move. He stood still, staring at her body, his hand grasped to Ivan's as tightly as he could manage.

Ivan looked down and stared for a while, seeing Alfred's conflict easily in his expression before he stepped over, pulling the man to his chest. “Are you alright?”

“I'm confused.” Alfred spoke and Ivan held him still for a moment.

“That's fine. You're allowed to be confused when death is involved. I would worry more if you weren't.” Ivan spoke kindly and Alfred nodded, grasping to the man before him.


	13. Chapter 13

Alfred sat at the table. He didn't know why, but after standing in the execution site for fifteen minutes, refusing to let go of Ivan, he now sat here at the table, his hand grasped to the man beside him. He couldn't let him go. The thought of not touching him, of not feeling the warmth from him created such a darkness in his heart he couldn't stand the thought of it, but Ivan didn't seem to mind. Vladimir chuckled every once in a while, whenever Alfred would look to make sure it was still Ivan's hand.

The rest of the meetings that day were less entertaining than what they had already been through, and though Alfred was able to give details and assistance when asked, he felt useless in comparison to Arthur and Lukas, who were able to show more details, smaller aspects Alfred hadn't even considered. He sent Vladimir a few times to get things, something to eat, wine, and at one point he asked him to explain what blood tasted like, as he was curious what something that tasted so bitter and unappetizing would taste like to him. Ivan watched as Vladimir did every task, answered every question with a brilliant smile.

Alfred would be in good hands with him. 

When the court was finally called to a close for the day Ivan walked up to dinner and sat, watching Alfred with interest.

“You seem to be regaining some feeling back already. It's slow, but it'll be nice when you can smile again.” Ivan spoke as Alfred turned to him with a slight frown. His hands clasped to each other, and he seemed antsy, almost to the point of panic at not being in contact with Ivan. “Are you alright?”

“Er- Yes, I'm fine.” He fidgeted with his hands, looking down at the table before him, not even noticing when food was brought out. Ivan didn't bother grabbing food right away, instead sitting and watching the panic that slowly enveloped the man beside him. After about five minutes Ivan had decided he'd seen enough.

“Alfred, come here.” He spoke softly and Alfred stood and walked over, his head held high, but his hands kept flexing and curling at his sides, a betrayal to his force of will at being away from the other. When Alfred stood at his side, Ivan reached up and grasped him, pulling Alfred to his lap. Alfred sputtered, trying to stand as Ivan wrapped his arms around the man, holding him firmly in place. “No. Now you eat here. If you won't eat on your own, I will feed you.” Ivan spoke and Alfred stilled and nodded, but instead of sitting up to eat, he curled up, turning is face to Ivan's chest and sighed harshly. His voice during such an act cracked and after a moment Ivan felt tears soak through his shirt and stilled, looking down at the man. “Alfred?”

“I'm fine.” He spoke, but it was obvious to everyone listening he was in tears. Ivan didn't know what to do and pulled him tighter to his chest, hugging him and doing his best to comfort the man. Arthur stared, wondering what was going on and realized he'd started acting weird after the execution.

Alfred was new. He wasn't used to seeing a death before his eyes. “Alfred, was the execution too much for you to handle?” He asked softly and Alfred shook his head.

“I wished I could have killed her myself. What kind of monster wishes for something like that? If this is what emotions can do to me, I'd rather dismiss them.” He cried. Ivan hugged him tighter. 

Dinner was awkward, but oddly comforting for Ivan. Holding Alfred on his lap and occasionally holding something up and reminding Alfred to take a bite, but as soon as the food passed his lips his head was turned, buried again in Ivan's chest. Alfred wouldn't admit how much he needed the contact. He needed to feel him close, to remember that Ivan had lived. Everything had worked out. Alfred slowly let his arms creep around Ivan's chest and sat still, comforted in the warmth and smell of the other. 

Ivan practically carried Alfred to the bath. Arthur, Francis and Lukas stated they wouldn't be in for that for a while, that there was an advising meeting they were attending, though Ivan knew nothing of it. “It's fine for Alfred to miss, go ahead. You two relax, alright?” Francis spoke with a worried smile gracing him as he reached out and softly patted Alfred's head. 

Ivan understood. As he stood, helping Alfred to remove his clothes, as his hands wouldn't stop trembling terribly, Ivan let out a soft sigh. “I'm sorry if I'm bothering you.” Alfred spoke softly and Ivan shook his head.

“It's nothing like that. It's been a while since I felt someone actually needed my presence, not as the king, but as a person. It's a welcome change.” Ivan smiled, watching as Alfred relaxed a little, but his hands still had their tremor, so Ivan helped to slide the boots and shirt from the man, though he felt removing his pants might be a step too far, so he stepped aside as Alfred fought them off. They finally were able to sit in the warm water and Alfred felt tension breaking up, he could feel the stress of the day wash away in the water and suddenly understood why this household was so keen on the baths. 

“I understand why you guys like the bath so much. It finally makes sense to me.” Alfred stated as his head lulled back, resting against the hard back of the tub. His eyes closed as he rested, feeling the warmth seep into his body, seemingly into his bones as he just sat there. 

Ivan watched him, leaning back, his eyes closed, his mouth just slightly open and couldn't help but smile. He watched the top of his chest slowly raise and low, making small ripples in the water around him as he relaxed. His eyes came back up to his face, looking at the worry still showing in the brows, the slight downturn to the sides of his mouth and Ivan couldn't help but smile. “I think I know what's going on.” He spoke and Alfred glanced at him, only opening one eye. “The first emotions you had were all happy. Even when you were upset or uncomfortable you seemed to have trouble really expressing it, but now it doesn't seem like it's that easy for you to show happiness. Your emotions are coming through one at a time. It makes me interested to see what I'll discover in you next.” Ivan watched with a smile as Alfred leaned forward, his shoulders pulled forward, his back curled slightly and his head fell forward, making it so Ivan couldn't see his face.

“I'm not bothering you with it, am I? I know I'm being clingy and probably depressing-”

“No.” Ivan spoke clearly, but with no anger. Alfred looked up, worry still shown easily on his face and Ivan smiled, shaking his head. “To me, you shall never be a bother.” He watched as Alfred stared for a minute before nodding, his head turning back down. 

“Thank you.” Alfred nearly mumbled. 

No more words were spoken during the bath, or for the rest of the night for that matter. They washed, relaxed a bit before climbing out and drying, tossing their robes on before making their way up to their rooms, but at the door Alfred hugged Ivan tight and Ivan smiled as he wrapped an arm around Alfred and pulled him back into his own room. Alfred wasn't going to complain. He felt as if he needed the touch, the contact from Ivan and if he was going to give it to him, there was no way he could feel anything besides happiness and contentment. Alfred laid down and fell asleep wrapped in Ivan's arms.

After Ivan and Alfred had left the dining hall, Arthur grabbed Vladimir's arm and shook his head. “In the castle, if he's with Ivan, he is safe. Stay here and talk with us a little. I'm a bit interested in this legend about Alfred you spoke of.”

“Maybe we should call Lovino in for this.” Francis spoke and Lukas shook his head.

“He's already back at his own castle by now. I don't have the patience to wait for six hours for him to make it back out here.” Lukas glanced over at Vladimir, who shifted uncomfortably.

“I don't wish to speak of it so openly with you. What if you'll hurt him?”

“He has two brothers and a sister in the castle, me being one of them.” Arthur spoke. “I won't harm my brother, and my magic can keep the rest from doing so as well, if need be. Please, tell us of this legend.” Arthur watched as Vladimir frowned, but sat down in the seat Alfred had been in.

“Illyana was the most beautiful woman ever born. Her heart, mind and soul were pure of negativity. She was perfect. She decided to live the life of a human and was born as one. Her physical traits were carried over, blonde hair, eyes of the bluest skies, making it so that sometimes you could see the world in her eyes. She was so beautiful the flowers around her grew to create her a dress. When she sang, gold and pearls came from her mouth, her singing was so beautiful. She fell in love with a boy who lived near her. He loved her back just as dearly, and when she was old enough, her parents decided to try and marry her to the king. The king was thrilled, but Illyana offered herself to whoever could bring her the one thing she wanted the most. While the king brought her gold and diamonds, riches beyond compare, the boy in the village knelt down to one knee and told her something. 'I cannot give you riches and wealth. I cannot bring you material items, but what I can give you, I do so in abundance. My love, my life and my heart. I will never cease treasuring you. Instead of giving you riches, I ask that you be my treasure instead', he spoke.” Vladimir's soft smile started to crumble as he remembered the rest of the story. “When the king discovered the boy's words, he felt it wasn't right that such an inexperienced and lowborn man should have her hand, so he decided to try and kill the boy off. Illyana, watching as the king tried to kill the man she loved stopped him in his tracks. Her magic was stronger than that of the elves, and she told him to leave them be, and never to bother them again. The king wasn't happy about it, but he left. Illyana told the boy that she would grant him one wish, anything he wanted and he asked for the ability to use magic. She granted his wish and he took the stars he saw in her eyes, and the circle of the earth he saw in her heart and created the symbol of the goddess. He made them from silver and offered it to her as a pendant. It was his wedding gift to her. Naturally they grew old and died, but they lived a life of love and care. That's the one thing she wanted, to understand love. She understood the emotion before, but she never really knew what it felt like til he granted it to her. Their children grew and had their magic as well. Every generation would have some magical ability, even if it's not the same magic we can use. Magic doesn't come from some ability within, it comes from the heart. Anyone can use magic, because the goddess gave us her heart when she was reborn as one of us. She could sense her magic on earth was weakening, so she had herself reborn. When she dies, her heart will again be given to the man she loves, and when she dies, her magic will again be given to the earth around her. In the twenty years I've been alive, I never thought I would find the goddess reincarnated. I don't know why she's a man now, but her heart still sought out that boy. I can tell, even though they haven't known each other that long, King Ivan's heart naturally sought out His Highness'. That's why after such a short period of time they seem so deeply in love. His Highness is regaining those emotions not just that he lost due to struggle in this life, but he's trying to remember from a thousand years of sleep. He carries those emotions, but he doesn't know how to access them. All he understands right now is that need he has to keep the man he has loved for a thousand years at his side.”

“That's beautiful.” Arthur stared, surprised at the story he'd been told. 

“That' doesn't explain what you said about the boy being the first vampire.” Lukas stated and Vladimir nodded.

“Sorry, that part normally gets left out. Where I'm from it's just known. When he was given the magic of the elves, being a normal human, it was too hard for his body to handle. He started to crave blood and would often be found drinking the blood from cows at slaughter, and taking his steak raw. She told him it was because his body didn't know how to handle the magic he contained. They had twelve children. Six of them were vampiric, like their father, while the other six were just regular magicians, like their mother, but all twelve held a part of the goddess. Their children, on both sides, each had many children, and all of them carried the traits they had been born with. Rare is the being on this planet who doesn't share in the blood of the goddess. That's why I say anyone is able to use magic.” He spoke and Alfred frowned, shaking his head.

“My own sister can't use magic. Lovino said when Alfred was born, he'd stolen all magic away from our mother.”

“It's not like that. He's an elf, he wouldn't understand. It's different for humans, something he isn't as familiar with. Magic flows differently through elves and humans. Your sister can use magic, she just has to learn to find it first.” Vladimir watched as Arthur frowned.

“Can you show me? I'm not asking you to make her a fully fledged magician, any small sign she's capable of magic will do.” Arthur watched as Vladimir frowned, looking away with a frown.

“I could, but I would have to scare her and hurt her. It wouldn't be pleasant.” He stated and Arthur stared, wondering.

“Why? What would you have to do?”

“Bite her and drink her blood. Self preservation is normally the start of magic, like His Highness, when he almost turned me to stone.” Vladimir watched as Arthur thought. “It could be as little as replacing lost blood, something you couldn't see. You'd have to watch closely.” He stated and Arthur nodded and stood.

“That sounds acceptable. I just want to know if your theory is true. And hope she'll forgive me.” Arthur sighed as they stood and made their way down to the hallway. Vladimir noticed her and pointed, making sure it was the right girl. Nikolae ran out with a grin and she bent down, patting his head softly before sighing.

“That's her.”

Vladimir noticed her coming their way and turned to Lukas. “Get my brother out of here. I don't want him to see this. He isn't a vampire, I've hidden what it really means from him.” He spoke quietly and Lukas stared, surprised for a moment before nodding and running out. 

“Hey, Madeline, can I borrow him for a moment?” Lukas asked and Madeline looked down at the boy who had been in her shadow, assisting her all day. 

“Can you help Sir Lukas?” She asked and Nikolae nodded a happy smile on his face as they walked off, Lukas trying to come up with something for the boy to do as not to give himself away.

She walked out and noticed the hallway was oddly quiet. She stepped forward, not noticing the man hiding behind the door beside her as she walked through, but stilled as a soft hand cradled her cheek and neck, holding her head to the side. She stilled in shock as he leaned down and softly kissed her neck, a habit to comfort before inflicting pain. He gently bit, trying not to cause her too much pain. She tensed, the same as everyone in this situation, but surprising him, she relaxed as well seconds later. Her hands moved back, clenching to his thighs as he pulled his fang from her neck and started suckling at the wound, drawing her blood into himself. He was surprised. He didn't drink from people normally. Their blood left a bad taste in their mouth, but she was different. A suffocatingly sweet flavor filled his mouth as he drank, an odd euphoria rushing over him. His arm that wasn't cradling her head caressed, running across her stomach as a soft moan made it's way through her lips. Her breathing came in gasps, high from the sensation as he drank. He could feel the burn in his cheeks, his response to her just as bad as her response to him. She felt him press against her back, feeling his chest, his breaths, his hands and a louder moan broke free from her as he stepped away, looking up to Arthur hiding on the other side of the room before he simply ran his tongue over the wound and vanished. He was too panicked and didn't hide where he was going and Arthur turned, touching the mirror behind himself and slipped through before tapping the mirror to close it, leaving Madeline alone in the corridor.

“What happened?” Arthur stated, finding Vladimir leaning against the wall for support, panting harshly with one hand pressed hard enough to the wall to cause his knuckles to go white while the other covered his mouth. His cheeks were bright red, almost matching the color of his eyes as he glanced down at Arthur.

“Her power isn't one a brother should know about.” He panted, trying to rearrange his stance to hide the show of desire she'd given him. Arthur burned bright red before nodding and turned, running from the room. Vladimir turned to the mirror and softly tapped it, watching with wonder as she appeared before him, still standing against the wall, panting for breath, her hand at her neck and her cheeks just as red as his. She looked around, seeing the space behind her empty and her eyes widened. 

“So beautiful...” He spoke softly, knowing she couldn't see him. She turned towards the sound and noticed no one nearby and stepped forward, looking around.

“Are you the one who... did this?” She asked and Vladimir let out a light chuckle.

“Indeed. Never has a woman been as... captivating as you. Just with this you've captured my heart.” He spoke, his hand making it's way to the mirror. She walked up to it, not seeing a face, but she could tell that's where the voice was coming from. 

“Please, let me see you. I wish to know who you are.” She stared with excitement and wonder.

“If you wish to know, then search me out. If you ask me to bite you again, I can't promise your virtuousness. Next time I bite you, I shall claim you as my own.” He spoke, caressing her hand on the mirror.

She stared, a bit surprised and pulled her hand back. Vladimir sighed. Rejection.

She raised her hand to her mouth and giggled, covering the darkening blush on her cheeks.

“So I have only to find you, then?” She asked softly and Vladimir felt his heart pound. It wasn't a rejection! “I shall eagerly await that day, then.” She smiled before running down the hall.


	14. Chapter 14

Arthur sat in the library with Matthew, looking over a few things when Vladimir ran into the room, racing to the other as fast as he could. “Arthur!” He swallowed hard and Matthew looked up with a frown and held his hand up to his mouth, shushing him. Vladimir glared for a split second before turning back to Arthur. “Help me! I'm in love with your sister! What do I do?!” He asked and Matthew jumped up and grasped hold of Vladimir by the arm, glaring in a way the other wasn't expecting. Arthur, who had just discovered that she was his sister, didn't hold a candle to the protectiveness of the one who had known her from birth. 

“Sit. Explain. NOW!” He snarled and Vladimir stared. The same brow. The same basic facial shape. 

He realized a second too late and stared, surprised. “You're her brother as well... and His Highness... She's too far out of my reach, isn't she?” Vladimir looked to Arthur, who chuckled as he watched. 

“You might want to explain. I just discovered they were my siblings, but he's been watching her his whole life, through slavery and his own violence he protected her.” Arthur watched as Vladimir turned and quickly spilled every detail. 

Matthew turned and smacked Arthur when the story was complete, hard enough to jar him from his seat, sending the magician to the floor, but all he could do was laugh. He couldn't deny he'd earned it. “Sounds like she's interested as well.” Arthur stated, gaining a dark glare from the librarian before him. 

“You didn't even ask me! I could have told you about her!” He sat hard and both men sat up, now staring at the man before them as he sighed. “The first man who tried to claim her, he had tested us both for magic, worried we would try and use it to escape if we were under harm. He discovered quite quickly my abilities were strong, and when he tested her, he took a drop of her blood to mix in with crystal. His testing was more definitive than yours, but also more invasive. He had to look for three days to find out what it meant when the powder reformed into a crystal. It caused and attraction. She attracts. That's why I was able to convince the man not to rape her. With her attracting abilities, she would cost a fortune. I think he knew what I was planning, but thanks to Ivan, I didn't have to worry. Or explain!” He turned to Arthur, who frowned and curled back into his chair.

“You always told me she didn't have magic! I wanted to test that! How was I supposed to know if you lied to me?”

“Why was anyone except me, who was her protector, her brother, and the man I entrust her to supposed to know such a thing?!” Matthew yelled, slamming his hands down hard on the table as the door opened.

“Madeline!” He jumped up with a gasp and she strolled in, her eyes set enquiringly on Matthew. 

“What on earth have you two done to gain his wrath?” She giggled before realizing the man seated before her was one she hadn't really seen yet. 

“You're Nikolae's brother, Vladimir, right?” She asked, and he could only stare, his throat dry at the sight of her. He nodded softly and watched as she smiled and nodded.

“He was very good today. You should be proud.” She said and he again, just nodded, all sense wiped clean from his mind. 

She turned to Matthew and grinned, hopping. “I need to tell you what happened! It was amazing!” She gasped, her cheeks burning red before she grasped his hand and dragged him to the hallway, not wanting the others to hear her gushing. She'd only seen Vladimir for a second this morning when she'd picked up Nikolae, but he seemed sad to her. Withdrawn and a bit overly attached to Alfred, whom he'd just met, but when she realized she was in the same boat she could only giggle. “I think I'm in love!”

“What?” Matthew stared at her, eyes wide, horror showing across his face. 

“I don't know who he is, but he bit me! It wasn't painful at all! It was amazing! I could feel my heart flutter and for a moment I could feel his heart! Like when he was connected to me, I was also to him! I've never felt anything like it!” She giggled and Matthew stilled.

He had heard about something like that. It was said when a man was born just to love someone, when he first came into contact with her, she could see into his heart. “What?” He asked, staring. She saw tears in his eyes and rushed forward, brushing them away. 

“Why are you so upset? It's alright for me to grow up too, you know.” She smiled and Matthew stared, shaking his head.

“I have been protecting you with every ounce of my being ever since I can remember. You're my precious little sister. How am I supposed to hand you away happily? How can I know he won't hurt you?” Matthew panicked, grasping her hand and pleading, hoping she would regain her senses.

“So you want me to be alone with only you forever? You wish to have no other purpose than just watching me grow old and die?” She asked and Matthew stepped back.

“That's not what I meant.” He spoke and Madeline nodded.

“I know. All the same, I love him, and I want to find him. All I know of him is his voice. He has a weird accent, almost like the King's, but it's higher. Do you know who it is?”

“Madeline, I can't help you with this. You have to find him without me.” Matthew looked down, his heart breaking. 

“Mattie?” She asked and he shook his head.

“I'm not angry. You're right. You do deserve to find someone who loves you. I preserved your innocence so you could give it to someone you truly love, but I can't help you find him. Just watch, and keep your ears open, alright?” He spoke softly and Madeline nodded, turning and walking away. She stopped after a few feet and looked back, seeing him standing alone in the hallway, his eyes wide in shock.

“No matter what happens in the future, you will always be my beloved brother.” She spoke softly as his eyes looked up, seeing her and he smiled before nodding and turning, heading back to the others in the library.

“Out.” He snarled and both others took off at a dead run. Matthew made his way to his desk and reached the lower shelves, where people seemed to think he kept books with dangerous knowledge. (Those were actually hidden in a secret room.) He pulled out a very old bottle of rum and yanked the cork, downing a third of the bottle. Tonight was a good night to forget everything.

The next morning brought new promises. New hopes. New dreams. As Alfred awoke, seeing Ivan's chest pressed against his own, his head resting on his shoulder, he sighed, a contented smile reaching across his face. He was feeling horribly content, and happy. Alfred sat up with a smile. He could feel joy again, though he understood he could feel anger and hurt as well. As he gained new emotions they would mix into the feelings he already had. He looked down at Ivan, still sleeping peacefully and smiled as he crept over him, sneaking from the room. As he made his way into the hallway Vladimir stared, surprised as he noticed the room he'd just snuck from. “You actually slept in there with him?” He giggled as Alfred grinned, surprising Vladimir as he crept to his own room, waving the man in. 

“I didn't want to wake him. Still asleep.” Alfred spoke, but kept his voice low.

“You seem to be feeling better, Da?” Vladimir watched the bright light in his eyes and the smile that didn't seem to be able to break from his face. 

“Sometimes all it takes is a little rest to reset. I'm kind of a new case, so everyone is kind of just going by what they can expect. It's good that I wasn't stuck without emotion for longer. It's horrible to feel like that.” Alfred shivered, letting chills run down his back as Vladimir leaned back against the wall, turning away as Alfred tossed off his robe, getting dressed quickly.

Alfred ran up to him and patted his shoulder, letting him know it was safe to look before tossing open the door and running out, a brilliant smile on his face. “You seem a tad drab today. Something happen?”

“Maybe a little.” Vladimir watched Alfred's smile, wondering if he was going to be struck down by lightening or something at his next words. “I think I'm in love with your sister.” He spoke and Alfred stood straight up and turned around. 

“What did Mattie say?” Alfred stared and Vladimir almost choked at the nickname.

“Mattie?”

“Yeah, he's the closest of the siblings, even though we're twins. I thought they were dead, they thought I was dead, it was a big mess. I just found out him and Lin-lin were still alive.” He sighed and Vladimir stared in shock.

“How did you think each other dead?”

“I ran from my house when the locals caught it on fire. We'd run separate ways, and they weren't seen leaving the back door. They made it a few streets over, while I was sent the other way. I stayed in the village for almost a week, three years old with nowhere to go. I was gotten off the streets by a slaver. They thought I was dead and went to the next village before the same fate befell them. All of these years, and when I found them a few days ago, I still recognized Mattie, though I didn't realize who Lin-lin was until after I saw him. She was just a baby, a few months old. I can't imagine how hard it was for him to raise her while in slavery.” He spoke and Vladimir nodded.

“It doesn't sound easy.” Vladimir nodded. “I'm pretty sure he wants me dead.” 

“That seems hard to believe. What, did you bite her or something?” Alfred joked, but the laughter fell silent as Vladimir turned red at the memory. “You BIT my SISTER?!” He yelled and Vladimir reached out, trying to quiet him and hoping Madeline wasn't in the area.

“She doesn't know it was me! If she hears my voice she'll know! Quiet down!” He panicked as Alfred stared, completely flabbergasted at the situation. 

“Explain!” He yelled and Vladimir did, telling in hushed tones, checking around the walkway as he spoke out the same tale he'd told Matthew the night before.

After the story was explained, Alfred jumped at him, his hands reaching for his throat as Ivan, who happened to have heard the story from the other side of the door, rushed out and grabbed the man, hugging him tightly to his chest. “Calm down, Alfred. It was an experiment. Arthur asked him to. It wasn't his fault alone.” Ivan purred, slightly calming down the man before him. 

“But my guard molested my sister! Never without permission!” He yelled, still fighting against Ivan. 

“Pardon us.” Ivan smiled to Vladimir before grasping hard and lifting Alfred, his feet kicking as he fought to escape and attack the petrified man before him. 

Alfred was easily carried into Ivan's room where he rested his head against Alfred's, leaning back on the wall for stability. “Why are you so angry at this? You didn't think she'd be just a little girl forever, did you?”

“I missed most of her life! I didn't see her grow up, lose her first tooth, get her first haircut, but Mattie kept her innocent! To hear she was molested without her permission is too much! I can't stand for it!” He yelled and Ivan sighed. He leaned his head forward, kissing Alfred's neck, feeling the pulse beneath speed before he bit. It wasn't enough to draw blood, but enough to cause Alfred to whimper, though neither could tell if it was from pain or ecstasy. Ivan kept his mouth over that vein, kissing, sucking and biting for a moment before releasing Alfred and watching as he stood still, lost in the fog of the sensation as it left him.

“Now, you can go hurt Vladimir if you can explain to your brothers and sister what I just did to you.”

“Why would you say that?” Alfred turned, though the anger he had shown earlier was gone.

“Because that's why you're mad, aren't you? That it wasn't explained to you and Matthew what Arthur was planning first, to preserve her modesty in such a situation.” He watched as Alfred's shoulders dropped.

“I guess it was a little silly of me, when you put it like that.” Alfred spoke and sighed, unconsciously reaching up to rub his neck where Ivan had kissed him. 

Ivan watched as Alfred's cheeks reddened and he couldn't help but chuckle. 

Vladimir watched with worry as Alfred passed him in the hallway. He glanced over at him, but didn't move to hurt him. Instead he sighed, shaking his head. “If you touch her again without permission from herself AND Mattie, I will end you.” Alfred said before walking off, Ivan left chuckling after. 

“Thank you, my King.” Vladimir glanced up and Ivan looked back down with a grin.

“I guess I should thank you as well. I'd never really seen him angry like that. It was fun!” He chuckled as he turned, heading back into his room to get dressed and Vladimir stared, paled. Did Ivan not realize if Alfred really wanted to, he could kill all of them easily? That wasn't fun! That was terrifying!

He'd work the rest of the day as hard as he could, doing everything he could imagine to try and work off that anger. He didn't want Alfred mad at him, and not just because he didn't want to die. He wanted to see that smile he'd seen that morning. The goddess had smiled at him. Vladimir couldn't help the corners of his mouth pull up, a smile he couldn't seem to fight away at the realization he'd seen something absolutely amazing.

He ran behind with a smile, catching up to Alfred quickly and wasn't able to hide his grin as Alfred turned to him. “Why are you so happy?”

“I got to see Your Highness smile at me. I may have made you angry, but I will work hard to see that smile again. Never without permission, I promise, but if she's actively trying to find my voice, I have her permission, right? I'll speak to Matthew after you've gone to sleep tonight. I'll earn his permission with everything I have. This should make you happy, right?” He asked, a little worry seeping into his happy exterior and Alfred sighed.

“Trying to gain Mattie's permission... Yeah, I guess it does. It sounds like you already thought about it too, not like I was the start.” Alfred said with a sigh and Vladimir nodded.

“I was thinking about it last night. He was really upset, and I don't want that. If he's not happy, she won't be either, right?” Vladimir spoke with a happy tone and Alfred nodded.

“I'm glad to hear my guard is thinking about things like that. I've placed my own trust and life in your hands. If you're not planning and thinking things through, it would cause me trouble in the future.”

“I'll do my best, Your Highness. Anything you want, Anything at all that you desire, I shall do my best to get it or make it happen.” Vladimir knelt down to one knee, bowing his head. “As your guard I swear my life to you. I will die rather than to let any harm befall you. I will keep you safe and happy at the cost of my own life. This is my promise to you and you alone, My God.” Vladimir spoke with a conviction Alfred had rarely heard. Wide eyes watched the man kneeling on the floor, his sword now held in his hands, showing his subservience to the man before him.

That didn't settle well in Alfred's stomach.

“Do you wish to be free of this promise?” Alfred asked, not liking the thought of someone being a servant to him, now that he thought about it. Slavery was the last thing he wanted.

“Never.” Vladimir looked up into his eyes, a fire showed, a grin with each pearly tooth showing and Alfred realized he'd made the right decision in keeping this man as his guard. 

Tears came to Alfred's eyes, though he wasn't really sure why. Was it happy? He felt happy. He felt confused and prideful. He felt a touch of sadness and loss, but with everything jumbled up in his head, he couldn't for the life of him tell which emotion had made him feel like crying. Ivan stepped out around the corner of the hall, seeing Vladimir on his knee, holding up his sword with his head bowed and Alfred looking at him with a brilliant smile and tears in his eyes and stilled.

“If she would have you, I would be happy to have you as a brother, Vladimir. And as a guard, I know I've made the right choice putting my trust in you.” Alfred wiped tears away as a chuckle bubbled from his throat. Ivan walked up and hugged him.

“I'm glad to see you're in a better mood. Can you smile like that for me as well?” Ivan asked and Alfred looked up at him, red seeping into his cheeks before he grinned. Ivan watched, captivated as Alfred leaned back against him, resting in his arms. 

“Always, Ivan.”


	15. Chapter 15

“I have to find him!” Madeline ate quickly, surprising all at the table. She'd only eaten with them twice, and while Alfred enjoyed her company, he almost couldn't help but laugh at Vladimir, sitting at the other end of Arthur, across from Madeline, and next to Nikolae. 

“No, you don't.” Matthew glared at his sister beside him. It was obvious he'd suffered a bad night, circles under his eyes and a pale sheen on his skin, as well as his hand trembling at his brow instantly told Lukas, Arthur and Ivan exactly why, though Madeline wasn't as familiar with alcohol. Honestly, she never would have guessed at the reason for his grumpiness this morning.

“Oh, do you mind if I steal your brother again?” She glanced up at Vladimir with a smile. “He's very helpful! You must be proud to have such a great little brother!” She smiled and Vladimir looked down at Nikolae with a smile and patted his head, earning a giggle. Vladimir opened his mouth to respond and heard a throat clearing from down the table. Alfred watched him with a raised eyebrow and Vladimir turned to him, trying to thank him with nothing more than a gaze for stopping his words. She would have figured it out and he hadn't even spoken to Matthew yet! That wasn't fair! He turned to Nikolae and smiled, softly kissing the top of his head before turning to Madeline and smiling, offering her a nod. “What's wrong? Can you not speak?”

“He's being punished.” Alfred stated. “He did something and now must be punished with wordlessness for a while. Isn't that right, Vladimir?” Alfred turned and smiled at the man, who nodded enthusiastically.

“Isn't that a bit much?” Lukas asked. “You never know when you'll need your guard to offer answers.”

“Why would you be so mean to my brother?” Nikolae asked, tears welling in his eyes and Alfred tried to hide a laugh as Vladimir started to panic. 

“It's not mean, Nikolae. You wouldn't understand quite yet. You have to get a little older, find special types of trouble to get into.” Alfred watched as Nikolae turned to his brother with wide eyes.

“What did you do?” He asked and Vladimir paled, not wanting his brother to think he'd done something horrible. His eyes shifted back over to Alfred, who shrugged before Ivan came up with a good excuse.

“Sometimes, when things belong to other people, you shouldn't touch them. Your brother touched something very precious to Alfred. Though he didn't try to steal it, which would have meant his death whether I approved or not...” He glanced over, seeing an apologetic smile from Alfred, “His suffering is one he inflicted upon himself, and it's not all the time. It's only in certain instances.” Ivan stated and Alfred nodded, glad such a great excuse was created.

“What an interesting way to describe the situation. I'm guessing it you're probably not the happiest with me either, right now?” Arthur looked across at Alfred, having already deduced Alfred was helping Vladimir with the excuse. 

“I'm not mad, just... conflicted, if that makes sense. It's confusing, even to me.” Alfred sighed as he nibbled at the food, causing Ivan's eyes to widen. He hadn't nibbled his food since his second day here. His eyes shifted between his hands and the table before him. Ivan glanced around the table, trying to think of what was causing the relapse. 

“I guess that makes sense. Given you're state when you were first found, I guess you're making remarkable progress, and even just admitting you're not sure about what you're feeling shows you've come a long way.” Arthur smiled and Alfred nodded, but continued nibbling at the roll. 

“Is any of this familiar?” Ivan asked, watching as Alfred's eyes shifted, but didn't quite meet his own. Alfred immediately shook his head.

“Take a moment and think about it, alright? The way you won't meet my eyes, how you went from actively speaking to only responding and the way you're eating all tell me you've regressed. I'm curious as to why.” Ivan spoke softly and Alfred shivered before shaking his head. “Is everything alright?” Alfred nodded, his hands sliding down, placing the roll back on his plate. “Are you scared or worried?” Instead of a response his head curled down farther and his shoulders pulled in. He was scared, then. Ivan frowned, wondering what could have scared him before a weird feeling settled in his stomach. “Is it about this morning?” He asked quietly and Alfred's hand slowly slipped up to his neck.

“I don't know. I'm confused. I don't... I don't understand what I feel right now.” He spoke softly and Madeline stared, surprised.

“Aaron, would you like to spend a day with me? Maybe a change in routine will be good for you.” She smiled and Vladimir looked at her confused before he looked over at Alfred, who was still in shock.

Arthur was the first to see the confusion and also know what had happened. “He was born Aaron. The slaver who took him stripped his name from him, and he didn't remember it til Matthew reminded him.” Arthur watched as Vladimir looked over with a worried look at his boss. 

“Is there any way to show me?” Ivan asked, seeing Alfred shiver under the looks of the people in the room. 

“I can try.” His voice was wispy as he stood and crept to Ivan, his hands clasped at his chest. He held himself still before Ivan, confusing the king as he watched, unknowing what Alfred was doing.

All of the confusion, all of the frustration and fear, he pulled it all into his heart. He tried to bind it into a ball and push the feelings out, shove them into the hollow space between his hands. Vladimir watched as a slight pale blue light started coming from his hands and Alfred looked up at Ivan with a frown on his face. “Here.” He spoke as he moved his hands past the hands that Ivan was reaching out to comfort him and laid flat against his chest. Ivan felt the rush. He could feel the emotions, see flashes of memories from Alfred's past. Anger. Pain. Fear. Everywhere he looked, everything he did seemed to enrage someone. He leaned against walls to stay out of the way, for every touch hurt. Whips and canes, rape and torture. He forgot that he didn't used to feel this way. He forgot all of the good and his life filled with suffering. Flashes of joy seeped out when he found himself. Alfred's happiness at his new home, his new life. He loved it here. He loved his brothers and his sister being here, and even though he understood it wasn't the intent, he could feel that to Alfred, what Vladimir had done was in a way taking his sister, who he'd just reconnected with, away from him. He felt lonely. Even with everyone around him, he felt lonely.

Unless Ivan was nearby. That's why he'd become so clingy the day before. The loneliness was eating him away from the inside. He'd started to reclaim these good emotions, then something like that rushed in and it wouldn't fade. No matter how close, no matter what he did, it was there. Even this morning, as he smiled and honestly did feel better, that loneliness was still in his heart.

Til Ivan had kissed his neck. In a split second it was gone. The feeling of being without, the sadness, the worry and fear and depression he'd been hiding were all just gone.

Ivan stared, surprised before a chuckle bubbled from his throat. “I forgot how good of an actor you were. That was my mistake.” Ivan watched him with worry and adoration shining in his eyes. He turned to everyone else, who was watching in suspense. “Alfred's been faking most of his cheer this whole time. Not all of it, but he's trying to be the person we want him to be instead of who he really is. This does worry me.” Ivan watched as Alfred fell to his knees, his hands laid out before him. “No, we're not going through this again.” Ivan spoke as he reached down and grabbed him, lifting him to his lap. “If you're sad or upset, you tell me. If you're having problems, especially with something I've done, you come and tell me. If you know what's plaguing your heart, let me help you.” Ivan pressed his own hand to Alfred's chest, over his heart and watched as Alfred's bottom lip stuck out, quivering. Ivan was surprised at the oddly normal response before tears. With Alfred, if he was going to cry, he just did so. He tried to hold it in til his body could only fight it. It seemed he was letting it go this time and Ivan smiled as he wrapped his arms around, hugging Alfred close.

“Two meals in a row. I'm about to start showing up for the servant's meals if it means I don't have to see this anymore.” Lukas sighed as he finished off his plate and stood, leaving the room. “I'll go tell your court you'll be down in another twenty minutes.”

“Thank you.” Ivan spoke softly and Alfred pressed his face against his chest. At least there weren't any sobs this time. 

Ivan ate and told Alfred to eat as well. “Vladimir, make sure he doesn't leave this room til he's done eating.” Vladimir offered a curt nod before Ivan turned and walked off.

“If you were suffering so badly, why didn't you tell us?” Madeline asked, worried about her brother.

“It's embarrassing. I don't even understand what I'm feeling half of the time, how am I supposed to explain it?” He sighed and Nikolae frowned.

“Vlad, you should talk now. Tell him about your problems like this. It might help.” He spoke and Vladimir looked down at Nikolae, a tad upset he didn't know what he was asking.

“He can't speak. It's not of my accord, it's of his own.” Alfred spoke and the boy's eyes widened.

“He doesn't want to talk anymore?”

“It's not like that. It's hard. He'll tell me later, alright?” Alfred spoke to the boy who nodded. Alfred turned to his food, but his stomach churned, a bit upset in his state of mind. “I don't think I can eat.” He spoke and Vladimir crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow and Alfred stared, surprised for a moment before turning back to his plate and started nibbling at a piece of ham.

Vladimir was surprised when Alfred said he wouldn't be joining her or Ivan for the day. He felt he needed a day out, to escape and unwind after what he'd been through mentally. He asked Vladimir what he would need and Vladimir left him, telling him to eat more before he returned and took off running. He ran to Ivan and asked for a purse for the day, which Ivan was happy to offer. He actually put the court on hold and took Vladimir to the treasury to get a bit of money. “Help him get a few things for himself. Maybe some more clothes, new boots, jewelry. He has nothing save the few suites I've bought him, and it's not much.” Ivan handed the money over and Vladimir bowed low.

“Thank you, My King.” He smiled before running to the kitchen to grab a basket with bread, wine and some cheese and smoked meats. By the time he made it back to Alfred, the plate was empty and Alfred looked at the plate with contempt. 

“I think I ate too much.” He spoke softly and Vladimir chuckled. 

“Come on, Your Highness. We need to go into town. The King has given you a purse to buy things you feel you might need, like more clothes and jewelry.”

“I must thank him later.” Alfred sighed as he stood and Vladimir chuckled again.

“I think the best thank you that you could offer would be a genuine smile.” Vladimir offered his advice and Alfred nodded, thinking if he could find something that would make him that happy, it would be worth it to see the adoration Ivan had held in his eyes earlier.

They made their way through town, Vladimir holding the basket while Alfred looked through the town. He saw the shops, different items for sale in the streets from food and clothes to people selling spells and training. “Maybe I should have stayed home and had Lukas train me some more.” Alfred sighed as he started walking to the next stall. He looked over the wares, a silversmith with jewelry and such laying about. As his eyes traveled the items he noticed one thing that stood out. 

“What is this symbol?” Alfred asked and the man looked down, finding a butterfly with mother of pearl wings. 

“It's a butterfly, Your Highness.” Vladimir stared, a bit surprised. “You didn't recognize that?”

“I've never looked at jewelry before, so this is a little new. I only understand the symbol of the goddess thanks to Arthur, but the rest of these symbols are a bit... more than my knowledge reaches.” He admitted and the man behind the counter frowned.

“What kind of jewelry would you make then? I'm curious to know.” He asked and Alfred stared, opening and closing his mouth, completely lost on how to respond. 

“I'm sure he would make something amazing.” Vladimir chuckled and Alfred turned to him, feeling like they were both ganging up against him. “Maybe we should buy some silver and let you make your own jewelry! It would be a good way to practice your magic!” He grinned and Alfred stilled.

That didn't seem like a bad idea. 

“Just a little. And some stones.” Alfred started looking through the gemstones he had and smiled, lifting certain ones to the sun or just frowning and putting them back. He found a good number he liked and Vladimir grinned as he paid the man behind the counter.

“Would you like a tip?” The man asked Alfred and he nodded, staring with wide eyes. “Draw what you want to make first. Even if you're not good at drawing, it's a good idea to make sure the idea is solid in your mind what you want to create.” He grinned and Alfred nodded, breaking into a smile.

“Thank you.” Alfred grinned before Vladimir looked up to the sun's position. 

“We should make it to the clothes shoppes soon, Your Highness.”

“Oh! Are you royalty?” The man asked and Alfred turned to him and shook his head.

“He is the reincarnation of the goddess.” Vladimir smiled and the man turned, looking at Alfred with a skeptical stare. 

“The reincarnation of the goddess?” Alfred shrugged as Vladimir nodded happily. “I'll give you a few free materials if you'll make something now. I'm curious to see what you would make, if he has such interesting things to say.” The man grinned and reached down, grabbing a few silver nuggets and stones and handed them to Alfred.

“Vladimir, if you tell anyone else I'm the reincarnation of the goddess, I'll make you guard Ivan. You'll spend all day running for ink and wine.” Alfred glared and Vladimir let out a nervous chuckle. 

“I think My King would be upset if I were around both of you for a day, Your Highness. Let's not be rash...”

“And you refer to the king by his name.”

“That happened before the 'goddess' part. As a slave, when I asked what I was supposed to call my master, he told me to call him Ivan, and I'll continue to do so unless he changes his mind.” Alfred spoke before feeling the silver and grasping six different colored stones from the drawer. With all of this talk, there was only one thing he could consider making. “This is influenced by you, Vladimir.” He spoke as he closed his eyes. 

He had no idea how to do magic. He knew this. But he also knew he didn't know how to use magic when he started turning Vladimir to stone, so it couldn't be too bad, right? He tried to imitate the sensation, to feel the same way about pushing out the energy. “I know you've never done magic, Your Highness. If you're not able to do so, it's fine.” Vladimir spoke as Alfred's hands started to shift, the stone and silver rearranging in his hands. He was succeeding! He tried to keep the image in his mind as his hands moved the silver and flattened and shaped the stone. The silver seemed melted as it wrapped around the stones, taking the shape he worked with.

“Can I have another silver nugget?” He asked and the stall owner held out a piece and Alfred had Vladimir take it and slide it between his fingers, as he continued to work on the piece. He altered the shape of the stone, creating holes through in the shape of hearts. He understood that shape, at least, and worked it through the piece, the silver he was given lined between the small cuttings, tracing the centimeter sized holes. When his hands finally opened the piece he held put to shame the other pieces on the displays. “Is this alright?” He held it up to Vladimir, who leaned in and looked over the piece with wide eyes. 

“It's beautiful! I've never seen anything like it!” Vladimir turned to Alfred with surprise before it shifted to happiness. “I knew you could do it!”

“I think I'll give it to Ivan. I hope it'll make him happy.” Alfred smiled and the shop owner whistled.

“I can't say if you're the goddess or not, but that's a damned good piece. If you ever need a job, look me up, alright?” He grinned and Alfred laughed, but nodded.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to tell my husband to upload while I was at Colossalcon, so 2 chapters a day for the next 4 days!

Dinner was a bit weird. Madeline and Matthew weren't there, so Alfred told Vladimir to explain his situation to Lukas and Francis. Francis was overjoyed, as someone should be having fun all the time in his opinion, and love was such a wonderful thing. Lukas honestly couldn't have cared less. One less person talking, the better, though an odd smile did make it's way to his face. 

They all soaked in the bath after that, though Vladimir had to go see how Nikolae was doing. He'd started missing his brother, having not spent much time with him lately and Alfred hoped they would have a good night. It surprised him that Vladimir actually made Ivan promise to stay by his side. He refused to leave until it had been said, and though it wasn't much of a fight, Alfred felt weird at having his guard demand the King like that.

“It's fine.” Ivan grinned down at him. “Now I have an excuse to have you stay in my room again.” Ivan cheered as Arthur looked over, paling.

“Again?! You've been staying in the King's room?!” Arthur stood, water rushing away from his body as he panicked and Ivan laughed.

“He's been with me the past few nights. Nothing bad, but I think at night time, we both need the comfort of just knowing someone else is there.” Ivan smiled at Arthur who nodded before sitting back down, his eyes traveling over to Alfred.

“It's weird, I find my family and somehow they're all crazier and more energetic than I am.”

“The energetic part isn't hard, Mon chere. You're always so down to earth, after all. You could be fun if you loosened up some.” Francis winked and Arthur paled.

“Oh, when we go upstairs, I need to get something from my room.” Alfred spoke softly and Ivan nodded, though the curiosity was very visible.

It was half an hour later Ivan stood alone in the hallway, curious, but not wanting to intrude as Alfred came out with his hands clenched to his chest. “Here, it's for you.” Alfred held out the pendant.

Ivan's eyes widened as he looked it over. The details, intricate and thorough, were beautiful. Hearts filled the symbol of the goddess, though the pendant itself was only about an inch and a half. “This must have taken all of the money I sent with you today. It's beautiful, but you were supposed to buy things for yourself.” Ivan looked over, worried to Alfred, who shook his head.

“I was given the supplies as kind of a bet. I made that.” Alfred looked at the piece and Ivan just stared, surprised before his eyes traveled back. 

“You made this for me?” Ivan's voice was soft and Alfred smiled, nodding. “It's amazing.” His voice was nearly a whisper as wide eyes looked over every detail before he turned back to Alfred. “Thank you. It's amazing. You're very talented.” He watched as Alfred smiled and nodded, simply beaming at the praise. Ivan couldn't help but smile, a chuckle breaking its way free from him as he reached out and grasped him, pulling Alfred in for a hug. “I'll treasure it.” Ivan spoke softly and Alfred hugged him back. 

The next morning, when Lukas asked Ivan about his new pendant, he wouldn't stop beaming with joy, and Alfred couldn't stop smiling over as Ivan ranted about how great it was. It took him a few minutes to mention that Alfred had made it himself, and Lukas turned to the man, sitting with a smile on his face, proud to bring such a response to people. 

Your first time using magic and you can do that? I can't help but wonder if Vlad here is right about you.” Lukas laughed and Vladimir stared at him in surprise. “What? Don't like the nickname?”

“No, my brother calls me that. No one else has shortened it since my mother died.” He turned to the food on the plate before him and ate, happy but a little nervous and Alfred laughed, patting him on the back.

“Get used to that here. This group has a way of growing on you and making you happy things turned out the way they did.” He watched as Vladimir looked up and nodded, but a smile could be seen under nervous eyes. Joy combining with nervousness. This is what Alfred seemed to feel all the time now. It did take time to get used to, but Alfred felt it was worth it.

He nibbled at his food, looking over the things before him and stilled. He knew about sandwiches. He'd tried many types by now, having promised Ivan he'd eat different things and eventually tell him what his favorite food was, and now he was curious. What would he get if he combined ham with the cinnamon bread? He frowned as he grasped them, putting a slice on the bread and took a bite, making Lukas pale and Arthur stare.

“What are you doing?” Arthur asked, now a little disgusted. 

“Ivan said he wanted to know what my favorite food was, but I can't tell him til I try everything, right?” He responded as he chewed, deciding it needed something. His eyes roved the table til they came across the vanilla sauce used sometimes as a syrup or icing and dribbled it over the ham, taking another bite. By this time Ivan was staring in wonder while Arthur and Lukas looked ready to be ill. “Oh. Oh, this is good.” He moaned as he ate and Ivan looked at the dish before trying to recreate it, much to his other adviser's horror.

One bite and he just stared. “It's really good.” He turned to Alfred and nodded. He couldn't help but chuckle when he noticed Vladimir and Lukas trying to make it as well, while Arthur shook his head in horror. 

Two hours later they were in the court. Alfred watched, paying attention to every detail, though he found his mind wandering. He watched as a man came forward, complaining that his neighbor had been stealing the eggs from his hen house and had been caught multiple times.

The neighbor claimed he not only wasn't stealing the eggs, but that the accuser had been slandering him to everyone in the town, claiming he was doing everything from stealing underwear to breaking into his house and breaking furniture. He claimed it was due to the fact that he'd been chosen over the other for the hand of a woman they'd both loved since childhood. 

“Ivan, if it's alright with you, can I manage this one?” Alfred asked, glancing over and Ivan stared, a bit surprised at the sudden interest.

“I can agree to that, but I want Lukas and Vladimir to go with you.” Ivan spoke softly and Alfred stood, offering a small bow.

“Thank you for putting such faith in me.” Alfred smiled before turning and walking down to the ground level, Vladimir and Lukas in tow. 

“Alfred's words will be my own. Alfred, Remember that Lukas does have more experience than you. Heed his advice.” Ivan spoke, an uncomfortable feeling settling in his stomach. 

“I shall. Thank you.” Alfred smiled and gave a gracious bow, honestly just happy to be able to be up and moving, and from the look on his face, Lukas had the same sentiment. “First, let's go to your house.” Alfred pointed to the one being accused.

It was a good twenty minute walk. Alfred smiled, enjoying the feeling of the sun beating down on him. “When we have another day free, I need you to teach me more.” Alfred glanced over to Lukas with a smile. “I'll never improve if I don't practice, and I have no interest in feeling like a babe being protected forever. I don't like feeling so useless.” He huffed and Lukas let out a pleasant laugh.

“Is that why you asked My King to let you handle this? To show you have some worth?” Lukas asked and Alfred frowned.

“Partly. Also because I feel restless. I couldn't concentrate easily and I kept thinking about other things. It's uncomfortable and odd.” He watched as Vladimir face palmed.

“You got bored, Your Highness. It's a common sensation.” Vladimir watched as the two men with them turned to Alfred. Between Vladimir calling him 'Your Highness' and the sudden information that he didn't know what he was feeling, they had a feeling they were in the midst of a very unusual person.

They walked into the house and Alfred looked around, surprised at the large house. It was very detailed in its riches and designs. Decorations adorned all of the walls and tables, and shelves lined walls filled with intricate trinkets. “The back yard is through here.”

“Where is your kitchen?” Alfred asked and the man stilled, turning.

“My kitchen, sir?”

“Yes. Let me see your kitchen. And bring me your wife.” He stated and the man nodded nervously before taking him into the kitchen and running off to retrieve his wife. The other man offered to go and help search for her, but Alfred pointed to a chair and told him not to move. Lukas was surprised at the sudden dominance Alfred was showing, but Vladimir seemed to be enjoying every moment of it.

“Is there anything I can help you find, sir?”

“Eggs or chicken. Or anything made with either.” He stated before opening shelves.

By the time the man returned all of the shelves had been gone through and a few jars and bottles sat on the kitchen table. The man stilled, looking over the contents. Two jars of pickled eggs, one half of a chicken that had been set into the icebox, and one dozen eggs. “How many chickens do you own?” Alfred asked and the man frowned, staring between the two of them. 

“How many... chickens? I don't understand, but there's a few. I don't know exactly how many there are.”

“There are fourteen chickens.” His wife stated, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. “I'm sorry, Mi'Lord. He's not much for those sorts of chores. The chickens, pigs and cow are my responsibility. We have three each of them, one male two females, and with the chickens, one rooster, the rest are hens.” She spoke with a smile, a bit proud of her work and attention.

Though she and Alfred both knew this was details every farm hand would know.

“When was the last one killed?” Alfred asked, seeing the shredded meat in the jar, bones and such gone from the loose flesh. 

“A week ago, Mi'Lord. We only kill one once in a month or so. We normally just live off of the eggs.” She spoke and Alfred nodded.

“That sounds about right for the chickens you have. Now, we go to your house.” Alfred watched as the other man stood and nodded.

The whole way over, he was speaking, telling the same types of answers that Alfred had asked the other couple, who followed close behind. 

He walked in, being shown to the kitchen and looked around, seeing the kitchen was in a disastrous state. “What happened?” Alfred frowned, looking around and the man chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head. 

“There was an incident this morning. I had a few accidents while getting ready and didn't have time to straighten up.” He chuckled and Alfred nodded before walking to the icebox and opened it, seeing a crate with only two eggs at the bottom of the fridge.

“You have twenty chickens, right?” Alfred asked and the man nodded. Alfred frowned. “And you said the chickens all woke up earlier than you were used to this morning?” The man nodded again. “Take me to see your chickens.” He turned and the man rushed to escort him outside. Alfred frowned once he saw the coop. “How many hens?”

“Eighteen.”

“How many chickens were being loud this morning?” Alfred asked and the wife of the other man started to chuckle, being quickly quieted by Alfred holding a hand to his mouth. Lukas and Vladimir looked at each other in curiosity as the other man started ranting.

“It seemed like all of them! It was crazy how they all seemed to be so loud!” Alfred nodded as he walked in and looked around the coop. No fencing around the coop, no doors save the one for people to come through. 

“Here's your problem. You don't know anything about chickens. At all.” Alfred deadpanned as he turned and noticed the man paling. “You don't have eighteen hens, you have eighteen roosters. Only two birds that will actually lay eggs. And they're not happy because you have them closed off in here, so they're not laying very much even then.” He sighed as he turned to the man who started stammering, staring at the chickens who seemed to all be staring at him in wonder. Vladimir and Lukas both looked at each other before Vladimir face palmed and Lukas burst into laughter.

“How would you know?!” The man panicked, starting to yell. “You noble little shit! You've probably never seen a chicken in your life!”

“I was a slave to a man who owned a farm for five years. He trained me to take care of chickens well. If the chickens weren't happy and well cared for, I was punished.” Alfred walked up and easily slid his hand beneath the hen who softly clucked at him. “Your eggs are small because you're not feeding them properly. Give them more corn. They don't digest wheat as well.” He stated as he handed the man the eggs and looked up into wide eyes.

“A... slave? Not a noble?” He asked and Alfred smiled before nodding. 

“Ivan has granted me the position as an adviser as my years as a slave granted me a little insight, but I was lucky to have caught his eye. I am not a noble, but Ivan treats me as such, and I would appreciate it if you don't refer to me as a 'little shit'.” Alfred raised an eyebrow and the man stumbled back, seeing Vladimir and Lukas stare at him as well. 

“You two are noblemen. I've seen you at the castle many times!” He pointed to Lukas who watched in a sick combination of amusement and anger at the man's words. “You understand why as a slave, his words shouldn't just be accepted! He's probably being paid off by that man!” He pointed to his neighbor.

“I am a lord of the castle. Have been for ten years.” Lukas stated. “But I was found on the battle field. I was a slave to King Ivan's father. Most of the current lords within the castle used to be slaves. Two of them are his brothers, so you may want to adjust your courtesy.” 

“Should I just kill him, Your Highness?” Vladimir asked and Alfred shook his head.

“No, I would very much like him to live and try and take my suggestions for his chickens into consideration. And if I hear of you stealing their eggs anymore, I will have you punished.”

“Wait, he's been stealing our eggs?” The man asked, flabbergasted and Alfred nodded.

“The two eggs in the bottom of his fridge weren't from these birds. They were twice the size of the eggs in his hand.” Alfred pointed out and the man paled.

“You should have realized that, you fool!” The neighbor's wife burst into laughter and the man paled further. “Look at the scars on his neck and wrists! Of course he used to be a slave! And until just recently from the look of it.” The woman smiled, lowering a scarf she had around her neck, showing similar scars. “You are not alone.” She smiled, placing a soft hand on Alfred's shoulder.

It was too much for him. Alfred stared at the beautiful smile on the woman's face, a knowing understanding as such horrible scars showed. He didn't even have time to process his scars yet. He was still too afraid to look at them in the mirror and she so simply showed them off. Alfred felt tears come to his eyes and Vladimir stepped forward, placing a hand on his back.

“Your Highness?”

“I'm alright. Still adjusting to emotions.” He stated, wiping tears away before hugging the woman. “Thank you for showing me. It's true, I'm not alone, not anymore.” He smiled before turning and walking through the house, Lukas and Vladimir rushing to keep up with him. 

“Are you sure you're alright?” Lukas asked, worried at the red eyes on the other.

“I am, I guess I'm a little jealous of her strength.” He walked faster, holding his hands up to touch the scars at his throat. “I never even thought about them.”

“Maybe we can see if Arthur can heal them up for you. He may not be able to get completely rid of them, but he can try, right?” Lukas offered and Alfred thought.

“I don't know. I'll think about it, but maybe, like her, I can use them as my own strength, to show what I've been through as well.” He thought and Vladimir smiled.

“Remember, Your Highness, your strength is what you decide to show. If they're healed, you can find another sign of your strength.” He watched as Alfred nodded, but eyed the shop they passed that had scarves for sale with a curious eye.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't seen 2 chapters today, go back one! I've posted 2!

Ivan watched with interest as Alfred, Lukas and Vladimir walked in, the two lords sitting at his sides while Vladimir took his place behind Alfred, standing with a soft smile. “Why are you wearing a scarf? Are you cold?”

“He's hiding his scars.” Lukas answered and Ivan turned, a slight frown touching his lip. He wasn't aware that Alfred had even paid attention to them, let alone that he was self conscious about them. “The wife of the man in the situation we went to assess had similar scars, and Alfred didn't handle it very well.”

“Ah.” Ivan frowned, not like knowing Alfred was uncomfortable about something like this. “We'll talk further about this after court is out. It's only near noon, but it seems we only have one more case left. I had them hold it til you returned, as it started as your case, I thought you might like to see it through.” Ivan turned to Alfred who glanced over, knowing what this was.

A man barely recognizable as the same man from Alfred's first day at court came out. He looked like his soul had been stolen. Dead eyes stared blankly at the floor before him as he was brought out. Five women stood around him, each with worried faces as they made their way in. 

“You are all women who were bought and sold by this man?” Ivan asked and the women all nodded, curious, but afraid of suffering whatever trauma this man had gone through. “I would like each of you to come forward and explain your situations.”

They each told the same tale, though small details were different. The first was found abandoned as a young teen on the streets. He'd taken her in and more or less kept her as a maid until a man down the street was found chatting with her when she'd turned sixteen. He'd seen the connection they'd shared and decided it would be a good idea to sell her to him. After all, who better to keep a slave than the one who loves her? They were married a few months later.

The second was being sold by her father who could no longer afford to feed her. She was fourteen at the time, and honestly the rest of the story went the same way as the first.

The third was already a slave, being beaten by her owner, and he offered to buy her cheap, since he kept calling her worthless, he shamed the man into selling her for close to nothing. She was the one who ended out married to her owner's son. He'd bought her to raise as a wife for him, seeing them chatter as they made their way to the shops together. She now lived a life of luxury as the wife of a traveling merchant.

By this time Alfred and Ivan had both heard enough. Ivan stood and looked at the man. “You touched none of these women in inappropriate ways and sold them all to men who you knew would take good care of them. You're less a slaver, and more of a matchmaking service. If you would have explained this to the farmer who's daughter you tried to forcibly buy, things probably would have gone better in your favor, but mistakes can be understood. Please have more caution in the future.

“I don't wish to live anymore, My King. You've executed my wife. I no longer have anything to live for.” He spoke softly, his words barely heard at the front of the room and Ivan sighed.

“Your wife tried to avenge you before you needed avenged. She attempted to kill Ivan with a poisoned scone at his mother's funeral. She acted rashly, and unjustly. She needed the punishment. There's a difference between being given a trial and being allowed to speak for your own worth, and trying to use stealth to kill another person without hearing the situation surrounding it.” Alfred spoke, surprising Ivan with his insight to the situation. “I know this sounds harsh, but you seem to be able to find good women. Each of the women you've brought in here today seem happy and wonderful to be in the presence of. Maybe the next one you find should be for yourself.”

“That's horrible!” The man snarled. “How can you be so cruel?!” He yelled out and Alfred stood, his eyes focused on the man, but with compassion instead of anger.

“It's not cruel. If your whole purpose for living was that one woman, maybe instead of just carelessly tossing your life away, maybe it would be in your best interest to find a new reason to live. I understand what it feels like to think your life is over. It hurts, and it leaves pain that isn't so easily removed, but I also know when you find something else to live for, it can make the pain you've gone through seem worth it. I think it's time you discovered this as well.” Alfred spoke before sitting and leaving the man before him in shock, tears in his eyes as he shook his head.

“No woman can replace Katerine.”

“I'm not asking you to replace her. You've misunderstood. Don't find someone who is the same. Find someone better. Someone who instead of letting you come to court alone, is here beside you, to suffer through your pains and anguish. When you're in trouble, they'll speak on your behalf instead of lashing out with anger and no thought.” Alfred watched as the man crumbled and cried.

He wouldn't be happy for now. He would suffer. He would be angry and sad, and he was supposed to feel those thing.

But eventually, he would get better.

As he was carefully taken from the room by the women who had came in with him, Alfred sighed and Ivan glanced over with a little pride beaming through. “You handled that very well. Your words were more of a comfort than anything I would have said.”

“He handled the case we were on unusually well, also.” Lukas added. “He only looked at one of the coops and heard the chickens had woken the man up that morning. He looked in their kitchens and knew that the one who had accused the other of stealing his eggs was the actual thief. He had twenty chickens and thought he had two roosters, when he had two hens!” Lukas laughed. “He also informed him he was feeding his chickens incorrectly and offered advice.” Lukas watched as Alfred turned red under the praise.

“It sounds like you did handle that well.” Ivan smiled and Alfred shook his head, distrusting his mouth to form words at that point.

“Your Highness!” Francis rushed in, eyes wide in horror as he ran in and looked around, seeing the court empty. “Thank goodness!” He sighed before running up to the table. “The kingdoms in Asia are trying to claim some of our land to the east! They've laid siege to the kingdom of Russ, and are trying to invade us through them!”

“Russ... land?” Ivan's eyes widened and Vladimir looked over, his eyes widening. 

“If you wish to go, your highness, know that Arthur and I will accompany you.” Lukas spoke and Alfred frowned.

“I would like to go as well.” Alfred spoke and Lukas shook his head.

“This is for a battle, Alfred. You can barely hold a sword. A battlefield is no place for you.”

“I may not be good in a battle, but I can find weaknesses! I have other uses!” He gasped out, not wanting to leave Ivan's side. “I'll do anything I can manage to assist you! Please!” He grasped Ivan's sleeve and Ivan stared at him, worried but understanding.

“You can come. Vladimir, go say goodbye to your brother. Meet us in the stable in an hour. Alfred, Lukas and Arthur, go pack what you need.” Ivan spoke before running, Alfred right behind.

He packed two changes of clothes and the silver and stones he'd bought from the merchant. If they were to stop, at least he could practice his magic.

They ran to the stables and Lukas was readying the troops, but Ivan stopped him. “Only bring half. I'll inform Matthew to take over as the lord of the castle til my return.”

“But we're heading to the front of the battle, Sire. This wouldn't be a good idea.”

“And if they send some of their army ahead while we're fighting, then what do we do? What if we fall? At least Matthew will have a chance.” He sighed as Lukas frowned and looked over the troops. 

“In your last tests, if the score you got ended in an odd number, you're staying behind. Keep an eye over Lord Matthew and make sure he isn't hurt!” Lukas called as Ivan tapped a small mirror he held on a bracelet on his wrist. 

“Ah, Your Majesty! What can I help you with today?”

“You're acting as lord of the castle til we return. There's been a situation.”

“What about Alfred?”

“He's insisted on coming with me. I'll do my best to keep him safe for you, and Vladimir will be helping to that end as well.” Ivan sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. “Don't hold court. It would be better to keep anyone from knowing we're missing til we've returned, if at all possible.”

“I'm coming as well.” Ivan heard and glanced up, seeing Lovino ride up with a few guards. Ivan sighed, visibly relaxing at the knowledge he had an experienced seer with him. 

“You shouldn't.” Alfred frowned and Ivan glanced at Alfred with wonder. “I can see something happening to you.”

“Interesting, because I see something happening to you as well.” Lovino frowned, not bothering with his social graces. 

“And the real Lovino shows his face.” Arthur grinned as Lovino shot him a glare. 

“Shut up, ass-face.” Alfred clasped his hands over his mouth to keep from laughing. “Alfred, we'll need to keep by each other's sides. Ivan, you're not to leave our sight.” Lovino stared and the king nodded, knowing better than to go against the advice of a seer when running into a war.

“Alfred, you ride with Vladimir. You're not good on a horse yet.”

“I can ride.” Alfred watched as Ivan turned to him, raising an eyebrow to show his skepticism. “Have some faith in me.” Alfred spoke and Ivan turned to a stable hand and nodded, the man bringing out a huge monster of a horse. 

“This is Samstag's big brother, Sontag. If you fall off and can't find us, return to the castle.” A bag with food and a tent were strapped to the horse with the saddle and Alfred swallowed hard. He nodded as he walked forward, worry showing across his face. Ivan remembered that Alfred was afraid of the creatures, so when he timidly let his hand across the beast's nose, Ivan sighed.

He'd honestly been hoping he would get lost quickly so he would be safe at the castle.

They rode at a comfortable pace for the remainder of the day. Alfred wasn't used to riding and was quite sore, but Lukas had figured that would be the situation and had Arthur try to heal him a bit as the others set up camp for the night.

Alfred stayed with Ivan that night, Vladimir's tent right beside theirs in an attempt to be as close to him as possible while out of the castle. The next morning they broke down camp in only a few minutes while others prepared food and they ate before riding further. Thanks to an apple orchard they only broke for a few minutes while everyone picked a couple of apples for lunch before heading out again. “How long til we reach the area we're heading to?” Alfred asked, curious and Francis frowned.

“Should be the day after tomorrow, if all goes well.” Francis answered and Alfred nodded, looking over to Ivan. 

“Is it alright if I practice my magic while we ride?”

“If you're able to. That would be a good idea, I think.” Ivan smiled as Alfred showed a giddy smile. He reached into his bag and pulled out the silver and stones.

Battle. Maybe he would need a knife. He looked around, finding some trees they were passing and rode over, yanking down a branch before looking at the items in his hands. He held them together and concentrated, doing the same thing he'd done to create the pendant Ivan still wore. He felt the flow of magic and Ivan stilled, realizing two things here.

He wasn't chanting. All magicians seemed to need to chant, himself included. Second, it seemed a lot faster for Alfred to create than he'd ever seen. Ivan nudged his horse on, moving at the same pace as the man beside him and Ivan watched in interest as Alfred frowned and thought, concentrated and created. It was only a few minutes til Alfred opened his eyes and moved his hands apart, a dagger in his hands. The stones were embedded into the silver, giving it more mass and Ivan could tell they'd been melded. The wood he'd taken from the tree had been dried, the moisture coming off of the handle in steam and Ivan watched as Alfred held it up with a frown.

“It didn't turn out like I was expecting.” Alfred frowned and Ivan stared, shocked.

“How so?”

“I'd expected the stones to completely melt into the silver. It would give it more strength, but now it has weak points.”

“You can try again, you know. I think you've done a magnificent job, as it is.” Ivan watched as Alfred glanced over and smiled before closing his hands over the blade and closed his eyes, trying again. Ivan smiled before paying attention to the ride before them in case he needed to warn Alfred of something happening.

It was that night by the time they broke for camp and Alfred was happy with his blade. He didn't need healed from the ride that night and was happy he was able to learn so many things. Ivan asked to see the blade and he held it up to the fire, looking over the speckles of shimmer from the deposits in the stones and the melding colors over the blade from where the rock had literally been melted in. “It's unusual for a blade, but it's beautiful.” Ivan looked over it before handing it back. “Silver may not be the hardest material, but if you're in trouble, it can't hurt.” Ivan handed it back, half tempted to ask if Alfred would make him one when they got back to the castle.

They finally reached the village right before the battle zone just as Francis had said. By this time Alfred was good with his horse and Lovino seemed on edge. “What do you see?” 

“Let's not rest before we head in. They'll find us before we find them in that case.” Lovino said and Ivan nodded.

“Everyone, half an hour break before we continue. Eat and rest as much as you can.” He spoke as they got off of their horses. Alfred stood and stretched, feeling muscles in his back ache in appreciation for the movement. He hopped around, trying to break up the stress in his back and sighed as the muscles started to relax from their attempts at keeping him upright from the ride. He was surprised when Ivan grasped his hand and looked over to Lovino who stilled for a moment before rolling his eyes and nodded. Ivan ran off, just around the corner from the rest of the troops.

“Before we go, may I?” Ivan asked his eyes narrowing in worry and Alfred had no idea what he was asking about.

“I guess?” He answered and Ivan leaned down, running his fingers through the back of Alfred's hair, pulling him forward into a kiss. Alfred felt his heart pound in his chest. Rough lips met his own as all of the air in Alfred's lungs seemed to still, his eyes wide and a slight panic ran through him before Ivan's tongue ran over his lip. Alfred felt chills run up his spine before his eyes fluttered closed and he let himself be lost to this new sensation. Ivan felt him relax and smiled, having honestly been worried he'd be rejected once Alfred realized what was happening. He was surprised a second later when Alfred's tongue ran over his own and groaned as he again moved his tongue, his arms tightening around the man before him. Alfred's hands moved up his chest, grasping to his shirt and Ivan pulled away, moving his hand up to cup Alfred's cheek. 

“You are what I fight for. No matter what happens to me, keep yourself safe, moy lyubimyy.” Ivan spoke softly, slightly panting, his cheeks blushed to match Alfred's. Ivan couldn't break the smile at seeing the unfocused eyes, soft and warm, a smile showing that his feelings were at least a little reciprocated.

“If you die, I'll join you. That's your incentive to keep alive.” Alfred spoke softly and Ivan's eyes widened at the declaration. Ivan nodded, giving another kiss, just a peck before they came back to the troops.

“What's the plan?” Ivan asked, not missing the raised eyebrows of Arthur and Lukas and the knowing eye roll of Lovino. 

“About time.” Francis muttered as Lovino started pointing at where the enemies currently were.


	18. Chapter 18

It seemed infinitely colder than it had been in Ivan's arms. Alfred looked around, the horses tied up in the village while the soldiers snuck ahead on foot. The enemy troops were gathered around a bonfire, telling stories and such as they awaited the final call of the general telling them it was time to go to sleep. Lovino nodded and watched with Alfred from the sidelines as the men snuck forward in the shadows, unheard and unseen. They were directly behind the group when a soft blue glow from Lovino's hand showed that it was time to strike, and the signal was all the men needed to bring their swords forward, stabbing all twenty of the men through the heart in one instant. Ivan stood, watching as the men around him stood, each looking around for more fighters before grabbing the men and shoving them into the tents, hoping to go unnoticed before the next raid. Ivan had just doused the fire when an orange flame lit on Lovino's hand and in seconds everyone was back at his side. The general came through and unzipped a tent, seeing the two men inside and sighed, shaking his head. “Passing out early. They're all lightweights...” He sighed before walking to another camp, which the group followed him to.

This time it was different. Lanterns adorned the area around the fire and Ivan frowned, wondering if there was another sneaky way to handle this group, but he realized quickly this small camp was much closer to the main camp than he'd thought. There was only one thing to do. “Arthur, cast a continuation spell over the walkway there.” He pointed from one area to another and Arthur nodded. “Lovino, can you put out the light?” Lovino frowned, looked at each lantern and nodded. “As long as it's dark enough, we can sneak up on them and take them out the same as the last time. Because the light will go out before we approach, we won't have the surprise we had last time.” Ivan spoke to the men who all nodded. “I'll get the general. You guys get everyone else. When the flame flickers out, run. Try and keep them from yelling out.” Ivan looked around for understanding and they all nodded. Alfred realized what they needed and hummed lightly, earning a warning glance from Lovino, who forsaw what was about to be done and he nodded before looking back up. Arthur wove his spell while Alfred wove his. As soon as Arthur nodded, Lovino held out his hand and whispered, a soft breeze shifted for a second, strong enough to chill the men who looked around in surprise before the breeze blew out the lanterns. While the men all rushed to relight them, the group ran forward, each slitting the throat of a single man. Ivan was spotted a second too soon and the man pointed and yelled, but no sound came from his mouth as a blade quickly ran through his throat. Lovino walked out, Arthur and Alfred following behind as Ivan stared at the man below. “Does anyone know what happened there?”

“That would be your pet.” Lovino patted Alfred on the head, who frowned at the title before running a hand through his hair. Ivan stared before nodding. 

“Thanks. You saved our asses.” He sighed as he turned to the main group. “Anyone have an idea for them?”

“I do.” Arthur frowned. “They're all drinking from the same keg. If I could get some powder into it, I can have them all asleep before the continuation spell wears off.”

“What's a continuation spell?” Alfred looked over and Arthur stared confused before realizing Alfred was still new to this. 

“It shows people looking in from the other side what happened on the other side of the spell ten minutes ago. Some can keep it up for fifteen, but mine is different. Even if I die, it won't wear off.” He spoke quietly and Alfred nodded. 

“Where's the keg?” Alfred looked and Arthur pointed, showing the wooden barrel and Alfred frowned. “I could do it, but I'd have to drill a hole in the top.” He frowned and sighed before looking around and finding a broken tree branch and smiled. “Never mind. I can do this.” He smiled and Ivan frowned.

“Are you sure? This isn't a game and it can't be seen.”

“It's fine. I can do it.” He looked up with a growing grin and Ivan nodded. Arthur passed him the powder and Alfred nodded before putting the wood and the small cloth bag of powder and closed his eyes. He was able to string them together just as he'd hoped and grinned before he sighed, the cork in his hands floating as he cast two other spells before sending them.

The cork was covered in an invisibility spell that would dissipate after Alfred pulled back the magic, and below the cork was a spell to drill through whatever the bag below it touched. He'd thinned the bag itself so it would dissolve when it touched the ale inside. He had to concentrate as hard as he could. He could feel the location of the cork, and when he closed his eyes, he could see it clearly. He was able to get it into place and waited til everyone had their backs turned before lowering it so it drilled into place and laid on the top, blending into the rest of the barrel. He felt the wood touch and pulled back the drill and invisibility spells and felt as the bag dropped and sighed, lowering his hands. Almost immediately someone else went to refill their mug and frowned.

“The ale tastes off.”

“It was spiggotted nearly four hours ago. We need to finish it before it goes bad.” Another guard grinned and everyone rushed to refill their mugs to finish the barrel before it turned. Alfred grinned, knowing no one had noticed. Probably fifty men rushed over, but that still left a good twenty. Alfred frowned, hoping there wasn't another major troop nearby. It was only about five minutes later when the men started complaining about being tired and made their way to their tents. The other twenty were laughing about lightweights and Ivan turned to Lovino who looked around, seeing the locations of the fire and the lanterns before chanting.

“You each have two. Go.” He spoke and the men rushed forward, the surprise on the men giving them the upper hand, as none of them suspected the breeze of being from something like this. Alfred ran ahead, sensing something and rushed to throw a spell into place, blocking the view and casting his own variation of a continuation spell. It didn't mimick the movements from their camp, instead following along with what Alfred imagined what the men would do. Alfred sensed what the magic was and stilled, surprised at the fast action and abilities as there was indeed another large camp.

Ivan, after looking, rushed back to the first camp, where the rest of his men were waiting and in moments they were looking on in worry.

“That has to be a thousand men.”

“We've killed everyone in the first three, so we don't have to worry about a rush from behind, but right now, if we rush forward, Alfred will be in the middle of the fight. When this starts, Lovino, grab him and drag him back. Arthur, can you cast a sleep spell on the camp?”

“Not with enough power to put that many men to sleep, your highness. I'm sorry.

“I may have the ability to help, but I'll need you to cast another continuation spell in front of Alfred's spell. If you can do that, he can help. He's proven himself to be a good magician.”

“I don't doubt that, your highness, but I wonder if sleep is a spell he can cast. He hasn't tried yet.”

“That hasn't stopped him yet.” Ivan sighed, wondering how much power the man before him had. “Let's try it, either way.”

Arthur cast his spell and Ivan grasped Alfred, waking him from the trance he'd put himself into to keep the magic going. He could see him panting, his eyes showing his fatigue, but he couldn't stop yet. “Alfred, we need to put these men to sleep. Do you think you can help Arthur with a spell that large?”

“I don't know how sleep feels from the outside. I don't think I can help.” He looked up with wide eyes, panicking. Again, he was useless. Ivan turned to the rest of the men. “We have eight minutes til the continuation spell shows us attacking. Does anyone have an idea?” He asked, patting Alfred on the back as he sighed, thinking desperately to come up with a plan.

“Calm down.” Lovino told him, looking him in the eye. “He doesn't like you for your usefulness. You're fine.” 

Ivan looked down at Alfred with a pout. He hadn't intended the look, but it hurt that Alfred had thought something like that. “We don't have time, Ivan. Don't worry about me right now.” Alfred spoke and Lovino looked up with a nod.

“We only brought half of the attack army. They double our numbers. What are we supposed to do?” Francis thought before grinning. “I have an idea. Alfred, you said you couldn't help because you didn't know how sleep felt, right?” He grinned and Alfred nodded. “You know how movement and time feel. Can you cast a spell to double our own speed? If we can simply overpower them, we should be fine.”

“I can try. Alfred looked over the group, sighing and standing back. Lovino, knowing what was to happen, stepped back as well, to Alfred's side and watched as he cast the spell. It took him a couple of minutes, but when his hands and eyes started to glow a pale blue they knew he was casting it well. Ivan realized a problem with this as Alfred's words started to slow in his ears. He wasn't casting the spell on himself. He stared at Lovino, trying to get the message across. Protect him. Lovino nodded as Alfred fell backwards, unconscious from the output and Ivan ran forward, catching him before he hit the ground. He gave a soft kiss to his brow and looked up at Lovino.

“You have twenty minutes before the spell wears off and there's another camp, the same size as that one to the north. You need to hurry.” Lovino grabbed Alfred and tried lifting him, moving him into the woods so they would be hidden. He pulled his sword, just in case.

Unfortunately, Lovino couldn't see his own future at all, therefore didn't know if they'd be attacked.

“Let's go. We're rushing in.” Ivan stated and the men nodded, readying their weapons.

In simple seconds there was hell before him. Ivan slashed, but more men seemed to keep coming. Even with their doubled speed, the other army seemed ready and their numbers didn't seem to decrease. He figured with two armies at twice the size of their own army it should only be four men per person on their side, but he could tell they'd killed easily twice that and they were down five minutes already.

“I think we have the main army! Let's get them!” Ivan yelled and a collective yell issued from his men as the men on the other side rushed in trying to figure out what that loud squeak had just been.

Lovino waited in the woods, Alfred leaned up against a tree. He knew men were coming. He could see himself fighting them, but he didn't know where from. His part of the future blocked that out in his mind. He heard something behind himself and turned, his sword right at Alfred's throat and stilled as blinking eyes stared frightened into his own. “You scared the hell out of me, bastard.” Lovino grumbled as he lowered his sword, just as Alfred grabbed his dagger and threw, shooting right over Lovino's shoulder. Lovino turned, seeing a man crumble behind him as Alfred stood, still dazed, but he knew he didn't have time to worry over it. 

“We're surrounded.” He whispered as Lovino readied his sword, looking around. Alfred had one advantage in this battle that Lovino realized as soon as Alfred had shielded the third camp. He could see the near future, and might be able to see different variations, allowing himself to know how to move his sword to attack with accuracy. That's probably how he'd killed the man behind Lovino. 

Alfred, on the other hand, was suffering through so many different outcomes he couldn't focus. It seemed like every breath, every muscle forced a different future through his mind and he had to fight to find one that would make them survive. He'd have to focus on that through this fight. 

This was where Lovino died, if he couldn't stop it. Alfred stood and sighed. If he used magic to kill all the men now, the fires would trap Ivan's men and they'd all die. If he used ice, Ivan would slip and fall in two minutes, an already dead soldier's sword puncturing his skull. Speed spells took a longer time for him and he'd be dead before it was cast. “We have to fight. I can't magic this without sacrificing the army.” He spoke and Lovino stared, surprised he really was right about seeing all futures.

“Congratulations, Alfred. You're a true seer.” He grinned and Alfred shook his head.

“Not now. We need to finish this.” He darted to the side, stabbing forward beside a tree and a man let out a gargled gasp, falling against the tree and holding his bleeding vocal chords as he tried to breathe without success. As he flew forward, another man made his presence known by attacking Lovino, who was quickly able to slash, right beneath the man's sword, and into his heart. Alfred and Lovino both turned to each other, rushing forward and stabbing right next to each other, taking out the man the other didn't know was about to attack. 

“And now you live.” Alfred grinned and Lovino nodded, looking around. 

“You as well. I think we got rid of all of them.” Lovino looked around, knowing with his lack of visions including himself, there may still be one around. He stilled as Alfred lowered his hands to the ground and frowned, a slight tremor running through before standing. 

“They're gone. The closest ones are the fight, and it looks like it's going harder than they expected. The next group over was the main army, it looks like they're still outnumbered fifteen to one, but they should make it through.” Alfred spoke and looked over, seeing Lovino's eyes wide on him.

“How could you tell?”

“I felt through the ground. It's hard to explain, but I could see where everyone was from their feet on the ground. The speed spell I cast gives their footprints a funny outline, so it's easy to see who is on which side.” Alfred spoke as he walked over, pulling his dagger from the first man he'd felled. He stared for a moment, feeling a chill run up his spine in realization and dropped the dagger, stepping back. He felt a brief moment of panic before he turned to Lovino. “It's- I killed people.” He stared, dumbstruck and feeling nauseous all of a sudden. 

“Dammit, bastard! We don't have time for your shit! Pull it together!” Lovino growled, enough to snap Alfred out of the panic he was set into and he sighed, nodding.

“Sorry.”

They headed towards the battle, finding their army almost untouched while mounds of the dead surrounded the rest. Ivan was bashing skulls with single blows, Alfred's eyes widened at the gruesome sight, but instead of the panic he was expecting he was captivated by the beauty of the battle. He watched for a moment before grabbing his sword and dashing out into the fray, Lovino staring in disbelief at the stupidity he'd just seen before he noticed Alfred's eyes set on a single target. He rushed in, and since his speed wasn't at the speed of the other warriors the man believed Alfred to be on his own side til the blade punctured his windpipe. “Ivan is mine.” Alfred spoke softly as the man fell to the ground, his eyes wide as a sickening wet gasp met his ears, and for the first time Alfred understood the obsession some men held with battle. He looked forward, stepping into the battle, almost in a trance as he looked at the future of the men around him. Single slashes met throats of men as he walked past, practically unnoticed by the enemy. Eventually they realized him to be an enemy and as a group came in to try and kill off the slowest of them, a single flick of the wrist killed each man as quickly as they'd come. The other army had suffered too many wounds and while a few retreated, the few that remained were in horror at what they had just witnessed. Glowing blue eyes meant certain death and they either rushed in, trying to crowd and be too many at once or chose another opponent, which also meant their demise. 

Alfred felled the last of the few that had remained. Ivan stared, surprised at the man smack dab in the center of the field, covered head to toe in blood, his eyes still glowing blue as he turned, facing the team behind him. 

The enemies were gone. His gift of foresight was no longer needed, so he let it go. Again he fell into unconsciousness. Ivan ran up and lifted him, looking over to where Lovino stepped out. “Why did he come out?”

“He sensed you were going to be hurt, so he came out to save you. I'm not sure why he joined in the battle after that.” Lovino frowned and Lukas for once smiled, knowing the reason.

“He felt the adrenaline of the battlefield. I'm willing to bet it was enough of a rush, that's why he used all of his energy and passed out like that. He took down almost as much as the rest of us, even though he was only out here for a fraction of the time.” Lukas grinned, looking at him. “He fought valiantly!”

“I wanted to protect him and instead he protected me.” Ivan let out a smile as he lifted the man in his arms. “Lovino, are we safe to go stay at the inn tonight?”

“Yes, Mi'Lord.” Lovino sighed and sat, shaking his head. “Arthur, get your ass over here and help me.”

“Worn yourself out?” Arthur grinned and Lovino nodded.

“And almost had a heart attack. That little brat scared the hell out of me.” Lovino chuckled as Alfred slid Lovino's arm over his shoulder and stood, dragging the man to his feet. 

“Lukas, help.” Lukas sighed as he walked over, taking his other arm and they all made their way back to the town.

“We need to head north.” Lovino looked over at Ivan with a frown. “If not, we won't be there when the city is attacked in the morning. We should be able to make in within an hour.”

“Dammit. He's tired. We need to rest.” Ivan frowned, seeing many of the men dead tired after their battle.

“We all are, and we will, just not here.” Lovino spoke as he dragged himself onto his horse.


	19. Chapter 19

Alfred woke to a warm cloth running over his face. His eyes opened, finding Ivan looking down at him with a worried frown. “Ivan?” He tried to remember, and when his last memory was of battle, he jumped up, looking around while reaching for his sword. He found himself without any clothes in a bed and room he'd never seen before.

“Calm down.” Ivan reached over, grasping his shoulder. “The battle is over. We won thanks to you.” He watched as Alfred calmed, relaxing his shoulders. 

“There's going to be another one tomorrow. Why are you personally tending to me? Shouldn't you be resting?” Alfred spoke as he laid back down. 

“No, not right now. We've only just arrived and I'm going to make sure you're cleaned and well before I try and rest.” Ivan watched with a worried brow as Alfred nodded and closed his eyes, drifting back to sleep beyond his control.

He woke the next morning wrapped in Ivan's arms and sighed, taking comfort in the situation he'd found himself in. He laid still, letting Ivan rest, unsure of how late he'd stayed up taking care of him. It wasn't very long til Ivan's breathing started to speed up, showing his was waking up and Alfred sighed, knowing this wouldn't last much longer. When Ivan's eyes opened and he saw Alfred looking up at him with worry, a smile came to his face. “Good morning.”

“Good morning.” Alfred spoke softly. “Did you sleep well?”

“With you beside me, I always sleep well.” Ivan smiled, running a hand through Alfred's hair. Alfred moved his head to the side, pushing into the touch, his eyes closing at the sensation. A contented sigh left his throat and Ivan leaned down, pressing their lips together. It was softer and more careful than the night before and Alfred felt his heart melt and speed at the same time. It was entirely different. Ivan's lips gently pressed to his own, softly pecking over and over, each kiss making both men feel more light headed than the time before.

Knock knock!

Ivan groaned as Alfred smiled, looking over. “I'm naked.”

“Fine.” Ivan grumbled as he stood and made his way over to find Lovino standing with his arms crossed.

“Lukas and Arthur are waking the men. We need to leave within the hour.” He didn't wait for a response, knowing Ivan would understand his words and turned, knocking at the next door. Ivan closed the door and turned, finding Alfred already getting into his bag to get another set of clothes out.

They made their way downstairs in half an hour.

“We have five hundred troops, and from what I can tell, the Kingdom of Russ has two thousand at call. I've sent a messenger ahead to warn them of our coming, as well as the other army.”

“Who is the other army?” Alfred asked and Ivan turned to him with a frown.

“From what I've seen, it looks like the Asian kingdoms have banded together.”

“I noticed three of the flags at the camps last night.” Arthur frowned. “China, Japan and Korea.”

“Japan and Korea's armies aren't very big, but they're normally very skilled. I guess we only faced China's men last night.”

“Not exactly.” Lovino frowned. “It was a raiding party. They were planning to send their armies to this village to take over and use this as a base to attack Russland, but when the general didn't return, they figured it was a full loss and decided to use the tents they were in instead. Their main army is right here.” He pointed on the map and Ivan looked around and nodded.

“How large is the army?”

“Five thousand.”

“How many did we defeat yesterday?”

“Five thousand, but today, Alfred's magic is mostly gone. He needs time to recuperate before attempting anything else on that scale.” Lovino spoke and Ivan frowned.

“I need Arthur's magic, Lovino's foresight and Lukas' strategies...” He frowned and looked around, finally seeing Francis and grumbled before sighing. “Francis, you stay here with Alfred. If we're not back in two days, head to the castle and inform them of my demise.” He spoke and Francis stood up, staring.

“Wait, me? Why?”

“Because I need to make sure Alfred's safe, and though I worry about leaving you alone with anyone, I know in the end I can trust you. Take care of him.” Ivan spoke with an air of finality and Francis could only nod. 

“Yes, my King.”

Ivan set up the rest of the troops, coming up with what he could as a strategy without seeing the battlefield and stood. He walked over to Alfred and gave a soft kiss before cradling his cheek in his hand. “You be safe til my return.”

“I already told you. If you die, I die with you. That is your incentive to live.” Alfred spoke softly and Ivan smiled before one final kiss and he turned, jumping onto his horse. 

“Let's go.” He spoke and the troops headed out. 

Francis stared, watching the group leave without him and frowned. He always hoped he was of some use, but the way it was described, he suddenly realized he wasn't nearly as useful has he'd hoped. “Come on, Alfred. Let's-” He turned, seeing the space beside him empty and turned, finding only one horse left tied up. “L'enfer putain! He's left without me!” He scrambled to his horse and took off, looking over the troops, trying to find Alfred, who was suddenly very good at blending in.

While Ivan's group was at the head of the army, Alfred had pulled out his scarf and used it to cover his head. It darkened his head, in the group making his hair appear darker, as it was normally a medium brown, but covered in blood from the night before, it gave it a darker brown appearance that almost settled in over the rest of the troops. He hung back behind, not missing Francis looking through, trying to find him. He pulled the scarf further around his face and frowned, letting out a sigh when he'd passed. He'd tell Ivan, no doubt, but Alfred would be damned if he was going to let Ivan rush off into battle without him!

“Hey, weren't you supposed to stay behind?” The man beside him let out a grin and Alfred glanced over, the stare startling the man beside him. 

“I'm not some whore to be pampered. I'll not let him ride off into battle without me if there's anything I can do about it.” Alfred nearly snarled and the man held up his hands, showing he wasn't going to try anything.

“Calm down! I won't say anything!”

“I should.” Alfred yelped, turning to see Vladimir behind him with a raised eyebrow. “Looks like you've regained another emotion while I was away.”

“And where were you, exactly?”

“I had to go find a cow.” Vladimir sighed, shaking his head. “Sometimes being me isn't exactly glamorous, but at least there's livestock at the castle.”

“A... cow?” The man to Alfred's other side asked and Vladimir shook his head.

“Long story!” He gasped out, not wanting to explain that he was a vampire right there in the center of everyone.

“Hide yourself. I don't want you being discovered. They'll find me as well.” Alfred spoke and the man on the other side looked at Vladimir's outfit, realizing he was dressed in the armor of the troops.

“He's perfectly camouflaged. If anything, I think you stand out more in your clothes.” The man pointed out and Alfred looked around, realizing what he meant, but also noticing that Vladimir's reddish hair was an oddity through the troops. 

“I'm going to get caught, aren't I?” He sighed, shaking his head as he noticed Francis talking to Ivan ahead. “And soon, from the look of it.”

“I'll help, if I can.” The man to his side spoke and Alfred looked over, a bit surprised. “What? I saw you yesterday. Better not to get on your bad side.” He grinned as Alfred smiled and nodded.

“Thanks, but I doubt there's much that can be done. We'll just try to hide before we get caught.” Alfred sighed and watched as Ivan looked through the troops and turned back to Francis with a sigh before turning back to the group.

“Alfred! Come up here!” He yelled and Alfred swallowed hard. With the tone he'd used, he knew if he didn't Ivan would be angry later. He looked around, seeing the rest of the troops stilled and sighed, riding forward. Vladimir strode up behind him and looked around, not aware honestly of what had happened and watched with surprise as Ivan crossed his arms, looking at Alfred with a frown. “I told you to stay back with Francis!”

“I told you if you die, I die with you! How am I supposed to know if you're still alive if I'm not there?” He spoke back and glared. 

“I wanted to keep you safe!” Ivan yelled and Alfred yelled back, surprising everyone who could hear.

“And how safe will I be if you're dead?” Alfred stared, his expression changing quickly from angry to terrified. “Even if I don't die at your side, if you die, I'll be hunted down for what Vladimir discovered! I'll die if I'm not with you, and I'd rather die at your side as a free man than return to hell!” He cried out, tears coming to his eyes and Ivan sighed, shaking his head.

“I didn't realize you thought about it that way.”

“You never asked.” Alfred wiped tears away and Ivan turned to Vladimir with a frown.

“Protect him if I can't.” He stared for a moment, letting Vladimir know how frightened he was about allowing this before he turned. “Come on. Ride beside me.” Alfred nodded, wiping away the last of the tears before Sontag stepped forward, trotting beside his sister. “You terrified Francis, you know.” He looked over, seeing Francis still paled, riding beside Arthur and winced.

“I hadn't meant to. I just jumped on the horse and took off.” Alfred frowned and Ivan sighed, shaking his head.

“You acted rashly. You should have thought this through better. Without magic you won't be able to see the future, or help out with spells. Other soldiers who might have been able to assist will now be keeping an eye on you instead. It's not fair to them.” Ivan watched as Alfred shrunk down further in his saddle.

“I'm sorry. I can't just sit by.” He mumbled and Ivan sighed. 

“I guess if you could have, I would have been more surprised. You're the type who wants to be into everything. You get bored easily and aren't always the best at entertaining yourself.” Ivan glanced over, seeing Alfred turn red, but no words of disagreeance passed his lips. At this, he could only laugh.

It was a few hours later they reached the castle in Russland and Ivan looked ahead with wide eyes. This was where his father was from. He heard a call within the castle and the doors opened, allowing them inside the city walls. They made it to the castle before they got off their horses and a group of stable men came forward, taking the horses for a rest. Ivan told the men to wait outside and keep an eye on the city, to come and inform him of an enemy attack. The advisers were to go in with him.

Alfred kept his head high, looking around in wonder at the castle. It was only about half the size of Ivan's, but the decorations were much more prominent in the place, giving it a warmer feeling. They were lead to a throne room where Ivan walked in, finding the king of the land staring at him with wide eyes.

“Dmitri?” He stood, stumbling forward and Ivan shook his head.

“I am Ivan, son of Dmitri. King of Europa.” He spoke and the man stilled. 

“So that's where he went. I always wondered.” He smiled, walking down with a grin. “Your Highness.” The man bowed and Ivan nodded, showing the formality was accepted and the man stood, looking over the king before him. “I am Piotr, your grandfather.” He spoke softly and Ivan stilled, staring.

Though it was long, dark hair that met his gaze, it was the same strength he'd seen in his father. The same nose and build. “I didn't know. My father would never tell me where he was from.” Ivan stared, dumbstruck for a moment before Alfred laid his hand on his back.

“Ivan, the war.”

“Yes, we need to discuss the army coming in.” Ivan shook off the wonder, knowing he could come back and speak to the man later. “You're aware of their movements, right?”

“I just discovered them yesterday. I know nothing except they're hostile, as they keep taking out my guards who go to ask what they want.” He frowned and Ivan nodded.

“We were able to reduce their numbers by half yesterday, but they have another five thousand men on their way here right now to overthrow you.” Ivan spoke and the man nodded.

“I was wondering what another neighboring kingdom's army was doing in the village. With the message sent ahead, we were able to anticipate your coming instead of worrying you were attacking as well.” The other king crossed his arms, watching as Ivan frowned, nodding.

“If there are any details you wish to know, if we can answer them, we shall.”

“Who is attacking?” Piotr asked and Ivan nodded.

“It looks to be China, Japan and Korea. I'm not sure if the rest of Asia is in on this as well.” Ivan frowned. 

“They've discovered our presence.” Lovino frowned, turning to the east. “After yesterday they're wondering if attacking is the best idea.” He turned to Alfred and patted him hard on the back, making him stumble forward before turning and glaring. Piotr stared for a moment before turning back to Ivan. 

“Are you honestly a friend, or foe?”

“They're attacking the villages in our lands as well, just below your kingdom. If they dethrone you, they'll regroup and come after me as well. For now, let's ally ourselves.” Ivan held out his hand and the man nodded, but hugged Ivan instead. 

“It's good to meet you, Ivan.” The man stepped back, a beaming pride on his face as he looked over the man before him. 

Ivan couldn't help but smile back. “It's good to meet you too. After this, maybe we could share stories?” Ivan watched as the man laughed and nodded.

“That would be great! I sent my son out one day to deliver a message to the king of Europa and he never returned! To think he married that man's daughter! I wasn't even invited to the wedding!” He laughed for a moment before Alfred's hair stood on end and he grasped his sword, turning.

“Alfred?” Ivan turned, surprised by the sudden change in demeanor.

“They're coming. We have to go! Now!” Alfred took off running, not even realizing what had just happened, but everyone was behind him as he ran from the castle, except King Piotr, who was far too old to fight. They looked around, seeing a large army coming in, surrounding the castle. Ivan's men stood around, staring in shock, the only thing that had kept them from running in to warn Ivan of the trouble.

In the center of the army, slithering through the air was a dragon.

“But they're supposed to be extinct!” Arthur stared, eyes wide on the creature before them. 

“I don't think that's going to stop him.” Alfred frowned, holding his sword at the ready. “Ivan, go tell King Piotr to use the horns.” Alfred grumbled and Ivan nodded, understanding with that look on his face, Alfred wasn't just protecting him, he knew something was going to happen.


	20. Chapter 20

“Where is your king?” Was heard yelled from the opposing army and Alfred stepped forward, surprising many of the advisers. 

“I've sent him away. Sorry, you only have us for now!” He yelled back, surprised to hear the other army quiet, while a few near the front snuck to the back.

“It's the demon!” He heard from one of them as a smile graced his face.

“Looks like some of your army has already played with us!” He laughed out and the advisers grinned, building the morale of their army and the men cheered, pulling swords from sheathes, or pulling gemstones from pouches as they readied.

“Since they don't seem to be taking this seriously, Attack!” The army rushed in and Arthur fought to booster their army while Alfred sighed and spread his hands, concentrating. He hadn't had magic this morning, but the fact that he could feel the other army coming in was proof it was working now. As his hands spread out his army gained considerable speed and was made less likely to fatigue. He raised his hands to the sky, boosting their clarity of thought. Unfortunately, this spell worked against Arthur and he fell to the ground, grasping at his head in agony. 

Alfred decided to try one more thing and tried to toughen their skin to grant the army less damage if hit before turning to Arthur with a clear mind and sighed. Remove magic. He touched Arthur's arm and he fell silent before looking up with wide eyes. “What have you done?”

“I removed the spell.” Alfred turned and Arthur stood, stumbling. 

“You haven't! You've removed my ability to use magic as well, you fool!” He gasped, unable to do a single spell and just stared at his hands for a moment.

“It'll wear off in a while. Go protect Ivan for now, even if you can't do much.” Alfred spoke as the horns blew from the tops of the towers, calling forward the army of Russland. Alfred felt out, trying to find the men rushing in from around and boosted their speed, though only about half of what he was able to do with his own army. He hated to admit, the spells were tiring him out already. 

As the armies clashed, it seemed only enemies fell. Their army ran through, bodies not even hitting the ground before the next enemy was slashed. Alfred rushed in, his foresight working just as well as the night before. Each slash was perfect, each move precise as scores of men rushed in, each falling within seconds. As Alfred got further into the battle, he realized there were no advisers. Just troops. He looked around, trying to figure out where the leader was to realize he should have already known.

On top of the dragon. He slashed through three more men before another image came into his mind and he turned to see Ivan rush out, surprised to find the battle already so far in and pulled out his sword, rushing in. Three more visions, three more slashes, three more men laying dead on the floor and Alfred rushed over to Ivan's side. “I told you to stay in the castle!”

“I'm not letting you fight my fight for me! What in the hell is that?” He glared up at the dragon as another few men rushed in and Alfred froze, his sword separating two jugulars before another image came into his head and he turned, finding Ivan with his hand over his stomach, fighting with the third.

“Ivan!” He yelled and Lukas ran over and killed the man before dropping to his knees, looking him over.

“Jævla dritt! Nei! Ivan, stay with me!” He yelled as Ivan gasped, a lung punctured. Lukas laid his hand over Ivan, trying to heal, though he wasn't very good at it. Panic set in and Alfred stilled, staring before turning to the men fighting around him.

“Will he make it?” Alfred asked, tears and a sob in his voice and Lukas shook his head.

“I don't know! I'm not a healer!” He looked up, seeing Ivan's eyes closed, his breathing nearly stopped and stilled. “He's almost gone...”

Alfred turned, seeing Ivan's state and clasped his hands. Everyone around him stopped instantly and Alfred turned, realizing what he could do. He didn't have long, but it was long enough. He laid his hands over Ivan's wound and healed him the best he could before turning to the men behind him. 

He was done. The fighting had gone far enough. He was done now. He ran as fast as he could. Every few steps his blade flashed through someone's throat, til there weren't any more enemies. He needed to make sure no one else could hurt Ivan. He looked up at the dragon and screamed just as time around him seemed to speed back up.

From the top of the dragon they could see in a split instant every throat split, every man falling to the ground as one man in the center looked up at them and let out a scream of frustration. 

“He's more impressive than I thought.” One of the men spoke softly to the other. “We're out of men.”

“We could burn them. He breathes fire, you know, Aru.”

“That wouldn't work to our advantage in the end. We need them to feel crushed, not simply cheated at the last second, and if he pulls another move like that after we've gotten close enough to burn them, that's it for us.” The third and final man spoke and the other two nodded in agreeance.

The one in the front reached down, laying his hand on the dragon's head, projecting his voice through the beast's lungs. “You've won today. You are indeed a force to be reckoned with and if you ever wish, I will join you in my army as a knight. Until we meet again...” He spoke as the dragon turned and flew away.

“You coward!” Alfred yelled. “Come down here and fight me!” He screamed, but the dragon was already gone.

“Alfred...” Ivan choked the blood from his lung and Alfred turned, seeing him sitting up before running to his side.

“Are you alright?” He asked, tears again coming to his eyes and Ivan turned, seeing every enemy defeated.

“You healed me and destroyed their army... How long was I out?”

“Only a split second, your Highness.” Lukas whispered, his eyes wide on Alfred.

“You're alright?” Alfred asked and Ivan nodded, still in shock. Alfred grinned brightly before falling forward, all of his strength leaving with the adrenaline.

“But it can't be true...”  
“It is! I told you in the beginning!”  
“How do you expect us to believe-”  
“He's going to draw more enemies...”

Alfred's eyes remained closed. He laid in bed, finally awake, listening to the words those beside him, those he considered his friends spoke and it broke his heart. They were scared of him. They were scared of what he could do and what he would bring to their kingdom. Alfred frowned, hearing words spew from their mouths before he felt the bed beside him dip and a soft sigh settled across.

“It doesn't matter. He's one of us. I took him in and we will protect him, or you can leave.”

“I'll never leave His Highness!” Alfred almost cried for appreciation for Ivan and Vladimir. His eyes softly opened, looking up at Ivan who was glaring at the others in anger. 

“You should all learn from Vladimir here. It's not your place to say such things. He saved all of you, as well as myself.” Ivan sighed before looking down, his eyes widening in surprise at finding the man he had just been defending looking up at him. “Alfred! Are you alright?”

“They hate me now, don't they?” He cried and Ivan hugged him tightly, pressing his nose into Alfred's neck.

“I don't hate you, I'm just scared of more armies rushing in to try and kill you. You've created quite a stir, you know.” Lukas spoke out and Francis sighed.

“I don't hate you, but I can officially say I'll never look at you the same way again. How did you kill ever single opponent so brutally in the blink of an eye? It was a terrible and wondrous thing to see.”

“I think I slowed down time, or sped myself up. I don’t even know. I kind of panicked, and by the time I was thinking rationally, I'd tried to heal Ivan and just started running, killing every enemy I saw.” Alfred leaned against Ivan, wrapping an arm around him. “Ivan got hurt and I was scared! I didn't know what to do!” He cried and Arthur sat down on the other side, patting his back.

“I'm not going anywhere, and I know Vladimir's going to stay at your side no matter what, unless he needs another cow...” Arthur glanced over and Vladimir turned pink under the gaze.

“I'm a vampire. I need blood, and I can't take it from you guys. It'll probably put me into a coma.” He grumbled and Arthur laughed while Lukas raised a hand to his head.

“Your Highness, just so you know, we'll need to get more soldiers when we return. Though we haven't lost many, thank goodness, with Alfred's powers being shown as brazenly as they have, the enemies are already interested in him.”

“After hearing we went to war with three countries and returned with only two deaths, I'm pretty sure that won't be such a problem.” Ivan grinned and Lukas shook his head, unable to hide the bit of smile that crept across his face. 

“Alfred, you're trouble, just in case you didn't know. And yelling at a fucking dragon to come and fight you, that took balls.”

“The generals were seated on it. I wasn't yelling at the dragon.” Alfred stated, a slight sniffle and tears still in his eyes showed he wasn't over the attack he'd heard before he'd woken up. 

“I'm sorry if you heard any of the conversation before we knew you were awake. We're not saying we hate you or anything, alright?” Lukas spoke and Alfred looked at him, making sure it was honest. “You're like a rare treasure. Many will be trying to get their hands on you and we have to make sure you don't fall under their control. It would mean the end of us, and though we're a large group of kingdoms, we're not invincible.”

Alfred simply shook his head, his face burying into Ivan's chest. Ivan couldn't help but chuckle, understanding what was meant. He wouldn't join another army because of Ivan. Ivan leaned down and spoke softly. “I will do everything I can to protect you, but you have to let me, alright? I think it's safe to say that in battle you can run off on your own if you feel it's the right thing to do, but don't stray too far, alright?” Alfred nodded and for the first time, the others in the room heard a muffled sob. Arthur patted him one last time before standing and everyone made their way out of the room. “Are you alright?”

“Lukas said you were dying! I was so scared!” Alfred cried and Ivan hugged him tighter. 

“I was dying. You saved me though, and to me that's all that matters.” Ivan's joy couldn't be missed in his words. Alfred nodded, but continued to cry as Ivan held him. It was about fifteen minutes later the tears started to subside, and Ivan smiled, knowing Alfred was comfortable enough to drift back to sleep in his arms.

The next morning was awkward for Alfred. Though Ivan was used to palace life, he was still adjusting, so being taken to the bath by two women with Ivan following behind and scrubbed whether he liked it or not, due to Ivan's smile, had him shivering. He still couldn't feel comfortable with women touching him. They dried the men off and dressed them, even though Alfred said he could dress himself, Ivan told him to calm down and let the women do their job, so he swallowed his pride and allowed it. Afterward they were taken down to breakfast, where the rest of the advisers waited with Ivan's grandfather and a few advisers of his own.

“These new guys might be good at fighting, but it was all with magic. Not awesome at all.” One of them spoke out, his head leaning against his hand, his elbow pressed hard into the table, which the blond next to him knocked out from under his head and gave him a grave stare with startling blue eyes. 

“Please keep your manners, Gilbert.” The king sighed and Ivan had to chuckle, knowing he wasn't the only one who had conversations like this at the table. 

“How rude. And inappropriate. You should apologize, you know.” A brunet with eyes a similar violet to Ivan spoke across the table. 

“Shut it, Roderich. I'll be rude if I want to. You all feel the same way, you're just not awesome enough to say it out loud like I am.” Gilbert grumbled and the woman sitting beside the brunet, Elizabeta, spoke up.

“Keep yourself in line or I'll talk to the chef about serving you for dinner.” She spoke, all four of them having a similar accent, Ivan could tell after the blond started snarling at his brother's table manners. Ivan was interested, since it didn't seem they shared the same accent as the king or Ivan.

“Ivan, I want you to meet Gilbert and Ludwig Beilschmidt, Roderich Edelstein and Elizabeta Héderváry. They have been trusted advisers to me for quite some time.” He spoke as the group all started yelling at each other at the same time and Piotr stared for a moment before laughing out loud. “I don't think you should be showing this side of yourselves to your new king.” He spoke and everyone at the table, even on Ivan's side, froze.

“I'm sorry, Your Highness,” Lukas started, “But we can't stay.”

“I know. But I only had one son, and he married the princess from a neighboring kingdom without telling me. I've grown old, and am not much longer for this world.” He spoke with a smile. “I'm just happy to discover an heir after all this time. Please incorporate my kingdom into yours. You are the rightful ruler of this land.” Piotr spoke and his own advisers stared with tears in their eyes. 

“You're just going to send us off? To a castle we've never seen? Lands we've never been to?” Elizabeta asked with a wilt in her voice, showing she wasn't handling this well.

“We never went because I thought they'd killed my son. I'm dying, and you all know this. What better time to discover an heir? And one who already knows how to run a kingdom, at that? This is the best for everyone involved. Please, Ivan, look after them. They may disagree, but they're very strong when it comes to battle, strategy, public relations and most of all, when you get past their attitudes, they are a good, friendly bunch.” He spoke with a smile and Ivan stared in shock.

“I can bring them with me, there's plenty of room, but I'm sure things in my castle are run quite differently and they'll have to get used to different rules.”

“How inflexible do you think we are?” The brunet spoke and the the one across from him, the rude man with white hair, started cackling.

“This is just a nightmare. I'll wake up tonight when I go to sleep and everything will be fine.”

“Sheißa, you're a fool.” The blond beside him spoke and another battle of yells started between the four. Ivan heard about enough and stood, slamming his hands down on the table, silencing them all in an instant.

“What do you mean you're dying? You can't die yet, we've just met!”

“Unfortunately, plans won't stop things like time. I've grown old. I was already old when your father was born. I was told I would never produce an heir, and to have had Dmitri was a wonderful thing. I know you must return to your castle, but for the day, if you would, come and spend some time with me. I would like to hear about yourself, as well as your father. There's nothing better I can think of to do for the one day I get to spend with you.” Piotr smiled and Ivan nodded, tears coming to his eyes.

For the rest of the day he was gone. When Alfred laid down in bed that night, he couldn't help but wonder if Ivan would return before he fell asleep. He didn't.

When Alfred woke, Ivan was wrapped around him, hugging him tight and Alfred could only sigh, taking comfort in the fact that at least he'd come back. He laid there, allowing Ivan to sleep til a knock at the door woke him and Alfred sat up, stretching.

“Come in.” Ivan spoke out, sitting as a woman came into the room.

“Good morning my-” She stared, seeing the two men in bed together and stilled before smiling. “-my Lords. Breakfast will be served to you and your troops before you return home.” The maid smiled before bowing and turning, closing the door and leaving the men in peace.

It was an emotional send off. Ivan was thrilled to finally find his family, but only one man remained. Ivan left Lukas in charge of the castle, seeing as they had another military commander for now, and one that shouldn't leave his side yet. It wasn't a permanent move, he was to inform them of when Piotr passed away, and after that he would take over in command, training the troops there for their new army, new signals and signs. He would also oversee moving all of the possessions of the castle to the new one, as Ivan was hoping there would be books about his family's past or pictures he could use to see what his father had looked like when he was younger. Something about finding a connection to that past, a family he thought he'd never find, made his heart race.

On the other hand, to Piotr, it was like sending off his son again, knowing he'd never return. He was heartbroken, but he knew he couldn't keep him forever. They both hugged and cried for a bit before they left. Alfred made sure to stay close to Ivan's side after that, occasionally patting his back, which was hard while on Sontag. The horse was huge.

The three day trip back to the castle was interesting. While the group of four stayed pretty much to themselves, around the campfire they would tell tales of heroism from their homeland, Germania. It was a bit south to Russland, and had been incorporated after Piotr had married their queen after her husband, a knight from their own lands, had died in battle. That had been Ivan's grandmother. 

It wasn't much, but through the stories they told, Ivan was able to learn a little about his own heritage, a gift he never thought he'd have.


	21. Chapter 21

They reached the castle just after noon, and thanks to Arthur sending ahead a message through his mirror, Matthew was able to tell the cooks to have food prepared for not only the king and his advisers, all seven of them returning, but for the troops as well. The troops came home to find roasted cows and pigs, many potatoes and other roasted vegetables and barrels upon barrels of ale. Ivan waved his advisers into the castle and sighed as he walked everyone into the dining area. Elizabeta looked around with a frown. She had a soft and happy looking face normally, with large green eyes. She was slender and fragile looking, though her attitude made the others wonder if she realized she was a woman. “It's a lot larger than the old castle.” She spoke softly.

“It is! A huge castle like this is much more awesome for me anyway!” Gilbert spoke. He looked fairly young, twenty one or twenty two, which was odd with his shock white hair. His blood red eyes made Vladimir wonder if he was a vampire, as it was a trait passed through their kind. He was muscular, but somehow still thin.

Ludwig came in and looked around without showing any surprise at the room. He gave a noncommittal hum before walking in. It had surprised the group to discover Ludwig was Gilbert's younger brother, as Ludwig looked near the same age, and struck the group as the more mature of the two. He was taller by half a head than Gilbert, standing almost at the same height as Ivan and Mattie. Alfred watched, realizing they really were the same size. Ludwig's blond hair was tightly slicked back, and with his hard blue eyes, almost the same color as Alfred's, he looked like a force to be reckoned with. He was covered in muscle. It barely looked human on him. It was easy to tell he'd been training hard his whole life.

Roderich was the last one in. He looked around the room, though his facial expression didn't change, his violet eyes widened in surprise at the room before him. He didn't have the muscle of the other men, and his height was closer to that of Elizabeta and Arthur. He looked feminine in physique and sometimes it was noticed his attitude and speech made him come off as more feminine as well. “Do you have a piano here?” He asked as he walked up to the table and sat.

“I believe we do.” Ivan thought. “If I can't remember where it is, I'll buy one. I want you to be happy here. This is your home now, as well as mine.”

“Wait, our home?” Ludwig looked over. “In the castle?!”

“Of course. If I need to get my advisers together quickly, where better for you to be than within the house? It seemed like you lived in the castle at my grandfather's as well.” Ivan watched as Roderich shook his head, one strand, like on Alfred, seemed to curl up and stay suspended, bouncing with the movement. 

“We were given houses around the castle. We were in the castle almost exclusively during the day, but we weren't actually living there.” Roderich watched as Ivan shook his head.

“The area around my castle is given to guards and the army. We keep barracks for the army who don't have another home to go to, and they're right next to the castle. Behind the castle we have training grounds as well as the stable for the horses.” Ivan spoke watching as the new guys stared, wide eyed.

“So we'll be staying in the castle then. This could be interesting.” Elizabeta smiled. Ivan was quite happy to see someone finally smile. 

“The kitchen is open and free to you, and the bath downstairs. I'll have to get a new maid, as I only have one right now, but she'll be assisting you til I'm able to get more help.” Ivan spoke and the four nodded their understanding.

“I have a question.” Ludwig spoke a slight frown gracing his lip. “Why is there a vampire standing at attention behind one of your advisers? If he's a guard, shouldn't he be at your side?” Ludwig watched as Ivan laughed.

“Alfred saved him from his own stupidity. Vladimir tried to kill him to claim his position as an adviser, you see, and Alfred nearly turned him to stone. With Vladimir's power, Alfred's blood was able to cure him, but in Alfred's blood, Vladimir discovered Alfred as the reincarnation of the goddess, the bringer of magic to the world.” Ivan felt it necessary to explain, not knowing if their land had the same legends.

“That explains that.” Gilbert spoke, staring across at the blue eyes that looked nervous. “Why do you look so nervous?”

“Still getting used to new people.” Alfred mumbled and Ivan frowned, looking over.

“Are you alright? Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable?”

“No, Ivan.” Alfred spoke and for the first time in a long time, it rang through Ivan's head as if he'd called him master. Ivan sat back, a bitter look crossing his face, and in a sudden panic, Alfred threw himself to the floor, the same pose Ivan hadn't seen since Alfred's second day here. The new advisers stared in shock, while the old ones rushed to Alfred's side, the king arriving first.

“What caused you to regress this time?” Ivan spoke softly and Alfred shook his face into the floor, his hands kept still before him, wrists up, even though the leather was gone.

“A slave?” Ludwig nearly gasped out and Ivan turned to him, shaking his head.

“No more. He was, until recently, but I freed him, making him an adviser after he showed his attention to details I wasn't made to look for. He's very insightful, but still, occasionally, he has problems with his emotions. When he arrived he didn't have any at all. He'd come a far way, but I noticed it on the ride here. Your eyes stopped meeting mine.” Ivan spoke and Alfred shook his head again, no words coming from his throat. “Alfred, look at me, please?” Ivan asked and Alfred's head slowly crept up, looking up at Ivan, their eyes meeting and Alfred saw the hurt in his expression. “Why are you acting like this again?”

“I'm unsure, Ivan.” Alfred spoke softly, his hands shaking on the floor before him. Ivan's hand found its way to Alfred's cheek and Alfred swallowed hard, but didn't move his eyes.

“Eat. When lunch is done, get a bath and go sleep, alright?” He asked softly and Alfred nodded, but didn't say another word. “Now, can you get back into your seat?” He asked and Alfred nodded again, but nearly slithered into the seat, not standing at all during that time.

Another surprise came moments later when Matthew and Madeline ran into the room, both hugging Alfred and Arthur. “I'm so glad you're back safely!” Madeline gasped out, hugging Alfred close.

“Madeline!” He gasped and grasped her, hugging her tightly and she stilled, realizing he was crying. She held him tighter and looked up at Ivan, who understood the surprise on her face and he could only shrug. Seconds later, when Matthew hugged him from the other side, Alfred started sobbing. 

After Alfred had eaten, Mattie and Arthur escorted him to the bath, all of them going in together. Madeline was offered to go as well, but shook her head. “Me and Nikolae are still working. I just came by to welcome you back.” She smiled at Arthur, who nodded understanding before giving her another hug.

“Very friendly bunch here.” Gilbert spoke and Alfred's hands clasped over his chest, worried at the words.

“They're siblings. Reunited after I found them all on chance.” Ivan smiled at the group as they left the room.

“That's sweet.” Elizabeta smiled, watching as they left the room, Matthew still patting Alfred's back, trying to calm him down. “You realized by now what happened, I'm taking it?” She turned to Ivan, who nodded.

“He was forbidden to use magic before. The first time he used it, he had a relapse as well. He kept using magic through the battles, being the one thing that really let us win against Asia. With six days of riding around two days of so much magic being used he passed out thrice, it took him back again.” Ivan sighed, watching as the new advisers and Francis nodded.

“So... are you two together?” Elizabeta asked and Ivan's head snapped over to her, as well as the other advisers. Francis started to laugh as Ivan blushed and started sputtering, trying to think of a way to describe them.

“They're hopelessly in love, Mon chere.” Francis answered for him. “Though neither of them wants to admit to it, there's no one better for them than each other.” He watched as Ivan burned a brighter red at his words, but the sputtering stopped.

“It's not like that.” Ivan spoke, but much quieter than the others were used to. “I'll admit it easily, that I love him, but he's still too fragile right now to think of things like that.” Ivan sighed, looking down. 

“He's a slave with a slave's mentality.” Gilbert spoke up. “Why not just take him? He'll get used to it.” He spoke and Ludwig's hand snapped forward hard enough to send Gilbert's face into the table, smacking against the food on his plate with a strong thud, nearly breaking his nose.

“If I do that, any trust he has in me is gone. He'll never love me back if I do that to him, or if I move too fast. It's been two weeks since he came here, and only a few kisses have passed between us. He was used that way in the past.” Ivan sighed and Ludwig and Roderich's eyes widened. “He understands the pain and such, but he also feels terrified of feeling it again. I can't do that to him.”

“So he was a sexual slave?” Roderich asked and Francis sighed, offering this answer himself.

“He was every type of slave, Mon ami. He was trained to take any grief given, do any chore he was told without question. He was beaten and raped for years, to the point they'd trained emotions and memories out of him. He was nothing but a shell when he came here. He started that life at only three years old. His whole life was spent breaking him down. When you think about it, My King, he's already made amazing progress, just smiling as brightly as he does when he sees you.” Francis watched as Ivan sighed and looked up with a grateful nod.

“Well, we'd better get started orienting you on the castle. Madeline's already been told to get rooms ready for you, so Arthur will probably be busy helping her move furniture and such.”

“I'll go help with that. Bruder, you come too.” Ludwig stood and Roderich looked over, rolling his eyes.

“Then I'm guessing you'll want oriented later?”

“Roderich, you can show us around after we're done, Ja?”

“Ja.” Roderich rolled his eyes, Elizabeta laughing at the antics while Francis stood. 

“I can take you two to where she is. My King,” Francis turned, “The new advisers, as well as Alfred will need mirrors.”

“Mirrors?” Roderich turned, confused as Ivan nodded.

“Do any of you use magic?”

“We all can use some, but we're limited.” Roderich watched as Ivan frowned.

“Limited by what?” Ivan was curious about this situation and Roderich thought, trying to figure out how to word this.

“We were cursed, Your Highness. An old lord of Germania felt we were betraying our home when we offered to serve King Piotr, and we were attacked in the night by a small group of wizards that burned seals into our backs. We've not been able to do much more than simple parlor tricks since.” Roderich watched as Ivan grinned.

“I just happen to have a magician who loves old knowledge on hand. Matthew will take a look and see if he can break the seals, alright?” Ivan spoke and Roderich's eyes widened.

“Even hearing someone would look, it's an honor, Your Highness. Thank you.” Roderich bowed and Ivan chuckled, shaking his head.

“In the meantime, do you know how to use mirrors for communication?”

“How to... what?” Elizabeta asked and Ludwig and Gilbert stilled, turning with confusion.

Alfred settled into the water, feeling the heat soak into himself. He sat in Ivan's normal place, not even realizing he was searching out the warmth he normally found in the man. “So...” Arthur asked, leaning back in the water, “What's going on between you and Ivan? It's odd to see you two apart anymore.”

“I don't know.” Alfred mumbled. “I just hope I'm not burdening him.” He sighed and Arthur frowned.

“Has he kissed you?” Arthur remembered seeing them disappear behind a building just before the first battle. He had assumed there were kisses shared, but he was suddenly worried he was wrong.

“Yes.” Alfred's hands came up to cover his mouth. 

“Ivan doesn't kiss anyone unless they have his heart, Alfred.” Arthur watched as Alfred stared, surprised. “As a matter of fact, I don't think I've ever seen him kiss anyone. I wonder if it was his first.” He thought and Matthew laughed.

“You two were so close I thought you'd already been together. You've been staying in the same bed almost every night. It was definitely the first time I'd seen that!” Matthew smiled. “He loves you dearly. You're not a burden to him at all. I'll bet he's moping now that you're not at his side.” 

Alfred looked between the two of them and felt an intense relief at their words. His hands clasped over his heart, trying to calm it. “Thank you. I think I needed to hear that.” He spoke softly with a smile finally coming to his face. Matthew let out a light chuckle while Arthur finally really relaxed. They spent an hour chatting and talking about all sorts of things, something Alfred wasn't really used to, but he found the time he spent with his brothers enjoyable every time they were together. “Do you think he'd be upset if I didn't follow his orders today?” Alfred asked and Arthur shook his head.

“They weren't orders. He's trying to let you rest, thinking fatigue from the last few days is what's causing your lapse in demeanor. If you think something else would be better, or might make you feel more like yourself, I'm sure he'd be happy to hear you've made that type of progress.” Arthur spoke up, leaving Alfred with a grin.

“I know just what I need to do.”

Alfred nearly ran the whole way, Vladimir right at his side as Alfred made his way back to the jewelry maker. He looked over the stones, looking for something he knew he'd seen the other day and after a moment, noticed it. “This stone, do you have any more?”

“That's an expensive one. How much do you need?” He asked and Alfred grinned.

“Enough to make a sword.” Vladimir coughed and the man frowned, wondering if he had that much back at his house. “I'll also need a bunch of silver.”

“It'll be expensive.” The man frowned and Alfred held out a pouch, hope in his eyes.

“Will this be enough?” It was the last of the purse from the first time he'd gone out and the man opened the bag, pulling out about half of the gold and returned the rest to Alfred.

“Well more than enough, Sir. Stay here, I'll have to run home for the stones.”

Alfred couldn't fight the grin from his face as he walked into the castle, holding a large bag. He walked into his own bedroom and turned, looking at Vladimir, who watched with interest.

“You've just paid a fortune in amethyst. What are you doing?”

“Watch!” Alfred grinned before pouring the stones out onto the bed and sat, closing his eyes and grasping a handful of stone and a few chunks of silver. “When I tell you, slide another piece into my hands, alright?” He looked up and Vladimir nodded, curious.

It was a lot harder to mold stone than silver. Alfred was gasping for breath, near passing out when the job was finally done and Vladimir stared in awe. “It's beautiful, Your Highness! I've never seen a blade like it!”

“I'm glad to hear. Maybe it'll make Ivan happy as well.” Alfred stood and wrapped the blade in a soft cloth, wanting to keep it a secret til Ivan opened it. He ran down the halls like a giddy teenage girl as he sought to find the man that Alfred was starting to realize he loved.

“Ivan!” He yelled as he made his way through the halls, the showing of the castle nearly done and Ivan turned, surprised at the giant smile that adorned the other. Ivan couldn't help but smile back and waited til Alfred had reached him.

“What's all this excitement about?” He chuckled, watching as Alfred's eyes twinkled like stars. He was surprised when instead of words, Alfred held out a long, cloth wrapped item to him. Ivan frowned, not knowing what to think as he looked back up to Alfred who watched with joy. Ivan looked down and unwrapped the sword, staring. Silver handle with a good guard, intricately detailed with a rope design and the family crest Alfred had seen at Piotr's castle all around the guard. The blade was a bright purple, flecks of silver through it strengthening the blade. It was heavy as could be, much too heavy to fight with, but it was probably the most beautiful blade Ivan had ever seen. “What is this?” Ivan stared, surprised and held it up, looking through the blade. It was nearly transparent, light shining through the other side.

“I hope you like it! I made it for you! I remember how much you liked the one I made, and I remembered this stone and thought it matched your eyes.” Alfred grinned, happy to see the joyous surprise in Ivan's expression. He was a tad surprised when seconds later Ivan grasped him and held him close, Vladimir, Roderich and Elizabeta walking down the hallway to give them a moment alone.

“Thank you, Alfred. It's a beautiful blade, but when you're so exhausted, don't exert such power for me. I'd rather see you healthy and smiling than worn out.” Ivan spoke, his smile betraying his words.

“But what if doing things like this for you is what makes me happy?” Alfred asked and Ivan cupped his cheek, kissing him softly. Alfred's hand grasped hard to his shirt and Ivan slid his hand back, placing the sword on a table behind him. He heard a light crash, but didn't even care as his arms flew around Alfred, holding him close. A few times people in the castle stopped at the hallway and turned to go another way after the fifteen minutes they spent wrapped in each other's arms, their lips greeting each other over and over in the time.


	22. Chapter 22

The new advisers watched with wide eyes as Madeline, Nikolai and Matthew sat with them at the table, everyone seeming to be in great moods as they chatted, even Alfred was ranting about something with Ivan watching with a soft look, occasionally nodding.

“It's like we're in a madhouse, Ja?” Gilbert spoke, watching the drastic change in some of the people from what he'd seen on the way back.

“Ja.” Ludwig agreed as Roderich ran in, realizing dinner hadn't started yet, he wiped his brow before sitting. 

“This place is huge! I got lost on the way here!” He sat and Elizabeta glanced over with a smile.

“You'd get lost in a closet.” She watched as Roderich turned back, a wilted glare on his face, but it lightened when he noticed the warm smile on her face. Roderich blushed as he looked down.

“Looks like Ivan and Alfred aren't the only ones with a little romance, non?” Francis spoke softly and Arthur looked over, seeing both faces looking at Francis in horror.

“It's not like that!” Elizabeta shook her head and Roderich frowned, looking across.

“Such a pity. Ah well, maybe that gives me a shot, non?” Francis grinned across, winking at Roderich, who stared before standing and sputtering. 

“Of course not! It's forbidden! And I don't go for men!” He spoke with authority and everyone stared at him, Ivan and his old team surprised while the others looked a little more suspicious.

“It's... forbidden?” Francis asked, now completely confused and Roderich nodded.

“King Piotr decided for clarity of mind, none of the advisers should be intimate with each other! It was a taboo amongst us!”

“You're not with my Grandfather anymore.” Ivan spoke, a soft smile coming to his face. “I feel differently about things. The emotions you keep within you can be a blessing. The want to keep your loved ones out of danger is something I'll never turn away. If you wish to be married or anything, feel free. I care little about such things, as long as it doesn't distract you away from the rest of your job.” Ivan watched as Roderich stared and sat, nearly falling into his chair.

“It's too bad you don't go for men. What about you, Mademoiselle? Anyone at the table strike you as fun?” He grinned across and she stood and turned, nearly running from the room. To the surprise of everyone there, the one who chased after her wasn't Roderich, but Gilbert. Ludwig let out a sigh before shaking his head.

“Enshuldegung. He wasn't raised right.” Ludwig looked up at Ivan, who stared at the doorway with interest. 

“Tell me about them, if you would.”

“What would you like to know?”

“Their history.” Ivan watched as Ludwig nodded.

“Mein bruder was born a few years before than me, and our father died when he was very young. I think my mother died giving birth to me, but Gil won't talk about it. Before I was born, they were best friends and rivals. They battled together regularly, fighting over everything. When I was born he wasn't around much for a while, leaving my care to Roderich. One day they both realized Elizabeta was a girl and she went to live with Roderich, and I returned to Gil's side. I'm pretty sure he's loved her since they were children, but because they were chosen as advisers, he was never able to ask her about her feelings.” Ludwig spoke and Francis frowned.

“And you, Roderich?” Francis asked. “How do you feel about her?”

“I asked her to stop being an adviser. I asked her to leave the castle to marry me, but she refused. She never gave an answer as to why, and I never asked her again.” He spoke. His words had a hollow, sad tone and Francis sighed, nodding.

“Looks like she has to work through this on her own, then.” Francis spoke softly and Arthur nodded.

“This is why I don't pay much attention to women. They know what they want, but they never say it.” Arthur leaned back and Francis glanced over with wide eyes.

“Do tell! You're not for women, then?” Francis asked and Arthur stared, his mouth opening and closing, trying to find words.

“You don’t turn all of your advisers gay, do you?” Ludwig looked over to Ivan who burst into laughter.

Matthew sighed, looking back at Vladimir. While the others were getting out of the bath, he'd approached him and begged permission to admit his feelings for Madeline.

Matthew didn't like it, but he knew he never would. She would always be his precious sister. No one would ever be good enough. And that's when he realized it wasn't his choice who his sister loved. He sighed before he approved the relationship, as long as she recognized his voice. He wasn't allowed to tell her who he was. This, he was happy about, as he'd wanted her to speak of it on her own, to come to him.

“Your Highness, your wine is low. Should I get you more?” Vladimir asked and Alfred looked at his glass before turning to Vladimir and grinned. 

“He said yes?” Alfred whispered and Vladimir nodded. “Sure, Vladimir. Go ahead and pour me some, then. You should have some too, it's a celebration!” Alfred grinned and Vladimir laughed as he poured the wine, noticing instantly the eyes on him. 

Madeline stared. She would know that voice anywhere. Her heart started to pound as she watched Alfred and his guard mumble for a moment before a bright laugh broke free of his throat and she realized something. Nikolae had the same accent! Why didn't she notice? She stared, unable to think through what to do next, her hands over her heart, her cheeks bright red.

“Mademoiselle Madeline, are you alright?” Francis turned to her, seeing exactly who her eyes were on. 

“Ah, yes, I'm fine.” She spoke, her tone airy and nearly ecstatic at finally hearing that voice again.

“Amantă Madeline is alright?” Nikolae looked up, patting her shoulder and Madeline turned to him and grinned.

“Perfect!” She cheered, knowing she could find him after Alfred fell asleep, which was usually fairly early. “Everything is absolutely perfect.” 

Alfred and Ivan walked with Ludwig and Roderich, speaking over what each of their group's specialty was. Ludwig trained the military, while Gilbert handled accounting and paperwork. Roderich handled personal relations with the people inside the castle to the people outside of the castle, as well as manners and such for everyone who was on the royalty's side. Elizabeta was more of an in-between for the castle and the city around it. She'd handled the court at Piotr's castle, and this made Ivan wonder what she would do here. Maybe she would be better adapted to go out and talk to the villagers and find out what would be needed for them and their happiness? Ivan wondered as he walked along and Ludwig offered another option.

“Maybe for simple things it would be best for her to handle, like zoning and simple problems.” 

“I don't know.” Ivan sighed, looking over. “A wedding proposal gone wrong turned into a week long trial for a man who tried to sell a woman into slavery. Sometimes the simple problems aren't as easy as you'd first think.” Ivan sighed and Ludwig nodded, letting out a soft sigh. 

“You know, she does have some ability. If you wish to have other advisers assist her, it would be fine, and not the first time. Normally we all served beside her a few days a week, while she often assisted us with our work as well. We shared our responsibilities quite well.” Ludwig spoke and Ivan turned to him with a frown before sighing. 

“I'll consider it.” He spoke before turning and opening a door. Alfred looked in, having walked past, but never actually entering the room. He looked around, astounded by the room. “Matthew!” Ivan called out as he rushed out from between two shelves and sighed. 

“You forgot I was at lunch with you and you ran off before I could look.” Matthew looked at Ivan with crossed arms and Ivan let out a nervous chuckle before Ludwig sighed.

“Could you look, then?” Ludwig asked and Matthew turned and slid his glasses up his nose. 

“Where is the mark?” He asked before Ludwig pulled off his shirt and turned around. Alfred stared at him, honestly surprised to see the muscles weren't exaggerated by his clothing. He stepped over, taking a look at the mark on his back and winced. It covered from shoulder blade to shoulder blade, an angry red and black burn. A huge circle with marks indented around, some sort of goddess mark with runes burned in through it. “I've seen this before.” Matthew frowned, looking. “Unfortunately, I can only undo about half of the seal, I've never been able to pull the goddess mark from the skin, but the runes I can do.” He spoke with a resigned sigh and Alfred looked over the marks. 

“You've seen this before?” Ivan asked and Matthew nodded.

“It was a popular punishment about twenty years ago, written much about. Maybe this time I'll be able to pull the whole mark off, but I can't promise anything. Do you want me to try?” Matthew asked and Ludwig nodded.

“Very much, please.” He turned, looking over his shoulder at Matthew, who was already turning to grab some supplies. He told Arthur to bring up a few things and as he arrived a few minutes later, the rest of his group came up behind him.

“You're trying already?” Gilbert asked, his tone hopeful and Matthew held out his hand. 

“There's no guarantee this will work. I've only been able to restore half of the magic in the past, so don't get your hopes too high.” Matthew spoke and the two men and woman all nodded their heads. “Arthur, help me out with this. It's not an easy spell. Alfred, just because of your endless magic reserve, you sit at his head. If we need more magic, we'll draw it from you, alright?”

“That's fine.” Alfred spoke as he sat, watching the other two as Ludwig laid on his stomach, his head practically leaning on Alfred's lap. Mattie and Arthur held hands and Alfred reached out, taking the hands they stretched out to him. Matthew started chanting. Almost instantly Alfred could feel his magic give and pull, drawing into the mark on Ludwig's back. He sat and stared, surprised at being able to see this while Matthew and Arthur kept up, Matthew chanting and Arthur mumbling something under his breath. It was a few minutes that this continued til Matthew and Arthur both released his hands and put them down on Ludwig's back. Alfred took their cue and put his hands down as well, watching as lightening seemed to creep from his fingertips, responding to the words that still flowed from Matthew's mouth as the wounds on his back started becoming disarmed, the seal slowly breaking. He could feel it giving, like glass beneath the skin til he felt it shatter and winced as he jumped back, avoiding the bright light he'd seen come from the wound. Arthur and Mattie stared at him in shock while Ivan rushed to his side, wrapping a hand over his back. 

“Are you alright?”

“Did no one else see that?” Alfred asked and everyone shook their heads. “His spell is broken. I felt it break. I could see lightening coming from my hands to his mark! That was amazing!” He laughed out and Ivan chuckled, still a bit worried over the jump he'd seen earlier.

“So... it's broken?” Matthew asked in surprise and Alfred nodded. 

“Shattered like glass. Give it a try!” Alfred patted Ludwig on the back, to discover him unresponsive. In panic Alfred flipped him over and started checking for vitals, to discover he was fine, just asleep. 

“I hope you all understand, we won't try to break anyone else's mark til Ludwig is awake and we deem it safe.” He spoke and Gilbert nodded, looking over his brother with worry.

“He better wake up soon, Dammit.” Gilbert nearly whispered as he leaned down and took his brother into his arms, lifting him up over his shoulder. 

“You're really strong!” Alfred spoke out, surprised and Gilbert looked down before grinning with pride. 

“Don't you forget it!” He grinned as he started walking off before stilling. “Where's his room?”

After that, Alfred was tired, and Ivan noticed he'd gone back to being clingy. It didn't bother him in the slightest, though, to have Alfred gripped to his hand as he walked through the gardens that day, the warm sun beating down on them as they enjoyed the flowers and the shade from the trees. They ended out sitting under the sun on a bench, enjoying the breeze that drifted by before Ivan sighed.

“You know, the war isn't over yet. They'll come back, but for you next time.”

“I'll never let them take me. I need this. I need you.” He mumbled as he turned red, pressing his face into Ivan's shoulder and Ivan smiled, wrapping Alfred in his arms and pulling him up onto his lap. 

“You need me?” Ivan asked, watching as Alfred dug his face further into his chest, red seeping down his neck. 

“I'm starting to understand. Everyone keeps saying I'm in love with you, but it hasn't meant anything to me, those words, til you kissed me back at that village. If anyone else would have done that, I would have cried. It would have been wrong, but it wasn't. I don't want to be like this with anyone else, and the thought of going away, of someone else making me leave your side hurts. It actually hurts me. I can't leave you. I need you, Ivan.” He spoke and glanced up, seeing Ivan watching him with wide, teary eyes. “Was that wrong?”

“No.” Ivan spoke, a grin lighting his face as he hugged Alfred close, resting his chin on his head. “It was wonderful.” Ivan kissed the top of Alfred's head and watched as Alfred pulled back enough to look up and lean up, kissing Ivan back. Ivan felt his heart pound, his mind running rampantly through thoughts, realizing this was the first time Alfred had kissed him, and it was beautiful.

Inside the castle, Madeline's mind was running rampant. She knew Ivan and Alfred were together, so Vladimir should be inside the castle, right? Nikolae had taken off with him as soon as Ivan and Alfred had departed, so she knew he would go and give them time. She snuck through, listening for footprints. She finally stilled, looking at a mirror and frowned. She remembered Matthew so many years ago, right after they came to the castle trying to show her how to use them, but she didn't have the magic back then to make it work. Her magic was all internal, it didn't leak out like so many others did, but she was suddenly willing to try again. She looked at the mirror, walking up and swallowed hard. “Show me Vladimir.” She nearly whispered as her hand came out and touched the mirror, and for a moment she thought it had failed, but as her hand laid on the bottom corner she felt a weakness run through her body as she stared, a sudden hope as the image faded in. She looked and saw him, walking through the corridor not too far behind her. She must have passed him somehow! She pulled her hand away, feeling her strength stay in the mirror and stumbled back, lightheaded, but was caught before she hit the ground. She felt the power still and sighed, fatigue making it almost impossible to keep her eyes open. She glanced up, seeing Vladimir looking down on her with wide eyes. “Vladimir...” She smiled and he lifted her up, surprised and honestly terrified. 

 

“Are you alright? What happened?” It was impossible for her to miss the panic in his voice. She chuckled as she looked up with a smile.

“I tried to use magic, it didn't work out so well.” She sighed softly, feeling her energy leave and fell unconscious in his arms.

Vladimir, not sure of what to do in this situation lifted her and ran as fast as he could. By now he realized the hospital of the castle was Arthur, who was still in the library with Matthew after the attempt to break the seal. He threw the doors open and ran in yelling as he laid her on the table. Matthew came to yell at him about noise in the library, but it stilled as soon as he recognized who he was carrying. “What happened?!” He ran up, looking over her vitals and Vladimir looked up with tears in his eyes.

“She said she tried to use magic! I don't know! I found her falling in the hallway!” Vladimir noticed her skin was more pale now than when he'd started running with her. 

“Was she near a mirror?” Matthew stilled as he realized and Vladimir shrugged.

“I wasn't looking at the walls!”

“Run down and turn off the mirror! It's still draining her!” He yelled and Vladimir nodded and took off as fast as he could. He made it to where he'd found her and looked up at the mirror, finding the corridor he'd been in as he tapped it, turning it off. 

She'd been looking for him. His cheeks rushed red as he realized and he laughed before turning and running, making his way back up to her. “Is she better?” He asked as he ran in and found Matthew sliding a cold cloth over her forehead.

“I don't know. She can't use external magic, the though she could even open a mirror is amazing, but she didn't have the magic to keep it open. I just hope she'll be alright.” Matthew looked down at her and watched with interest as Vladimir smiled.

“She'll be fine. She's a strong woman, you know. You raised her well.” Vladimir spoke softly, the words surprising Matthew. Words he never even really thought about suddenly meant the world to him as tears rushed to his eyes, but he smiled and nodded, refusing to let them fall.

“You better remember that, too.”


	23. Chapter 23

Alfred drifted off to sleep that night with Ivan wrapped tightly around him. He had considered going ahead and giving himself to Ivan, to try and find that closeness Arthur had seemed to figure the act had, but he was honestly still too afraid. It's not that he was afraid of Ivan by any means, he knew he would never try to hurt him, but having been forced into it in the past, it didn't seem like something he could find it in himself to enjoy. It had always hurt and had always left him feeling broken, and honestly, he didn't want Ivan to see him damaged like that. A certain amount of pride came with being in love with the King, and you never wanted to look as bad as he remembered the last time had felt, with the one you love with you.

He slept softly, feeling an odd breeze drift through his hair before he was alone. Ivan was gone and he was shrouded in darkness. “Hello?” He called out, but no one answered. It felt like cold water ran down his spine as he drifted, feeling like falling and he reached out his arms to try and stop, to try and catch the descent, but nothing was nearby. Finally he heard words. 

“Here, take my hand.” The tone was soft, a voice he'd never heard, and a small hand came out to grasp. He reached out and took it before being pulled up, the fall quickly shifting and he was again asleep, but this time he was able to drift off without the darkness clouding his mind.

He woke the next morning in a large plush bed, but he felt cold. He turned, finding Ivan wasn't there before he realized he wasn't in the same room he'd fallen asleep in. He wandered over to the door and tried to pull it open, finding it locked from the outside and frowned before turning and seeing the mirror. He walked over and tapped it, coming to view in Ivan's room, to find him asleep. He knocked hard, finally jarring Ivan awake. He turned and saw the face in the mirror and frowned before looking at the bed beside him. “Where are you?”

“I don't know. I woke up and I'm locked in. I've never seen this room before.” Alfred turned and looked around, feeling fear raise up his spine. His hair lifted, standing on end over his neck as he turned back to the mirror and pressed his hands to it. “Ivan, I'm scared! I have a bad feeling about this!” He swallowed hard and Ivan looked at the room behind him.

“You're in Asia...” He closed his eyes and tried to think. “Can you open the mirror? Can you walk through it?” Ivan tried to think as Alfred stepped back and tried to press his magic into his hands, trying to open up the gateway when a slight creak was heard over his shoulder before the mirror shattered. Alfred turned, seeing a man standing before him, another dagger in his hand. He dropped it immediately and ran to Alfred, looking him over for injury while Alfred stood still, the shattering of Ivan in his eyes was more than his mind could handle. He screamed as he threw himself out of the man's arms, kicking and smacking, trying to get the man to back away. 

“I'm trying to help you!” He heard. It was the voice from the dream. 

“You're the one who took me away from Ivan...” He nearly whispered, the look in his eyes turning from scared to pissed off and the man stepped back.

“Please, Alfred! I want only to help you!” He spoke, sitting down on the ground, his hands pressed hard before him. “There's a lot you don't know! I'm trying to help you make an informed decision on what you do in the future! If you learn everything and decide afterward to go back to Ivan, then I've done what I can, but please! Just hear me out!” The man begged, staring up with almost tan eyes, nearly non-reflective of the world around him. He had black hair that was cut with bangs to his eyebrows, but it seemed to hang just behind his ears, and Alfred noticed he was small, a good head shorter than himself. 

“Why should I trust you? You stole me in the middle of the night!” Alfred gasped out and the man slowly stood, not wanting to frighten Alfred anymore.

“My name is Honda Kiku. You can call me Kiku, if you wish.” He spoke softly, his wide eyes alert at the situation he'd found himself in.

“I want to speak to Ivan.” Alfred whimpered and Kiku frowned, shaking his head.

“It's not safe yet. Tonight, before his bedtime I'll let you have a mirror to use for it, but it has to be small, alright? I can't have him jumping through, like he was talking about.”

“He won't sleep if I'm not at his side. I want to go back.” Alfred cried. He curled up in the corner, his knees pressed to his chest, his eyes wide in horror with hyperventilation sounding close by. “My brothers and sister, my King, I want to go home!” He cried and the man frowned, stepping back.

“I can't send you home yet, but I can let you have one here with you. He followed you, but he's been asleep. We don't want to wake him until we know who and what he is.” Kiku stepped forward and held out his hand. “Come with me.” Alfred scrambled up the wall, his back pressing harder. He was afraid of that hand. He pushed himself away, climbing over the bed and into the hallway. He looked around, realizing he had no idea where he was. “There's no reason to hurt you. You're safe as long as you're here.” Kiku watched as Alfred stared at him, as if he were some horrifying monster. “Come with me.” He spoke softly and turned, walking down the hallway.

They went down a few flights of stairs and ended out in a larger room, similar to the library at Ivan's castle. In the center, sitting on the table with four men around him chanting was Vladimir. “Vladimir!” Alfred rushed forward, only to be grabbed and held back. 

“He's in a barrier! If you rush in it could hurt you!” Kiku blurted out, trying to hold Alfred back. “Please calm down!”

“Vladimir!” Alfred yelled and Kiku was finally able to pull him back enough to get his attention.

“What is he?!” Kiku yelled, startling Alfred. 

The tone was dark, angry and it struck a chord in him. He remembered this tone. He whimpered as he pressed himself back against the wall and slowly fell to the floor, his hands before him. He'd gotten back into the slave's position, this time not on accident. Not just due to panic. No more words were spoken, but Alfred couldn't keep down the sobs at the feeling of security Ivan had given him being so terribly ripped away. The only one he trusted and he was just out of reach.

Kiku sat down beside him and waited, not understanding the position Alfred had put himself into. He waited patiently four about five minutes, til the sobs finally started breaking down, turning to whimpers before asking. “What is Vladimir?”

“He's my guard.” Alfred spoke softly.

“No, he's not human. What kind of being is he?” Kiku asked, wondering if he even knew.

“Vladimir... Oh, he's a vampire.” Alfred remembered. Mumbling started around the room and Kiku frowned, looking over at the vampire in the prison. 

“Does he eat people?”

“He eats cows.” Alfred answered, his voice a mere squeak.

“Cows... I wonder if he could find other animals nearby that would sate him, then. If he's safe, then I shall release him, if it pleases you.” Kiku spoke and Alfred nodded enthusiastically. Kiku turned to the men who held the spell and nodded, watching as they dropped the field. Vladimir fell to the table before jumping up and seeing Alfred, still in his pose on the floor and grabbed his sword as he leaped from the table, wrapping his arm over the man, pointing his sword at Kiku.

“Your Highness, are you alright?” Vladimir asked and Alfred just sobbed again, the feeling of closeness to someone he knew comforted him, but it broke his heart at the same time. When Vladimir noticed his position he turned to Kiku with a growl. “What have you done to him?”

“I've done nothing.” Kiku responded, a little surprised at the anger the other showed. “He is unharmed. Feel free to look him over.”

“Then why is he in this position?!” Vladimir reached forward, grabbing Kiku by the front of his jacket, startling the man again.

“I don't know! I held him back so he didn't get hurt, then he just fell into this! I don't understand!” Kiku gasped out, trying to fight off the offending hand with his fingers. 

“Your highness, do you want me to kill him?” Vladimir asked and Alfred looked up, shaking his head.

“I just want to go home.” He sobbed out and Vladimir turned, seeing the sadness and knew it wasn't a physical attack that had injured him, but a mental one. Vladimir slowly released Kiku, but kept his eyes on the man as he scooted back, one hand still holding his blade while the other ran in a line down Alfred's spine.

“Your Highness, please get out of that position.” His words were low, laced with venom as he glared at the man before him who stood back, still ruffled from the whole ordeal so far. Alfred sat up and looked up at Vladimir, watching as his guard did his best to keep an eye over the room, and realized quickly he was vastly outnumbered. “Where are we?”

“Asia.” Alfred whimpered as Vladimir groaned. 

“I don't know where that is, but I'll find a way for us to get home, alright?” Vladimir spoke and Alfred nodded, sniffling as his arms, no longer holding him up drew into his chest, his hands covering his mouth. 

“Before you attempt to plan your escape, might I recommend we eat? Neither of you have eaten in over sixteen hours, you must be starving.” Kiku spoke, visibly nervous.

“I'm used to starving. I want to go home.” Alfred looked up at Vladimir, who had to look over this whole situation.

“Why have you brought us here? Are you trying to make Alfred join your cause?” Vladimir asked and Kiku sighed.

At least one of them had the sense to ask. Alfred, the all powerful, the one with more magical ability than he'd ever seen seemed like little more than a scared child. It's no wonder Ivan slept beside him, it probably kept him from panicking first thing in the morning. “That would be nice, but the main reason for this is to teach Alfred. About the kingdom he fights for, the honesty behind it, and about our kingdom as well. If he chooses to leave, after I've shown him what we have to offer, then so be it. It will be alright.” Kiku watched as Vladimir frowned.

“But we're trapped here until you're convinced we've learned enough?” Vladimir frowned and Kiku winced, but nodded. “Who are you?”

“I am Honda Kiku, Emperor of Japan. Hajimemashita.” He bowed low, and Vladimir frowned, having no idea what was just said.

“Vladimir Popescu, and Lord Alfred.” Vladimir watched but sighed, sliding the sword back into the sheath. Even if they chose to attack, there were just too many magicians around right now, and he didn't have much magic. 

“Do you not have a family name, Alfred?”

“I don't know.” He mumbled softly and Vladimir helped him to his feet, softly patting his back, trying to make him come to his senses.

“That's interesting.” Kiku frowned, realizing suddenly with the situation as it was, the symptoms he showed as well as some of the small hints that there was something they didn't understand about him. “Since Vladimir was so worried about the position you were in earlier, would it be alright if you explained the reasoning behind it to me?” Kiku asked and Vladimir stepped forward, laying his hand over Alfred's shoulder.

“I don't think that would be for the best.”

“But if I don't understand what it is, how am I supposed to make sure I don't cause it again?” Kiku looked between the two of them and Vladimir frowned, trying to figure out a way around this explanation.

“If he becomes too stressed out, if he feels unsafe or scared, he may do this. Don't allow it to happen again.” Vladimir frowned and looked between the two of them. “Your Highness, stand straight. You may be a prisoner here, but keeping your wits about you is always for the best.” Vladimir glanced over to Alfred who stood tall and nodded. He seemed to glanced over at Vladimir as if something just clicked on in his mind and he covered his mouth. A chuckle broke free before full out laughter hit and he was on the floor, rolling and laughing, slapping the stone beneath his head, Kiku and Vladimir watching in wonder, and honestly a little worry. “Your Highness?”

“Oh, the humor in this whole situation!” He laughed as he rolled to his back, his hands still wrapped over his stomach as he looked up at Vladimir, chuckles still slipping out. “My first time trying to see through a mirror I screwed up and transported. Now that I know how to use some magic, I not only don't remember how, but if I had, you would have been left behind and I would never have known!” Alfred laughed again and Vladimir stared, starting to realize this wasn't normal laughter. He stepped back, fear coming to him as he began to understand that Alfred was losing it. 

“Please calm down, Your Highness.” He asked softly and Alfred looked up at him, seeing the terror in his eyes and stood up with a grin. For the first time ever, he actually felt powerful and that little reminder that he actually was just gave him a huge grin. He held out his hand and Vladimir stepped forward, helping him up. “Are you alright?” Vladimir asked, honestly shaken from what he'd just seen and Alfred's whole demeanor changed. He was grinning like a fool, a bright and confident smile on his face that terrified the Vampire. 

“Just a little caught up. I'm better now. So!” He turned to Kiku who scattered away, afraid of the wrath of the man before him who's whole personality just changed. “You mentioned food, right?” Alfred asked and Kiku nodded, suddenly understanding one movement out of place and he would die.

“Right this way, Mi'Lord.”

“Not a lord.” Alfred spoke with a bored tone and Kiku stilled and turned to look at Vladimir with a frown.

“But... he calls you Your Highness, as if you were royalty.”

“I'm not Royalty, Kiku. I am a god.” He grinned, his eyes wide on the Japanese man. Kiku swallowed hard. 

“So, you'll finally admit it?” Vladimir grinned, honestly happy to know he had been believed.

“I knew when the bathtub changed. I can use every type of magic. Even the seers are trying to figure out what's going on with me. I am exactly as you said I am.” Alfred turned, a bright smile on his face before he sighed, a worried tilt coming to his brow. “I also know I don't understand my magic enough to be able to do anything useful in this situation. You're not upset, are you?”

“Never, Your Highness.” Vladimir bowed and Alfred frowned.

“Don't bow to me. While everyone else thinks of me as a god, I want you to remember me as the fool who almost turned you to stone. Having fear can be a good thing, but I want my friends to remember who I am.” He spoke and Vladimir bowed, nodding.

“I'm also being kind because I accidentally knocked out your sister.” He stared and Alfred watched, trying to figure this out. “She tried to find me, and apparently got impatient and tried to use magic. I was planning to stay by her side, until I noticed you wandering, sleepwalking through the halls.”

“And your promise was to me, not to Madeline, so you left her side.” Alfred sighed and Vladimir nodded.

“Kiku, I need a mirror immediately. I need to inform my brother that my sister has been left in his care.” He turned and Kiku frowned.

If he said no, he would die. “Right away, Your Highness.”


	24. Chapter 24

The mirror was small. Alfred stared, surprised it was only the size of his hand. “It's so small...” He spoke as he looked at the mirror and tapped the corner, bringing up the library. “How did I know I'd find you there?” Alfred laughed as Matthew ran over, looking into the mirror.

“Alfred?! Are you alright? Ivan said you were kidnapped! Where are you?”

“I'm in Asia with some guy named Kiku. I'm also here with Vladimir, so Lin-lin is alone. Make sure she's alright, okay?”

“I'm fine!” Madeline looked around and saw Alfred and Vladimir looking at her.

“Slavă domnului! I was worried!” Vladimir sighed, looking over Alfred's shoulder. “Feeling better, My lady?”

“Yes, thank you! I'm glad to see you're well also. We were looking for you.”

“A loyal servant, I am ever at His Highness' side.” Vladimir patted Alfred on the shoulder. “I won't leave his side, you two. I promise you that. Not until he has returned to Ivan.” He watched as Mattie frowned and nodded, Madeline frowning with worry into the mirror.

“Both of you return to us alive, alright?” Matthew asked softly and Alfred answered the only way he could.

“We'll do our best. I have to go. If anything happens, try and open a mirror to me. I'll try and keep near one, though they're all small.”

“That's fine, as long as we can keep in contact in case something happens.” Madeline frowned. “You should probably talk to Ivan, though. He's panicking really badly.”

“I'll do that now.” Alfred smiled. “I'll talk to you two later.” He smiled as they waved and he tapped the mirror before looking up at Kiku, who became very nervous before Alfred tapped the mirror again.

He looked around, not knowing where in the castle this mirror was and frowned. “Ivan?” He called out as he looked, but didn't see anything. “Ivan, are you there?”

“Alfred!” He heard and listened as a door slammed open before Ivan finally came before it. He was still wearing the clothes he'd worn to bed, a simple robe. “Are you alright?! What happened earlier?”

“I'm fine!” Alfred sighed, a smile coming to his face. “I'm with a man named Honda Kiku.”

“The emperor of Japan. Let me speak to him, please.” Ivan calmed, looking at Alfred, seeing Vladimir looking over his shoulder. Ivan felt better knowing he wasn't alone.

“Ohayogozaimasu, Ivan Braginsky. I'm glad to see you're well.” Kiku spoke, trying to find some sort of banter, but he knew it wouldn't last.

“If you hurt one hair on his head, I will kill you, as well as all of the heads of Asia, do you understand me?” Ivan growled and Kiku stared at the mirror.

“I have no fear of you, Ivan.” Kiku spoke, but it was obvious to both of them.

“You are afraid.”

“Not of you.” Kiku glanced up to Alfred, and winced when he realized his glance made it obvious to the other. Alfred started laughing as Vladimir couldn't help a smile. “I won't hurt him. I can promise you that.” Kiku spoke before handing the mirror back to Alfred.

“You're really alright?” Ivan asked, sliding his hand over the mirror before him. He wished he could hold him. 

“I'm fine. If anything happens, I'll be keeping a mirror close by. Get in touch with me. I'll do my best to be reachable. I'll also be getting in touch with you if I'm not busy, alright?” Alfred spoke softly, Vladimir and Kiku feeling the shift of atmosphere and stepped out into the hallway, giving them a moment alone. Vladimir didn't leave his sight, just far enough that he couldn't hear the gentle words that was shared between them.

“Alfred, make sure to be safe. I don't want anything to happen to you.” Ivan stared, his hand pressed against the mirror and Alfred smiled, leaning down to touch the hand, though a single finger covered the whole hand. 

“Don't over worry over me, alright? I know you're protective of me, and with Vladimir by my side I should be fine. Keep a level head and look over the country. Kiku's saying after he tells me something about your country he'll let me come back if I want to.” Alfred spoke and Ivan's eyes widened.

“He's going to try and turn you against me. He'll probably lie or do his best to make you see me in a bad light.” Ivan frowned and Alfred laughed.

“I know what he's hoping to do. It won't work. Nothing will.” Alfred spoke softly, a touch of worry finally lighting his face. “I love you, Ivan.”

Ivan pressed his hands against the mirror, trying to reach out, trying to touch him and Alfred smiled sadly. “I wish I could hold you again.” Ivan cried. Alfred watched surprised, seeing tears come to Ivan's eyes as he watched, afraid and honestly still panicking.

“I wish so as well, but I can't leave now. They'll just come back for me. I'll be here as much as I can, alright?” Alfred whispered as he pulled the mirror to his chest. Ivan listened, hearing the heartbeats as Alfred sniffled. “I'll be back soon.” Ivan pressed himself against the mirror and cried as Alfred pulled it back and softly kissed it, disconnecting.

Alfred sniffed, wiping his eyes and trying to calm himself before he turned, seeing Vladimir watching with a half grin while Kiku looked nervously at the pocket Alfred had slid the mirror into before sighing in resignation. He'd remembered the battle at Russland. There was no way he was about to try and relieve him of that mirror.

“Let's go down to the dining room.” Kiku turned and walked, the other two following closely behind.

As they reached the room Alfred glanced around. The architecture was drastically different from what he was used to. Something as simple as stone walls looked intricate and amazingly different. A large table was spread out before them and Kiku pulled a string on a wall before walking up and smiled.

“I have two friends joining us. One of them you probably remember.” Kiku watched as Alfred nodded and sighed.

“The two other men who were on the dragon, right?” He watched with an indifferent glance as Kiku nodded. Kiku sat at the head of the table, Vladimir watched as Alfred sat to his left, and sat beside him. He'd be damned if he didn't sit beside Alfred!

Alfred looked around, honestly feeling horribly arrogant, but he also knew acting like a slave at this point wouldn't help him. He needed to make sure the others here felt like he was in charge, as Kiku did. He wasn't rude about it necessarily, but he needed to not feel broken down like he had when they arrived. When a shorter man, about half a head shorter than Kiku, probably the shortest grown man that Alfred had ever met arrived, another man who stood in at the same height as Kiku behind him, Alfred grinned.

He was the tallest man in the room! He watched as the shortest of them crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, glaring at Alfred across the table. “That's my seat! You sit at other end, Aru!” Alfred watched him for a second before a brilliant grin crossed his lip and Alfred kept his eyes wide, locked on the shorter man.

“I like it here. I don't wish to move.” Alfred spoke softly, the danger in his words causing Vladimir to pale and scoot back while Kiku stood, trying to diffuse the situation.

“You can have my seat, if you wish.” He spoke to the shorter man, who crossed his arms.

“No! I want my seat! I am the emperor here, Aru! Not him! I move for no one!”

Alfred stood and smiled, raising his hand. As it hit the table before him the room stilled and Alfred walked over, smiling. He grasped the shorter man by the back of his neck and shoved him down, bowing on his hands and knees, his nose right to the ground and walked around with a dark grin before patting his hands together, restarting time. He crossed his arms, looking down at the man who was suddenly a little freaked out. The shorter man sat up and glared at Alfred as the taller decided what to do with him. “Apologize for your arrogance.” Alfred mumbled, his eyes showing he was not playing around as much as his smile may have implied and Kiku swallowed hard.

After a second, the other realized Alfred's situation over him, and realized he was not going to win this. It was only a seat, after all. “I'm sorry, Alfred. I didn't mean to offend, but it's my favorite seat. I have grown used to it, but I can sit in another one.” The man looked down and Alfred sighed, almost disappointed the other didn't want a battle. He turned and walked around the table, sitting hard and glared across at the shorter man who sat directly across, while the other sat on the other side, looking across at Kiku while trying to hold in a grin.

“Now, Kiku has been kind enough to introduce himself, and it's apparent that you know who I am, but who are you?” Alfred's eyes shifted between the two newcomers as trays of food started being brought out and the man who was fighting down laughter looked across.

“Im Yong Soo, but you can call me Yong Soo.” He stood and reached across, shaking Alfred's hand. Alfred had a feeling he actually wouldn't mind this man, or Kiku. They seemed to be very different from each other, but seemed like they were at least good people.

“Yao Wang.” The offended man nearly snarled and Alfred glanced over, staring.

“You have a bite, don’t you?” Alfred grinned and the man frowned, looking down. “Quite a bit of arrogance for someone who seems so ill deserving of it.”

“I am the emperor of one of the largest countries on the earth! Of course I'm deserving of it!” Yao stood and yelled and Alfred stared.

“Why?” He asked softly and Yao snarled.

“I have a huge army! My country obeys me completely! To defy me means death!” He grinned, watching as Vladimir suddenly stopped and turned, seeing Alfred's eyes wide, a combination of anger and terror.

“You have a whole country of slaves...” Alfred stared and Yao grinned and nodded, not understanding what was happening before him. Alfred stood up and grasped one of the sharp, pointed sticks that had been laid before him and tried to jump over the table, the stick pointed at the man's throat. Yao clamored back, yelling out in panic as he tripped over his own chair.

Vladimir grasped his arms tightly around Alfred's stomach and pulled him in, trying to comfort him. “He doesn't understand his words, Your Highness! Calm down! It will do you no good to kill him!”

“I can set free what number of people if I kill the slaver?! Thousands? I'll worry about the propriety later!” Alfred yelled as he pointed out, and Yao felt something yank his head back. By the time he felt the yank still, he was pinned to the wall on the other end of the room, a chopstick stuck through the cloth at the end of his braid.

Well, he wasn't going to be wearing his hair like THAT for a while! “Dammit! I missed!” Alfred yelled as Yao started trying to pull the chopstick from his hair before realizing it was embedded half an inch into the stone wall. He stilled as his eyes moved back to the man before him, his guard grasped to him, calming him slowly. 

“Explain why you find that poorly! They don't know you! They don't understand!” Vladimir yelled and Alfred stilled, realizing he was right. His breaths heaved from him, his eyes shone like molten metal as he stared across at the man who was trying to untie his hair to release himself. 

“I cannot condone slavery.” Alfred huffed out, keeping his eyes on Yao, who felt more like prey than anything else. He realized before that this man was dangerous, but he never realized to what degree.

“Words. Explain why.” Vladimir slid a hand away, seeing Alfred's struggle to fight forward wane. Instead of an explanation Alfred reached down and slid off his shirt. He stepped around the table, coming directly before Yao before turning around. 

At first Yao thought he was giving the worst opening move to a fight ever, before the light adjusted and he could actually see the back presented before him. His eyes widened as he realized, no matter where he looked over his back, there wasn't a scrap of skin that wasn't marred to be seen. Every inch was broken and healed, over and over again, leaving scars over scars in a twisted web over him.

“I cannot condone slavery because I was a slave for fifteen years. I was beaten and raped and worked half to death while starved at three years old. Anyone who fights a child into submission, who feels it's necessary to threaten to cut out their tongues, or splay them and leave them at the village entrance to warn others who may get ideas, I cannot allow it!” Alfred snarled and Yao realized quite quickly what he was getting at.

“They're not literal slaves, Alfred.” He chuckled nervously. “They're my subjects. I may get a little cocky at times, but I would never allow something like that to happen, Aru. I cannot allow children to be harmed in such a way. I try to protect everyone I can.” Yao watched as Alfred stormed off, returning to the other side of the table, his eyes now refusing to move from the Chinese man across from him. As Yao sat down he couldn't help but keep his eyes trained to the small things he'd missed originally. The scars at the wrists and neck. The little bits of scars that lapped around the shoulders and neck. The thin demeanor of the man, even though he was as broad as he was. Not only had he been a slave, that part of his life had just recently ended. “I'm sorry to have caused this misunderstanding.” Yao sighed, finally looking down. This had been his own fault, and he knew it.

Kiku looked between the two, his heart pounding in his chest, feeling like the slightest upset at this point might cause him to yell out in a very unmanly manner. He was able to hide it as he looked between the group, willing his nerves away as he finally took a deep breath and glanced over to Yong Soo, who stared between the two with visible worry in his expression. “Now that this moment has passed, should we eat?” Kiku asked as Vladimir finally sat down, looking around almost as nervously as himself. 

“I don't know the manners here, so please excuse me.” Alfred spoke, his eyes shifting over to Kiku. It was by no means a friendly look and Kiku swallowed hard before nodding. Vladimir realized he was in the same boat and sighed, looking around at the dishes that covered the table.

“Don't know the manners here, and don't know what any of these dishes are.” Vladimir glanced over to Alfred, trying to get him to lighten up a little. “You were supposed to try one bite of everything, right?”

Alfred sat up straight and turned, staring in shock at the man beside him. He thought over what he was supposed to do before turning back to the table with a growing sense of worry. “There are too many things here! I can't do that! I'll burst!” He groaned, causing Yong Soo to watch, curious.

“Why are you to do that? One bite of everything?” He watched as Alfred looked up, a little more calmed, thanks to Vladimir throwing him off course of his anger.

“I didn't know many dishes, and I didn't really eat much while in slavery, so Ivan asked that I try one bite of each dish I hadn't already tried to see what my favorite food would be.” Alfred sighed.

“How long ago did your slavery end?” Yong Soo asked, though Kiku and Yao glared at him, worried to upset the man again, Alfred didn't see it the same way. It was just a simple question, maybe intended to strike up an actual conversation.

“I've been with Ivan for two weeks. He has never once treated me as a slave, though I guess I'm still his slave. He hasn't granted me my freedom technically, but he would never want me to act like it.” He answered and Yao stared.

“You must not have been a very good slave.” Yao frowned, looking across and Vladimir's eyes shifted nervously over, seeing Alfred unfazed by the thoughtless line.

“I was a perfect slave. I was completely subservient, I never spoke, I never acted out of line. I almost died for simple reasons, like hanging myself from my own collar to prove my worth to a man I never knew. I am curious as to why you would think that of me, though.” Alfred watched, a glint in his eye that worried Vladimir.

“You seem very arrogant and prideful to me. It's understandable to a court adviser who's been in their position for a while, but to someone who was a slave until two weeks ago, this sort of behavior is trained into a person. It's not something that just jumps up out of nowhere. Either you are one hell of an actor, or you were never a good slave. You may have convinced everyone you were completely loyal, but how many nights did you picture their deaths in your mind while they slept?” Yao asked and Alfred stared, surprised at the blunt, but horribly honest answer.

Vladimir remembered Alfred's acting and already knew what was happening. It surprised him, therefore when Alfred started laughing maniacally beside him. Everyone subconsciously moved away, watching with interest at Alfred's responses. “That's a very interesting way to put it, and honestly, one that I cannot deny! You have a sharp eye, Yao.” Alfred grinned across at him, worrying Kiku and Yao again. Vladimir was the only one to notice he didn't say which answer was right.


	25. Chapter 25

Alfred did as he was supposed to do, not even realizing Vladimir was rolling his eyes with a smile playing at his lip. One bite from each dish, small mounds covering his plate til he took a bite of a little ball of sweet bread that was made to look like a peach. He bit into it, surprised to find a sweet mixture in the middle and frowned, looking over the roll. He looked up, seeing Yao and Kiku also each eating one and glanced over to Vladimir and held his hand up to his mouth in a shushing manner before finishing off the roll. It had been too good to leave uneaten.

Yong Soo noticed and shook his head, a smile playing at the corner of his mouth at the antics, asking for secrecy over finishing a roll. He was acting. Yao had been right. Even when not by Ivan's side, he was obeying the rules to the point in asking for silence over finishing a roll. He also knew Alfred was trying to maintain a facade of strength after being kidnapped. He couldn't blame him. He would probably attempt the same thing in his situation, though he sighed as he realized he wouldn't get such good results. Part of it was due to the honest hatred he had for nearly everything that seemed to come from Yao's mouth. Even he, with as little tact as he had sometimes, understood that Yao was making himself the enemy. He glanced up at Vladimir and sighed. He was a bit sturdier than Alfred, though a little shorter. He wasn't large by any means, but he had enough meat on him that it looked good. 

Yong Soo wondered if he would be soft to grope.

He looked down at his food and sighed as he ate, trying to think over how things were going to go. They were going to point out all of the flaws, the wars and such that Europa had put on them. They originally hadn't tried to bother their neighboring countries, but Russland kept trying to invade. It was a never ending barrage it seemed, til the countries of Asia banded together and tried to wipe Russland out. They had been able to take over a bit of their lands, taking back parts that had originally belonged to them, but it seemed that they were changing tactics at this point, trying to convince Alfred to join them. They didn't want the country back. They honestly just wanted peace, and to be left alone. He glanced up, not for the first time, wondering if their own flaw of tactics would hurt them in the end.

They were kidnapping the man they would hope to be their savior. There was no way this was a good idea, as he'd said repeatedly from the start.

“There's a reason we brought you here, Alfred.” Yao spoke. “We don't want to harm you, we only want your understanding in the situations. We would like it if you joined us.”

“Never going to happen.” Alfred spoke bluntly, staring across at him.

“Just hear me out first, please.” Yao asked, watching to see if it was safe to continue. Though Alfred's eyes were now glued to him, he didn't seem angry. “We're a bunch of smaller countries, except China. I'm the main force of military. It's not only the three of us. There are other countries that have suffered the same way. We're always worried of war beginning. We've been attacked so many times, having our lands and people killed and ripped away. We don't want war, we're only asking for assistance in getting the other countries to leave us alone. We just want peace.” Yao spoke and Alfred's eyes watched him, searching for any signs of dishonesty. 

“Kidnapping is an interesting way of asking for peace.” He spoke softly, watching as Yao flustered.

“Yes, but we're not kidnapping you for ransom or to make demands!” Yao blurted out. “We're asking, honestly asking for your help! The power you showed at the last battle in Russland, it's just what we need! We need that strength! We need to be able to show the other countries that we can fight back, so they should leave us alone!”

“Have you spoken to any of the other countries about this?” He asked and Yao sighed.

“We spoke to King Piotr a couple of years ago. He promised us a slow death if we ever made demands on him again. We don't want the deaths. We honestly tried to take over Russland because in the last five years they've attacked us over thirty times. They keep dwindling our soldiers' numbers down, trying to make us unable to defend our outer areas. We attacked to try and let them know we weren't as weak anymore, but in the end, you alone was able to defeat us. We only ask that you listen.”

“How's this for listening?” Alfred sat up, a frown wiping away the grin on his face. “Ivan met with King Piotr just prior to the attack. He was unaware that Piotr was his grandfather. Ivan doesn't bother trying to attack other countries, but he was able to do so that time because you had attacked Europa beneath Russland, his lands, without provocation.” Alfred watched as Yao paled. “He hasn't tried to attack other countries. He has no interest in gaining more land, and soon Russland will no longer be a problem to you as well. King Piotr is dying. He's leaving Russland in the hands of his only heir, Ivan, the king of Europa. 

“Wait, his only heir?” Kiku paled and Alfred nodded, looking over. “Did they not realize? Did no one tell them?!” Kiku stood, panicked as he looked over to Yao, who shook his head.

“The message was given! They must have been ignored do to their gender! I can't see how else it could have happened!” Yao yelled at Kiku, who shook his head.

“This is a tragedy! If it's as Alfred says, if they have no interest in claiming more lands, then why in the hell do we have them?!” Kiku spoke before turning to Alfred, seeing confusion in the man's eyes and fell into his seat, his eyes wide. “We have Ivan's sisters.”

“Ivan is an only child.” Alfred spoke, surprised when Kiku shook his head.

“We took the first and third children. Ivan was hidden right after his birth, so we weren't able to fight them. We held them with a command they could have them back when a promise was made that they didn't try and fight us.” Kiku spoke and Alfred glared. “Yao, who was the message given to?”

“The midwife. She was informed of the situation, but now I can't help but wonder if she gave the message, or just blew it off.” Yao sat back with a groan. “All these years lost, and this is what we get.” He let out a nervous chuckle as Alfred stood.

“Take me to them.”

“Your Highness, maybe we should ask what they know first? If they've been kept in the dark all this time, having you burst in and tell them all of this might be an upset.” Vladimir pointed out and Alfred looked across at Yao, who shook his head.

“They know what's happened, who their parents are, but they aren't aware that the messages haven't gotten through. We didn't even know.”

“It didn't dawn on you to make sure? The midwife might have been afraid of punishment for allowing the children to be taken, so what would she have to benefit? This was going too far.” Alfred stared and Yao stood, but nodded. 

“I'll take you to them.” Yao spoke quietly, Alfred walking around with a dark glare in his eyes. 

This was the point where Yong Soo noticed something, though, and his curiosity got the better of him. “Why does your guard call you 'Your Highness' if you were a slave up until two weeks ago?” He asked and Kiku stared, dumbstruck at the total lack of thought at the ill timed comment.

“Vladimir?” Alfred turned and Vladimir, who was still in the process of standing turned to the man.

“He is the reincarnation of the goddess who brought us magic.” Vladimir spoke and Yong Soo turned to Alfred with a frown. He did have an amazing sense of power, but the reincarnation of a goddess?

“Who told you this?” He asked, showing simply on his face that this was curiosity, not hostility or anything negative.

“Vampires can taste the goddess in the blood. It's something easily found, like the taste of an animal, or of a loved one. The taste of the goddess is instinct.” Vladimir watched as Yong Soo's eyes widened.

“And a vampire told you this?” He grinned, wondering if they paid more for him due to the lie.

“I was the vampire who discovered him. His blood was needed to save me from an accidental spell, and I was able to taste it at the time.” Vladimir watched as Yong Soo stared, in awe.

“A vampire...” He looked captivated. His eyes were wide, shining like jewels as he watched the man before him. Vladimir nodded, but continued around the table, staying at Alfred's side as they left the room with Yong Soo now staring awestruck at Vladimir.

It wasn't a very long walk, but it seemed a lot longer with the awkward air that hung around the group who were refusing to speak at this point. As Yao stilled beside a door his hands trembled as he reached out, sliding a key into the door. He knocked politely before actually opening the door. On the other side was two women, staring at the door with little more than curiosity at the oddly timed visit. “What brings you down now? Breakfast is already concluded.” The taller of the two spoke, watching as Yao came in, Alfred right behind. He looked at the two women and stilled. 

The taller one had Ivan's nose and hair. The shorter one seemed to have a similar body type, but her jawline and eyebrows were the same. He looked the girls over, finding thing after thing that reminded him of Ivan. “Why would you do this?”

“To bring peace! That's all we wanted!” Kiku spoke out, a slight panic as Alfred walked up to the two women, seeing their eyes on him worried. 

“I am Alfred, an adviser to your brother.” He spoke and the girls stood, staring a little more surprised by these words. “Ivan was never informed of you. The kingdom must have thought you dead at birth.” Alfred spoke and the taller of the two looked at her sister, nervously playing with the hem of the sleeves of the long kimono she wore. 

“So we're to be abandoned, then?” Her voice sounded sad, the shorter of the two's eyes narrowing at Alfred.

“No, Ivan will want to meet you. He's the only heir to the castle, and as things are now, another heir may never come. It would be in everyone's best interest to get you back to Europa.” Alfred spoke and turned to Vladimir, staring. His eyes shifted over the women, taking in the same features Alfred had. “Yong Soo, you go with Vladimir. Bring back a large mirror. We need to inform Ivan of what's happened.”

“I don't think that's the best idea.” Yao spoke out and Alfred turned to him slowly, causing Yao to push his back against the wall.

“I wasn't asking you.” He snarled and Yao paled as Kiku turned to Yong Soo and nodded.

“Please, just stay so we can continue our chat after this, alright?” Kiku asked softly and Alfred turned, crossing his arms.

“If it's all as many misunderstandings as we've had so far, I wonder if any of this was actually worth it.” He frowned and Kiku swallowed hard, knowing Alfred was getting close to the end of his nerves. He stood at the side of the room waiting with a tapping foot as the mirror was retrieved. He thought about the layout of the mansion and tapped the mirror, at first clicking through to Ivan's wrist mirror. 

“Alfred?” Ivan glanced down when he heard the sound of Alfred calling his name.

“Go to your bedroom. The mirror in there should be sufficient. It's a bit of an emergency, so I need you to hurry.” Alfred spoke softly and Ivan nodded and stood, running up to the room as Alfred closed the mirror and sighed, trying to picture the one he needed to open in his mind. He slowly reached out and tapped the mirror, trying to open it completely. He needed to be able to get the women to go through. When the reflection changed everyone stared as Alfred reached out, his hand going through. “Girls, Kiku, please come with me. Vladimir, make sure Yao doesn't come through.” He glared at the man, who nodded his understanding over the situation. Alfred turned and walked through the mirror, holding his hand through to make sure everyone else was able to pass through as easily. Kiku stared, a bit surprised as Alfred melted through the mirror, but nodded and walked through, the girls following behind.

When Ivan arrived, Alfred frowned, staring at him with an irritated look and Ivan stood straight, not used to seeing such malice from the other. “Alfred?”

“Sorry, it's been a hell of a day, and it's nowhere near over yet.” He sighed and glanced over, seeing the girls staring at Ivan with wide eyes. “Ivan, meet your sisters.”

“I don't have any sisters.” He spoke softly and Alfred shook his head.

“Your parents were told they'd died at birth, more likely than not. They were kidnapped and told they wouldn't be returned til your parents agreed not to attack Asia. I'm betting the midwife who got the message was afraid of being punished for allowing the girls to go missing.” Alfred watched as Ivan stared at the girls, looking them over the same way Alfred had when they'd met. “There are too many similarities in your looks.”

“What are your names?” Ivan asked a bit softly, watching as the two girls trembled, surprised and excited at being out of the room they spent almost all of their lives in. 

“I am Natalia.” The shorter one spoke.

“Irunya.” The other one spoke softly, her eyes wide on Ivan. “We're free?” She turned to Kiku, who nodded.

“This whole idea was a tragedy! I am so sorry to have kept you waiting for nothing like this, and hope you can forgive us.” He bowed and Irunya hugged him with a grin.

“You've always been kind to us. I would forgive you nearly anything.” Irunya laughed, joy at her current situation bubbling over as tears came to her eyes. She turned to Ivan and looked him over with a grin. “I finally get to meet my baby brother!” She laughed as she ran forward, taking him into an embrace with a grin. As she hugged him, the surprise on his face made Alfred smile. 

“I have to go and attend to this situation. I'll be back as soon as possible.” Alfred spoke and Ivan shook his head, stepping out of the woman's grasp and ran to Alfred, hugging him close.

“You are here! You don't have to go back! We can fight!” Ivan cried and Alfred looked up with a smile. 

“There have been years upon years of misunderstanding, and if what they speak is true, it's all been to try and create peace. The job of a court adviser should be to make sure everything ends out peacefully, right?” Alfred watched as Ivan nodded, tears in his eyes. “I'll return as soon as I can, and I kept a mirror on me, so I can speak to you whenever I can.” Alfred spoke softly.

“Return to me safely, and soon.” Ivan spoke softly as he leaned down and kissed Alfred softly. Alfred returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Ivan's waist and letting himself be washed away at the warmth. It was a long kiss and after it broke, they were both panting, looking into each other's eyes. 

“I'll be home soon. I love you.” Alfred said softly, bringing a surprised and happy look to Ivan. It was the first time he'd really said it face to face. Ivan hugged him tightly before lowering his arms to his side and stepping back, allowing Alfred to do as he pleased.

“I trust you, Alfred. Do you want Arthur to go with you? Maybe for something like this another adviser would be advisable?” He asked and Alfred frowned, but nodded.

“It probably would be for the best. It's too bad Lukas isn't here. Another guard would be good as well.” He sighed and Ivan thought.

Kiku was surprised to find Ivan tapping a bracelet he held on, only to hear voices come through it. “Arthur, are you eating?”

“Er, yes sir. Do you need my assistance?”

“Yes, is Ludwig there as well?” Ivan looked over and Alfred smiled and nodded.

“He is, should I bring him as well?”

“Yes, and tell him you two might be gone for a few days. I don't know how long this will take.” Ivan sighed, still not liking the thought of not having Alfred at his side.

“Are we going to get my brother back?” Arthur asked, an edge to his voice that startled Alfred.

“I'm right here, in Ivan's room. Hey, bro! How you been?” Alfred spoke and heard the other mirror disconnect. It was only a minute later when the bedroom door was thrown open, Arthur staring at Alfred with worry over his whole face. 

“Alfred!” He gasped as he ran in and hugged his brother, letting go of the worry that had been enveloping him over the day. 

“We need to chat with the guys from Asia. It seems like a bunch of plans on their side have gone wrong, and they're trying to ask for peace, but in horrible ways that always backfire.” Alfred sighed as he turned to the two girls, still staring at Ivan with wonder. “Arthur, meet Ivan's sisters, Irunya and Natalia.”

Arthur turned to the women and frowned, pulling a bottle from his pocket. He looked up at Irunya, seeing as she looked most similar to Ivan and sighed. “Please pardon this.” He spoke before throwing the liquid, covering the woman's face. She yelped out and reached up, trying to wipe away the liquid and stared at the small magician with surprise. 

“Why did you do that?” She asked in shock as he stared.

“There was no change. She really does... It takes away magic. I got the idea from you.” He turned to glare at Alfred, who chuckled nervously. “I thought maybe it was a trick, altering women to look like you, but it's her real appearance. I'll see if I can do a better test when we get back, alright?”

“That's fine.” Ivan sighed. 

“Get them used to the castle while I'm gone. I'll see what I can do to try and get back soon, but I probably won't let you leave my sight for a few days. “ Alfred nervously spoke, looking up at Ivan, who hugged him again.

“I'm fine with that.” He smiled, a childish joy showing on him. 

“What's happening?” Ludwig stared as he finally reached the doorway. “Alfred!”

“Yeah, we're going to Asia. Sorry about this being a bit last minute.” He watched as Ludwig turned to Kiku and stared.

“Honda Kiku. It's a pleasure to see you again.” He stared, surprised and Kiku gave a slight bow before nodding.

“You as well, Ludwig Beilschmidt.” 

“That should make this easier. Come on, guys.” Alfred spoke and turned to the mirror, affording himself one last glance back to Ivan before walking through the mirror.


	26. Chapter 26

“I am so sorry.” Kiku mumbled as they got to the other side of the mirror and it was closed. “Nothing we've thought of seems to have worked to our advantage at all. It seems like it's all just one large mess. And to have taken you from King Ivan in this situation...” Kiku stared, understanding Alfred's anger slightly more now. 

“For now, it's irrelevant. Come, we have much to discuss.” Alfred spoke as he turned and walked out of the room.

“What was that about?” Yao asked, seeing Kiku paled and staring at Alfred's back in shock.

“He's not just an adviser. He's... He's the kings...” Kiku tried to find the word. “We've pretty much kidnapped the king's concubine.”

Yao stared in shock. He let Kiku's words go over his ears again, running them through his mind. There had been so many signs! He was defensive, he called the king by his first name instead of the titles they should have been expecting. “Argh!” He yelled, covering his face with his hands. “Why does this always happen to us?!” He yelled out and Ludwig, having fallen behind, heard the yelp. 

“It's because you're too rash and never listen to reason and don't know when to shut your mouth and-”

“That's enough.” Yao spoke, having turned red. “Sheesh.”

Alfred followed Yong Soo to a large room with a low laying table. Yong Soo sat on a cushion on the floor and Alfred sat beside him, Vladimir sitting behind him. Kiku sat beside Alfred, then Arthur, Yao and finally Ludwig. “So, let's talk.”

It took the rest of the day. Maps were brought out, and discussions of what country took which part of land when, and by the time it was over Alfred understood their upset. Russland really had been a terror, continuously stealing their land, nearly nonstop actions against the borders. Ludwig, having been part of the planning of the same battles could only apologize, saying it was his king's desire to have the country grown, to make it worthy of the heir they'd lost. Alfred couldn't help but smile, knowing it turned out for the best in the end. There had been no reason to break for dinner, seeing as they'd been nibbling all day at dishes and treats the staff had been bringing in, but when a yawn seemed to be passed around the table they all knew it was time to stop for the day. Everyone stood and Alfred frowned, thinking. “Can we come back in the morning? I'd rather make sure I sleep well...” He glanced up, seeing Kiku and Yong Soo shrug at each other. 

“Be back before breakfast. That's all I ask.” Kiku spoke and Yao bit his cheek, but nodded. The group stood and all made their way back to the room they'd come in through, the room that used to have belonged to the women. Kiku went to see them off, smiling and waving as they walked through, though Alfred could tell it was habit more than actual happiness. He had dark circles under his eyes. Alfred opened the mirrors to Ivan's room and they walked through, promising to be back in the morning.

They came in and looked around, finding no one there and Alfred opened the wrist mirror, finding Ivan eating dinner. He met the group in the hallways as they all made their way to the bath before bed. Ivan curled around Alfred, holding him tighter than Alfred was used to and couldn't break the smile at knowing at least he had him back for bed. “Did you mean what you said earlier?” Ivan spoke softly and Alfred turned to him with curiosity showing in his eyes. “When you said you loved me...”

Alfred smiled and reached up, cupping Ivan's cheek in his hand, a soft smile breaking across both faces at the touch. “Of course. I wouldn't have said it if I hadn't meant it. I do love you, Ivan. Don't doubt that.” He smiled as Ivan watched him, the way his eyes twinkled in the moonlight that poured in from the window, the way the hair that always stood up off of his head seemed to sag at the visible tiredness from Alfred's harsh day. He was exhausted, but Ivan couldn't help it. He leaned down and kissed Alfred. It was soft at first, but soon after it started, Ivan's tongue ran over Alfred's lip. Alfred gasped, surprised at the feeling, the sensation of softness before Ivan's tongue came into his mouth, wrapping around his own. It felt weird and a bit awkward, but Alfred tried to move back. He couldn't explain the feeling. He could feel the blood from his body move to where it shouldn't. He could feel a warmth, almost a pit in his stomach, and empty feeling he didn't understand at all. He was surprised when Ivan's hand moved down his side softly to his hip. That was the point he'd realized his hips were moving on their own, pressing himself against Ivan. “What's happening?” Alfred asked, surprised at the responses his body was giving. He burned bright red, embarrassed and confused. 

Ivan knew immediately what was happening. The way Alfred's eyes fought to focus right, the redness of his cheeks that burned down to his neck. Ivan leaned down, licking Alfred's throat, causing a moan to break free as a hardness he was unfamiliar with from Alfred pressed against his own. Ivan felt his head spin in the realization he'd done this to him. “I won't go all the way tonight, it's too late and we're too tired, but this should keep us happy until the time is right.” Ivan panted out as he reached down and slid down both of their sleeping pants. He sat over Alfred, his legs tucked under Alfred's, which were nearly wrapped around his waist as he pressed them both together, wrapping his hands around before moving.

Alfred had never felt anything like this before! He gasped out, covering his mouth with both hands, trying to keep from yelling out at the intensity of the friction Ivan gave. When Ivan's hips started moving harder, his hands around them both tightening, Alfred reached up and grasped the collar of his shirt, yanking him down and pressing their lips together. Ivan was able to release one hand and brought it up to rest against the pillow over Alfred's head as his hips continued to gyrate, his other hand continuing its pumping over them both as Alfred shivered in delight. Ivan couldn't keep his eyes off of Alfred, his breaths coming in pants, his cheeks flushing more and more, a slight tick in his neck that seemed to make his head toss occasionally. He was more beautiful than Ivan had seen, his soft moans warming Ivan's heart as he continued his movements. It wasn't long til Alfred started to tense, his eyes shifting from passionate to confused. Ivan could sense a little fear in his response and realized he'd never had this happen to him before. Alfred, though he'd been used for such for years, had never actually gotten off. “Calm, Lyubov', it's fine.” Ivan panted and Alfred turned up, seeing the look of passion in Ivan's gaze. He kissed him again, wrapping his arms over Ivan's neck as he desperately tried to make the contact, any contact he could. It was seconds later Ivan could feel him throbbing against himself and realized Alfred was getting close. That thought, the realization he could do this to him pushed Ivan further and faster. His own voice let out a moan that Alfred muffled as his legs tightened around Ivan and he yanked his head back, his hips bucking into Ivan's hand as he yelled, unable to keep his voice down. The sensation was almost too strong for him. Ivan watched, enthralled by the man beneath him as Alfred bit his lip, a grunt escaping him. His throbbing worsened, and with Alfred's hips bucking as well, Ivan couldn't hold it in anymore. They both came at the same time, splattering Alfred's shirt in the liquids they both released. Alfred's head fell back, his legs shaking as they fell to Ivan's side. Ivan rested his head for a moment on Alfred's chest before releasing his hand from them and looked up, seeing contented surprise on the man laying beneath him. Ivan rolled over, laying on his side, panting and still trying to catch his breath as his clean hand came out and softly caressed his cheek. “Are you alright?”

“What just happened? I don't understand, but I'm... happy.” Alfred watched as Ivan chuckled and leaned over, kissing him. Alfred watched Ivan, the smile that he couldn't break from his face.

“That's what sex is supposed to be like. That happy smile I see, that adoration I can see in your eyes, that's what you're supposed to feel when you give yourself to someone you love.” Ivan watched as Alfred's eyes widened, staring at Ivan in shock.

“Like... that? But... it wasn't anything like before.” He frowned, trying to figure out what was different.

“Of course not. There was one major thing missing. I love you, Alfred. Sex is supposed to be an act of love, and it won't be good unless that one requirement is met.” He spoke, watching as Alfred stared, tears coming to his eyes. “Are you sure you're alright?”

“I'm really happy!” Alfred sniffled, wiping his eyes. “I want to hug you, but I don't want to get you all dirty!” He cried as he sat up, trying to pull off the shirt. Ivan sat up and helped before walking to the mirror and stepped through quickly, returning with a damp cloth. He lowered Alfred back to the bed and carefully cleaned him up, making sure he was comfortable and happy. He didn't bother putting it away, tossing it with Alfred's shirt to the dirty clothes bin and laid back down, curling up around the man he loved.

“You sure you're happy?”

“Yeah.” Alfred's soft tone, the smile that he didn't even have to see, he could hear it in his voice, was enough to have Ivan hugging him tightly. “Are you?”

“Very much so.” Ivan sighed softly as he leaned down and kissed Alfred's cheek. “Goodnight, moya lyubov'.” 

“Good night.” Alfred spoke with an airy tone. It was only moments til they both passed into sleep.

They woke the next morning to a knock at the door and sat up, still a little dazed before Ivan called out. “Come in.”

The door creaked open and Madeline walked in, a smile on her face, and Vladimir at her back. “Good morning! Breakfast is to be served soon! It's time to wake up!” She spoke in a chipper tone and Alfred sighed, shaking his head as he crawled from the bed.

“I need to get back to Asia before breakfast. We'll be working probably all day again.” He sighed as he stood, stretching. 

“That's unfortunate.” She sighed as she looked to the depressed look on Ivan's face. “You'll return tonight though, right?”

“Yeah. That shouldn't be a problem.” Alfred smiled and Madeline nodded, a grin on her face. 

“Your clothes are in the smaller armoire. Go ahead and get dressed. I'll tell Ludwig and Arthur to come here after they're dressed.” She watched as Alfred looked over to Ivan with surprise.

“You were spending every night with me. Why bother putting your clothes in a different room?” Ivan asked and Alfred nodded, his cheeks turning pink at the realization he was now permanently staying in Ivan's room. He couldn't stop the smile on his face the whole time he changed.

It wasn't too long til they stepped back through the mirror, finding Kiku waiting with a frown. “Everything alright?” Alfred spoke, watching with worry as Kiku nodded.

“It's been an... interesting night.” He sighed, turning to leave the room with the others following.

They were surprised when through the day, though plans were made, Yao never made his way to the table. Alfred had asked a few times if it was alright to continue without him, but Kiku and Yong Soo just sighed and said it would be fine. 

Another full day of sitting at the table, this time looking over the lines to decide where exactly the countries should start. Alfred's side didn't want the Asian countries to be upset, but they didn't want to give too much land over, either. In the end, the Asians were happy to discover the advisers were willing to offer almost a quarter of the border land of Russland. It was mostly space that had started as China, so they didn't feel the need to keep it. They packed up at the end of the day and started heading back to the room with the mirror to finally find Yao standing in the doorway with a lost look on his face. He looked up at Alfred with horrified eyes and shook his head. “Your king will never agree now. He'll never allow it. He won't agree to any of our terms. I can't...” He stumbled back, crashing against the wall and slid down, blood trailing the wall behind him as he let out a sob. 

“What's happened?!” Alfred yelled as he ran forward and pulled Yao forward, looking at a sword slash across his back. “Oh. It was King Piotr, wasn't it?” He asked softly and Yao nodded.

“I killed him. I couldn't escape while he was alive, so I killed him then ran.” He cried.

“Lukas, was there a blonde with a dark blue suit and purple eyes with him?” Alfred asked as his hand slid over the wound. 

“I didn't touch him. He seemed reluctant to fight, and I didn't want to injure someone who wasn't against me.” He spoke softly and Alfred nodded and looked up at Arthur. 

“Get Lukas here now.” Alfred said with authority and Arthur nodded and ran to the room. Yao sat for a second before letting out a chuckle.

“I killed your boyfriend's grandfather, and you sit here, healing me as if I hadn't just done some horrible thing.” He nearly whispered. Yao glanced up into Alfred's eyes, seeing the worry reflected back at him. He stared for a moment, surprised to find it was sincere. “You're really worried.”

“Ivan won't be happy, but I think he also realizes he didn't know his grandfather that well. One day is what they spent together. That's all. I'm honestly hoping he uses this chance to leave the past behind. Where exactly was Piotr killed, in his land or on yours?”

“On mine. He'd snuck about thirty kilometers in. We were alerted to the presence, but hoped that the talks with you wouldn't be broken, but with this...” He laid his head down on his arms, shattered. “I ruined everything again.”

“Not yet. Let's talk to Lukas first, alright?”

Arthur ran through with Lukas a few minutes later, as it had taken them a while to find a mirror large enough to use as transport in the castle. When he found one, Lukas was in shock. There was only one thing a mirror that large could be used for, and chances were, he was the only one that had known about it. He ran in and found Alfred healing Yao, Kiku and Yong Soo watching with worry while Ludwig and Vladimir just stood back, staring in surprise at the turn of events. “Lukas, what happened?” Alfred glanced up, staring.

“The old man was senile. He honestly thought with a handful of troops he was going to march into the capital. He wasn't right.” Lukas sighed. “Yao met us and demanded we go back, and when he refused, insisting on fighting, Yao stepped off of that dragon we'd seen and struck him down. He told everyone else to return to the castle, but they were just as mad as he was. We're going to have to pull them into the capital to train them properly as well as remove the brainwashing he'd done to them. Yao was by no means in the wrong.” Lukas spoke up, watching as a hurt look crossed Alfred's face before Yao's head rested against his arms. 

It was easy to hear his tears. “Thank you.” He spoke softly and Alfred could only sigh. 

It was only a few minutes til Yao was healed up. “Come on. We should go tell Ivan what happened.” Alfred stood and Yao followed suit, nodding. 

They walked through the door, finding Ivan sitting on his bed with a bored expression. He glanced over, sitting up with a smile on his face til he noticed the lack of smiles on their faces. “What's wrong?” He asked, standing as Yao came through, tears in his eyes still. Ivan noticed the blood on his back and turned, staring in confusion as Lukas came in with the rest. “Lukas? What's happened?” He stared, feeling his heart pound in his chest.

“Your grandfather was ill, Ivan. He wasn't right. His age had made his sense of reality fragile, and he started a war against China. He tried to attack, even when this man had told him to leave peacefully-”

“He's dead, isn't he?” Ivan stood tall, staring as Lukas nodded. “You killed him?” He turned to Yao, who nodded. “Lukas, you say it was warranted?”

“Indeed, your highness.” He mumbled. “It was quick, he didn't suffer.” Lukas tried to comfort.

“Yes. Please, leave me be for a moment. I need to think.” He sat back hard on the bed, his hands clenched to his knees. Alfred turned to Yao and nodded, letting him know to return through the mirror and he watched with worried eyes before turning and going back through the mirror. Alfred closed the pathway and turned to Ivan with a soft sigh before turning and leaving the room. He'd half hoped Ivan would call him back, say that he needed Alfred to comfort him, but when it didn't happen, he felt his heart drop. He stood there, honestly tired as could be, his hands shaking at his sides as Arthur hugged him.

“He's just upset right now. Don't worry, he'll need you soon enough.” Arthur spoke and Alfred looked up with a tight frown and nodded.

“You go on to bed. There's no saying with this what tomorrow will hold.” Alfred spoke and the rest nodded before turning and walking down the hallway, except Vladimir. “You too. Go spend time with your brother.”

“I can't just leave you alone in the hallway.” Vladimir frowned, crossing his arms and Alfred smiled softly.

“I'm just outside of Ivan's door. If he needs me I have to be here. Nothing will happen here. Go on.” Alfred spoke and Vladimir frowned, unhappy about the situation, but nodded and left. Alfred sat slowly, his back pressed to the wall as he sat in wait for Ivan.

It turned out the wait was longer than he'd anticipated, and he ended out falling asleep there, cold against the stone of the walls and floor.


	27. Chapter 27

Alfred woke in the early hours of the morning to a gasp. The warmth of the hands that wrapped over his shoulders forced him to open his eyes, confused and a bit worried as to why he felt as terrible as he did before remembering where he'd fallen asleep. They tried to lift him and Alfred tried to push the hands away. “I have to be here for him. If he needs me, he won't know where to find me.” Alfred whimpered as the hands stilled and he noticed a voice.

“Aaron, you've fallen ill! The chill of the stone has made you feverish. Come, we have to heal you up.” He looked up, seeing Madeline's worried eyes on his and he could only shake his head.

“His grandfather was killed. He's upset. I can't leave. What if he needs me?” Alfred asked and Madeline frowned, seeing him shivering, his head wavering from dizziness.

“You're too ill to offer comfort right now.” She tried to use some form of logic, even flawed to get him to see reason. “We'll put you in the next room over and I'll leave a note so he'll know where to find you, alright?”

“I won't leave this spot.” Alfred stated, his eyes returning to his knees. “I can't leave him like this.” Madeline sighed as she ran into the next room and grabbed a blanket, covering him before running down to the kitchen. She'd hoped the chef would already be awake, hoping to get assistance for pulling the man back to the bedroom, but as she ran in, her hopes were dashed, the lights still off. She heard a noise and walked over, finding the icebox open, and walked forward, unable to tell who it was in the darkness. 

“Who's there?” She asked and startled a little as red eyes and white hair met her eyes. “You're Lord Beilschmidt, right?” She asked and the man winced, shaking his head.

“Just call me Gilbert. It sounds weird to hear something so formal, Ja?” He asked as his eyes ran back into the box and Madeline noticed the glow that seemed to radiate from before him. 

“Can I ask your assistance? There's a bit of a situation. I was hoping the chef would be awake.” She sighed and Gilbert turned his eyes back to her with a frown. 

“What kind of situation?”

“Aaron has fallen asleep in front of Ivan's room. He's gotten sick from the cold. I need help carrying him, though he doesn't wish to move.” She spoke softly and Gilbert heard the worry and plead in her voice. He closed the door and turned to her, nodding. This was when she noticed the glow from his necklace and stared for a moment before turning and dashing away, Gilbert just walking, but his longer legs kept him in good stride behind her. When they made it up to the doorway Gilbert just frowned for a moment.

“I thought his name was Alfred.”

“It depends who you ask, I guess. He's my brother. His name was Aaron when we were children, but Ivan renamed him and he chose that name. I can't blame him, but it's habit by now.” She said as she watched, curious as Gilbert walked up to him. He crouched down, holding his head to Alfred and felt the fever. 

“Where's his room?”

Madeline sighed as she pointed out the next room over. “He can stay there. It's his old room.” She sighed as she ran over and pulled open the door. Gilbert was easily able to lift him and carried him in, laying him on the bed, only to find Alfred trying to sit up as soon as he was laid down. “Alfred, you're sick. Lay down.”

“Ivan might need me!” He gasped out, holding out his hands to try and steady himself from the spinning in his head. 

“Lay down.” Gilbert barked out and Alfred snapped back up onto the bed. “Don't move til you're told to, understood?” Madeline clenched her eyes, understanding that Alfred had likely panicked due to the snap in the man's voice. She realized quickly Gilbert had done it on purpose. He was forcing him to stay in bed the only way he knew how. “Am I understood?” Gilbert's voice was nearly a growl as Alfred nodded. “Good.” He spoke as he turned and walked out into the hallway, Madeline right behind. “The king is going to kill me for that, isn't he?” He watched the worry on the woman beside him who looked up, honestly not knowing how the king would react. 

Gilbert stood there for a minute, thinking through what should be done in this situation. “Are there medicines in the castle?”

“Of course. I don't know what is what, though.” She spoke as they walked and Gilbert shook his head.

“That's fine, I know what I'm looking for.” He spoke as he looked down. The girl before him was cute. She wasn't as pretty as Elizabeta, though and Gilbert sighed as he looked up, following her down two flights of stairs into the basement. She came to a door and knocked. When there was no answer she opened and looked around, surprised to find Arthur's bed empty. “Where is he?” She gasped as she wandered in.

Gilbert decided to look over the bottles and frowned as he pulled three of them from the shelves and held them up, making sure he had the right ones. “I have what I need. I'll return the bottles later.” He spoke as he left the room. Madeline noticed he didn't head back up the stairs, instead going back into the kitchen. 

She did the work she was meant to do before waking the castle. She made her way to Vladimir's room and woke him before explaining that Alfred was sick. Vladimir frowned and insisted on going along, making sure he would do what he could to help. She immediately went to Alfred's room first, surprising Vladimir, as he'd been staying in Ivan's room the last while. When he walked in, he was surprised to find Alfred curled up, mumbling something under his breath as he tried to sleep, the fever making the rest nearly impossible. “Is he up yet?” They heard at the door and both Madeline and Vladimir turned, seeing Nikolae holding open the door for the man who's hands were filled with a large bowl.

“What is that?” Vladimir asked, the smell making him step back, but it caught Madeline's attention.

“That smells amazing!”

“Chicken soup, best thing for a cold.” Gilbert grinned as Vladimir stepped up to the bed and knelt down, pulling the blanket away from Alfred's face.

“Your highness, wake up. Gilbert's brought something to eat.” He spoke and Alfred's eyes snapped open, staring in worry at the white haired man. 

“Sorry I was rude earlier, but if you kept where you were it could have killed you.” Gilbert said as he stepped forward, placing the bowl on the side table. He stepped back, wondering if the space would cause Alfred to comfort, but he didn't move. “You alright?” Gilbert asked, watching.

“I can't move.” He spoke and Vladimir sighed as he stepped up and turned to the other two.

“Madeline, you do what you need to do. Gilbert, thank you. I'll take care of him for now. If I need anything, I know how to get a hold of you, alright?” He spoke as he carefully started leaning Alfred up, leaning him against the headboard with a blanket behind him to comfort. 

“Please do. I'm trusting you.” Madeline spoke and Vladimir turned to her, his worry fading into a brilliant smile.

“Of course, Madeline. I won't let you down.” He smiled as Madeline nodded, a light pink tinting her cheeks before she ran off, Nikolae running behind. Gilbert sighed, knowing Vladimir would be better suited to care than himself and decided to return to the kitchen. After all, he'd made some of the soup up for himself, and he'd be damned if it got cold before he was able to eat it!

Vladimir made sure Alfred was sat up and comfortable before feeding him. Alfred sipped the soup from the spoon, but Vladimir could see his eyes waver, as if they couldn't tell where to look or how to focus. He kept eating for a while before he bit his lips closed, shaking his head. “Are you done, Your Highness?” Vladimir asked, reaching up with a cloth that had been brought up as a mitt against the warmth of the bowl to wipe his mouth, and Alfred tried to nod, but his head fell to the side. “Let me lay you back down.” Vladimir readjusted the man so he was laying comfortably and covered him up to his neck, watching as Alfred didn't go through the whole transition before falling asleep. He sighed as he turned and went to the mirror, tapping and opening the mirror in the castle in Asia. Kiku stood with a smile before a look of confusion passed his face.

“Is everything alright?” He asked and Vladimir shook his head.

“We're going to have to put the meetings on hold for now. Alfred's fallen ill, and I doubt the other advisers will be interested in continuing while they're worried over his health.” Vladimir spoke and Kiku stared over his shoulder, seeing the boy with his eyes half open, staring blankly off into space. 

“I understand. If there's anything we can do to help, medicines or anything, feel free to let us know.” Kiku stared, a soft sigh escaping his mouth and Vladimir shook his head.

“I think Arthur has everything we would need, but thank you.” He spoke softly and Kiku nodded. Vladimir shut off the mirror before running from the room, heading down to the dining area, hoping the others were there. He ran into Arthur and Ludwig in the hallway and informed them of the situation. They ended out heading down to the dining room together. Arthur frowned, thinking of what he had in his stores that would help. They spoke over it as they reached the dining hall, and Gilbert, hearing the conversation, mentioned what he'd borrowed to toss into Alfred's soup. Arthur was surprised to find Gilbert was actually fairly talented with the medicinal herbs.

“Of course I am. I'm awesome, and since my magic was limited, I had to learn something so I was still useful.” He huffed, causing a laugh from Arthur. When Ivan finally made his way in, he noticed the empty seat beside where he normally sat and stilled, staring with a sigh before sitting down and looked up at everyone. He stared at Arthur and Ludwig, chatting about what had been happening in Asia and frowned.

“Where's Alfred?”

“He's fallen ill, your highness.” Gilbert spoke up. “He's resting in his room.”

“What kind of illness does he have? He wasn't injured was he?” Ivan was halfway to standing when Gilbert shook his head.

“Madeline found him asleep in the hallway. He apparently waited outside your bedroom door all night worried you'd need him and he wouldn't be there. He caught a chill from the stone.” Gilbert watched as Ivan stared, surprised before standing and quickly walking away.

He made his way up and stilled, knowing they would have put him into the room beside the one he was used to. He opened the door and peeked in, finding Alfred asleep. Ivan walked up and bent down, feeling his forehead and wincing at the heat. He mustn't be too comfortable like this. Ivan frowned as he opened the mirror on his wrist and tapped, getting Madeline's attention. “Hello, Your highness!”

“I need you to bring a bowl with water and a few washcloths to Alfred's room. His fever has me worried.” He spoke and Madeline, realizing what was happening could only smile and nod. 

“Right away.” She smiled as she ran off.

By the time she made it to the room, Ivan had made himself comfortable, pulling in his rocking chair from the bedroom and sat beside the bed, his hand holding Alfred's softly as he rocked, trying to comfort himself at the situation. “I heard you found him.” Ivan spoke softly and Madeline only nodded as she laid the basin and cloths off to the side. “What happened exactly?”

“He was asleep, shivering on the stone floor. When I told him to come into this room to rest he refused, saying he was worried you'd need him and he wouldn't be there. I had to get Gilbert to carry him in. He didn't want to leave your side.” Madeline watched as Ivan frowned, hurt at the knowledge he'd done this. 

“Thank you. I'll tend to him, tell Vladimir he has the day off.” Ivan spoke softly as he grasped one of the cloths and dipped it into the water.

“Yes, your Highness, and I'm sorry for your loss.” She spoke softly, watching as Ivan nodded.

Of course, when you have so many people living in one castle, things go from person to person quickly, and within an hour Irunya and Natalia were in the room, watching over Alfred as well. “I've barely spoken to him.” Irunya spoke with worry showing easily on her face. She didn't hide her emotions well at all. “Why are we not sitting with eucalyptus?”

“What?” Ivan stared, surprised as she pulled down the blanket and looked over Alfred's face. 

“Eucalyptus. It's what helped open airways whenever Natalia or I was sick. Shouldn't his brother have some?” She looked up and Ivan honestly shrugged, not knowing if that name had ever passed his ears. 

“Is he having trouble breathing?” Ivan looked, but except for a bit more mucous than he was used to, Alfred didn't look in distress at all. 

“No, it's for the congestion. Natalia, can you see if he has some?” Irunya asked softly, honestly not remembering Arthur's name. She'd only met him for about thirty seconds so far. Natalia nodded before running off. She returned fifteen minutes later with a frown.

“He says he's never heard of it.” Natalia spoke softly and Ivan frowned, wondering what it even was. Irunya frowned, looking at the mirror. 

“It's too bad I don't know how to open mirrors like you. I'd have Kiku give us some.” She spoke and Ivan felt a shiver run up his back. He couldn't ask them for help right now. He was still upset with Yao for his grandfather's death. 

But there was nothing he could do for his grandfather. Alfred was still alive. He needed whatever help he could get. He walked over to the mirror and opened it, seeing an empty void on the other side. He frowned as he turned back and saw Alfred's head toss, unable to get more comfortable. “Keep an eye on him til I return.” Ivan spoke before walking through the mirror.

He came into the room and looked around, surprised. He had never seen such décor or architecture. He walked into the hallway and called out, wondering if he would be heard. No one came to meet him, so he continued to walk, not even knowing if he was heading the right way. He heard voices and turned, looking into a room with the three Asian leaders. Yao stared blankly at the other two while they gave reports on the day. Yao cut them off with worried comments. It only took a few moments for Ivan to understand his grandfather really hadn't given Yao an option. He was visibly shaking at the thought of going to war with Europa. Ivan decided he didn't need to eavesdrop any longer and knocked at the doorway, watching as the three men turned to the doorway in surprise, Yao falling right out of his chair.

“King Ivan!” Kiku stood, trying to will the pounding of his heart to stop. “What's wrong?”

“Irunya says you have some medicine that can help. Yukatlipus?” He tried to remember how to say the word and Kiku nodded and smiled.

“Ah, That's fine. I'll go get that for you now.” Kiku smiled and Ivan turned, watching as Yao stared blankly at the ground before him, his hands shaking just a little harsher than the rest of his body.

“It's alright, you know.” Ivan spoke, seeing Yao stiffen at the words, knowing they were being spoken to him. “I know Lukas would never lie to me. You are in no danger from me.” Ivan watched as Yao nodded, but didn't speak a single word. 

“He doesn't like to kill, although he's very good at it.” Yong Soo sighed and Ivan frowned.

“Does he worry I'll decide to attack anyway?” Ivan asked, honestly worried and Yong Soo nodded.

“He's always afraid of betrayal, especially when he doesn't deserve it.” Yong Soo spoke and Yao glanced up at the two with a frown.

“It's happened one too many times in the past.” He spoke with a gentle tone. Ivan nodded and walked up to him, holding out his hand.

“It wasn't a betrayal to me that caused this. Lukas said my grandfather was... ill. I can't hold that against you, it wouldn't make sense.” Ivan watched as Yao nodded, but his shoulders seemed to drop ever so slightly.

“Thank you.”

Kiku stood at the doorway, only needing to go a few doors down, but seeing Ivan actively trying to coax Yao from his worry lightened his heart a little. As he stepped into the room with his hands outstretched, Ivan sighed, realizing he hadn't made much progress. “Here, the girls know what to do with this.” Kiku watched as Ivan nodded and stared into his hands before looking up at Kiku and bowing, though not nearly as elegantly as they had done for him when he arrived.

“Thank you.”

“It's no problem.” Kiku smiled. “Just make sure Alfred-san heals up well.” Kiku watched as Ivan quickly made his way from the room. He watched as Ivan's eyes shifted around the room before running and couldn't stop a slight smile from creeping over his face. “You realize he was just as nervous as you were.” Kiku watched as Yao stared, surprised.

“No way. Angry maybe, but not nervous, Aru.”

“Because he wants peace, but he's still angry at you. He has to make up his mind, but he already knows which way it's going to work.” Kiku watched with amusement. “He's going to forgive you for the sake of his people.” Kiku watched as Yao shook his head.

“He's that monster's grandson. He'll persecute me the same way his grandfather did.” Yao frowned and Kiku stared, seeing the signs he was used to from the Chinese man. 

“His mother was the other end of the range. Her family always sought peace and tranquility with our people, as did her parents, and theirs before. Maybe Ivan's father took more after his mother, and Ivan took from his as well. I think we've done well, choosing to make peace with him.” Kiku's eyes shifted, as if still watching the king through the wall while Yao watched on with thinly veiled hope.


	28. Chapter 28

It was three days before the fever fully broke, Alfred nearly refused to eat unless ordered to by Ivan. No one else was allowed to terrify him the way Gilbert had done the first day, even though it was admittedly what had been best for him at the time. This meant that by the third day Ivan was exhausted, being one of three who were able to tolerate the situation, and the delusional man who had on more than one occasion caught the bed on fire while trying to heat the room up after refusing to believe the room wasn't encased in ice. Alfred had been moved back over to his own room after the delirium passed and Arthur felt it was safe. As Ivan slept, curled around Alfred like a cocoon, Alfred couldn't help but wonder what had possessed the other to care for him as greatly as he had. Love was when there was a connection, different from a friendship or familial relationship. It was only one. You couldn't possibly feel this heated, this interwoven with more than one person. It made that person seem of horrible importance to you. Alfred had rushed into battle when he realized Ivan was in danger, so why did it surprise him so much that Ivan had spent three days with nil sleep to help him recover? On more than one instance Alfred had found him asleep in the chair he'd had next to the bed, and Alfred would try to move him. It woke him up every time, but Alfred kept trying, making it so neither of them had been able to rest well. Now that Ivan was asleep Alfred didn't dare move. He closed his eyes, feeling his legs twitch with anticipation, his muscles screaming for action after three days of forced bed rest. One more day, he tried to tell his mind. He'd spend a day in recovery with Ivan, both of them getting to spend some (lucid) time together before he went back to Asia. 

But for now, he was a bit angry at himself that his mind refused to allow him to enjoy the time he was spending with Ivan while asleep. He should just close his eyes, drift off in the warmth that surrounded him and just enjoy the contact.

But he really wanted to run circles around the castle. He shifted, closing his eyes. It took a while before he was finally able to sleep, but when he did, it felt like he'd needed it so badly. He woke hours later, comfortable, finding Ivan still wrapped around him. “Good morning.” Ivan's voice was soft. His eyes watched with a joy Alfred didn't see on him very often. Though he'd slept well, Alfred felt shy under such a smile and turned, pressing his face to Ivan's chest before mumbling a 'Good Morning' back. Ivan laughed, but didn't move, just spent a while wrapped around Alfred, taking comfort in the warmth and knowledge that the man he loved was alright.

“Thank you.” Alfred mumbled and Ivan looked at him with confusion as Alfred's eyes made their way up, looking into the wonder in the violet eyes above him. “For taking care of me.” Alfred mumbled out and Ivan shook his head, smiling happily.

“You got sick because of me. It's the least I could do.” Ivan watched his brow tilting in unease. “I didn't know you were sitting out there. If I would have known I would have told you to come in. I'm sorry.” Ivan pulled him in tighter and Alfred sighed, feeling a stress he wasn't aware of drift from his chest.

“It's alright. I'm all better because of you.” Alfred smiled, loving all of the attention he was getting.

Unfortunately that's when the knock signifying Madeline calling them to breakfast sounded, and within fifteen minutes they made their way downstairs. “So, you're staying today?” Ivan asked and Alfred glanced over with a nod.

“One more day to make sure I'm back to full health. I'm sure they'll understand. Kiku and Yong Soo are reasonable about things like this, I'd think.” Alfred watched Ivan's responses as they walked down the hallway. He frowned a little at the names of the other men, but sighed and let it go as they walked into the dining area. 

“So, you're back on your feet?” Ludwig asked and Alfred nodded.

“Yes, but I'm more interested in you being back on yours.” Alfred spoke, getting Vladimir's attention. “I knew you were knocked out by the attempt at breaking the seal, then next thing I hear you're back to work and I haven't gotten to ask you about it yet.” He spoke as food started being brought out and Ludwig nodded, remembering the spell to break the limiting brand on the advisers from Russland. 

“I woke up the next morning feeling better than I have in years. I haven't tried to do any sort of magic yet. I'm not sure if it was successful.” Ludwig spoke and Gilbert laughed.

“No better time to try than the present, Ja?”

“Ja.” Ludwig nodded, a bit of a smile creeping across his face as he knew today could possibly be the first time he attempted real magic in nearly fifteen years.

After all, they were taken as advisers between five and ten. It was only a few months in that they were attacked. “If it works well, maybe we can break the seals on the others today.” Alfred glanced over to Arthur, who rolled his eyes.

“Barely back on your feet and you're already planning to remove any magic you have building up. We can break the seals another day.” Arthur stated as he took a long draw from his teacup, noticeably relaxing at the flavor of the drink he loved so much. “They've lived for years without magic, I'm sure they can manage another few days.” He finished, watching as Alfred's shoulders slumped.

“Fine.” Alfred leaned against the table, his hand under his chin. It was easy to see the pout, and Roderich and Elizabeta couldn't help but chuckle, though they would also admit they felt grateful for his interest in helping them. “So, what do we do today?” Alfred asked, reaching out and taking a few things he hadn't had before from the plates and sighed as he started nibbling at them, trying to decide whether or not he enjoyed the taste.

“Maybe today would be a good day to send you with Arthur and Lukas for more training.” Ivan sighed, watching as Alfred turned to him, a little surprised.

“Is Lukas back already?”

“Yes, we had to make a large mirror, but we were able to get the troops from Russland here in only a couple of hours. I'm trying to decide who to send over to care for the area in my place, but it's coming along slowly.” Ivan sighed. “If my sisters had known more about running a kingdom it would be easier.” He sighed and Irunya frowned from the other side of the table. “You know I didn't mean that as an offense.” He spoke when he noticed the depressed sigh leave her.

“Yes, I understand, but it's a little odd feeling useless. We've barely been out of that room, except for short walks through the gardens and the occasional trip through the castle. I'm still getting lost just in the castle here.” She spoke and Ivan smiled, nodding.

“It'll be better for you to learn here, with me. You as well, Natalia.”

“Whatever big brother asks of me, I will do.” Natalia looked down the table with wide eyes, her cheeks showing a light pink that made Ivan cringe.

“So, what kind of magic should we be looking into today?” Ivan turned to Arthur, hoping the change of topic would alleviate the discomfort from his little sister's glare.

“I don't know.” Arthur sighed. “Most of the things I would be able to teach him you're already well versed in. On the other hand, I know you two won't want to be separated today.” He sighed. A sly grin passed his face as he blurted out the next line. “I'd be half tempted to give you a book on tantric magic and have you teach yourselves.” He sighed before taking a sip from the cup.

“Tantric magic? What's that?” Ivan asked and the tea was immediately ejected from Arthur's mouth to Gilbert's face.

“A joke, your highness! Don't mind my words! Just ranting from over-drinking last night!” He chuckled nervously as he handed Gilbert his napkin with a silent apology. 

“So Tantric magic isn't real?” Ivan asked, confused why he'd mention it if it were made up.

“Uh, no, it's real.” He spoke, not noticing the horrible blushes that were now crossing the newer advisers. “It's not like traditional magic, your highness. I shouldn't have said a word about it.”

“Why do you seem resistant to teach me?” Ivan asked, wondering suddenly if it were dark or something. Arthur sighed and stood, leaning over to whisper into his ear and Alfred watched with interest as Ivan's eyes widened, his cheeks turning pink before he turned.

“Give me the book.”

It was nearly an hour later that Alfred stared, surprised over Ivan's shoulder as they looked over the book. It wasn't the type of magic Ivan was used to by any means, and the illustrations on the pages made him blush like mad. Alfred stared, surprised to find very nude, very graphic images on the pages. He stared, feeling his face warm and reached up, trying to brush off the warmth. “What is this?”

“Magic to heal, increase and strengthen the bodies of the magicians. There are even ways to restore lost magical powers here. It's very interesting.” Ivan stated as he looked over, reading the pages, almost forgetting what he was looking at. Alfred looked over his shoulder, watching as Ivan became captivated in the words. 

“Do you want to try one?” Alfred asked, almost afraid of what he was saying. Ivan turned, wide eyed before smiling softly.

“Nothing too much. I don't want to startle you, and something like a first time together shouldn't be wasted on magic.” Ivan chuckled as Alfred let out a breath. “But maybe this one would be alright.” Ivan spoke as he looked over a page, hiding it from Alfred's view. “But first it would depend on how much you trust me.” Ivan watched as Alfred's expression turned to confusion. 

“I trust you.” Alfred spoke, lost in wonder. Did he think Ivan didn't trust him? Worry started settling in as Ivan reached out and pulled him in, sitting Alfred on his lap. 

“Do you really trust me? After the past you've been through, if I told you to get on the bed naked and lay down, to let me do whatever I want to you, would you do it? If you knew it wasn't an order, would you hesitate?” Ivan asked and Alfred swallowed hard. He stood, turning to Ivan who watched, hoping he hadn't pushed too far. Alfred reached up, sliding off his shirt and kicked off his boots before his hands reached for the laces on his pants. It wasn't difficult to release from them and he crawled onto the bed, laying down with his stomach down. 

“It may still be scary for me, but I know you wouldn't hurt me.” Alfred said softly, his eyes watching Ivan the whole time. Ivan crawled over him and turned him to his back, gently kissing him. 

“Thank you.” Ivan's eyes met his, an unspoken emotion passed between them before Ivan kissed him again, and again and again, but the third kiss was his chin. Each kiss dove a little lower on Alfred's body, confusing him as to what was happening, but the feeling of Ivan's skin against his own was amazing. When Ivan was far enough down, he slid his arms under Alfred's thighs, resting his hands just below his belly button. Alfred glanced down, watching in confusion as Ivan leaned down, licking up the underside of the sensitive organ before him, causing Alfred to gasp out in surprise. Ivan leaned down, taking him into his mouth, his hands pressing softly as he licked and sucked. Alfred moaned as the sensation really hit, as he realized this is what Ivan had planned. His head laid back on the pillow as he just relaxed, allowing Ivan to engulf him. It was different than the last thing they'd done. The feelings and sensation was stronger for him, and he could barely control the air that moved quickly from his lungs, drawing a gasp and moan with each intake. He covered his mouth, trying to cover the sounds that he honestly felt of as embarrassing. 

Ivan listened to the sounds Alfred couldn't control and felt his heart melt. It was a wonderful sensation, just knowing he was able to bring this kind of ecstasy to the man he loved. His hands pressed a little harder as he continued his actions, trying to add more suction, but was worried with how hard Alfred had grown in his mouth that he would gag. He pulled back a bit, working more on the sensitive tip and Alfred yelled out his name. Ivan's eyes closed, relishing the way Alfred called out to him. It pushed him harder, his tongue lapping against the soft underside faster, his head bobbing quicker as Alfred rushed ahead, his hips pressing hard, but the hands on him kept him from moving too hard, too fast into the moist warmth of Ivan's mouth. It wasn't too long til Alfred's breath caught, and the throbbing against his tongue told Ivan Alfred was almost there. He pushed in what he could through his hands, pushing the energy into Alfred's body. The warmth of the magic, the softness of Ivan's actions pushed Alfred over the end and he groaned out just before he tipped over the edge, calling out Ivan's name one last time as he released.

Ivan made sure nothing else would come out before he moved his head away and swallowed. He sat up, looking at Alfred, still panting on the bed, his body completely relaxed as Ivan leaned up over him and leaned down, giving him a soft kiss. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah...” Alfred's voice was soft as he turned, wrapping his arms around Ivan's neck. “I'm perfectly fine.” He couldn't stop the grin that plastered itself across his face. “But what about you?” Alfred asked and Ivan shook his head.

“If you do the same thing back, it'll push the energy I gave you back into me. Just enjoy it yourself this time, alright?” Ivan kissed him but Alfred frowned and sat up, grasping the book from the foot of the bed. He started looking over the images, the words and flipped through. He had to look over the page that showed what Ivan had done so he knew how to not return the energy accidentally and was surprised to find the warmth of Ivan's hands on his stomach had been Ivan's energy. It was supposed to work out so the energy flow was opened more, and increased the magic that had been given.

It seemed there was page after page, but nearly all of the rest of the book would have Alfred giving himself, completely, to Ivan. He swallowed hard as he looked through and after a few minutes he found a page with something he felt safe trying.

It took hours, but they tried everything in the book that didn't involve actual sex. Every time one would try something on the other, they would feel the need to sate the other, having noticed easily that seeing each other in such states was a turn on to the other.

Just before dinner, when they realized they were running out of time, Ivan ended out deciding to try something that wasn't in the book and they ended the night with Ivan laying on the bed, Alfred above him, both by now a little more skilled in their licks and twirls of the tongues as they ended the day of learning the magics of sex.

Ivan slid the book into his bedside table, telling Alfred when they were more comfortable they could try the rest. Ivan slid into the bathroom to get a fresh basin of water before he cleaned them both off, refusing to allow Alfred to help this time. After the last few days, Ivan needed to feel like he was doing something useful for him. He'd been speaking to Asia without him, working over his kingdom, dealing with being kidnapped and Ivan hated it. He felt like he'd been useless through the whole ordeal.

As they made their way down to dinner, he couldn't help but to watch Alfred with a smile. He'd grown very strong, very determined in the time they'd spent together, and Ivan couldn't help but be proud of the man who now walked beside him. He was losing the thin look he'd had, though it was slow going. He didn't look sickly anymore, now having a bit of muscle and honestly a little fat around his stomach, but it wasn't too much. His hair had started growing healthier and his eyes shined like stars. It was almost uncommon to see him without a smile, even when the world around him seemed to be shattering and sometimes even with it he would say something that reminded the king that the one he loved was still, beyond any reasonable doubt, naïve. 

They made their way through the door and Alfred sat hard, yawning wide as Arthur and Ludwig looked on a little surprised. Normally Alfred looked entirely too full of energy, even if he was just standing still. The realization of why left Arthur feeling ill. “Seriously? You guys were at it all day?” He asked, placing his hand over his stomach and Alfred looked up with surprise.

“You should try it sometime. As tired as I am, I feel great.” He grinned and Ludwig laughed as Arthur shook his head, nearly panicking.

“As if! Even if I wanted to-” He closed his mouth and looked away, blushing bright red as the others slowly started to trickle in.

“Oh, please.” Alfred sighed, leaning back against the cushioned chair back, letting his head roll to the side as his eyes stared at his brother, barely even responsive. “Everyone knows you and Francis are perfect. Just admit it.” He spoke and Ivan stared in surprise, his mouth opened in shock as Arthur sat up and stared.

“What? That's some joke, Alfred. Not very funny.” He chuckled nervously and Alfred grinned.

“You already know it, don't you? You love him and he lo-”

“No.” Arthur cut him off, his hands clenching to fists on the table. “He doesn't. It's not love if he's like that with everyone. I'm nothing special.” Arthur spoke, his tone growing quiet. Alfred stared, surprised for a moment before bursting into laughter. Arthur looked up at him, insult and anger radiated from him.

“Trust me, he doesn't treat anyone else the way he does you. Maybe you're just too close to see it.” Alfred smiled softly, showing his intent wasn't to upset and Arthur stared, biting his lip.

“You really think that?” He wondered out loud, seeing a soft smile on his brother. Alfred nodded, an affirmative hum coming from him as Francis came into the room. He sat at the table and looked over from beside Ludwig, his mouth about to form words that stilled on his tongue as he saw the heavy growing blush on the man across from him. 

“Is everything alright?” He asked and Arthur nodded before looking over at Alfred, who grinned lecherously at the situation.

“Hasn't even noticed the state I'm in.” He grinned and Arthur blushed brighter as Francis looked over, seeing the horribly over relaxed man nearly sliding out of his chair. Alfred leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table and Francis stared in shock.

“What happened to you? You look like hell.”

“It's been a very informative day.” Was all Alfred would say on the subject. Francis looked over in wonder before turning back to Arthur, his expression shifting from confused to honest worry.

“And you're sure you're alright, mon chere?”

Arthur stared, surprised to see the worry. He couldn't help the bright smile that broke across his face as he nodded.

Maybe Alfred had been right!


	29. Chapter 29

Alfred and Ivan headed to the baths that night with a different group than they were used to. Ludwig and Roderich came along, and for some odd reason, Elizabeta and Madeline decided to join in as well. It was a little awkward right off the bat, then Elizabeta started chatting about a battlefield she'd been caught in and it started into story time. Madeline didn't have such an amazing story, as she'd never been on the battlefield, but Elizabeta told her it shouldn't stop her from having an amazing story.

The one she shared was how Vladimir had caught her attention.

Alfred stared, surprised at the words that flowed from her mouth. Vladimir had only explained he'd bitten her, but to hear her side he realized it was more important, more captivating than a simple bite. 

“That bastard!” Elizabeta stood, shaking with anger. “Without permission, to mar a woman's skin, we should skin him alive!” She growled and Alfred clasped his hands over his mouth to keep from laughing at the scene. It was nearly identical to himself when he'd first heard what had happened and now he understood Ivan's response.

“No, I think it'll be fine.” He grinned after seeing the glare from the woman. 

“You don't think it's worth it to avenge your sister?! He stole her innocence!” She yelled out and Alfred glanced over at Ivan who suddenly understood the boy's giggles.

“I responded the same way you did. The only difference was that Vladimir was right before me. I tried to tear his throat out, actually.” Alfred remembered, a grin settled on his face, missing Madeline pale. “Ivan stopped me. I was angry he hadn't asked permission. I was angry that her innocence had been stolen against her will after Mattie had fought so hard to keep it. Ivan was right, though. There's more too it than just that. The idea wasn't even Vladimir's. It was one of Arthur's experiments. They were testing her for magic, and Vladimir thought the best way would be to make her panic, like what had happened with me. No one expected them to actually fall in love over it, but I'm alright with it now. Vladimir's a good man. You should get to understand someone and their situations before condemning them. Sometimes you'll never understand the situation if you don't look at it from all angles.” Alfred watched as Elizabeta stared and sat, wondering over the words she'd heard.

“Well, I hadn't heard why before. I feel a little cheated. My brother arranged my only romance as a test.” Madeline huffed and Ivan laughed.

“He only arranged the situation. The romance was only yours.” He smiled and watched as the girl before him nodded, making a happy giggle.

“I guess you're right. I'm getting tired. I think I'll turn in for the night.” She smiled as she pulled herself from the tub, Elizabeta right behind. They were surprised when a moment after they had gotten out, before they reached the towels, the door opened and two more men walked in with cheer before stilling, seeing the two women staring at them in surprise.

Madeline stared for a second before screaming and falling to the floor, covering herself with her arms while Elizabeta winced at the sound and walked over, grabbing the towels as the door flew open again, this time Vladimir rushed in. 

“Madeline!” He ran in and looked around, seeing her on the floor, covered with her hands before Elizabeta covered her in the towel. Vladimir rushed to her side, wrapping the towel over her before standing and pulling his sword on the two men who stared in surprise, one at the girl on the floor, one at the man holding the sword at them.

“Vladimir. It's been a bit.” He stared, blowing a hair from before his eyes as he crossed his arms.

“It was a misunderstanding, Vladimir.” Alfred called over. “She wasn't expecting more men to come in after she'd gotten out. Why don't you take...” He stared at Vladimir, blushing brightly suddenly before violently shaking his head, leading one of the two men to laugh at the knowledge of what had just happened. “Stop laughing!” He whined before dunking his head down into the water, causing the other to laugh harder.

“Vladimir, take her to her room. It'll be more comforting for her to have someone she feels safe with beside her right now.” He grinned and Vladimir nodded, sliding the sword back into the sheath.

“Come, Mi'lady.” He held out his hand to her and she slowly looked up, tears in her eyes as she reached out and grasped it. She made sure to wrap the towel around herself and curled into Vladimir's side as she stood, using his body as extra protection against prying eyes as he lifted her to keep the chill of the stones from the floor away from the hot springs at bay. As he carried her from the room, Alfred turned to the two men staring at the bath.

“Long time no see. Hey, Lovino, Lord Vargas.” Alfred greeted, waving at them, still holding down the cringing. “Thanks for that. I couldn't tell him, knowing what's going to happen up there.”

“Why? What do you mean?” Elizabeta asked, just now starting to dry herself off, completely oblivious to the staring of Feliciano in the way. Lovino didn't bother and started stripping down, already having decided on the way down that if there was an empty space, he'd take it.

“Alfred and myself are seers. He could see the future and didn't have the balls to help his sister get the man she likes into bed.” Lovino spoke as he finished kicking off the boots and started working on the pants laces. “Feliciano, aren't you getting in?”

“But... there's a lady present. It's not right...” He turned to his brother who laughed, seeing the blood nearly pouring from his nose.

“Oh, come on. Not like it's something you haven't seen before.” Elizabeta rolled her eyes before the petrified boy swallowed hard, his eyes shifting to his boots. “You haven't?” She stared, surprised at him.

“Actually, it was a first for me as well.” Ludwig stated and Alfred raised his hand in agreeance. Ivan sighed before raising his hand. Roderich followed shortly after and Lovino stared around the room in shock.

“What the hell kind of spineless bastards are you?!” Lovino yelled and Ludwig chuckled, his head back against the side of the tub. He'd barely opened his eyes the whole time and could honestly say he'd still barely seen anything.

“The proper type who don't wish to take a woman's modesty so lightly.” Ludwig answered, surprising the rest of the group.

“It's hard to tell from the back of your head, but I don't believe we've met.” Lovino stared, suddenly realizing the two men in the bath. He could only see the faces of Ivan and another man he'd never met with dark hair and violet eyes.

“Ich heiße Ludwig Beilschmidt. It's a pleasure.” He spoke softly, knowing the voice would carry easily in the room.

“Roderich Edelstein.” The other offered.

“I'm Lovino Vargas, and this is my brother, Feliciano.”

“Feliciano Vargas...” Roderich stared, having heard of Alfred's past from Arthur. “You're the one who used to own Alfred.”

“Ah, yeah.” Feliciano said with a sad tone. “I did.”

“In the past.” Alfred waved his hand over his head, as if waving the thought away. “If he hadn't, I wouldn't be here now.”

“That's a very mature way of looking at it.” Roderich watched as Alfred smiled, shrugging.

“Better than being depressed over a past I can't change. It's better to look, forward, right?” He looked over his shoulder and turned, crossing his arms and watching Feliciano smile.

“Grazie, Alfred.” Feliciano smiled before Lovino gave up waiting and jumped into the tub.

“This water's almost too hot. I'll fix the separation for you tomorrow, alright?” Lovino looked over to Ivan, who nodded.

“That would be great, Da? Not to roast in here or have to wait for an hour for the water to cool.” He sighed as the waves from Lovino getting in ran over him. 

“So, looked like you and Alfred had an amazing day.” Lovino looked over. “Just wondering how he knew, considering he can't see his own future.”

“Knew about what?” Alfred asked and Lovino paled.

“Wait, you didn't know and you still...” Lovino stared in shock for a moment before bursting into laughter. “You're the luckiest bastard I ever met!” He laughed before shaking his head. “Oh, tomorrow's going to be such an interesting day!” He grinned from ear to ear and Alfred stared.

“I'm going back to Asia in the morning.” Alfred stared, surprised.

“Yes, and I'm going with you.” Lovino grinned as Elizabeta sighed and left the room, blowing off whatever nonsense they would speak of next. None of this made any sense to her.

Ivan glanced over, weary as to his realization. “Something will happen in Asia, I'm taking it? That's why you're here? Maybe sending you back isn't the best idea.” Ivan glanced over to Alfred.

“No, he has to go.” Lovino spoke with determination. “He has to go. There's more to this world than you could ever imagine, Ivan. And for that, you should be grateful. Alfred, Illyana, is the one to help the world, just as he did the last time he was here.”

“Every seer in the world got the flash last night. We all know what's going to happen if you don't go, so we both came to help out.” Feliciano spoke, finally undressing to get into the bath now that Elizabeta was gone.

“So you're going too?” Alfred turned and Feliciano shook his head, a wayward curl from behind his right ear bounced at the movement.

“No, I'm to stay here. I can't help you with this, only Lovino can.” He sighed. “Unfortunately, I'm here in case you don't... succeed.”

“What are you talking about?” Alfred asked, getting a very bad feeling about this.

“You know we can't tell you.” Lovino spoke. “Try to see any images from more than two days into the future.” Lovino instructed and Alfred closed his eyes.

Nonstop darkness. There was nothing. “I can't see anything. It's all dark. Maybe my sight only works in shorter term.” He frowned and Lovino shook his head.

“No, if you're seeing darkness, then you see everything clearly. With your abilities you're the only one who can find the way.” Lovino watched as Alfred stared, his heart pounding.

“Everyone dies if I fail. Not just the people, the world itself will die.” He whispered. “What in the hell are they doing in Asia that could cause this?”

“No one knows what caused it, but we all see the outcome. Oddly enough, there are about four different versions everyone is seeing, and you got the kind one. Some see their loved ones floating frozen and broken through space. Some see the world burning, people dying in the streets. The one that really confuses us, the one we can't seem to understand, is many also see themselves dying at the hands of themselves. Not suicide, a doppelganger.” Lovino watched as Alfred stared, panicked.

“What in the hell am I going to do to stop something like this? I don't even understand it.” Alfred stared as Feliciano, finally stripped down, slid into the bath beside Roderich and glanced over, seeing Ludwig. He stilled, staring across the tub with wonder. 

“You're Ludwig, right?” Feliciano whispered and Ludwig stared back confused before he bit his lip and his hand reached up, cradling his head. “It's Ludwig, not Sacrum Romanum Imperium, Right?” Feliciano yelled out, tears coming to his eyes as Ludwig grasped hard to his head with both hands. 

“How do you know that name?” Roderich asked, gasping as he stared at the other in wonder, tears coming to his own eyes.

“I was there! I lived there! I loved him, but he died, right? So why does Ludwig look-” Feliciano stared at Roderich, seeing the man clearly. Those eyes, the small beauty mark on his left chin. He remembered them all, even though it had all happened when he was such a small child. “Roderich Edelstein, the pianist. I remember you. Ludwig, you're him, aren't you?” Feliciano turned back to the blonde, who was now being supported by Lovino to keep him from sliding back under the water.

“He's passed out.”

Alfred slid from the bath and quickly dried, throwing the robe over his shoulders before placing his hands on Ludwig's shoulders and lifted, using magic to pull him out. He seemed to float around waist height as Alfred grabbed a towel and dried him off quickly and looked over, grabbing his robe and managed to slide it on him. By this time Ivan was out as well. “I'll take him to bed. Looks like I have to get a lot of sleep for tomorrow.” Alfred mumbled, a dark feeling settling into his chest.

“I'll come with you.” Ivan spoke softly, clasping a hand in Alfred's and they looked into each other's eyes for a moment before walking upstairs.

“You said you were there.” Roderich spoke to Feliciano, who stared at the door with tears streaming down his face as the door opened again and Gilbert wandered in. 

“Hey, who's the new guys?” He asked as he slid out of the robe he'd worn down, knowing better than to let the leather of his pants rot in the humidity.

“Why is he alive?” Feliciano sobbed and Lovino just stared, completely lost as to what was happening. “I was told he died! They told me his head had been bashed in and he died! Why is he still alive? Why did no one come and tell me?!”

“Who are you?” Roderich asked, knowing this kid was someone who used to live with him.

“Back then, they called me Italia. My grandfather named me after my mother. When he disappeared, I was sent to live with you, while my brother was sent to live with a friend of my grandfather's son. After Sacrum Romanum was killed, it broke my heart to pieces. I stayed with you for a while longer before you sent me back to my original home as soon as you felt I was old enough to live on my own in the castle.” He fought to explain, his words marred with sobs and shuttered gasps. 

“Italia... I remember you.” Roderich's voice shook. “All these years, I never thought he'd see you. I never thought he'd be forced to remember like that.” Roderich reached up, covering his eyes with his hands. Gilbert slid into the tub across from him, where Ludwig had been and watched the drama that unfolded around him. “He ran off to battle and in all essence he did die. His head was bashed in so hard he lost all memory. Gilbert took him in after that. They said I wasn't worthy to raise children. That's part of the reason I kept you as long as I did. It wasn't just for your own protection, but as long as you were there, as long as you were safe, I knew I wasn't a complete failure.” He cried. “I was born with two brothers and a loving father and mother, but one day they were all gone, and I just wanted to feel like I had my family with me again!” Roderich cried, surprising both Feliciano and Gilbert.

“You had two brothers? Did they die?” Gilbert asked and Roderich looked up with sad eyes.

“My father was Ludwig Beilschmidt, the man you named your brother after.” Roderich watched as Gilbert stilled, his eyes wide.

“That's a lie. It has to be.” Gilbert chuckled nervously as Roderich turned his head down to the water, covering his eyes again before he started sobbing.

“I'm so sorry I could never tell you. That's why I let him stay with me as a child. That's why I wanted to protect him so much! He was my little brother too!” He cried out and Gilbert just stared.

“Du bist mein bruder?” Gilbert stared, feeling tears in his own eyes as Feliciano realized this whole situation was years upon years, deceit upon deceit for entirely too long.

“I loved him with all of my heart, and you stole him away to protect your lies...” Feliciano grasped a cloth from behind him. “I'll go and I'll make him love me again.” Feliciano spoke with determination as he started scrubbing himself off.

“You do what you want. I'm just bummed out there's no more pretty ladies in the castle to join us again.” Lovino grinned while everyone else cried.

Alfred put Ludwig in bed and turned to Ivan as they headed up to their bedroom. As he laid down Alfred looked up at Ivan with worry. “Ivan, take me?” He spoke softly. If it was going to be their last night together, he wanted that feeling of closeness, that comfort they'd granted each other all day.

“Not this time.” Ivan spoke. “You're still too worried about the pain. If you're ready to go to that point, you'll have to take me instead.” Ivan laid down beside him, reaching out and caressed his cheek. “You won't want to hurt me, but at the same time, you're more familiar with... what to do.” Ivan blushed as he realized what he was saying, what he was readying himself to do. 

“But you're the king. It seems wrong to dominate over you.” Alfred spoke and Ivan smiled softly.

“If it's you, you already dominate over me, Alfred. Anything you ask, you know I'd give you, I'd allow you. You're the world to me, Alfred. And if everything goes alright tomorrow, I'll make sure you realize that. I'll make sure you never suffer, never want. I'll always keep you safe. I'll always keep you by my side.” Ivan leaned over, kissing him. “Become my queen. Rule at my side.” His eyes watched for an answer. Even with the tone he'd said it in, Alfred knew this was a simple request. He wasn't ordering him, he was begging.

“Yeah.” Alfred looked into his eyes, a grin lighting his face from ear to ear. “I'll marry you. I'll stay by your side forever.” Alfred grinned, tears of joy coming to his eyes as he leaned over and kissed Ivan, letting himself get carried away in the sensation. 

Alfred sucked his fingers before rolling Ivan onto his back. “If it hurts, let me know.” He spoke as he leaned his head against Ivan's knee and slowly, as carefully as he could manage, pushed a finger past the ring of muscle at his entrance. Ivan winced, but quickly shook his head when he noticed the look of worry on Alfred. He waited for a moment and Ivan noticed the pain die down before Alfred started moving his finger around. It was a new sensation for Ivan, who hadn't known what to expect. Alfred waited a moment before sliding in another finger. Ivan winced harder, but shook his head. “Don't stop moving.” He groaned out and Alfred realized he didn't mind the pain. He moved his fingers, scissoring them to push the walls further apart before pressing his third finger in. This would be the last thing he would do before taking Ivan, he realized and his heart pounded in his chest. Ivan's soft mewling fueled him on as his hand moved, his fingers thrusting and opening, pushing apart the soft warmth within Ivan. “Are you ready?” Alfred asked, his voice shaking more in worry than anticipation. 

“Da, Moya lyubov'.” Ivan grinned up and Alfred sighed before moving himself forward. 

As he pushed in, the warmth and the softness, the tight walls closing in on him were almost too much immediately. He stilled after he'd gone in all the way and looked up, finding Ivan gripped to the sheets, tears in his eyes. “It was too much! Are you alright?” Alfred panicked and Ivan nodded.

“Oh, please start moving!” He gasped out and Alfred realized he really did love the pain. He took a deep breath before he started. Alfred's hand snaked down and wrapped around Ivan, caressing his hardness as he started moving. Ivan's head tossed back in wanton lust as Alfred gasped for each breath, fighting to keep from going off first. Ivan's legs wrapped behind Alfred's back, pulling him further in, making each thrust harder and reach deeper. He kept hitting a spot inside of him that drove Ivan wild with sensation. He knew his lips were moving, but he honestly didn't even know what he was saying til the words seemed to echo from the walls back into his ears. He kept calling his name. Alfred reached forward, grasping one of Ivan's hands and they locked fingers as Alfred's hand that moved over Ivan's length worked faster, losing himself to the sensation, and he wanted Ivan to feel the same way. 

It wasn't too long, but it was long enough. As Alfred felt himself grow closer, each thrust seemed to make him feel more sensitive, more feeling of what was happening. His breath kept hitching, as Ivan throbbed against his hand. He heard the telltale groan from Ivan's throat as he thrust in, hitting that spot one final time before Ivan whimpered, releasing over Alfred's hand. The muscles within him quivered, causing Alfred to lose himself as well, and he fell over, laying against Ivan's stomach, their hands still intertwined. “I love you.” Alfred spoke and Ivan looked down with a soft smile.

“I love you as well.” Alfred pulled himself away from Ivan and for once, he slid from the room to go get a basin of water and a cloth to clean themselves off. By the time he returned, Ivan was halfway asleep. He cleaned him off carefully, first his chest, then the space where they'd been connected. He'd never understood Ivan's feeling of wanting to clean Alfred off after play until now. It wasn't just simply washing him off. It was an intimacy. The trust that was put into the one cleaning, to make sure you were careful and thorough. To make sure there was no pain.

Alfred put the stuff on the dresser, not having the energy to worry about taking it back and curled up on the bed, Ivan wrapping himself around him and kissed him softly before smiling down at him. “Goodnight, my queen.” Ivan's tone was soft and loving.

“Goodnight, my king.” Alfred felt joyous tears in his eyes as the words passed his lips which were soon captured in another kiss before they curled up and fell asleep.


	30. Chapter 30

Vladimir spoke to Kiku and told them they would be coming in today to talk, but informed them they would wait til after breakfast. Ivan and Alfred announced their engagement at the meal, and they were surprised to see a few others look away with shy glances. 

Arthur and Francis, Vladimir and Madeline and Feliciano and Ludwig all smiled at each other over the table and Alfred grinned from ear to ear. 

“So, it was true.” Ludwig stated, looking up at Ivan. “The only one in the room who's relationship is straight is the guard. You really do turn all your advisers gay.” He grinned and Ivan laughed out loud. “For once, I thank you for that.” Ludwig sighed and Roderich rolled his eyes.

“The only one I'll ever love is a woman, so not all of the advisers. Besides, you two shared your first kiss nearly twenty years ago. Ivan didn't cause this.” Roderich spoke as Ivan stared, surprised.

“The only gay couple here before you started was Alfred and Ivan.” Gilbert spoke out. “It's not Ivan that turns them gay, it's you, Roderich.” He glared before his eyes shifted back to his plate. “And just because you love her doesn't mean she loves you back.”

“You're just jealous.” Roderich smiled slyly over and Elizabeta stood, slamming her hands down on the table.

“Can you two not think with your dicks? When all you do is mettle in each other's business and fight over me, who neither of you have gotten any signs saying I'm in love with you, why in the hell would you think I would? You act like children! There's a lot of stuff going on right now! Ivan's planning a marriage that will only happen if we all survive the apocalypse from Asia! Now calm down IMMEDIATELY so we can focus on something other than your 'My dick is bigger than yours' routine!” She snarled and both men stared, drop jawed.

“Little brother!” Irunya ran in with a frown. “Something's happening!”

“What is it?” Ivan stood as Irunya shook her head. 

“I don't know! I have no idea what's happening! Come! Hurry!” She turned and started running, the whole group following behind. 

They came into a hallway and stared, seeing a small black speck that seemed to be pulling in the space around it. “What is it?” Gilbert asked and Alfred stared. He didn't know how he understood, but he did.

“It's the worlds. All of the worlds. All of this world.” He spoke softly as he stared. “It's every choice anyone has ever made. It's every version of anything that could have happened.” Alfred turned, seeing Ivan stare. “And I need to go into it.”

“This is what we're here for, then. We thought it would be in Asia, but it was here instead.” Lovino spoke softly.

“The astral flux. It's only supposed to be a theory. I guess it's proven itself.” Mattie mumbled as he stepped closer, shifting his glasses up his face.

“The... what?” Alfred asked and Mattie turned to him with wonder.

“It's theorized that every choice that was ever made, every possible outcome has actually happened in a different version of this wold. There are millions of worlds where humans don't exist. There are millions of worlds where you and Ivan are happily together, but millions as well that one of you has killed the other. There are worlds where our parents didn't die and we weren't separated, where you weren't a slave, or where I was instead. Every possibility is in this small vortex.” He stared in wonder at the thing before him that suddenly cracked with a small bolt of lightening and grew larger.

“I have to go in.” Alfred stepped forward and Lovino shook his head.

“Not alone. We need to go in together.”

Vladimir stepped forward, saluting. “Wherever his majesty goes, I do as well!”

“Not this time. Stay here and protect Madeline in my stead.” Alfred spoke softly. “She needs you right now. Take care of her for me.” Vladimir saw the fear in his eyes and stilled.

“You're coming back, right?” He asked and Alfred grasped Lovino's hand before turning and looking at Ivan.

“I'm sorry.” He spoke before stepping forward and they were both sucked in, the vortex snapping shut behind them.

The creation of the universe greeted their eyes. They could see planets, stars, the whole of existence around them as they flew through the space. “What is this?” Alfred asked and Lovino could only shrug. The felt a pull and were yanked away, flying towards a speck in the distance. They were pulled into another vortex, one on another planet. 

“Our planet didn't exist there.” Lovino realized as they were pulled into another world. “We need to keep going til we find our own planet. After that, we can step out.” Lovino looked up at Alfred, who nodded.

He closed his eyes as they flew into the vortex. This time it wasn't so simple. Vortex after vortex, each one directly over the other so they were flying through the planets so quickly it was impossible to decide when to step out. Their foresight didn't help them at all either and Lovino yelled as they flew violently through the space. “I trust you! Step out when you feel it might be right!” Lovino yelled out and Alfred took a deep breath. He waited. He just knew if he waited long enough...

He grasped Lovino's hand harder as he stepped forward. 

“Alfred-san! Are you alright?” Kiku ran forward as Lovino turned seeing the vortex close. He turned back to Alfred, who stared at him in horror.

“We're in the wrong world.” Alfred spoke, seeing the Asian dining room all in green. 

“Maybe everything else is the same. Maybe it's the only difference. We need to go see King Ivan.”

“King Ivan?” Kiku stepped back. “After everything he's done, why would you do that?” Kiku asked as he stepped forward and Lovino turned, seeing a large mirror on the wall.

“Alfred.”

“I'm coming.” Alfred nearly sobbed out, knowing that with the vortex gone, this was it. They couldn't get back.

They stepped through the mirror into the great hall of the kingdom.

“What is this? Little birdies come to see us?” Gilbert grinned at the two while Ivan stared. 

“What are you doing out of the kitchen, little Aaron? I thought you learned after the last time.” Ivan stood with a grin. He was dressed in furs, looking more like a barbarian than the man he knew. 

“My name is Alfred, My King. I have come here to meet you.” Alfred watched with worry as Ivan stepped down and walked around him.

“You're right, you're not Aaron. He's much thinner than you are. And it's been a long time since I've seen that twinkle in his eyes.” Ivan grinned, a dark, angry look coming to his face. He walked back up to his throne, Natalia sitting by his side, but she looked afraid. Bruises lined her throat, and a black eye met Alfred's sight.

“What is Aaron to you, my king?” Alfred stepped forward as Ivan watched with interest.

“He's my pet. My favorite little plaything. He keeps me busy when I've worn out my wife.” Ivan grinned and Natalia looked down, her eyes clenching.

So this Ivan had married his sister. And Alfred was his slave. From the looks of it, Ivan wasn't the kindest. When a soft knock came to the door, Ivan turned, narrowing his eyes. “Come in.” Ivan growled as the door slid open and the man on the other side snuck in. He walked up to Ivan, laying a tray of snacks and a bottle of vodka on the table between himself and the queen. When he turned around Alfred felt his stomach turn. 

It was himself. It was the same man he'd been when he'd first met Ivan. “How long have you owned him?” Alfred asked, tears welling in his eyes and Lovino stepped closer, grasping hard onto his hand. 

“Ever since I killed his mother. One must pay their taxes.” Ivan grinned and Alfred yelled, tears streaming down his face as he stomped on the ground before him. The whole of the world seemed to silence and as he opened his eyes he realized he'd frozen them all solid. He let out a sob as he ran forward, realizing he'd killed them all. Ivan was dead. He ran up and grasped to him. Even if it wasn't his own Ivan, it was the closest he'd ever see again. He let out another sob as Lovino felt the shift of the pull and ran forward, grasping to Alfred.

“You called the vortex back! We still have a chance!” He yelled and Alfred turned, tears in his eyes.

“I can't kill Ivan again! I can't do it!” He cried as the pull grew stronger.

“We might have to! Just remember, it's not the man you fell in love with! It looks like him, but that wasn't him!” Lovino yelled as a rushing sound passed their ears and the world around them began to crack. They were pulled in, the world again rushing past. “Trust your instincts!” Lovino yelled and Alfred nodded, closing his eyes. He waited a minute before stepping forward and again they stepped out, this time into a coronation ceremony. A few around them turned to look and one stilled surprised.

“A-Aaron, what are you doing here?” She asked and Alfred looked up, seeing Madeline looking at him in horror. “Please...” She stepped back. “I'm sorry, your majesty. Please, forgive me!” She stepped back and Alfred looked forward, seeing a few more faces turned to him, surprise and anger looking at him from many he knew or had met.

“Where's Ivan?” He asked and Madeline stared at him in shock before she stepped back, shaking her head. Her whole body trembled as he spoke the name. 

“You killed him. You set him ablaze in his sleep.” Arthur spoke and Alfred turned back to Lovino.

“Just another world to destroy.” He threw out his hands and the world around him caught fire. His heart broke seeing Madeline scream and curl to the floor melting but for the first time it didn't feel like her. It wasn't his sister, and the version of him who took the dais turned, surprised as he was engulfed in flames. “Tell Ivan you're sorry!” He yelled over the screaming of the people around him, seeing pain, panic and understanding. 

He was dying for killing Ivan. He would fall in the same way. Alfred closed his eyes and breathed in, calling the vortex to them again. He grasped Lovino's hand and for the first time Lovino looked at him in horror.

“They're not real.” Alfred spoke, though it was impossible to miss the tears in his eyes.

“They are real, Alfred! They're different, but they're still real!” Lovino yelled, trying to reason with him and Alfred shook his head.

“It can't be real if Ivan is dead! It has to be fake!” He yelled and Lovino nodded.

Alfred understood, but he was distancing himself. He couldn't stand a world existing where Ivan wasn't at his side.

The next world they fell into felt different. There were no castles. The buildings looked entirely different than they were used to. A man noticed them and walked, up, eying the clothing they wore before smirking. “Was zum Teufel trägst du?” He stared and Alfred realized he knew that face.

“Roderich?” He spoke and the man stood, staring. “Do you not know our language in this world?” He asked and the man stared and sighed.

“What is it you're wanting, Alfred? And what in the hell are you wearing? You look like a reject from a Renaissance faire.” He smirked and Alfred swallowed hard.

“I want to see Ivan. Is he still alive here?” Alfred asked quietly, his tone and his expression showing his worry.

“Ah, Ja, but why do you want to see him? You two are always fighting.” Roderich frowned, shifting and pushing his glasses further up his face. 

“Where is he? Please!” Alfred grasped his hand, showing his desperation and Roderich stared. He reached out, grasping the shaken man and pulled him down the street, Lovino following closely behind.

He wanted to see how things were here. He knew Alfred was looking as to whether or not this world deserved to die, by his standard. 

“He's actually in town for the meeting. You called me this morning and said you wouldn't be coming til tomorrow, so sorry if I don't have your room at the inn prepared for you.” Roderich sighed and Alfred shook his head.

It was nearly half an hour til they reached the building. Alfred stared as they walked down the roadway. Large metal boxes with windows flew quickly down the roadway, startling Alfred when he'd first seen them. This world was entirely different than what he'd expect. Roderich seemed oblivious to this as he brought them into the building and pressed a spot on the wall and turned.

“You never said what happened to you. Your accent is different, as if you had a Russian accent.”

“Russian?” Alfred asked, turning to Lovino.

“Probably similar to our Russland. Is that where King Ivan is from here?” Lovino asked Roderich who stared in shock for a moment before bursting into laughter.

“King Ivan! Oh, you guys are playing some sort of prank! I got it! I understand!” He laughed and Alfred turned to Lovino, who only shrugged as a section of the wall peeled back, showing a small room and Roderich climbed in without a thought, so the two joined him. As the door closed, Alfred stepped back, grasping to the wall with full out panic. 

“What's happening?!” Alfred screeched as Lovino grasped the wall as they felt the room shift and lurch. Roderich stared in wonder at the two, trying to figure out how far they'd take this prank before the door opened at the third floor. Roderich stepped out, watching as Alfred stumbled quickly from the room, gasping in terror to try and regain the breaths he'd lost from the panic. 

“It's just an elevator. No need to be rude.” Roderich stared as Alfred nodded and whimpered.

They were a few steps down the hallway when Alfred reached out, grasping Lovino's hand. “I'm scared.” Alfred whispered and looked over, seeing Lovino sigh.

“You're not Alfred. He'd never admit something like that.” Roderich stared and Alfred looked up with wide eyes.

“Please, just let me see Ivan and I'll go, alright? I just need to make sure he's not... That he hasn't-” He choked through his throat trying to close, to disallow him to speak the next words.

“Ja, but you need to calm down a lot. You're really worrying me, and if Arthur sees you like this he'll think I've done something to you. Where in the hell are your glasses?”

“Glasses?” Alfred asked and Roderich sighed and turned, walking to another door. He pulled out a card and slid it into the room. 

“I'm guessing you don't have your key on you, so I figure I'd have to do this part myself. You keep your spares in here.” Roderich spoke and walked over, opening a few different drawers before opening the right one and lifted the glasses case. He held it out and Alfred stared, looking inside. He shook the clear box before Roderich grasped them from his hand and frowned, narrowing his eyes. He opened the case and held the glasses out.

Alfred realized this Roderich wore the same thing and used that as his guide to put them on. “I can see clearer.” Alfred mumbled and glanced over, surprising Lovino. “God damn, no wonder you're always ranting about getting girls. You're beautiful.” He mumbled and Lovino's cheeks burned red as he stepped back, failing tragically at trying to form words. 

He eventually found something to say. “Shut the hell up, bastard!”

“Finally, one of you is starting to sound like yourself.” Roderich rolled his eyes and Lovino stilled, looking around.

“Alfred, don't go to Ivan.” He whispered and Alfred glanced over with curiosity.

“I have to see him.”

“He's not your Ivan.” Lovino grasped his hand. “He doesn't know this you. The you of this world isn't the same.” He watched, worried as Alfred stepped away and wrapped his hands over his heart.

“I have to try!” Alfred stared in worry as Lovino sighed. “Will we both survive? If I step forward, will we die?”

“No, but you'll learn a secret from this world we aren't meant to know.” He whispered and Roderich watched on in worry.

“Are we still going?” He asked, wondering what was happening.

“Yes.” Alfred slid past Lovino, but as soon as he was out of the walkway the panic started setting in and he reached out, grasping his hand. Roderich walked down the hallway, wondering when in the hell America and Italy had gotten so close and wondered how far the mafia had reached in the newer nation.

It was only a few rooms down when Roderich stilled and turned, knocking at the door. It opened and Alfred stared, seeing the door opened, Ivan standing tall. He had a scarf that looked just like the one he'd bought over the scars on his neck. “The scarf...” Alfred stared as tears came to his eyes. Something else had made it.

“Comrade America, Romano and Austria. What has called you to my room? Finally decided to become one with Mother Russia, Da?” He grinned and Alfred stared, tears coming to his eyes.

“America?” He turned to Lovino who sighed.

“I told you, He's not your Ivan. The world here is different. You're not just Alfred here. You're a country that's been at war for many years against his.” Lovino sighed and Alfred turned to him with tears in his eyes. 

“I'm sorry.” Alfred sobbed, his hands shaking over his heart. “For anything I've ever done to you, I'm sorry!” Alfred fell to his knees and Lovino knelt down, patting his back.

“Is everything alright, Comrade? Come in. Get yourself composed.” Ivan looked on with worry before his eyes shifted over to Roderich, who shrugged.

“I have to get back down. Germany and Prussia should be here soon, and I know Elizabeta's waiting as well.”

“Da, that's fine. America, Romano, come inside.” Ivan held the door while they came in, Lovino practically dragging the hysterical man inside.

Russia threw on a pot of coffee, knowing America was known to drink it sometimes. “So, what's wrong? Why did you come to see me? You haven't visited me since...” Ivan thought, looking up at the ceiling before the time met his recollection. “Ah, it was when you purchased Alyaska.”

“We're not who you think we are.” Lovino spoke softly. “We have the same appearance, but we're not from this world.”

“Ah, like that Tony or Johnny? Are you aliens from another planet?” Ivan grinned and Lovino looked down at Alfred.

“Alfred, straighten yourself up. You're stained in soot from the last vortex.” Lovino spoke softly, realizing Alfred wouldn't grasp the concept they didn't have magic here. 

“Ah, sorry.” He stood and placed his hands over his chest, the dirt and soot seemed to float off of his skin and clothes and draw into his hands. He looked around and Lovino pointed to the trash can as Alfred tossed the grime away.

“That's a very interesting little trick.” Ivan stepped away, realizing if he could do this, what else could America do to him? “You haven't come to hurt me again, Da?” He asked and Alfred stared in shock for a moment before he shook his head slowly. 

“He's come to make sure this world is worthy, by his standards, to exist, your highness.” Lovino spoke out of habit. “He's already destroyed two worlds where you weren't the man you should have been.”

“So I AM to die then.” Ivan took another step away.

“I could never hurt you.” Alfred cried. “I am meant to be King Ivan's queen! A world doesn't deserve to exist if you're not in it!” Alfred sobbed out and Ivan stilled, surprised by the words.

“You probably only made sure you were the one in power.” Ivan growled and Alfred shook his head.

“I've killed myself twice over, burned and frozen. I don't deserve to live if you aren't by my side!” He cried and Ivan stared. “I love you so much!” Alfred stood and looked up, seeing the worry on Ivan's face. “You were right, Lovino. I shouldn't have come to him here.” He tried to wipe away his tears, but they only seemed to come faster. “Ivan, please, treat the me of this world with affection. If you try, he will love you. Our souls keep finding each other. Don't let your life here be without.” Alfred cried and reached out, taking Lovino's hand. “It's time to go.” He sobbed and Lovino nodded, preparing for the draw of the vortex.

“Goodbye, Ivan. Live well.” Alfred smiled at him, surprised to see a smile back.

Then they were gone.


	31. Chapter 31

It had been two years since Alfred and Lovino had stepped through the vortex in the hallway. Everyone gathered in the main hall, holding a ceremony, the same as they'd done the year before, for the safe return of the queen to be and the world's best known seer. Madeline cried, Vladimir comforted her as best he could with the two children he carried on his lap.

Feliciano admitted a week after they'd gone, the reason Vladimir had to stay with Madeline was to keep her safe, not due to the possibility of threat, but because their first night together, the night before Alfred had disappeared, she'd become pregnant. A wedding was held a week later.

Two more weddings had happened. Francis and Arthur, as well as Ludwig and Feliciano. It took a while, but Roderich and Gilbert both eventually came to terms with the realization Elizabeta didn't love either of them and in a drunken state, the two found solace in the arms of each other. Their wedding was planned for a month from now. 

So was Elizabeta's and Natalia's. They were both too excitable and energetic, and soon after Alfred and Lovino disappeared, they realized they were perfect for each other.

Today they gathered and spoke words of hope, relived memories and stories. The three Asian countries, which they had made solid peace with, each sent their emperors to wish for the safe return as well. Kiku hated that Alfred had gone. He'd really grown attached to him, even if it didn't seem it at the time.

The day came to a close and Ivan stood and looked over the crowd, thanking them for coming before he heard an odd rush pass his ears and stared, trying to remember where the sound was so familiar from, but Mattie remembered. He stood and looked around, trying to find where the sound was coming from and rushed out of the room, into the hallway. He found the vortex glowing, a light pulsating through it as Ivan rushed past him, staring with hope. His hands covered his mouth as he pleaded and prayed. 

When the pulsing light quickened he stepped back, surprised to see a blinding bright light before the sound disappeared and he blinked a few times before being able to see.

Before him was definitely Lovino, and he held a girl under his arm. She stood and brushed herself off, both of them wearing clothing the likes of which no one there had ever seen.

“Fratello?” Feliciano whispered as Lovino looked around. 

“Alfred, we're back.”

Everyone turned to the girl who stood, odd boots with a short skirt, and a leather jacket with a shirt tied oddly beneath. She stood and turned, one single strand of hair lifting above her head. She turned, seeing the group staring at her in shock. She turned and saw Ivan staring and tears came to her eyes.

“Ivan...” She cried. She stared, too afraid to move forward. 

“Alfred?” Mattie whispered and the girl turned, nodding.

“Mattie!” She ran and hugged him, breaking down in sobs. “I'm finally home!” She cried as everyone stared in shock.

She turned and saw Ivan staring at her, not knowing what to think. “Why are you a girl?”

“I found a reality where Elizabeta was a very skilled magician and somehow offended her. She cast the spell before we could go through the vortex.”

“You called her a bitch.” Lovino stared, shaking his head, a grin at the corner of his mouth.

“She was a bitch!” Alfred crossed her arms. “She was stealing children! What else would I call her?”

“You're really Alfred?” Ivan asked softly, tears in his eyes and she turned to him with a grin. Ivan saw her run and reached out as she jumped to his chest, his arms wrapped around her waist, her arms wrapped around his neck as she kissed him passionately.

“I'm finally home!” She cried as she hugged him as tightly as she could. “It felt like forever! I don't understand why it took so long! I couldn't handle it if it took too much longer!” She cried. 

“At least now Ivan has a real queen. We won't have to try and put him in drag.” Lovino joked and Ivan laughed, sliding her down his chest to stand before him, though he didn't release her from his arms.

“Two years you've been gone. I've missed you every day.” Ivan grinned, tears in his eyes. 

“Two years I've seen you every day, but it was never you. It was horrible!” She cried and Ivan lifted her, sliding to the floor and hugging her against his chest.

“It's over now, Moya Lyubov'. You're back in my arms, where you belong.” He cried and she hugged him back, crying as well.

Everyone came down to dinner, which was turned to a feast, everyone joined in as more tables and chairs were brought in. Everyone listened to the story of what had happened with Lovino and Alfred on their trip, though Alfred mentioned that due to the gender swap, the name had been changed to Amelia. After dinner, Ivan told everyone he was going to the bath with his wife, and no one was to interrupt him for once. They went and climbed in and Ivan turned nervous.

“Two years is a long time to have been gone. Are you feeling alright? Have you been eating and taking care of yourself?”

“Yeah, and what about you? You look like you've lost weight.” She spoke with a worried tone, having noticed it when he had stripped down. 

“I fell into a depression after you left. I haven't been hungry at all, and at first I refused food. Mattie and Madeline nearly forced me to eat every day. I just started feeling more like myself about a month ago.” He whispered and Amelia cried.

“To have done that to you... I'm so sorry!” She cried and he reached over and grasped her, lifting her and sitting the girl across his lap.

“You came back, and that's the important part. After all this time, are you still in love with me? Do you still want to be my queen?”

“More than the world. Not even to be the queen, just to have you.” She rested her head on his shoulder. “And do you still want me as your queen? Now that I'm not a guy, does it change things?”

“Of course it does. I was worried about not being able to have an heir, but this takes that worry away. I always loved you for your heart, your kindness, the want to protect you I've had since the first time I laid eyes on you. Your gender doesn't change that, Amelia.” He whispered and she nodded, crying harder.

“I was so scared!” She sobbed out. “I didn't think you'd want me anymore!” She cried and Ivan shook his head.

“You will always be the only one I love. And you, did you take anyone else while I wasn't at your side?”

“No. I could never.” She looked up and smiled. “The only one for me has been you. It didn't matter how many of you I saw, if it wasn't you, it didn't matter to me.” She kissed him. “You're my Ivan. The only one I've ever wanted, the only one who mattered to me.” She spoke softly and Ivan nodded.

“Thank you so much!” He cried.

It was two solid hours they spent in the tub, releasing their fears and worry, letting go of the pain and anguish at the time apart.

But now, none of that mattered. They were together.

Five years later...

Amelia crushed her husband's hand. He grimaced at the bones trying to readjust for the pressure, but he didn't dare complain. He reached down and grabbed a wet, cool cloth to dabble at her forehead to try and add some little comfort. “Breathe, Moya Lyubov'.” He whimpered, the pain in his hand getting worse.

“It's coming!” She groaned out as Elizabeta looked up with a nod. 

“It's time. Push, Amelia!” She spoke as the woman on the table let out an ear splitting scream. 

The sound set the nerves of the group in the hallway, waiting. Vladimir held one small child in his arms.

“Mommy hurt?” The boy asked and Vladimir looked down with a smile.

“She's giving you a little brother or sister, Dmitri. It doesn't sound as bad as she had it when she had you, though.” Vladimir grinned as his own twins ran up with a frown.

“We finished the knitting!” Matilda grinned while Mathias grinned.

“She finished the knitting! I made the baby a sword!” He grinned as he held out a small, magically crafted knife, though it wasn't much longer than his own hand. It could barely be used as a letter opener.

“We can't give blades to the baby.” Vladimir rolled his eyes. 

“Here, I know what to do with that. Come on.” Arthur grinned as he took the blade and walked down the hall, heading to the nursery to hang it on the wall. It may not be practical, but it was still a handmade gift to the new baby from it's cousin. Mathias grinned as he took up his ax and walked down the hallway, quite proud of himself. Lukas walked up to the child with a grin and patted him on the head.

“Your creation skills are getting better. I still think you're better suited to dealing with people, though.” He spoke and the child grinned.

“I know one more spell! I was told it in my sleep by a beautiful woman!” He chirped and Lukas stared, in shock.

“What did she look like?”

“She looked just like Aunt Amelia! She said she was my aunt, but said her name was Illyana. I was confused!” He grumbled and Lukas watched with interest. 

What spell did she teach you?” Lukas bent down with a smile as Mathias reached out and grasped Lukas' leg, his magic flowing in.

Lukas felt his body crumble, a pain he was unfamiliar with as his vision seemed to sink. At first he thought it was a fall in slow motion, til he noticed he wasn't actually going over, just down.

When he opened his eyes, he was the same height as the boy before him. “What have you done?” Lukas panicked, breathing hard.

“Now you're not too old to play with me anymore!” Mathias yelled, joyously jumping around and Lukas stared on in shock as another group of small heads came around the corner. 

Tino was small for his age. He had the same violet eyes as his father, the same pale hair as his mother. “Papa said to make sure Mathias wasn't causing trouble again.” He grinned. “This doesn't look like trouble to me. What about you, Sve?” He asked, looking up at the boy who was, as opposite of him, quite tall for his age. The boy let out a non-committal grunt as he stepped out, looking over the group. 

“Tino, Berwald, what are you two doing here?” Lukas groaned, knowing the whole group would be in trouble. 

“Papa said to come make sure Mathias was being good and not causing you trouble.” The boy grinned. 

“Your dad definitely considers this causing me trouble! I'm the same age as you!” He gasped out and Tino grinned.

His parents were Irunya and Matthew. His mother's happy attitude, his father's intelligence. He was a force to be reckoned with in battle practice. He had a few problems with pronunciation due to his age and a few of the people around the castle had earned nicknames due to it, but as he grew older and his vocal abilities improved, the nicknames didn't fade. They were habit by now. 

Berwald was always quiet, solemn and stoic, but he always said he was happy at everyone's side. His father was Ludwig, and though he did have a mother, the story was messed up, and no one seemed to be able to discover where her parts had gone to in the boy. He was practically a MORE serious version of his father, which was nothing like the rambunctious woman his mother had become.

Elizabeta, After hearing she'd cast a gender swapping spell on Alfred in another world, she decided to give it a try. She aimed for Gilbert. It missed and hit Feliciano. And it was a raging success. 

“Hey, Lukas, I-” Lukas looked up, seeing Arthur staring at him in shock for a moment before looking around the room. 

“The goddess visited Mathias in his sleep. Guess what she taught him?” Lukas sighed as Arthur stared before bursting into laughter.

“Looks like she showed him the way to immortality! You were so cute as a child!” Arthur grinned. “Amelia just had the baby. It's a boy. They're naming him Emil.” 

“Well, maybe I can get them to adopt me then. I've always wanted someone to call me 'Big Brother'. Lukas laughed. 

As they made their way back up to the room, Arthur turned to the children.

“Remember, Emil's just a baby. Don't be too loud. Be good, alright?” The children all nodded as Arthur opened the door and the group came in. With his position, the first to see Lukas had been Ivan, who stared for a moment trying to figure out who the child was before realization dawned and he could only stare.

“Lukas?”

“I'm sorry, looks like you're down a drinking partner for a few years.” Lukas sighed as he walked up and crossed his arms. His shirt hung from him, his boots and pants still down in the throne room. 

“You're so cute!” Amelia sighed, looking down at the child and looked up at Ivan with wide eyes. “He's a child without a parent. Maybe we should adopt him?” She joked and Lukas blushed, his joke already being called out.

Ivan looked down at him and sighed.

“I don't see too many options. At least then he wouldn't be an orphan. People would think I'm keeping slaves again.” Ivan rolled his eyes and Amelia laughed.

“Lukas, wanna see your little brother?” Amelia asked and Lukas stared.

He had figured it was just a joke. “Are you two serious?” He asked, looking between them and Amelia nodded.

“It'd make me happy knowing my babies have a kind older brother like you to take care of them.” Amelia smiled and Lukas nodded, tears coming to his eyes.

He hated to admit it. He'd always hated that his family had died all that time ago. It was the one thing he'd honestly still wanted, but he could never seem to find it.

But now he had a family, and it seemed to keep growing. Arthur noticed the sudden quiet in his old friend and understood what had happened. He couldn't help but smile as Ivan lifted him and sat him on a chair, placing the wiggling bundle in his lap. Lukas looked down with wonder. 

“Hey there.” Lukas spoke softly, his voice scratched with emotion. “I'm your big brother, Lukas.” He nearly whispered and Amelia looked up at Ivan with a grin.

And for the first time in a long time, everyone knew everything was going to be alright.

The end.


End file.
